Leyendo Persephone Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo
by Daap
Summary: Las Parcas, al ver el futuro gobierno de los dioses, deciden enviar una serie de libros sobre Persephone Jackson. Advertencia: Fem-Percy. Percy/? (Lo sabrán medida vayan leyendo). Historia EN ADOPCIÓN/ABANDONADA.
1. Chapter: Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo los uso para divertirme.**

* * *

Era el solsticio de verano y, por lo tanto, los dioses estaban reunidos. Uno se podría imaginar que estarían en una fiesta majestuosa, o que discutían temas importantes. Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Zeus discutía con Poseidón sobre quién era el favorito de mamá Rea.

Ares y Afrodita coqueteaban, mientras el esposo de esta última fingía no darse cuenta y jugaba con unas piezas.

Hera hablaba con Deméter sobre esposos infieles e hijos desagradecidos.

Hades estaba sentado en la réplica de su trono mientras pensaba en su esposa. (N/A: Awwww)

Hermes y Apolo planeaban una broma.

Artemisa y Atenea hablaban sobre el porqué las chicas son más listos que los chicos.

Todo parecía de lo más normal, hasta que, de repente, una luz invadió toda la sala. Apenas desapareció los dioses ahogaron un grito al ver a las Parcas. Todos estos se inclinaron, Zeus se disponía a hablar cuando la parca de la derecha lo interrumpió.

–Ahórrate el discurso, Zeus.

–Hemos venido porque estamos sumamente decepcionados de sus acciones en el futuro, especialmente las tuyas Zeus –siguió la de la izquierda

–Por eso, vendrán visitantes de varias épocas a leer la vida del mejor héroe que va a haber en la historia –dijo la del centro– Y no, no es Heracles –aclaró al ver la sonrisa arrogante

–Algo más, deben prometer por el río Estigio que no dañaran ni mataran a ningún semidiós –terminó la de la derecha

–Todos juramos por el río Estigio no dañar ni matar a ningún semidiós –dijeron todos los dioses. Cuando terminaron las Parcas desaparecieron dejando es su lugar a un grupo de alrededor de 300 semidioses. Los dioses se sorprendieron al notar que algunos llevaban camisas moradas y otras naranjas. Estos no daban señales de haberse percatado que los habían transportado al Olimpo ya que ambos grupos discutían.

–No podemos tener dos pretoras –exclamo un chico rubio con aspecto a espantapájaros. Este llevaba en su cinturón un grupo de animales de peluche

–Octavian –dijo con cansancio una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que llevaba una capa morada. Los dioses asumieron que era la pretora– Ella derroto un gigante arriesgando su vida para salvarnos ¿Cómo no vamos a hacerla pretora? –terminó esta. Mientras en el otro grupo discutían algo similar

–Clarisse, tu más que nadie sabes que necesitamos un líder mientras Percy siga desaparecida y Annabeth la esté buscando –trato de razonar una pelirroja– Además, tampoco es que va a ser para siempre, apenas encontremos a Percy ella volverá a ser nuestra líder –Para este punto los dioses, o mejor dicho algunos dioses, estaban irritados por ser ignorados. Zeus lanzó su rayo maestro al centro de la sala para llamar la atención de los semidioses. Poseidón, Hades, Hera, Artemisa, Atenea y Hestia rodaron los ojos ante el dramatismo de su hermano/padre. Los romanos y griegos se inclinaron ante los dioses

– ¿Para qué nos llamaron? –preguntó una rubia de ojos grises. Fue en ese momento en que ambos campamentos se notaron entre sí. Los dioses estaban preparados para detener una posible pelea entre griegos y romanos, sin embargo, su reacción fue diferente

– ¿Jason? –preguntó la chica de capa morada

– ¿Reyna? –preguntó, esta vez, un chico rubio de ojos azules

– ¡Chicos! –Exclamo una chica afroamericana de cabello castaño y ojos dorados– ¿Dónde está Percy?

– ¿Percy? ¿Nuestra Percy? ¿Conocen a Percy? –empezaron a murmurar los griegos. Entonces una carta apareció al lado de Hades

–Hades, lee la carta –ordeno Zeus, Hades solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a leer la carta

 _Queridos dioses, semidioses, sátiro, mortal, Lupa y Quirón_ –risas por parte de los inmaduros

 _Su amiga está bien, solo que llegará más tarde_

 _Las Parcas_

– ¿Para qué nos llamaron? –preguntó una chica rubia de ojos grises. Pero antes de que los dioses pudieran responder la luz volvió a aparecer trayendo, para su sorpresa, a los héroes del pasado

–Muy bien –dijo Poseidón– Sera mejor que se presenten para poder explicarles por qué están aquí.

–Primero los héroes del pasado, después los romanos y por último los griegos– dijo Zeus

–Heracles, hijo de Zeus y dios –se presentó un chico de cabellos castaños, casi rubios, ojos azules, sonrisa arrogante y de gran musculatura

–Perseo, hijo de Zeus –se presentó esta vez un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules y sonrisa amable. Los semidioses no pudieron ignorar que este dijo Zeus con desprecio

–Teseo, hijo de Poseidón –dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes mar y sonrisa picara

–Orión, hijo de Poseidón –dijo un chico de cabello rubio ceniza, ojos verdes mar y sonrisa tierna. Este después de presentarse miró unos segundos a artemisa sin que esta se diera cuenta, pues estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Claro que esto no pasó desapercibido por afrodita quien sonrió pensando en cómo unir a esta pareja

–Aquiles, hijo de Tetis –se presentó un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos miel y sonrisa amable (N/A: La verdad es que no tengo ni idea cuales son las características de los héroes del pasado, por eso les puse estas. Si ustedes la saben ¿Me las podrían decir?)

–Ahora que se presenten los romanos –ordenó Zeus

–Reyna Ramírez–Arellano, hija de Belona y pretora de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata –dijo la chica de capa morada

–Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón, centurión de la Quinta Cohorte y una de los siete –dijo la chica afroamericana

– ¡Hazel! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó sorprendido Hades

–Me dieron otra oportunidad, papá –le contestó con una sonrisa. Hades, después de procesar esto unos segundos, fue a abrazar a su hija

– ¡Rompiste el pacto! –le gritó Zeus. Poseidón solo rodó los ojos, seguramente Zeus ya lo había roto. Hades terminó de abrazar a du hija y se sentó devuelta en la réplica de su trono

–De hecho, yo nací antes del tratado y soy romana, por lo que el tratado no me cubre –le respondió Hazel

–Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte, descendiente de Poseidón, centurión de la Quinta Cohorte y uno de los siete –dijo un chico que parecía un panda musculoso. Ares lo miró pensando en que si este chico era un hijo digno de el

–Dakota, hijo de Bako, centurión de la Quinta Cohorte –dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules. Tenía los labios manchados de rojo y estaba bebiendo jugo Kool–Aid, hasta que su padre se lo cambió por vino

–Jason Grace, pretor o ex–pretor de la Quinta Cohorte, la verdad ya no lo sé. Líder del campamento mestizo de momento y uno de los siete –dijo el chico rubio

– ¡Me engañaste! –le gritó Hera a Zeus, que se encontraba silbando inocentemente

–Sigamos –dijo Hestia tratando de ayudar a su hermanito

–Octavian, legado de Apolo, augur del campamento, centurión de la Primera Cohorte y próximamente pretor –dijo el chico que parecía un espantapájaros

–Ya cállate Octavian –dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones –Yo soy Gwen –pero fue interrumpía por Dakota

–Gwen, di tu nombre completo –le gritó

–Bien, Dakota, tu ganas –le dijo esta con una sonrisa dirigida al hijo de Bako– Soy Gwendolyn, legado de Ceres y ex–centurión de la Quinta Cohorte. Ahora vivo en Nueva Roma y estudio en la Universidad y si, abuela, si como cereales –dijo esto último a su abuela que estaba a punto de preguntarle eso (N/A: No hay mucha información sobre ella, por lo cual inventé esto)

¬Resto de los romanos, pero no los voy a mencionar¬

–Ahora los griegos –dijo Zeus.

–Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, líder de la cabaña, arquitecta y héroe del Olimpo y una de los siete –dijo una chica rubia de ojos grises. Atenea le sonrió a su hija mientras se preguntaba por qué el Olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto

–Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes –dijo un chico latino de cabello azabache y ojos marrones

–Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, líder de la cabaña y asesina de la Drakon –dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Ares solo la observaba mientras pensaba si era digna de ser su hija y una guerrera. Aunque se enojó cuando vio que estaba siendo abrazada por el hijo de Hermes

–Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter y líder de la cabaña –dijo una chica de cabello azabache y ojos marrones –Si mamá, también como cereales –agregó cuando vio que su madre estaba por preguntarle eso

–Travis… –empezó un chico castaño de ojos azules y mirada traviesa

–Y Connor… –siguió un chico idéntico

–Stoll, hijos de Hermes y co–líderes de la cabaña –terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Hermes solo les dio una sonrisa traviesa

–Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita, líder de la cabaña y una de los siete –dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos calidoscópicos. Afrodita le dio una sonrisa

–Leo "El Grandioso" Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, usuario del fuego, líder de la cabaña y uno de los siete –dijo un chico que parecía un duende

–Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa –dijo una chica de cabello Azabache y ojos azules eléctricos

– ¿Dónde está Zӧe? –preguntó Artemisa preocupada por su actual teniente

–Está con las estrellas –le respondió Thalía, mirando al suelo

–Nico diAngelo, hijo de Hades, embajador de Plutón y Rey de los fantasmas –dijo un sexy (N/A: No lo pude evitar) chico azabache de ojos marrones que estaban rodeados de ojeras. Hades, al igual que con Hazel, le dio un abrazo

– ¡Rompiste el pacto! –exclamo Zeus, de nuevo. Poseidón solo negó con la cabeza

–De hecho, al igual que Hazel, nací antes del tratado. Solo que fui encerrado en el Lotus –le respondió Nico

–Además, por si no te acuerdas hermano –empezó Hades– Tú fuiste el que asesinó a María –esto último lo dijo con dolor en sus palabras. Zeus solo trago nerviosamente– ¿Y Bianca? –le preguntó a Nico

–Murió –respondió este, mirando al suelo. Hades hizo una mueca y se sentó devuelta en su trono

–Will Solace, hijo de Apolo y líder de la cabaña –dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules. Su padre le sonrió mientras ambos se ponían unos lentes de sol

–Pollux, hijo de Dioniso y líder de la cabaña –dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos violetas. Este, al igual que su hermano y padre, tenía los labios manchados de rojo por el vino

–Butch Walker, hijo de iris y líder de la cabaña –dijo un chico corpulento que tenía los ojos marrones oscuros y el cabello rapado

– ¡Clovis, preséntate! –grito una chica de cabello azabache y ojos verdes a un chico rubio que estaba dormido en sus piernas

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! –Se despertó el chico– Soy Clovis, hijo de Hipnos y líder de la cabaña –dijo el chico, antes de volverse a dormir. La chica solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a hablar

–Lou Ellen, hija de Hécate y líder de la cabaña –dijo la chica– Creo que tendré que usar magia para que estés despierto durante la lectura, Clovis –murmuro al chico. Para diversión de todos los semidioses que conocían al chico

¬Resto de los semidioses griegos. Igual que con los romanos¬

–Rachel Elizabeth Dare, portadora del Oráculo de Delfos –dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes. En ese momento Apolo se para en su trono y empieza a bailar mientras cantaba

– ¡Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia! ¡Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia! –siguió cantando hasta que Artemisa le lanzó una flecha cerca de su entrepierna y se detuvo. Octavian se puso celoso de que Apolo festejara a Rachel, que era una simple mortal, y no a el

–Grover Underwood, sátiro y Señor de la Naturaleza –dijo un sátiro que traía puesto un gorro. Dioniso y Hermes se preguntaron que le había pasado a Pan

–Quirón, entrenador de héroes y director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo –dijo un centauro de cabello y ojos marrones

–Lupa, entrenadora de semidioses romanos y guardiana de Roma –se presentó una chica de cabello rojo y ojos plateados. Los romanos se sorprendieron pues era la primera vez que veían la forma humana de su entrenadora.

–Muy bien, ya que todos se presentaron creo que quiere saber por qué están aquí ¿No? –preguntó Zeus. Al ver que todos asentían se dispuso a continuar– Perfecto. Bueno, las Parcas nos ordenaron leer unos libros. Cinco son sobre un semidiós que, según las Parcas, es el mejor héroe que va a haber en todos los tiempos y los otros cinco son sobre una serie de semidioses, donde también entra el otro semidiós.

–Eso significa que vamos a leer mi historia –dijo, de manera arrogante, Heracles

–Si claro –rodo los ojos Nico– Percy es mil veces mejor héroe que tú –cuando Heracles estaba por debatir esto, Zeus le interrumpió

– ¡Silencio! –Gritó– Hestia, lee los títulos de los libros –ordenó

–Percy Jackson –empezó a decir, cuando fue interrumpida por Thalía

– ¡Ja! En tu cara Tontules –le grito a Heracles. Este solo se enojó al pensar que las Parcas consideraban a este semidiós mejor que él

–Déjame terminar, Thalía –le reprendió suavemente Hestia. Logrando que, inmediatamente, ningún semidiós emitiera un ruido. Hestia se alegró al ver que todos los semidioses le obedecían. Cuando se disponía a seguir Hermes dijo:

– ¿Por qué le hacen más caso a Hestia que a Zeus? –peguntó confundido. La mayoría de los dioses tenían la misma duda, aunque no la demostraran

–Muy simple –dijo Nico– Pero te lo diré cuando Hestia termine –le dijo dándole una mirada a la diosa para que continuara. Cosa que ella hizo

–Percy Jackson y: El Ladrón del Rayo, El Mar de los Monstruos, La maldición del Titán, La Batalla del Laberinto, El Ultimo Héroe del Olimpo. Y los otros cinco son: El Héroe Perdido, La Hija de Neptuno, La Marca de Atenea, La Casa de Hades y La sangre del Olimpo –cuando Hestia terminó todos los dioses estaban bastantes preocupados por algunos títulos– Si no me equivoco los primeros libros son desde el punto de vista de Percy y los otros desde varios puntos de vista.

–Ahora, responde ¿Por qué le hacen más caso a Hestia que a Zeus? –preguntó, de nuevo, Hermes

–Ella es la diosa favorita de Percy y, por lo mismo, ella la respeta mucho. Cosa que nosotros, con el tiempo, empezamos a hacer también. Además de que también nos enseñó que ella es una de las diosas más importantes. Ella siempre está con nosotros en el campamento mestizo. Y como dice Percy:

–La esperanza siempre es más fuerte en la casa –dijeron los dos campamentos al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que la diosa estuviera más feliz que nunca.

– ¿Quién es conocido del Héroe? –preguntó Zeus. Instantáneamente todos levantaron la mano, para sorpresa de los dioses.

–Es nuestra Pretora –dijo Frank

– ¿La hija de Belona no es las pretora? –preguntó Atenea

–Si lo soy –dijo Reyna– Pero como ella nos salvó de los gigantes y nuestro pretor estaba desaparecido acordamos que ella sería nuestra segunda pretora

– ¿Ella? ¿El mayor héroe de todos los tiempos es una chica? –Preguntó burlonamente Hércules– Las chicas solo sirven para satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre –agrego, ganándose malas miradas de todos los semidioses y todas las diosas, en especial Artemisa. Entonces Nico esbozó una sonrisa sádica y dijo:

–Yo que tú no diría eso delante de Percy. Porque ella ya te quiere hacer daño por lo de Zӧe para que agregues que estás insultando a todas las chicas –entonces Heracles solo rodó los ojos y sonriendo arrogantemente dijo:

–No me da miedo una chica. Es más, cuando me vea de seguro solo me va implorar que la perdone por decir esas cosas –todo el mundo quedó en silencio antes de que ambos campamentos soltaran grandes carcajadas y dijeran cosas como:

– ¿Percy pidiendo perdón a él? ¿Este está cuerdo? –pero lo mejor fue lo que dijeron Annabeth, Nico y Thalía

–Apuesto 30 dracmas a que primero dice que odia el color azul –dijo Annabeth

–Yo apuesto 30 dracmas a que primero dice que odia el mar –dijo Thalía

–Nah, yo apuesto 30 dracmas a que primero se viste como una hija de Afrodita –dijo Nico

–Jajajaja ¿Se imaginan a Percy vestida de esa manera? –preguntó Rachel, que estaba con ellos.

La risa duro unos minutos más hasta que todos se calmaron

–Es nuestra líder –dijo Clarisse, que tenía los ojos rojos por la risa

– ¿No es mi hijo su líder?– preguntó Zeus mientras pensaba en que no podía permitir que alguien que no es su hijo fuera el líder

–No papá –dijo Jason– Yo soy el líder mientras ella no está –le aclaró

– ¿Qué hizo esta semidiosa para ser la líder de ambos campamentos? –preguntó Apolo interesada en esta chica

–Bueno, aparte de derrotar a casi todos los monstruos mitológicos, derrotar 4 titanes y 2 dioses. Supongo que ser la salvadora del Olimpo –dijo Thalía

–No te olvides de sus otros títulos –dijo Annabeth

–No los olvidé, es que son demasiados para decirlos todos –le respondió Thalía con tono obvio

–Tienes que agregar derrotar a dos gigantes y ganarse la lealtad de las amazonas –le dijo Frank

–Creo que ya sé por qué todos los nuevos semidioses del campamento dicen que es su modelo a seguir –dijo Piper

–Ya vamos a ver si las historias que cuentan en la fogata sobre ella son verdad –dijo Leo.

Para este momento todos los dioses estaban con la barbilla en el suelo, ¿Cómo es posible que un semidiós pueda hacer todo eso? Los héroes del pasado, menos Hércules, estaban orgullosos de su prima. Zeus estaba pensando en que ella podría ser una amenaza para el Olimpo y que debía ser destruida. Más tarde lo sometería a votación con el resto del consejo.

–Creo que sería mejor que comenzáramos a leer– dijo Artemisa

–Si no les molesta, yo quiero leer el primer capítulo –dijo Atenea– Se llama… –pero no pudo terminar ya que la luz apareció de nuevo. Los griegos y romanos esperaban que fuera su líder. Cuando la luz se fue dejo ver a una niña de unos 6 años de cabello azabache y ojos verdes mar que traía el uniforme de la escuela. Obviamente todos los semidioses (menos Jason, Piper, Leo y los héroes del pasado) la reconocieron como Percy. Pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos era que la niña tenía el labio roto, un morado en la cara y vario en el resto del cuerpo. Esta los veía a todos asustada

– ¿Qui–ien–es so–on? –pregunto tartamudeando. Instintivamente todas las diosas se le acercaron

– ¿Qué te pasó cariño? –le preguntó suavemente Hestia en su forma de 25 años

–Na–nada –respondió demasiado rápido la niña. Las diosas decidieron no preguntar más y Hestia se la llevó cargada hasta el trono de Apolo

–Apolo, tienes que curarla –le dijo

–Si tía H –asintió Apolo, pero cuando extendió su brazo para tocar a la niña esta se escondió detrás de Hestia

–N–no me hagas daño –dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Para este momento todos los que la conocía estaban aún más sorprendidos y una gran duda se les fue formando en la cabeza ¿Acaso algo le pasó a Percy cuando era niña?

–No te haré daño –le dijo suavemente Apolo. Artemisa se sorprendió al notar cierto tono paternal en sus palabras

–N–no es cierto –le dijo Percy

–Percy, ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? –le preguntó suavemente Poseidón

– ¿C–como sabes mi nombre? –le preguntó Percy mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

–Es una larga historia, pero dime ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? –preguntó nuevamente

–N–no. Amo ir al agua, sobre todo al mar –dijo esta, con un poco más de confianza en su voz

–Te voy a enseñar algo –dijo Poseidón, entonces convocó una bola de agua. Cuando Percy la vio se quedó hipnotizada con las ondas. Cuando acercó una mano para tocarla una pequeña parte se movió directamente a su mano, sorprendiendo tanto a Poseidón como a ella. Entonces empezó a sonreír y a jugar con ella– ¿Puedo curar tus heridas? –le pidió Poseidón a Percy. Al ver que la niña asentía empezó a curarla con el agua hasta que no le quedaba ninguna lesión. Los semidioses que sabían cuánto se querían Padre e hija no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la tierna escena que se desarrollaba.

–Gracias –le dijo Percy cuando sintió que el dolor se desvanecía– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó de nuevo. Hestia se le acerco y, cargándola de nuevo en sus brazos, le preguntó

– ¿Tu sabes quienes son los dioses griegos? –Percy se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que dijo:

– ¿No son los que salen en la película… Hércules? –Preguntó– Son Hades, Zeus, Hera y… Creo que había otro llamado Hemesto, o Helesto –

–Bueno, ellos son reales –le dijo

– ¿Si? ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos con ustedes? –preguntó confundida

–Bueno, eso te lo responderé en un ratito. Pero primero ¿Quiénes son tus padres? –le preguntó

–Mi mamá es Sally Jackson. Y es la mejor madre del mundo –Hera sonrió al notar cuanto amaba la niña a su madre– Pero no conozco a mi papá –dijo esto último con un tono triste, que le rompió el corazón a todas las mujeres de la sala

–Bueno ¿Me creerías si te dijera que tu padre es un dios? –Percy la miró unos segundos antes de asentir– Bueno. Esos dioses que mencionaste están en esta sala –le dijo

– ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó

–Yo soy Hestia, diosa del Hogar –le respondió

– ¿Y quiénes son ellos? –preguntó señalando al resto de la sala

–Estos que están sentados es tronos son mis hermanos –respondió nuevamente

– ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –pregunto de nuevo Percy

– ¿Por qué no se los preguntas? –le sugirió Hestia

–De acuerdo –dijo Percy. Entonces, después de que Hestia la depositara en el piso, fue corriendo hasta el primer trono que vio– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó a Hermes

–Yo soy Hermes, dios de los mensajeros y los ladrones –le respondió con una sonrisa

–Mi mamá dice que robar es malo –dijo Percy

–No lo es –replicó Hermes

–Si lo es, mi mamá siempre dice que es mejor ganarse las cosas –entonces, dejando al dios con la palabra en la boca, se fue al siguiente trono

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Dioniso

–Yo soy Dioniso, dios del vino –le respondió cortante Dioniso. Percy decidió no preguntarle nada más y fue al siguiente dios

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Afrodita

–Yo soy Afrodita diosa del amor y la belleza –le respondió. Entonces Percy fue al siguiente trono

– ¿Y tú? –le preguntó a Hefesto

–Yo soy Hefesto, dios de la forja y el fuego –le responde este

– ¡Ah! ¡Era Hefesto! –grito emocionada de repente. Al notar la mirada curiosa del dios agrego: – Es que no me acordaba tu nombre –y se fue al siguiente trono, dejando aún más desconcertado al dios– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Artemisa

–Yo soy Artemisa, diosa de la caza, la luna y la virginidad –respondió

– ¿Qué es virginidad? –pregunto curiosa Percy. Cuando Afrodita estaba por responderle Artemisa le dijo:

–Te lo diré cuando seas más grande ¿Si? –pregunto, no queriendo decirle la respuesta

–Ok– y fue al siguiente trono. – ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Atenea

–Yo soy Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y estrategia –le respondió esta. Entonces Percy fue al siguiente trono.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Apolo

–Yo soy Apolo, dios del sol, la música, la medicina y la verdad –le respondió– Percy ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? –le preguntó

–Claro, dime –le contestó Percy. Entonces Apolo se acercó a su oído y le murmuro unas cosas– ¿Enserio? –le preguntó. Apolo asintió– ¡Genial! –y, para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazó

– ¿Qué le dijiste? –le preguntó Artemisa a Apolo

–Es decisión de ella si lo cuenta o no –le respondió

–Percy ¿Nos podrías decir que te dijo Apolo? –le pregunto Atenea a Percy

–Me dijo que mi abuelo era hijo de el –respondió mientras caminaba al siguiente trono

– ¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron todos

–De hecho, de mi parte romana. Ella es nieta de Jim Jackson

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos los romanos

– ¿Quién es Jim Jackson? –pregunto Piper a Jason

–Él fue el mejor augur que ha tenido el campamento Júpiter. Es una leyenda –le respondió este, todavía sorprendido. Octavian se empezó a preocupar ya que ella podría quitarle su puesto como augur. No, él no lo permitiría

–Eso explica por qué se le hizo tan fácil aprender latín –dijo Gwen

–Y también por qué tiene sueños tan horribles –dijo Nico, y todos los griegos asintieron con el

– ¿Tan feos son? –preguntó preocupado Apolo

–Lo leerás en los libros –le respondió Thalía

– ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó Percy a Ares

–Yo soy Ares, dios de la guerra –dijo Ares con tono nada amistoso. Percy solo le frunció el ceño y caminó al próximo trono

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Deméter

–Yo soy Deméter, diosa de la agricultura –le respondió esta– ¿Comes cereales? –le preguntó a Percy

–Sí, mi mamá dice que son muy buenos –le respondió esta

– ¿Sabes algo? Tu mamá tiene toda la razón –le dijo Deméter. Percy fue al siguiente trono que encontró

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Hera

–Yo soy Hera, diosa del matrimonio –le dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos ya que ella era conocida por odiar a los semidioses. Percy entonces fue hasta el siguiente trono

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Zeus

–Soy Zeus, señor del cielo, dios de los rayos y rey de los dioses –dijo arrogantemente. Percy solo se le quedó mirando raro antes de ir al siguiente trono

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Poseidón

–Yo soy Poseidón, dios del mar –le respondió con tono paternal. Extrañamente sentía como si su deber fuera proteger a esta niña

– ¿El mar? ¡Genial! –Exclamo Percy– ¿Nunca has ido a Montauk? Es mi playa favorita. Mamá y yo siempre vamos cuando podemos. Mamá siempre me cuenta historias allí, ella dice que en ese lugar conoció a mi papá –le preguntó

–Si he ido, ¿Te gusta mucho ese lugar? –le preguntó a Percy

–Sí, es genial estar en el mar. Pero es raro porque a veces veo mujeres en el agua que me saludan –dijo encogiéndose de hombros– Pero del resto es mi lugar favorito en el mundo junto con New York. Bueno, tengo que ir hasta el siguiente dios, ¡Adiós! –se despidió sonriéndole a su padre (aunque no lo sabía) y caminó hasta el último trono que le quedaba

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó a Hades

–Yo soy Hades, dios de los muertos y señor del inframundo –le respondió con una sonrisa algo torcida

– ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? –le pregunto Percy. Hades se sorprendió de su pregunta y le respondió:

–Es difícil estar rodeado de tu familia cuando ellos te prohíben la entrada al Olimpo –le respondió

– ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Tú me caes bien –le dijo con una sonrisa Percy. Remarcando sus hoyuelos. Hades solo se encogió de hombros dijo:

–No lo sé –entonces se fijó en los semidioses que veían atentamente a la niña– ¿Por qué no vas con tur primos? –le sugirió

– ¿Primos? –preguntó curiosa Percy

–Sí, ¿Ves aquellos semidioses allá? –Le preguntó señalando al grupo de semidioses– Ellos son tu familia. Ve con ellos para que comencemos la lectura –le dijo

–Si Hades –le respondió Percy

–Solo dime tío H ¿Si Percy? –le preguntó

–Si tío H –y se fue en dirección a los semidioses

–Hola, yo soy Percy –les dijo a los semidioses

–Hola Percy, yo soy Thalía, y él es Nico. Somos tus primos más cercanos –le dijo Thalía– ¿Te quieres sentar con nosotros? –le preguntó. Percy los miro unos segundos sorprendidas antes de sonreír

–Si –y se sentó entre ellos

–Zeus, voy a traer a Anfitrite y a Tritón para que escuchen la lectura –le dijo Poseidón a su hermano

–Y yo traeré a mis cazadoras –mencionó Artemisa.

–Y yo a Perséfone –agrego Hades. Entonces en un destello de luz aparecieron un grupo de chicas con trajes de cazadoras, dos mujeres y chico de gran parecido con Poseidón. Cuando los pusieron al día. Atenea se dispuso a leer

–El primer capítulo se llama… **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió al notar que prácticamente no había ninguna historia de leyendo que sea en versión FemPercy, espero que les guste y si ven algún error avísenme para corregirlo.**

 **Trataré de actualizar todos los viernes. Este tipo de historia llevan bastante trabajo.**

 **Sin mas que decir (por ahora) me despido**

 **Daap**


	2. Chapter: Pulverizo accidentalmente

–El primer capítulo se llama… **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **Mira, yo no quería ser mestiza.**

– ¿Quién quiere? –preguntó Nico, mientras todos los semidioses asentían. Los dioses se miraron entre ellos. Ser mestizo no podía ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

 **Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

– ¡No! –gritaron todos los semidioses

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermes

–Es que Percy da los peores consejos del mundo –respondió Annabeth

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –grito la versión de 5 años de Percy

–Si lo es –dijeron ambos campamentos.

 **Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

–Dudo que funcione –dijo Atenea

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso.** –Los semidioses asintieron– **Asusta.** –Volvieron a asentir– **La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.** –Asintieron por tercera vez, mientras que los dioses (o la mayoría de ellos) observaba a sus hijos preocupados

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.**

 **Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas –si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior–, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

–Wow, Percy dio un buen consejo –dijo Katie con los ojos abiertos como platos. Percy solo hizo un mohín que le pareció adorable a todos

 **No digas que no estás avisado.**

–No me avisó –dijo Nico

–Por si no lo olvidas, te estaba salvando de un monstruo Nico –le dijo Annabeth. Nico solo se sonrojo levemente

 **Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

– ¿Qué no era Perry Johnson? –preguntó inocentemente Travis

 **Bueno, en realidad es Persephone Jackson pero prefiero que me llamen Percy. De lo contrario, posiblemente terminarás con un ojo morado.** –Los semidioses se rieron. Típico de Percy–

 **Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York. ¿Soy una niña con problemas?**

– ¡Sí! –gritaron los griegos. Los romanos solo pensaban en que deberían respetar a su líder

 **Sí.**

–Hasta ella lo admite –dijo Rachel

 **Podríamos llamarlo así.**

 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello,** –Esto no le gustó a nadie (excepto a Heracles, Zeus y Octavian. A quien no les agradaba Percy) – **pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

–Suena increíble –dijeron Atenea y sus hijos

–Suena a tortura –dijeron Poseidón y su familia (en otras palabras él, Tritón, Anfitrite, Teseo y Orión). Los de Atenea solo los miraron mal mientras que Annabeth negaba la cabeza viendo cuan parecida era su amiga con su familia

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.** –Lo recién nombrados le sonrieron a Percy, que les devolvió la sonrisa– **La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase.**

–¿Eres tu Quirón? –preguntó Connor. Quirón solo asintió

 **También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

– ¡¿Te duermes en clase?! –exclamo horrorizada Atenea, mientras miraba a Percy. Esta solo se encogió de hombros

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

– ¿Con tu suerte Percy? No lo creo –dijo Nico. Mientras pensaba en lo linda que se veía Percy a los 6 años

 **Anda que no estaba equivocada.**

 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.** –Todos estaban riendo, mientras que los inmaduros rodaban en el piso por la risa– **Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.** –Las risas aumentaron– **Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

– ¡No! ¡Sigue! –gritaron los inmaduros

–Tranquilos, cuando nuestra Percy venga le pediremos que nos cuente más –dijo Thalía

–Aunque a mí me pasó algo así hace dos meses –dijo mini–Percy– Fuimos a un zoológico y un caballo me empezó a seguir. Hasta que se inclinó delante de mí y lo monté. Pero el problema fue que después por accidente dejé la jaula abierta y todos los animales salieron persiguiendo a mis compañeros –todos estaban muertos de la risa. Mientras que Nico, Thalía, Grover y Annabeth murmuraban –Solo a sesos de alga le pasa algo así–

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.** –Los amigos de Grover se enojaron al oír esto–

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla.**

–Gracias por la descripción Percy –dijo un Grover MUY sonrojado, mientras el resto se reía del sátiro

 **Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

–De esa forma te van a descubrir, Grover –le dijo Annabeth

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba.**

–Idiota –murmuraron los amigos de Grover

 **El director me había amenazado**

– ¡¿Qué?!– gritaron todos los que Percy les agradaba

–Déjenme terminar –les gruñó Atenea

 **Con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

–Oh –dijeron los que antes habían gritado, avergonzados

 **–Voy a matarla –murmuré.**

–Hazlo –gritaron Ares y sus hijos, excepto Frank. Que se estaba preguntando si sus familiares tenían un problema mental

 **Grover intentó calmarme.**

– ¡Grover! –le reprendieron los anteriormente nombrados

 **–No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.**

–Pero no en el cabello ¿O sí? –preguntó Leo

 **–Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

 **–Hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

 **–Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.** –Los hijos de Ares miraron mal al sátiro y Frank pensaba en que, definitivamente, su familia está loca

 **–Ya estás en periodo de prueba –me recordó–. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.** –Todos se preocuparon por esta parte–

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía interesante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

–Muchos más, sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth

– ¿Sesos de alga? –preguntó sospechosamente Zeus

–Saldrá en los libros

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

–Esperen ¿Qué? –dijo impresionados Thalía

– ¿Cómo es posible eso? –preguntó Nico

 **Pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.** –A Hades, Nico y a Hazel se les hizo conocida esta descripción– **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

– ¿Cuánto apuestan a que sesos de alga tuvo algo que ver? –preguntó Thalía

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como una engendra del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.** –Hades, Nico y Hazel abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer quien era la señora Dodds. Los últimos dos miraron a su padre preguntándose por qué mandaría una furia contra Percy–

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

– ¡Grover! –exclamaron todos. El sátiro solo se sonrojó

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

 **Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

 **– ¿Te quieres callar?**

 **–Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.** –Muchos rodaron los ojos ¿Cuándo no?–

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

 **–Señorita Jackson –dijo–, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

 **–No, señor.**

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

 **–A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

 **Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

 **–Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

– ¿Tenía que ser esa Quirón? –preguntó Dementar que, al igual que Hestia y Hera, estaba verde

–Lo siento, esa era la que seguía –respondió Quirón

 **–Sí –repuso él–. E hizo tal cosa por…**

 **–Bueno…**

 **–Indagué en mi cerebro–. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

– ¡¿Dios?! –gritó Zeus

–Tranquilo, mi señor. Ella será corregida –le dijo Quirón

 **– ¿Dios?**

 **–Titán –me corregí–. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas… – ¡Puaj! –dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

–Puaj no llega ni cerca de ese lugar –se estremeció Hestia

 **–… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes –proseguí–, y los dioses ganaron.**

–10 años de guerra ¿Y lo resume en un párrafo? –pregunto incrédula Atenea. Los semidioses se encogieron de hombros. Así era Percy

 **Algunas risitas.**

–¿Por qué? Si lo dijo bien –preguntó Chris

 **Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

 **–Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

–Seria demasiada casualidad por casualidad esa pregunta sale en su solicitud de trabajo ¿No creen? –preguntó Hermes con una sonrisa

 **– ¿Y para qué, señorita Jackson –insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit–, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

 **–Te han pillado –murmuró Grover.**

 **–Cierra el pico –siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

–Yo diría orejas de caballo –dijo Chris. Clarisse lo miro y le dijo:

–Te estás juntando mucho con tus hermanos –y todos los griegos comenzaron a reír

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

 **–No lo sé, señor –entonces se me ocurrió algo–. Supongo que para ser maestro de latín –dije tratando de parecer inocente. Todo el mundo se empezó a reír de Nancy. Hasta el Sr. Brunner tenía una sonrisa**

 **–Buena respuesta, señorita Jackson. Yo le puedo dar prueba de que sirve para eso –esto solo aumentó las risas–. Bueno, señorita Jackson, ha salido medio airosa. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

–Solo Quirón puede decir eso y después salir a comer como nada –dijo Lupa. Quirón se sonrojo

–No digas nada Lupa, que recuerdo muy bien que tu antes tenías el mismo problema –dijo Quirón, haciendo sonrojar a la romana

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

–Los chicos son merluzos –dijo Artemisa

–Sabes que nos quieres Arte –le replicó Apolo

–¡Que no me llames Arte! –gritó Artemisa lanzándole una flecha a su gemelo en la pierna

 **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó: – ¡Señorita Jackson!**

 **Lo sabía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

 **– ¿Señor?**

 **–Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

–No todo, pero si mucho –corrigió Quirón

 **–Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta –me dijo.**

 **– ¿La de los titanes?**

 **–La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

 **–Ah.**

–Respuesta universal de Percy –dijeron Thalía y Nico

 **–Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba « ¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxica y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan buena como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor.**

–Y no me ha demostrado lo contrario –dijo Quirón

 **Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

–Lo estuve –dijo triste

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos.**

– ¿Y ahora porqué están peleando ustedes dos? –preguntó Hera a Zeus y Poseidón. Estos solo se encogieron de hombros

 **No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán. Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

–De hecho, solo lo pueden notar los que son hijos de Dioniso, Poseidón, Apolo, las cazadoras o hijos míos –dijo Deméter– Eso significa que eres hija de Dioniso o de Poseidón. O que simplemente eres un legado de Apolo muy poderosa y eres hija de otro dios –agregó. Dejando pensando a todos los dioses

 **Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas.** –Esto no le gustó a Afrodita. Después de todo la paloma era su animal sagrado– **Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

–Qué raro –dijo con sarcasmo Jason

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 **– ¿Castigada? –me preguntó Grover.**

 **–Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ninguna genio.**

–No tiene que decirlo dos veces –murmuro Octavian. Pero para su mala suerte, fue escuchado por todos

–En realidad, cuando Percy quiere puede ser muy inteligente –dijo Nico

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

 **– ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?** –Los inmaduros se empezaron a reír, mientras que Grover se sonrojaba–

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

–Wow, eso sí es raro –dijo Katie

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Hades

–Porque ella le encanta comer. Sinceramente yo no sé cómo puede mantener su figura comiendo peor que un hombre –Respondió Katie. Todas las chicas asintieron con la misma duda

– ¿Es muy bonita? –preguntó interesado Hércules

–Es hermosa –suspiraron casi todos los chicos de ambos campamentos. Para molestia de Apolo, Poseidón y su familia (excepto Anfitrite) y Nico. Heracles ya estaba pensando en llevarla a su isla para tenerla solo para él.

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

 **No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

–Se nota el amor que tienes por tu madre –dijo Hera mirando a Percy

–Es la mejor –respondió esta, mientras Nico, Thalía, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Connor y Clarisse asentían. Estos pasaban bastante tiempo en su casa después de la guerra contra Cronos y después de la desaparición de Percy

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.** –Leo sacó una libreta de su cinturón y empezó a anotar cosas en ella. Mientras Nyssa, junto con el resto de la cabaña, le ayudaba dándole ideas. Hefesto miró con orgullo a sus hijos–

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas – supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas–, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

–Inepta –murmuraron los amigos de Grover

 **–Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

 **–Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.**

–Ewww –dijo la cabaña de Afrodita, junto con la diosa– Le ayudaría, pero nadie se mete con mis sobrinos –agregó Afrodita

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreada que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

 **– ¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido ella!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

– ¿Se materializo? –preguntaron varios semidioses

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

 **– ¿Has visto…?**

 **–… el agua…**

 **–…la ha arrastrado…**

– ¡Poseidón! ¡Rompiste el tratado! –le gritó Zeus a Poseidón, mientras este miraba el techo. Hades, en cambio, vio a su hermano y dijo:

–No seas Hipócrita, hermano. Tú también lo rompiste –ante eso, Zeus se calló

–Eso significa que mi señor fue el único en no romper el tratado –dijo Perséfone. Entonces se sentó sobre las piernas de su marido y le dio un beso, dejando a Hades con cara de enamorado. Hera miró a Anfitrite y le preguntó

– ¿No estás molesta porque tu marido te fue infiel? –Anfitrite negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–Ya me acostumbré. Además, siempre deseé una hija –esto dejó a Poseidón pensando. No sabía que su esposa quería una hija. Mientras tanto Teseo y Orión, Tirón estaban en estado de shock por la noticia de que tienen una hermana. Los primeros dos felices y el ultimo no tanto, al menos hasta que sintió que le jalaban la mano. Cuando movió su cabeza en dirección a la persona que hacia eso se encontró con Percy. Que le miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

– ¿Eso significa que ustedes son mis hermanos? –le pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Tritón no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella y, cargándola en brazos, le dijo:

–Sí, ahora nosotros tres somos tus hermanos –dijo, mientras que Orión y Teseo (que cuando vieron a Tritón cargar a Percy se le acercaron) asintieron

– ¡SI! –exclamo emocionada Percy antes de colgarse del cuello de Tritón. Todos veían esta escena con gran ternura. Anfitrite y Poseidón estaban felices de que ella se llevara tan bien con sus hermanos. Cuando Atenea anuncio que seguiría con la lectura Percy se montó en el cuello de Teseo y se sentó junto a sus hermanos a escuchar la lectura–

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

–Eso no es raro –dijo sarcásticamente Hazel, mientras recordaba su llegada al campamento Júpiter

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

 **–Y ahora, cariño…**

 **–Lo sé –musité–. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

– ¡No! –Exclamaron todos los hijos de Hermes, junto al dios– Regla número 9, nunca trates de adivinar un castigo –dijo Hermes

 **–Pero no acerté.**

 **–Ven conmigo –ordenó la mujer.**

 **– ¡Espere! –Intervino Grover–. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perpleja. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

–Eres un buen amigo –dijo Hestia. Grover se sonrojó

 **–Me parece que no, señor Underwood –replicó.**

 **–Pero…**

 **–Usted–se–queda–aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

 **–No te preocupes –le dije–. Gracias por intentarlo.**

 **–Bien, cariño –ladró la profesora–. ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego–te–asesino** –Ambos campamentos, excepto los que no habían visto a Percy, se estremecieron al recordar esa mirada–

–Oh vamos, no puede ser tan mala –dijo Heracles

–Eso lo dices porque aún no la has recibido –dijo Will, mientras recordaba la mirada que tenía en la batalla de Manhattan. Gracias a los dioses esta iba dirigida a sus enemigos y no a ellos

 **Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?** –Por la mente de todos, excepto Hades y sus hijos, pasaba la misma pregunta ¿Monstruo?–

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

–Yo no estaría tan seguro –dijo Nico

 **Yo no estaba tan segura.** –Nico ante eso se sonrojó levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los hijos de Poseidón. Que acordaron tener una charla más tarde con el–

– ¡No! ¡Piensas como Percy! –Grito Thalía mientras lloraba falsamente– Eras tan joven –siguió murmurando. Esto hizo que a Nico se le quitara el rubor

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

–Quirón –gimió exasperado Poseidón

–Era un buen libro –se excusó Quirón

– ¿Cuál era? –preguntó interesada Atenea

–Viaje al centro de la tierra –respondió Quirón

– ¿Sabían que Julio Verne es un hijo de Atenea? –preguntó Piper a los demás. Todos los de Atenea asintieron, mientras que el resto negaba con la cabeza

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale –pensé–. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.»**

– ¡La regla numero 9! –gritó la cabaña 11

 **Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo por nosotras, la galería estaba desierta.**

–Que oportuno –dijo Apolo sarcásticamente

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nerviosa. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo… –Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño –dijo.**

 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

– ¿Desde cuándo Percy va por la opción segura? –preguntó Annabeth. Todos se encogieron de hombros

 **–Sí, señora.**

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

 **– ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

 **–Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

 **«Es una profesora –pensé nervioso–, así que no puede hacerme daño.» –Me… me esforzaré más, señora –dije.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

 **–No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson –prosiguió ella–. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

 **¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el contrabando ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.** –Hermes y sus hijos miraron orgullosos a Percy– **O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.** –Mala mirada por parte de la cabaña 6–

 **– ¿Y bien? –insistió. –Señora, yo no…**

 **–Se te ha acabado el tiempo –siseó entre dientes.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

– ¡¿UNA FURIA?! ¡¿LE MANDASTE UNA PUTA FURIA A MI HIJA?! –le gritó Poseidón a Hades

–Sinceramente hermano, no tengo ni la mayor idea del porqué le mande a Alecto. Tu hija me cae muy bien –se defendió Hades.

–Escucha Hades –dijo Poseidón con voz suave y escalofriante– Juro por el rio Estigio que si esa furia lastima a mi hija te voy a lanzar al tártaro toda una temporada ¿OK? –justo en ese momento un trueno se escuchó. Dejando a un Hades que, aunque no lo demuestre, estaba extremadamente asustado. No por nada Poseidón era el más fuerte de todos los dioses, solo que nunca lo demostraba.

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas:**

– ¿Cómo es posible eso? –preguntó Jason

–Es Percy –dijeron todos los semidioses

 **El señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

– ¿Un bolígrafo? ¿Esa es su gran arma? –se burló Heracles. Los semidioses se reían en sus mentes pensando en cómo se pondría al saber que esa era su arma

 **– ¡Agárralo, Percy! –gritó.**

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

–Nenita –murmuro Ares, antes de recibir el océano atlántico encima

 **– ¡Muere, cariño! –rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

– ¿Eso es normal? –preguntaron varios.

–Hace años que no nace un guerrero natural –dijo Atenea

–Y hace siglos que no nace una guerra natural –agregó Artemisa

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

– ¡Esa es nuestra líder/pretora! –exclamaron ambos campamentos

 **Estaba sola. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

–Solo Percy puede pensar eso –dijo Rachel, negando con la cabeza

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

 **Regresé fuera.**

 **Había empezado a lloviznar.**

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

 **–Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

– ¿Quién? –preguntaron Poseidón y su familia

 **– ¿Quién? –pregunté.** –Los anteriores nombrados sonrieron ante la coincidencia–

 **–Nuestra profesora, genio.**

 **Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

 **– ¿Quién? –preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

–Chicos, tienen que enseñarle a Grover a Mentir –le dijo Hermes a sus hijos, quienes asintieron

 **–No es gracioso, tío –le dije–. Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

 **–Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señorita Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

– ¿Ves Grover? Quirón si sabe mentir –dijo Hermes

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

 **–Señor –dije–, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

 **– ¿Quién?**

 **–La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

 **–Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

–Eso es todo –dijo Atenea– ¿Quién quiere leer el próximo capítulo? –preguntó

–Yo –dijo Poseidón agarrando el libro– **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.** Solo yo escojo un capitulo así –dijo, rodando los ojos

* * *

 **Hola. Se que les dije que actualizaría el viernes. Pero no creo poder actualizar ese día y entonces actualicé hoy. Pero si tienen algún problema me avisan y borro el cap para subirlo cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo**

 **¿Que les pareció el cap de hoy? Espero que me avisen si hay algún error (lo cual es bastante probable)**

 **Respuesta a Reviews (anónimos):**

 **Jane Malfoy24 : No creo hacer a Poseidón y Sally pareja. Ella estará con Paul (cuando los traiga, porque los voy a traer) y el estará con Anfitrite.  
Posiblemente pondré a Artemisa con Orión. Esa pareja me resulta genial.  
Oh creeme. Hefesto y Afrodita estarán juntos. Odio que esté con Ares y Hefesto me parece genial.  
Actualizaré todos los viernes.  
** **Lyss:** **Por eso estoy haciendo esto. Me parece que las historias Fem-Percy son geniales. Siempre ando buscando por esta pagina y en Wattpad.  
Me encanta que te encante. Actualizaré todos los viernes.  
Igual.  
P.D: Lo se, ella es genial.  
** **Anonimus Maximus: Me gusta que te guste. Créeme, esa intriga no durará mucho. Pero su pareja no va a ser en este libro, tal vez en el tercero. Ya sabemos como es Percy con el amor.**  
 **Tal vez sea un semidiós, tal vez sea un dios. Pero solo hay una cosa segura. ¡NO LA VOY A PONER CON ANNABETH!. Sinceramente el Percabeth no me gusta mucho que digamos. Ademas Annabeth va a ser heterosexual y Percy, bueno. Lo descubrirás medida avance la historia.**  
 **Actualizaré todos los viernes (Ya me estoy cansando de poner esto en todos los mensajes).  
** **Mar: A mi tambien me gusta el Fem-Percy. Por algo escogí eso para la historia ¿No?.  
** **Oh créeme, este fic no va a ser ni un poco de Percabeth. Odio esa pareja. Bueno, no la odio, solo no es de mis parejas favoritas.  
** **Lo siento. Pero es MI Nico. Tengo una obsesión con ese sexy azabache. Y en cuanto si va a ser su pareja... ¿Ya te leíste la Casa de Hades?** **Técnicamente en mi historia Apollo es el bisabuelo de Percy. Por lo tanto su relación va a ser más paternal que nada. Y Hermes... Solo digamos que el la va a ver como una hija (De hecho, estoy planeando que el le de su bendición)  
** **Actualizaré todos los viernes.  
NatsuFire:** **Gracias por decir eso. Yo siempre estoy pendiente para ver si escriben uno. Pero hasta ahora todos los que he leído (que han sido solo dos) tienen algún problema. O es que la pareja no me gusta y ello no deberían estar juntos; o es que la historia está descontinuada.  
Yo también lo amo (es mi personaje favorito). Y en cuanto a la pareja... si bien va a ser un semidiós (porque sinceramente ninguno de los dioses queda bien con ella), no te voy a decir cual. Aunque te puedo dar una pista. Cuando empecé a escribir la historia tuve el mismo pensamiento que tu. Sobretodo porque me sentí mal por el. Aunque no tengo planeado que estén juntos hasta el tercer libro (pienso hacer todos los libros).  
Actualizaré todos los viernes.  
Ara: Buen consejo. Me encanta que te interese. Espero que cumpla tus expectativas.  
Actualizaré todos los viernes.  
NatsuFire 2(¿Me mandaste dos review o eres otra persona?): Considerando que no tengo ni idea si eres tu otra vez o eres otra persona. Solo te responderé.  
Yo tambien lo amo. Y no estoy de acuerdo en que pongan a Percy con un dios.  
Actualizaré los viernes.  
**

* * *

 **Estos son todos los anónimos que me llegaron. Espero que a los lectores que no dejaron review le guste el cap de hoy.  
Sin más que decir (por ahora)  
Daap**


	3. Chapter: Tres ancianas tejen los cal

–Yo –dijo Poseidón agarrando el libro– **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.** Solo yo escojo un capitulo así –dijo, rodando los ojos

 **Estaba acostumbrada a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.**

–Te comprendo Percy –dijo Leo. Percy solo le dio una sonrisa amistosa. Para molestia de cierto hijo de Hades

 **Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr –una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión– era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera una psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

 **Casi.**

–Te apuesto 30 dracmas a que es Grover –le dijo Leo a Frank

–Amigo, hasta yo sé que es Grover –respondió Frank. Mientras Grover se sonrojaba y el resto de la sala reía

 **Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

La cabaña once empezó a negar con la cabeza

 **Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

 **No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Todos los semidioses se estremecieron. Uno nunca olvida su primer monstruo.

 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

Todos los dioses miraban interrogantes a los dos hermanos, mientras estos esquivaban sus miradas.

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorada e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

– ¡No, por el amor a Hades! –gritó todo el campamento mestizo. Los dioses se le quedaron mirando hasta que Annabeth dijo:

–Una Percy irritable es peor que enfrentar a 10 mantícoras juntas –

–Nunca, por los jamás de los jamases, le den un objeto punzante cuando está en ese estado –dijo Nico

–Tenemos varias cicatrices que lo demuestran –dijeron varios que tuvieron la mala suerte de entrenar con Percy a la espada cuando estaba en ese estado

 **Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

Mirada horrorizada de los búhos

 **Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigada en el pasillo.**

Mirada de aceptación por parte de las cabañas de Ares y Hermes.

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezosa que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, exploté.**

 **Le llamé viejo ebrio.**

En este momento toda la cabaña de Atenea, Piper, Frank, Nico y Hazel estallaron de risa.

 **No estaba segura de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

–Para los que no lo saben, solo tienen que mirar a Dioniso. Él es un viejo ebrio –aclaró Atenea, mientras Dioniso le lanzaba malas miradas.

 **A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitada a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

 **«Mejor –me dije–. Mejor.»**

 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

–Paul no juega póquer –dijo Katie confundida

–Por favor. Paul no sabe jugar ni Uno –dijo Thalía

–Ese no es Paul –dijo Grover, con mirada sombría

– ¿Entonces, quién es? –preguntó Nico

–El primer padrastro de Percy, Gabe –este último nombre lo dijo con un desprecio y rencor tan grande que muchos se empezaron a preocupar. Fue en ese entonces que Atenea, atando cabos, gritó horrorizada y, para sorpresa de muchos, fue a abrazar a mini–Percy

– ¿Qué pasa Nea? –preguntó Poseidón preocupado. Todo el mundo, menos Hestia, Afrodita y Hades, se sorprendieron por el nombre que utilizó Poseidón para dirigirse a Atenea

–Supongo que saldrá en los libros –respondió esta, mirando con pena a Percy, mientras la dejaba en el regazo de Orión

 **No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.**

–Rayos niña, me encantas –dijo Deméter

 **Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

Grover sonrió ante esto.

 **Aunque fuera un poco raro;**

Sonrisa que se transformó en mueca.

 **Me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

 **Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

–Al menos estudió para una –murmuró Atenea, ante la mirada divertida de Poseidón

 **La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrada que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

La cabaña de los búhos le dio una mirada asesina a Percy.

 **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes**

– ¿Tan mala es la dislexia? –preguntó Hestia

–Horrible –murmuraron todos los semidioses, menos Frank

 **Como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces.**

–Pues ahora lo sabe por experiencia –menciono Annabeth, dejando pálido a Poseidón

 **¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

–Pues aprendió rápido –dijo Hazel– Pero ahora sé que es porque es legado de Apolo –agregó para sí misma

 **Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.» Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

– ¿Por qué perder el record ahora? –preguntó Travis, ganándose un golpe de Katie

 **Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

–Awwww, mira Quirón. No quiere dejarte una mala impresión –chilló Afrodita

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

 **–… preocupado por Percy, señor.**

 **Me quedé inmóvil.**

 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas,**

Nico sonrió, pensando que eso no era del todo cierto. El resto de los semidioses pensaron que era muy raro ver a un hijo de Hades sonriendo

 **Pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto. Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

 **–… solo este verano –decía Grover–. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela!**

Hades se estremeció al sentir la mirada de Poseidón sobre él.

 **Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

 **–Si la presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas –respondió Brunner–. Necesitamos que la chica madure más.**

Entonces el campamento mestizo se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras el campamento Júpiter los miraba mal por reírse de su pretora. Los dioses los miraron interrogantes. Hasta que Nico dijo:

–Si hubiéramos esperado a que Percy madure estaríamos todos muertos –entonces todos los que se habían reído anteriormente asintieron, apoyando lo dicho por Nico

 **–Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

– ¿Qué pasa en el solsticio de verano? –preguntó Atenea

–No podes adelantar partes del libro –respondió Thalía. Atenea solo resopló molesta por no saber qué iba a pasar

 **–Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

–Y vaya si que la ha disfrutado –mencionó Rachel

 **–Señor, él la vio…**

 **–Fue producto de su imaginación –insistió Brunner–. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

 **–Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. –Grover parecía emocionado–. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

– ¡Que no fue tu culpa! –gritaron Thalía y Annabeth

–Si lo fue, yo debía protegerlos –discutió Grover

–Le voy a decir a Percy que sigues menospreciando –le amenazó Thalía, haciendo que el sátiro se asustara

 **–No has fallado, Grover –repuso Brunner con amabilidad–. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

–Muy mal Percy –regañó Hermes– La regla número 4 es: nunca hay que hacerse notar, siempre hay que ser sigilosos.

 **El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

–Al menos seguiste la regla numero 3: nunca dejar evidencia –le felicitó Hermes

 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

– ¿Qué hacías en tu forma de centauro? –preguntó Atenea

–Estiraba las piernas –respondió Quirón

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

–Ewww –dijo Afrodita, entonces uno de sus hijos dijo:

–Mamá, Percy es MUY sexy cuando suda –ganándose el asentimiento de la mayoría de chicos y algunas chicas de ambos campamentos. Para gran molestia de Poseidón, Nico, Tritón, Orión y Teseo

–Y es por eso que tratan de espiarla cuando se cambia –dijo, de repente, Nyssa

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los recién nombrados, enojados. Todos los chicos a quien le gustaba Percy tragaron saliva, asustados. Fue entonces cuando Poseidón, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada, siguió leyendo

 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

 **–Nada –murmuró–. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

 **–Los míos tampoco… –repuso Grover–. Pero habría jurado…**

 **–Vuelve al dormitorio –le dijo Brunner–. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

–No se lo recuerdes Quirón –dijeron los bromistas

 **–No me lo recuerde.**

– ¡Pensamos como una cabra! –gritaron los recién nombrados, mientras daban vueltas en círculo. Hasta que Artemisa y sus cazadoras les lanzaron flechas

 **Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad.**

Mirada de aprobación de Hermes y sus hijos.

 **Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

– ¿Y qué hacia un chico en el dormitorio de mi hija? –preguntó Poseidón, molesto

–Digamos que por un "error" en el sistema no quedaban más habitaciones para chicas y solo quedaba una cama vacía en la habitación de Grover –respondió Quirón

 **–Eh –me dijo con cara de sueño–. ¿Estás lista para el examen?**

 **No respondí.**

 **–Tienes un aspecto horrible. –Puso ceño–. ¿Va todo bien?**

 **–Sólo estoy… cansada.**

 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

–Recuerdo sus emociones, eran una mezcla entre confusión, asombro y tristeza –mencionó Grover

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

– ¿Cuándo no? –preguntó Nico como si fuera cualquier cosa. Ambos campamentos se encogieron de hombros

 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín,**

¡Puf! Todos los bromistas desmayados.

 **Colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó.**

–En realidad, sacó una A+ –dijo Quirón, entonces todos, menos los amigos más cercanos a Percy (entiéndase. Annabeth, Nico, Thalía, Katie, Frank, Hazel, Rachel, Travis, Connor, Clarisse y Grover), abrieron los ojos como platos.

–En realidad –comenzó Nico– Percy es muy inteligente. Le decimos sesos de alga es por cariño –esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo leve que, de nuevo, no pasó desapercibido por los hijos de Poseidón. Esto acordó hablar durante el próximo receso con su primito

 **Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

 **–Percy –me dijo–, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

– ¡Quirón! –gritaron todos los del campamento mestizo, mientras se palmeaban la frente

–Tú sabes que ella es muy sensible –dijo Annabeth

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

–Esa niña va a tener una vida amorosa nula –dijo Afrodita– Nadie se mete con mis sobrinos.

 **–Vale, señor –murmuré.**

 **–Lo que quiero decir es que… –Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir–. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Me escocían las mejillas.**

–Bebé –murmuró Ares, ganándose todo un océano que lo estaba haciendo tiritar– ¡¿Enserio tío P?! ¡¿El Ártico?! –muchos se estaban riendo

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

–No sabía que era su favorito –dijo Quirón sorprendido. Todo el campamento se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Hasta que Thalía dijo:

– ¿Enserio Quirón? ¿De verdad? ¡Todo el campamento sabe que eres su favorito! Al igual que está más que claro que ella es tu alumna favorita –entonces se giró al resto del campamento– ¿O me equivoco? –entonces todo el campamento empezó a asentir.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –Gritó Hércules– ¡Yo soy su favorito! ¡¿Verdad Quirón?! –el centauro solo desvió la mirada. Heracles, molesto, se prometió que haría sufrir a esta chica. Entones se le ocurrió que podría secuestrarla y obligarla a hacer lo que él quiera

 **–Vale –le dije temblando.**

 **–No, no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…**

–Quirón. Vas de mal en peor –dijo Katie, negando con la cabeza

 **–Gracias –le espeté–. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

 **–Percy…**

 **Pero ya me había ido.**

 **El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

 **Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

–Te recuerdo, Zeus, antes de que montes un drama, que ella no nos conocía en ese momento –dijo Hades antes de que su hermano empezará a reclamar

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hestia

–Una niña no tendría que pasar por esto. Ella debería pensar en ropa, maquillaje y chicos –dijo Afrodita

–Es muy joven para pensar en chicos –gruñó Poseidón– Tiene apenas 12 años.

–En realidad –dijo Katie– Ella tiene 17 y créame, señorita Afrodita, ella jamás pensaría en algo de eso –entonces todo el mundo empezó a asentir

 **–Ah –dijo uno–. Eso mola.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

–Qué casualidad ¿No Grover? –preguntó Connor

 **Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

Todos estaban inmersos en la lectura, por lo que nadie dijo ni una palabra.

 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

 **– ¿Buscas Benévolas?**

–Le vas a dar un infarto, sesos de alga –murmuró Annabeth

 **Grover casi pega un brinco.**

 **– ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

–Regla número 2 –dijo Hermes– Nunca confieses

 **Le tembló un párpado.**

 **– ¿Qué oíste? –preguntó.**

 **–Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

–Solo falto: Hola señor, eh estado muy preocupado por Percy… –dijo sarcásticamente Grover

 **–Mira, Percy…**

 **–Se estremeció–. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

 **–Grover…**

 **–Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

 **–Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

 **–Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos,**

– ¿Por qué ponen esa tipografía si nuestros hijos son disléxicos? –le reclamó Atenea a Dioniso

–Es divertido ver como tratan de leerla –murmuró este como respuesta

 **Pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a: Grover Underwood**

 **Guardián**

 **Colina Mestiza**

 **Long Island, Nueva York**

 **(800) 009–0009**

 **– ¿Qué es colina mes…?**

 **– ¡No lo digas en voz alta! –musitó–. Es mi… dirección estival.**

 **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

–Ya quisiera yo –murmuró el susodicho

 **–Vale –contesté desanimada–. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión. Asintió.**

 **–O por si me necesitas.**

 **– ¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? –**

– ¡Percy! –gritaron todos

 **Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **–Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, atónita. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

–No sabía que había perdido el sueño por mí –dijo Grover triste

– ¡Oh vamos! –Gritó Thalía– ¡Si ella es la persona más leal de todo el mundo!

 **–Grover –le dije–, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar. Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

 **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y**

 **Manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

–No… no puede ser ellas ¡Díganme que no son ellas! –gritó Atenea

– ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Poseidón

–Las Parcas –entonces todo el mundo calló en cuenta que eran las parcas, y se pusieron aún más preocupados. No era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte ¿No?

 **Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

 **Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

 **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz. – ¿Grover? –le dije–. Oye…**

 **–Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

 **–Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

–No tiene gracia –murmuraron los Stoll

 **–No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

Al igual que toda la sala.

 **–Subamos al autobús –me dijo–. Vamos.**

 **– ¿Qué? –repliqué–. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

– ¡Percy! –gimieron todos

 **– ¡Vamos!**

 **–Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para Pie Grande o para Godzilla.**

Nadie se rio, todos estaban muy tensos, y las chicas estaban sollozando.

 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

 **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

 **– ¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra–. ¡Todo el mundo arriba! En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

 **–Grover.**

 **– ¿Sí?**

 **– ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

–Prácticamente todo –dijo Gwen, que tenía los ojos rojos por y era abrazada por el hijo de Bako, sarcásticamente

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

 **–Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

 **– ¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

–Mucho peor –murmuró Nico

 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

 **–Dime sólo lo que viste –insistió.**

 **–La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antigua.**

 **– ¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

 **–Sí. ¿Por qué? –Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

 **–Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo –murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar–. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

 **– ¿Qué última vez?**

 **–Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

 **–Grover –repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad–, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

 **–Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo. Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

 **– ¿Es como una superstición o algo así? –pregunté.**

 **No obtuve respuesta.**

 **–Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd. Resistí la tentación de decirle que eran las rosas azules** (N/A: Si existen)

–Eso es todo –anunció Poseidón con un hilo de voz. Todo el ambiente estaba tenso. Hasta que, de improvisto, mini–Percy desapareció en una luz, dejando en su lugar a una chica de unos 17 años, de cabello azabache y de muy buena figura. Todos la reconocieron como Percy. Pero había algo mal. Parecía que tenía un mal sueño puesto que se movía y murmuraba cosas como –No, no. No a ellos– Fue entonces que, después de dar un grito, se despertó mirando a todos lados nerviosa.

–Chicos ¿Por qué están pálidos? ¿Y por qué estamos en el Olimpo? –preguntó confundida, mientras miraba a Hazel y Frank. Fue entonces que todos salieron de su shock inicial y fueron a rodear a su amiga/líder/pretora

– ¡Percy! –gritaron Annabeth, Katie y Thalía mientras aplastaban a su amiga en un abrazo

– ¿Chicas? ¡Chicas! –y les devolvió el abrazo. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada de cierto hijo de Hades y recordó que había sabido todo este tiempo quien era ella

– ¡Nico diAngelo, te voy a matar! –y empezó a seguirlo hasta afuera de la sala del trono. 5 minutos después regresaron, solo que esta vez el hijo de Hades tenía un morado en la cara y el labio le estaba sangrando. Después de que Apolo lo curara y Percy terminó de saludar a todos. Percy preguntó:

– ¿De qué me perdí? –entonces Apolo chasqueó los dedos y un aura dorada envolvió a Percy. Cuando desapareció Percy fue hasta sus hermanos y les dio un abrazo a los tres. Igual con Anfitrite y por último a su papá. Entonces todos recordaron lo de las Parcas. Thalía le dio una descarga eléctrica que le hizo poner todos los pelos en punta– ¿Por qué me electrocutas? –preguntó molesta

– ¡¿PORQUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE QUE TU PRIMER MONSTRUO FUE UNA FURIA Y QUE VISTE A LAS PARCAS?! –le gritó. Percy murmuró algo que nadie entendió

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Annabeth

–Que no quería que se preocuparan por mí. De todas maneras ese no era m hilo –esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz, apenas audible

– ¿Y de quién era? –preguntó Nico

–Azul eléctrico –dijo Percy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sin soltar ni una– El hilo era… el hilo era de Luke –entonces todos cayeron encuentra de que Percy tenía los ojos verde mar, no azul eléctrico. Los que habían estado en el final de la guerra miraron tristemente a la azabache recordando cómo había terminado todo. Annabeth y Thalía estaban llorando, recordando los momentos que pasaron antes de que la segunda se transformara en pino. Pero la peor era Percy, que recordaba al chico que había sido tan gentil con ella cuando llegó.

– ¿Quién va a leer el próximo capítulo? –preguntó Hestia

–Yo –dijo Nico– El próximo capítulo se llama **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones**

* * *

 **Hola.** **¿Que les pareció el cap de hoy? Espero que me avisen si hay algún error (lo cual es bastante probable)**

 **Respuesta a Reviews (anónimos):**

 **Anonimus Maximus: Hola. Trataré de seguir así. Tal vez seamos hermanos perdidos separados al nacer. Eso explicaría el porqué somos parecidos más no iguales.  
Nico en esta historia va a ser, al igual que Percy, bisexual.  
¡Claro que Annabeth va a ser amiga de Percy! No tanto como con Thalía pero casi igual. Así como con Katie.  
En esta historia ella no va a ser una traidora. Tal vez en alguna historia próxima que no sea Fem-Percy donde traicionen a Percy.  
No, no lo sabía. Pero creo que la mayoría de la gente que lee este ntento de historia tampoco lo sabe. Ademas, el tío Rick no lo menciona.  
Podría hacerlo. Pero más adelante, después de que Hercules secuestre a Percy  
** **Hasta la próxima persona sin un sexo definido.**

 **Mar: Me alegra que te guste. Créeme que tengo algo MUY bueno para el (MUAJAJAJAJA).  
Yo tambien soy hija de Hades, pero eso no quita que quiera cometer incesto con mi hermano.  
Como se que mi lindo azabache jamás cometería incesto conmigo, voy a ser MUY sobre protectora con el.  
Lee la saga de Los Heroes del Olimpo. En el cuarto libro va a pasar algo que me dejó llorando (tranquila, Nico no muere).  
Hasta el próximo cap Marqueza**

 **Jane Malfoy24: Me gusta que te guste.  
Lo siento. Pero en esta historia Poseidón y Sally no tendrán nada ****romántico  
Actualizo los viernes.**

 **Silverlight: Gracias, no creo tener talento. Solo soy buena (y eso que tengo miles de errores).**  
 **Me alegra que te guste la historia.  
Este fic no va a ser Solangelo**

 **NatsuFire: Jajajaja, me pasó cuando empecé a leer en**  
 **Awww, gracias.**  
 **Actualizo todos los viernes**

* * *

 **Estos son todos los anónimos que me llegaron. Espero que a los lectores que no dejaron review le guste el cap de hoy.  
Sin más que decir (por ahora)  
Daap**


	4. Chapter: Grover pierde inesperadamente

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo me gustaría que no me maten por lo que saldrá.**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

–Yo –dijo Nico– El próximo capítulo se llama **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones** –esto último lo dijo mirando confundido a la chica y al sátiro– ¿Saben qué? No voy a preguntar –y empezó a leer

 **Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

–Eso fue muy grosero, Percy. Discúlpate con Grover –le regaño suavemente Hestia. Percy, de inmediato, le pidió perdón a Grover

 **Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerta y no paraba de refunfuñar: « ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y « ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

–Hasta yo me fuera ido –dijo Piper

 **Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga,**

Grover se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras el resto reía

 **Así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

 **En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

 **–Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera –le dije al conductor.**

 **Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

–Increíble –dijo Annabeth

–Única –dijo Thalía

–Genial –dijeron los hermanos Stoll

–Gran cocinera –dijo Nico

–Excelente persona –dijo Clarisse

–Extraordinaria –dijo Katie

–Ecologista –dijo Grover. Ante la mirada de los demás agregó– Insuperable.

–La mejor madre del mundo –terminó Percy

–Eso es poco. Ella es una madre para mí –dijo Thalía

–Y para mí –agregó Nico.

 **Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

–Sabes que tú también entraras en esa teoría ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Nico a Percy

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto está confundida. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, incrédulos. Al final solo negaron con la cabeza, y prosiguieron con la lectura

 **Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años,**

–Zeus, más te vale no tener nada que ver con eso –dijo Poseidón mientras le daba una mala mirada a su hermano. Este se estremeció

 **Y la crio un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

–Oh no. Yo voy a ayudar a esta mujer a que consiga su bachillerato –declaró Atenea. Percy la miro confundida

 **El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

– ¡Código 5 ahora! –gritó Percy y, automáticamente, todo el campamento mestizo se tapó sus oídos. Los romanos, Piper, Jason y Leo se les quedaron viendo raros. Entonces Afrodita dio un chillido que dejó por unos segundos sordos a todos los que lo escucharon.

– ¿Qué es el código 5? –preguntó Reyna, después de recuperar su audición, a su compañera pretora

–Desde hace unos años a Percy se le ocurrió la idea de poner una alarma cuando Afrodita diera esta clase de chillidos. Para no quedar sordos –respondió Chris. Los romanos pensaron en que tenían mucho que aprender de su pretora

 **Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste.**

Poseidón suspiró. Odiaba dejar a sus amantes mortales de esa forma. Pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo por esas ridículas leyes antiguas

 **No tiene fotos.**

 **Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

–Una mentira que es verdad –dijo pensante Hermes– Percy ¿No te gustaría tener un hermano pequeño hijo de Hermes?

–De hecho, ella está casada –le informó Percy. Poseidón, aunque no lo demostró, no le gustó para nada lo que había insinuado Hermes. Aunque tampoco le gustó saber que ahora estaba casada (N/A: ¿Soy la única que piensa que el sería muy celoso?)

 **Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crio sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era una niña fácil.**

–Sally es increíble –dijeron Nico y Thalía al mismo tiempo

 **Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue bueno los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

–Ewww, que asco –dijeron todos los hijos de Afrodita

 **Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

 **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

–Ese no es lugar para criar a un niño –dijeron Hestia, Deméter, Atenea y Hera. Con el ceño fruncido

 **Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

 **–Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, niñita?**

 **– ¿Dónde está mi madre?**

 **–Trabajando –contestó–. ¿Tienes suelto?**

– ¡Te pedía dinero! –gritaron todos, pero nadie más fuerte que Poseidón y sus hijos

–Si –respondió Percy con una sonrisa despreocupada. Pero Nico noto cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Entonces empezó a leer la siguiente parte. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

–Percy, ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera? –Percy se iba a negar, pero pensó que el hijo de Hades seguiría insistiendo y asintió– Ya venimos –y, después de marcar la hoja, salió al jardín.

¬En el jardín¬

Cuando llegaron a una laguna que había se sentaron en la orilla y Nico preguntó:

–Percy ¿Gabe te golpeaba? –Percy lo miró con dolor en los ojos y dijo:

–Sí.

– ¿Cuántas veces?

–Nico, por favor –trato de parar Percy. Nico solo la abrazó y preguntó:

–Dime ¿Cuántas veces te golpeó? –Percy suspiro y dijo:

–Al menos dos veces al día

– ¿Sally no sabía?

–No, él me dijo que si le decía ella sería la siguiente –Nico medito esto unos segundos y, sabiendo que no le gustaría la próxima respuesta, preguntó:

– ¿Te hizo algo más? –Percy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y dijo:

–No… Lo intentó, pero no lo hizo –Nico la puso sobre su regazo y le acarició el cabello mientras susurraba:

–Puedes llorar, Percy. Eso no es malo –y, por primera vez en su vida, Percy pudo descargar todas las lágrimas que tenía. Duraron 5 minutos así hasta que Nico le limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo: –Tenemos que volver. Tranquila, no te van a decir nada. Yo voy a estar para ti –Percy le sonrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Abrazo al cual Nico correspondió. Entonces se fueron a la sala

¬En la sala¬

En la sala todos estaban muy curiosos por saber la razón por la cual Nico quiso hablar con Percy. Todos menos Atenea, quien ya se hacía una idea. Después de detener varias veces a Poseidón y sus hijos de ir a espiarlos Nico y Percy entraron en la sala. A todos les sorprendió ver que estaban abrazados. Poseidón estuvo a punto de separarlos cuando Atenea le dijo con la mirada que no se metiera. Cuando se sentaron (estos se sentaron junto y Percy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Nico) Nico prosiguió la lectura

 **Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

 **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

–Ni con mi bendición pudiera lograr que esto de viera bien –dijo Afrodita– Aunque tampoco es que quiera hacerlo

 **Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega–Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de familia». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos. O peor.**

Toda la sala se sumergió en silencio. Nico abrazaba a Percy para tranquilizarla. Aunque él estuviera hirviendo de rabia tenía que controlarse por Percy. Después de un minuto todo reventó

– ¡ESE MALDITO CERDO BASTARDO TE PEGABA! –exclamaron Poseidón y su familia, Hera, Hades, Perséfone, Artemisa y el resto de los dioses presentes, menos a Heracles, a quien no le podía importar menos. Mientras que los semidioses estaban en estado de shock ¿Su líder/pretora había sido abusada durante su infancia? ¿Cómo podía sonreír todos los días? ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por todos cuando ella era quien había sufrido más? Pero quien peor estaba era Annabeth y Thalía. La primera se encontraba triste por haberla tratad mal en un principio y la segunda estaba aún peor. Ella había tratado mal a Percy los primeros meses que se conocieron y después puso sobre ella la gran profecía. Dejándole toda la responsabilidad. Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era poco. Después de todo ella siempre había cargado con todos los problemas de los demás, aparte de los propios. Todos habían asumido que con una madre como Sally ella había pasado de las mejores infancias. Sobre todo porque siempre que le preguntaban ella o evadía el tema o hablaba sobre como la pasaba con su madre. Nunca mencionó a su primer padrastro. Nico, después de ver todo esto, los transportó a ambos al jardín donde recién estaban. Para evitar que le hicieran preguntas. Entonces el volvió y llamó la atención de todos

– ¡Por Zeus! ¡¿Se quieren tranquilizar ya?! –todos se calmaron poco a poco

– ¿Dónde está Percy? –preguntó Poseidón

–La llevé a otro lugar para que no soporte sus preguntas –contestó

– ¡Tráela ahora! ¿Cómo quieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados? –preguntó Tritón

– ¿Y cómo crees que se sienta ella si empiezan a bombardearla de preguntas? –Rebatió Nico– Tienen que tranquilizarse para que Percy no se vea afectada. Cuando terminemos los libros van a poder hablar sobre esto. Ahora, voy a traerla. Pero deben prometer por el Río Estigio que no van a preguntarle nada hasta que terminemos los libros –después de que lo prometieran, y de que Nico trajera a Percy, la lectura prosiguió

 **–No tengo suelto –contesté.**

 **Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

Todos los hijos de Afrodita se pusieron verdes

 **Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Esto último puso a Atenea a pensar. Si su teoría era cierta entonces Sally era la mejor madre del mundo.

 **–Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses –dijo–. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete dólares.**

–Wow, los cerdos saben matemáticas –dijo Leo, causando la risa de Percy. Leo se sintió orgulloso de hacerla reír

 **Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

 **Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

 **–Venga, Gabe –le dijo–. La chica acaba de llegar.**

 **– ¿Tengo razón o no? –repitió Gabe.**

 **Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

 **–Estupendo –le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa–. Espero que pierdas.**

–Ten por seguro que lo hará –dijo Dioniso.

–Señor D ¿Estas escuchando la lectura? –preguntó Thalía con una sonrisa burlona

–Claro que no Dalia –respondió este, mientras seguía viendo su revista

– ¿Sabes hermano? Eso resultaría creíble si no tuvieras tu revista al revés –Dioniso se sonrojó y, después de acomodar la revista, dijo:

–Sigue leyendo, Nicol –Nico solo rodó los ojos y continuó con la lectura

 **– ¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, genio! –exclamó cuando me volví–. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

–Tiene dislexia, idiota –gritó Apolo. Ganándose una buena mirada de su gemela

 **Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches,**

– ¿Ahora entienden por qué amo los coches? –preguntó Percy

– ¿Te gustan mucho? –preguntó Poseidón

–Sí, aunque me gustan más las motos –le contestó esta

 **Pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

 **Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

–Percy, amo tu sarcasmo –dijo Leo, con una sonrisa a Percy

–Tienes buen gusto –le dijo en broma Percy mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para molestia de cierto hijo de Hades

 **El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien –algo– estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes**

 **Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

– ¡Alto, alto, alto! –Interrumpió Thalía– ¿Cómo diablos puedes confundir a tu madre con un monstruo? –Percy solo se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco tenía idea

 **– ¿Percy?**

 **Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

–Niña de mamá –dijo Hércules

–Y con orgullo –declaró Percy

 **Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas.**

–Ahh –Connor suspira – Sally tan linda como siempre –Travis asentía con el

– ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres mayores Connor? –preguntó Thalía con burla

–Desde que conocí a Sally –le respondió este, en broma

–En realidad, Poseidón sí que tiene buen gusto –mencionó Travis

–No te lo niego –dijo Poseidón. Mientras abrazaba a Anfitrite y esta se sonrojaba levemente

 **Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

–Y eso, conociendo a Percy, sí que es un logro –dijo Nico, mientras la chica que estaba sobre su hombro le daba un leve golpe y susurraba un –Cállate–

 **–Oh, Percy.**

 **–Me abrazó fuerte–. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

 **Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

– ¡Queremos a una madre como Sally! –gritaron Leo, Travis y Connor

–Conociendo a mi madre/Sally –dijeron Percy y Thalía– No falta mucho para que los adopte como con Nico y Thalía/conmigo–

 **Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñita se las arreglaba?**

 **Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

 **–Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? –vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

 **Me rechinaron los dientes.**

Igual que con todos en la sala

 **Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

–O con un dios –menciono Afrodita mientras veía pícaramente a Poseidón

–O con Paul –dijeron Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalía, Katie, Travis, Connor, Grover y Clarisse. Que eran los que conocían al hombre

 **Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectada por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

–Wow, eso es mucho –susurró Nico a la chica al lado suyo

– ¿Que te puedo decir? –preguntó Percy

 **Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

 **– ¿Qué? –me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme–. ¿Te asustó algo?**

 **–No, mamá.**

– ¡No! –Dijeron Hermes y toda su cabaña– Regla número 1 ¡Jamás le mientas a tu madre! –toda la abaña asentían seriamente ante lo dicho por el dios.

–Hermes –llamó Percy, captando la atención del dios– ¿Después me podrías enseñar todas las reglas y esas cosas? –terminó preguntando con ojitos de foca lastimada

–Normalmente solo le enseño a mis hijos y a sus novias, pero creo que podría hacer una excepción por ti ¿Están de acuerdo chicos? –le preguntó a sus hijos, que asintieron inmediatamente. Los viejos campistas la veían como una hermana adoptiva, mientras que los más nuevos la veían como su ejemplo a seguir. A Poseidón, sus hijos y a Nico no le gustaron la idea que Percy pasara mucho tiempo con los hijos de Hermes, pero no podían impedírselo

 **No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

–Sally te creería de todas maneras –le dijo Rachel

–Lo sé –dijo simplemente Percy

 **Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

 **–Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo–. Nos vamos a la playa.**

 **Puse unos ojos como platos.**

 **– ¿A Montauk?** –Poseidón y su familia sonrió al oír cuanto amaba la playa–

 **–Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

 **– ¿Cuándo?**

 **Sonrió y contestó:**

 **–En cuanto me cambie.**

 **No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

– ¿Será porque se lo gastaba en cerveza? –preguntó sarcásticamente Atenea

 **En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

 **– ¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

 **Quise pegarle un puñetazo,**

– ¡Hazlo! –gritaron todos los hijos de Ares. Todos los romanos voltearon a ver a Frank quien, incomodo por las miradas, solo dijo:

–Se lo merece –y muchos tuvieron que darle la razón. Ese tipo se merecía eso y más por todo lo que había hecho

 **Pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.**

 **Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

 **–Ya voy, cariño –le dijo a Gabe–. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

 **– ¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

 **–Lo sabía –murmuré–. No va a dejarnos ir.**

– ¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó Poseidón– Eres mi hija y no pueden Prohibirte ir a la playa

 **–Claro que sí –repuso mi madre sin alterarse–. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además –añadió–, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

–Chantaje –dijo pensativo Hermes– Definitivamente me he enamorado de ella –

 **Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

 **–Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

– ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Afrodita– Llevaré a esa mujer de compras conmigo. ¡Nadie!, y repito, ¡Nadie se mete con la ropa! –Entonces miró a Percy– A ti también hay que llevarte de compras, querida. Un cambio de look ¿Ok?

–No es necesario, señorita Afrodita –se excusó rápidamente Percy

– ¡Oh claro que sí! –Repuso esta– Es más, hay que cambiarte de una vez –entonces una luz rosada rodeó a Percy, que cuando terminó dejo ver a la chica, solo que ahora traía unas sandalias al estilo griego, unos chores negros, una camisa sin mangas de color blanco que tenía estampado las orejas de Mickey y un gorro negro. Aparte de que estaba maquillada– Mmmm –empezó a murmurar Afrodita– Me gusta ¿Qué les parece? –preguntó a todos en la sala. Todos los semidioses la veían con la boca abierta (no era para menos, acostumbraban verla en pantalones y sudadera o con la camisa del Campamento Mestizo/Júpiter. La mitad de las chicas la veían con envidia por lo bien que lucía mientras que la otra mitad solo trataba de no reírse al ver la cara horrorizada de Percy. Poseidón y sus hijos les lanzaban miradas a los chicos que estaban viendo a su hija/hermana de esa forma. Nico no estaba en ese grupo porque se encontraba viendo a la chica también (esta seguía al lado de él). Heracles se dijo así mismo que en el próximo receso la secuestraria para llevársela

– ¡¿Qué DIABLOS?! –Gritó Percy al verse– ¡Devuélvame mi antigua ropa! –le reclamó a Afrodita

–El encanto se quitará esa noche –le informo Afrodita– Hasta entonces seguras igual –Percy dio un suspiro de resignación y se acostó sobre las piernas de Nico. Causando que, automáticamente, el chico se sonrojara mientras pensaba que gracias a los dioses tenía el libro para ocultar su cara. Todos los chicos, y algunas chicas, le lanzaron miradas asesinas al chico, al igual que lo hacían Poseidón y sus hijos. Fue entonces cuando Nico decidió seguir leyendo

 **–Sí, cariño –aseguró mi madre.**

 **–Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

 **–Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada.**

–Ewww –dieron todas las chicas de la sala, menos Percy, Thalía y Clarisse

 **–A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si la niña se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

– ¡Pero si ella la pagó! –gritaron todos, menos Octavian y Hércules, indignados

 **«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

– ¡Hazlo! –gritaron, de nuevo, todos los hijos de Ares. Esta vez a nadie le sorprendió que Frank estuviera en ese grupo

 **Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?** – _Por mí_ –pensó Percy

 **Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

 **–Lo siento –murmuré–.**

–No puede ser –susurraron los dos campamentos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos. _– ¿Dónde está el sarcasmo?_ – Se preguntaron

 **Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

Todos hicieron gestos de entendimiento. Era imposible que su líder/pretora no hiciera uso del sarcasmo en estas situaciones.

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

–Si no lo encuentra, de verdad debe ser un estúpido –dijo Jason

 **–Bueno, lo que sea –resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

–No sé ni para que te molestas –le dijo Piper a su novio

 **–Gracias, Percy –me dijo mamá–. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

 **Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos –el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús–, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

 **Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

 **Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera –y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78– durante todo el fin de semana.**

– ¡Ella no es tu servicio, cerdo inmundo! –exclamaron todas las cazadoras y varias chicas. Artemisa veía con orgullo a sus cazadoras mientras pensaba en que no le haría ningún mal si reclutaba a nuevas miembros

 **–No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, genio –me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa–. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

–Como si fuera a conducir –exclamo Nico, auto interrumpiéndose– ¡Tiene 12 años! –Percy solo lo miró sorprendida. Y esperó a que prosiguiera la lectura

 **Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.**

Nico se sonrojó al notar la coincidencia

 **Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

–Señor Poseidón ¿Las gaviotas entran en su dominio? –preguntó Leo

–Si ¿Por? –preguntó Poseidón

–Eso significa que si una gaviota hace eso, en teoría si fuera tu culpa, Percy –esto causó una gran carcajada, proveniente de la chica

 **Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre–bala.**

– ¿Cómo Hades hiciste eso? –preguntó Thalía

–No lo sé –respondió Percy

–Eres muy poderosa, Percy –dijo Hestia. Mientras que Zeus pensaba que esta chica era demasiado poderosa

 **Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

 **Subí al Cámaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

–Siempre había querido hacer eso –le susurro Percy a Nico, quien solo sonrió negando con la cabeza. Y siguió leyendo

 **Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

–Apuesto a que te encantaba –le dijo Nico en un susurro. Percy solo sonrió y empezó a jugar con la chaqueta de aviador de Nico

 **Me encantaba.**

Nico le dio una sonrisa que decía – _Te lo dije–_

 **Íbamos allí desde que era niña. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

– ¡Código 5! –volvió a exclamar Percy. Solo que esta vez ambos campamentos se taparon los oídos para no escuchar el chillido de Afrodita

 **A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

 **Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

–Ahh –suspiró Annabeth– Percy y su obsesión con las cosas azules –ambos campamentos sonreían recordando la extraña obsesión que tenía con ese color

–No debería gustarte ese color –dijo Zeus

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Percy

–Porque ese es mi color –respondió este

 **Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

 **Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto –junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano– era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

–Percy –llamó Rachel– Tu eres completamente rebelde –ambos campamentos asintieron, de acuerdo con la chica

 **Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera.**

El Campamento Mestizo suspiró, mientras recordaban cuando pasaban el tiempo en su hoguera

 **Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo.**

Malas miradas al rey de los dioses

 **Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

–Yo quiero leer esos libros –dijo Atenea– Percy, cuando tú madre los escriba ¿Podrías mandarme una copia? –decir que todos estaban impresionados era poco ¿Desde cuándo la diosa de la sabiduría era amable con una hija de Poseidón?

–Claro –dijo Percy, aun aturdida

 **Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

 **–Era amable, Percy –dijo–. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

–Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Tritón– Percy es la que más se parece de todos a papá –muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con el

–Es como una versión femenina de Poseidón –agregó Afrodita

 **–Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas–. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

–Lo estoy –dijo Poseidón– De todos mi hijos –estos, menos Percy que seguía acostada en las piernas de Nico, le dieron un abrazo

 **Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era una cría hiperactiva y disléxica con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

–Por favor –dijo Hermes– El tío P estaría orgulloso aun si fuera una vagabunda.

–No por nada es el mejor padre de todos los olímpicos –agregó Artemisa. Todos los semidioses que conocían como era con Percy, sus hijos y todos los dioses, menos Zeus, Hércules y Ares, estuvieron de acuerdo. De nuevo todos miraron con sorpresa a Atenea, ya que ella también había asentido

 **– ¿Cuántos años tenía? –le pregunté–. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

 **Observó las llamas.**

 **–Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

 **–Pero me conoció de bebé.**

 **–No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, aunque no sabía que serias niña, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

–Posiblemente te visité y Sally no lo supo –reflexiono Poseidón

–Lo hiciste –le dijo Percy– Me lo dijiste hace unos años

– ¡Rompiste las leyes! –gritó Zeus

–Si ¿Y? –Preguntó– Lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo. Son mis hijos después de todo –declaró. La mayoría de los semidioses sintieron envidia al ver cuánto cariño les tenía Poseidón a sus hijos

 **Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

 **Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapadas con Gabe el Apestoso.**

–Lo siento –murmuraron Percy y Poseidón al mismo tiempo, mientras veían el suelo. A todos les sorprendió que padre e hija hicieran el mismo gesto

 **– ¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? –pregunté–. ¿A otro internado?**

 **Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

 **–No lo sé, cariño –dijo con tono serio–. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

 **– ¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron los que conocían a Sally, horrorizados

 **–Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

–Más te vale, sesos de alga –dijo Thalía

 **Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

 **–Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

 **–Porque no soy normal –respondí.**

– ¿Cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta? –preguntó Grover, burlonamente

–No mucho, en realidad –respondió Percy del mismo modo

 **–Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

 **– ¿A salvo de qué?**

–Oh, de nada. Solo de los monstruos mitológicos y de dos de los tres grandes –dijo sarcásticamente Rachel

 **Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

 **Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

Cuando todos miraron interrogantes a Poseidón, este solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

–Posiblemente olió que era hija mía –

 **Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

–Hércules hizo lo mismo –dijo asombrado Teseo

–No me compares con ese imbécil –pidió con odio Percy

– ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! –preguntó enojado Heracles

–Imbécil –dijo desafiante Percy, antes de sonreír de manera burlona y agregar: – ¿O es que tus neuronas se terminaron de dañar por tu arrogancia? –decir que Hércules estaba furioso era poco. Estaba rojo de la ira, pero se contuvo. – _Ya me las pagaras –_ pensó mientras planeaba lo que le haría cuando estuvieran en su isla

 **En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso,**

–Eso no es raro –menciono Hazel. Poseidón se puso pálido al escucharla

 **Y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

 **Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

–Percy –gimieron todos exasperados

 **–He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido –dijo mi madre–. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

–Solo era una buena madre –dijo Hestia, con empatía

 **– ¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

 **–No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

– ¡Campamento mestizo! –exclamaron todos los semidioses griegos

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre –que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer– le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

–Porque me quería cerca –murmuró con culpa Percy

 **–Lo siento, Percy –dijo al ver mi mirada–. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

 **– ¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

 **Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

 **Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

–Hay no –gimieron muchos. Percy en verdad tenia los peores sueños que uno podía imaginar

–En realidad –dijo Percy– Ese fue uno de los más lindos. Aunque creo que el peor que he tenido ha sido el de ver a mi mejor amigo con vestido de novia… eso en verdad trauma –esto último lo dijo estremeciéndose. Mientras Grover la veía con simpatía

 **Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos –un caballo blanco y un águila dorada–**

Todos miraron a Zeus y Poseidón, mientras estos se marraban entre si

 **Intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

 **Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité « ¡Noooo!».**

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Zeus– ¡Yo gano! –mientras tanto Poseidón murmuraba que no había terminado

 **Me desperté sobresaltada.**

 **Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

 **Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

 **–Un huracán.**

 **Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado.**

– ¡Cómo pudiste olvidarlo tío P! –exclamó Hermes, fingiendo sorpresa e indignación. Todos sonrieron al ver como Poseidón trataba de responderle algo coherente

 **Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

 **Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

 **Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

 **Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

– ¿Cómo así? –preguntaron varios confundidos

 **–He pasado toda la noche buscándote –jadeó–. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

 **– ¡Percy! –Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia–, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

–Oh, casi nada –dijo sarcásticamente Reyna

 **Yo estaba paralizada mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

 **–O Zeu kai alloi theoi! –Exclamó Grover–. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

 **Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

– ¡¿Qué había?! –preguntaron desesperados Leo, Travis y Connor

 **Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

 **–Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

 **Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

 **– ¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

 **Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

 **Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

–Ahhhh –exclamaron con entendimiento

–Es el final del capítulo –informó Nico– ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó.

–Yo –dijo Hazel– **Mi madre me enseña a torear** –Yo –dijo Nico– El próximo capítulo se llama **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones** –esto último lo dijo mirando confundido a la chica y al sátiro– ¿Saben qué? No voy a preguntar –y empezó a leer

 **Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

–Eso fue muy grosero, Percy. Discúlpate con Grover –le regaño suavemente Hestia. Percy, de inmediato, le pidió perdón a Grover

 **Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerta y no paraba de refunfuñar: « ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y « ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

–Hasta yo me fuera ido –dijo Piper

 **Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga,**

Grover se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras el resto reía

 **Así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

 **En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

 **–Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera –le dije al conductor.**

 **Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

–Increíble –dijo Annabeth

–Única –dijo Thalía

–Genial –dijeron los hermanos Stoll

–Gran cocinera –dijo Nico

–Excelente persona –dijo Clarisse

–Extraordinaria –dijo Katie

–Ecologista –dijo Grover. Ante la mirada de los demás agregó– Insuperable.

–La mejor madre del mundo –terminó Percy

–Eso es poco. Ella es una madre para mí –dijo Thalía

–Y para mí –agregó Nico.

 **Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte.**

–Sabes que tú también entraras en esa teoría ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Nico a Percy

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto está confundida. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, incrédulos. Al final solo negaron con la cabeza, y prosiguieron con la lectura

 **Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años,**

–Zeus, más te vale no tener nada que ver con eso –dijo Poseidón mientras le daba una mala mirada a su hermano. Este se estremeció

 **Y la crio un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

–Oh no. Yo voy a ayudar a esta mujer a que consiga su bachillerato –declaró Atenea. Percy la miro confundida

 **El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

– ¡Código 5 ahora! –gritó Percy y, automáticamente, todo el campamento mestizo se tapó sus oídos. Los romanos, Piper, Jason y Leo se les quedaron viendo raros. Entonces Afrodita dio un chillido que dejó por unos segundos sordos a todos los que lo escucharon.

– ¿Qué es el código 5? –preguntó Reyna, después de recuperar su audición, a su compañera pretora

–Desde hace unos años a Percy se le ocurrió la idea de poner una alarma cuando Afrodita diera esta clase de chillidos. Para no quedar sordos –respondió Chris. Los romanos pensaron en que tenían mucho que aprender de su pretora

 **Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste.**

Poseidón suspiró. Odiaba dejar a sus amantes mortales de esa forma. Pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo por esas ridículas leyes antiguas

 **No tiene fotos.**

 **Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

–Una mentira que es verdad –dijo pensante Hermes– Percy ¿No te gustaría tener un hermano pequeño hijo de Hermes?

–De hecho, ella está casada –le informó Percy. Poseidón, aunque no lo demostró, no le gustó para nada lo que había insinuado Hermes. Aunque tampoco le gustó saber que ahora estaba casada (N/A: ¿Soy la única que piensa que el sería muy celoso?)

 **Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crio sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era una niña fácil.**

–Sally es increíble –dijeron Nico y Thalía al mismo tiempo

 **Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue bueno los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

–Ewww, que asco –dijeron todos los hijos de Afrodita

 **Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

 **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

–Ese no es lugar para criar a un niño –dijeron Hestia, Deméter, Atenea y Hera. Con el ceño fruncido

 **Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

 **–Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, niñita?**

 **– ¿Dónde está mi madre?**

 **–Trabajando –contestó–. ¿Tienes suelto?**

– ¡Te pedía dinero! –gritaron todos, pero nadie más fuerte que Poseidón y sus hijos

–Si –respondió Percy con una sonrisa despreocupada. Pero Nico noto cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Entonces empezó a leer la siguiente parte. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

–Percy, ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera? –Percy se iba a negar, pero pensó que el hijo de Hades seguiría insistiendo y asintió– Ya venimos –y, después de marcar la hoja, salió al jardín.

¬En el jardín¬

Cuando llegaron a una laguna que había se sentaron en la orilla y Nico preguntó:

–Percy ¿Gabe te golpeaba? –Percy lo miró con dolor en los ojos y dijo:

–Sí.

– ¿Cuántas veces?

–Nico, por favor –trato de parar Percy. Nico solo la abrazó y preguntó:

–Dime ¿Cuántas veces te golpeó? –Percy suspiro y dijo:

–Al menos dos veces al día

– ¿Sally no sabía?

–No, él me dijo que si le decía ella sería la siguiente –Nico medito esto unos segundos y, sabiendo que no le gustaría la próxima respuesta, preguntó:

– ¿Te hizo algo más? –Percy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y dijo:

–No… Lo intentó, pero no lo hizo –Nico la puso sobre su regazo y le acarició el cabello mientras susurraba:

–Puedes llorar, Percy. Eso no es malo –y, por primera vez en su vida, Percy pudo descargar todas las lágrimas que tenía. Duraron 5 minutos así hasta que Nico le limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo: –Tenemos que volver. Tranquila, no te van a decir nada. Yo voy a estar para ti –Percy le sonrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Abrazo al cual Nico correspondió. Entonces se fueron a la sala

¬En la sala¬

En la sala todos estaban muy curiosos por saber la razón por la cual Nico quiso hablar con Percy. Todos menos Atenea, quien ya se hacía una idea. Después de detener varias veces a Poseidón y sus hijos de ir a espiarlos Nico y Percy entraron en la sala. A todos les sorprendió ver que estaban abrazados. Poseidón estuvo a punto de separarlos cuando Atenea le dijo con la mirada que no se metiera. Cuando se sentaron (estos se sentaron junto y Percy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Nico) Nico prosiguió la lectura

 **Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

 **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

–Ni con mi bendición pudiera lograr que esto de viera bien –dijo Afrodita– Aunque tampoco es que quiera hacerlo

 **Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega–Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de familia». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos. O peor.**

Toda la sala se sumergió en silencio. Nico abrazaba a Percy para tranquilizarla. Aunque él estuviera hirviendo de rabia tenía que controlarse por Percy. Después de un minuto todo reventó

– ¡ESE MALDITO CERDO BASTARDO TE PEGABA! –exclamaron Poseidón y su familia, Hera, Hades, Perséfone, Artemisa y el resto de los dioses presentes, menos a Heracles, a quien no le podía importar menos. Mientras que los semidioses estaban en estado de shock ¿Su líder/pretora había sido abusada durante su infancia? ¿Cómo podía sonreír todos los días? ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por todos cuando ella era quien había sufrido más? Pero quien peor estaba era Annabeth y Thalía. La primera se encontraba triste por haberla tratad mal en un principio y la segunda estaba aún peor. Ella había tratado mal a Percy los primeros meses que se conocieron y después puso sobre ella la gran profecía. Dejándole toda la responsabilidad. Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era poco. Después de todo ella siempre había cargado con todos los problemas de los demás, aparte de los propios. Todos habían asumido que con una madre como Sally ella había pasado de las mejores infancias. Sobre todo porque siempre que le preguntaban ella o evadía el tema o hablaba sobre como la pasaba con su madre. Nunca mencionó a su primer padrastro. Nico, después de ver todo esto, los transportó a ambos al jardín donde recién estaban. Para evitar que le hicieran preguntas. Entonces el volvió y llamó la atención de todos

– ¡Por Zeus! ¡¿Se quieren tranquilizar ya?! –todos se calmaron poco a poco

– ¿Dónde está Percy? –preguntó Poseidón

–La llevé a otro lugar para que no soporte sus preguntas –contestó

– ¡Tráela ahora! ¿Cómo quieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados? –preguntó Tritón

– ¿Y cómo crees que se sienta ella si empiezan a bombardearla de preguntas? –Rebatió Nico– Tienen que tranquilizarse para que Percy no se vea afectada. Cuando terminemos los libros van a poder hablar sobre esto. Ahora, voy a traerla. Pero deben prometer por el Río Estigio que no van a preguntarle nada hasta que terminemos los libros –después de que lo prometieran, y de que Nico trajera a Percy, la lectura prosiguió

 **–No tengo suelto –contesté.**

 **Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

Todos los hijos de Afrodita se pusieron verdes

 **Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Esto último puso a Atenea a pensar. Si su teoría era cierta entonces Sally era la mejor madre del mundo.

 **–Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses –dijo–. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete dólares.**

–Wow, los cerdos saben matemáticas –dijo Leo, causando la risa de Percy. Leo se sintió orgulloso de hacerla reír

 **Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

 **Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

 **–Venga, Gabe –le dijo–. La chica acaba de llegar.**

 **– ¿Tengo razón o no? –repitió Gabe.**

 **Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

 **–Estupendo –le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa–. Espero que pierdas.**

–Ten por seguro que lo hará –dijo Dioniso.

–Señor D ¿Estas escuchando la lectura? –preguntó Thalía con una sonrisa burlona

–Claro que no Dalia –respondió este, mientras seguía viendo su revista

– ¿Sabes hermano? Eso resultaría creíble si no tuvieras tu revista al revés –Dioniso se sonrojó y, después de acomodar la revista, dijo:

–Sigue leyendo, Nicol –Nico solo rodó los ojos y continuó con la lectura

 **– ¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, genio! –exclamó cuando me volví–. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

–Tiene dislexia, idiota –gritó Apolo. Ganándose una buena mirada de su gemela

 **Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches,**

– ¿Ahora entienden por qué amo los coches? –preguntó Percy

– ¿Te gustan mucho? –preguntó Poseidón

–Sí, aunque me gustan más las motos –le contestó esta

 **Pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

 **Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

–Percy, amo tu sarcasmo –dijo Leo, con una sonrisa a Percy

–Tienes buen gusto –le dijo en broma Percy mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para molestia de cierto hijo de Hades

 **El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien –algo– estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes**

 **Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

– ¡Alto, alto, alto! –Interrumpió Thalía– ¿Cómo diablos puedes confundir a tu madre con un monstruo? –Percy solo se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco tenía idea

 **– ¿Percy?**

 **Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

–Niña de mamá –dijo Hércules

–Y con orgullo –declaró Percy

 **Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas.**

–Ahh –Connor suspira – Sally tan linda como siempre –Travis asentía con el

– ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres mayores Connor? –preguntó Thalía con burla

–Desde que conocí a Sally –le respondió este, en broma

–En realidad, Poseidón sí que tiene buen gusto –mencionó Travis

–No te lo niego –dijo Poseidón. Mientras abrazaba a Anfitrite y esta se sonrojaba levemente

 **Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

–Y eso, conociendo a Percy, sí que es un logro –dijo Nico, mientras la chica que estaba sobre su hombro le daba un leve golpe y susurraba un –Cállate–

 **–Oh, Percy.**

 **–Me abrazó fuerte–. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

 **Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

– ¡Queremos a una madre como Sally! –gritaron Leo, Travis y Connor

–Conociendo a mi madre/Sally –dijeron Percy y Thalía– No falta mucho para que los adopte como con Nico y Thalía/conmigo–

 **Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñita se las arreglaba?**

 **Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

 **–Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? –vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

 **Me rechinaron los dientes.**

Igual que con todos en la sala

 **Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

–O con un dios –menciono Afrodita mientras veía pícaramente a Poseidón

–O con Paul –dijeron Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalía, Katie, Travis, Connor, Grover y Clarisse. Que eran los que conocían al hombre

 **Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectada por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

–Wow, eso es mucho –susurró Nico a la chica al lado suyo

– ¿Que te puedo decir? –preguntó Percy

 **Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

 **– ¿Qué? –me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme–. ¿Te asustó algo?**

 **–No, mamá.**

– ¡No! –Dijeron Hermes y toda su cabaña– Regla número 1 ¡Jamás le mientas a tu madre! –toda la abaña asentían seriamente ante lo dicho por el dios.

–Hermes –llamó Percy, captando la atención del dios– ¿Después me podrías enseñar todas las reglas y esas cosas? –terminó preguntando con ojitos de foca lastimada

–Normalmente solo le enseño a mis hijos y a sus novias, pero creo que podría hacer una excepción por ti ¿Están de acuerdo chicos? –le preguntó a sus hijos, que asintieron inmediatamente. Los viejos campistas la veían como una hermana adoptiva, mientras que los más nuevos la veían como su ejemplo a seguir. A Poseidón, sus hijos y a Nico no le gustaron la idea que Percy pasara mucho tiempo con los hijos de Hermes, pero no podían impedírselo

 **No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

–Sally te creería de todas maneras –le dijo Rachel

–Lo sé –dijo simplemente Percy

 **Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

 **–Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo–. Nos vamos a la playa.**

 **Puse unos ojos como platos.**

 **– ¿A Montauk?** –Poseidón y su familia sonrió al oír cuanto amaba la playa–

 **–Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

 **– ¿Cuándo?**

 **Sonrió y contestó:**

 **–En cuanto me cambie.**

 **No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

– ¿Será porque se lo gastaba en cerveza? –preguntó sarcásticamente Atenea

 **En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

 **– ¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

 **Quise pegarle un puñetazo,**

– ¡Hazlo! –gritaron todos los hijos de Ares. Todos los romanos voltearon a ver a Frank quien, incomodo por las miradas, solo dijo:

–Se lo merece –y muchos tuvieron que darle la razón. Ese tipo se merecía eso y más por todo lo que había hecho

 **Pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.**

 **Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

 **–Ya voy, cariño –le dijo a Gabe–. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

 **– ¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

 **–Lo sabía –murmuré–. No va a dejarnos ir.**

– ¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó Poseidón– Eres mi hija y no pueden Prohibirte ir a la playa

 **–Claro que sí –repuso mi madre sin alterarse–. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además –añadió–, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

–Chantaje –dijo pensativo Hermes– Definitivamente me he enamorado de ella –

 **Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

 **–Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

– ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Afrodita– Llevaré a esa mujer de compras conmigo. ¡Nadie!, y repito, ¡Nadie se mete con la ropa! –Entonces miró a Percy– A ti también hay que llevarte de compras, querida. Un cambio de look ¿Ok?

–No es necesario, señorita Afrodita –se excusó rápidamente Percy

– ¡Oh claro que sí! –Repuso esta– Es más, hay que cambiarte de una vez –entonces una luz rosada rodeó a Percy, que cuando terminó dejo ver a la chica, solo que ahora traía unas sandalias al estilo griego, unos chores negros, una camisa sin mangas de color blanco que tenía estampado las orejas de Mickey y un gorro negro. Aparte de que estaba maquillada– Mmmm –empezó a murmurar Afrodita– Me gusta ¿Qué les parece? –preguntó a todos en la sala. Todos los semidioses la veían con la boca abierta (no era para menos, acostumbraban verla en pantalones y sudadera o con la camisa del Campamento Mestizo/Júpiter. La mitad de las chicas la veían con envidia por lo bien que lucía mientras que la otra mitad solo trataba de no reírse al ver la cara horrorizada de Percy. Poseidón y sus hijos les lanzaban miradas a los chicos que estaban viendo a su hija/hermana de esa forma. Nico no estaba en ese grupo porque se encontraba viendo a la chica también (esta seguía al lado de él). Heracles se dijo así mismo que en el próximo receso la secuestraria para llevársela

– ¡¿Qué DIABLOS?! –Gritó Percy al verse– ¡Devuélvame mi antigua ropa! –le reclamó a Afrodita

–El encanto se quitará esa noche –le informo Afrodita– Hasta entonces seguras igual –Percy dio un suspiro de resignación y se acostó sobre las piernas de Nico. Causando que, automáticamente, el chico se sonrojara mientras pensaba que gracias a los dioses tenía el libro para ocultar su cara. Todos los chicos, y algunas chicas, le lanzaron miradas asesinas al chico, al igual que lo hacían Poseidón y sus hijos. Fue entonces cuando Nico decidió seguir leyendo

 **–Sí, cariño –aseguró mi madre.**

 **–Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

 **–Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada.**

–Ewww –dieron todas las chicas de la sala, menos Percy, Thalía y Clarisse

 **–A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si la niña se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

– ¡Pero si ella la pagó! –gritaron todos, menos Octavian y Hércules, indignados

 **«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

– ¡Hazlo! –gritaron, de nuevo, todos los hijos de Ares. Esta vez a nadie le sorprendió que Frank estuviera en ese grupo

 **Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?** – _Por mí_ –pensó Percy

 **Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

 **–Lo siento –murmuré–.**

–No puede ser –susurraron los dos campamentos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos. _– ¿Dónde está el sarcasmo?_ – Se preguntaron

 **Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

Todos hicieron gestos de entendimiento. Era imposible que su líder/pretora no hiciera uso del sarcasmo en estas situaciones.

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

–Si no lo encuentra, de verdad debe ser un estúpido –dijo Jason

 **–Bueno, lo que sea –resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

–No sé ni para que te molestas –le dijo Piper a su novio

 **–Gracias, Percy –me dijo mamá–. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

 **Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos –el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús–, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

 **Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

 **Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera –y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78– durante todo el fin de semana.**

– ¡Ella no es tu servicio, cerdo inmundo! –exclamaron todas las cazadoras y varias chicas. Artemisa veía con orgullo a sus cazadoras mientras pensaba en que no le haría ningún mal si reclutaba a nuevas miembros

 **–No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, genio –me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa–. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

–Como si fuera a conducir –exclamo Nico, auto interrumpiéndose– ¡Tiene 12 años! –Percy solo lo miró sorprendida. Y esperó a que prosiguiera la lectura

 **Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.**

Nico se sonrojó al notar la coincidencia

 **Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

–Señor Poseidón ¿Las gaviotas entran en su dominio? –preguntó Leo

–Si ¿Por? –preguntó Poseidón

–Eso significa que si una gaviota hace eso, en teoría si fuera tu culpa, Percy –esto causó una gran carcajada, proveniente de la chica

 **Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre–bala.**

– ¿Cómo Hades hiciste eso? –preguntó Thalía

–No lo sé –respondió Percy

–Eres muy poderosa, Percy –dijo Hestia. Mientras que Zeus pensaba que esta chica era demasiado poderosa

 **Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

 **Subí al Cámaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

–Siempre había querido hacer eso –le susurro Percy a Nico, quien solo sonrió negando con la cabeza. Y siguió leyendo

 **Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

–Apuesto a que te encantaba –le dijo Nico en un susurro. Percy solo sonrió y empezó a jugar con la chaqueta de aviador de Nico

 **Me encantaba.**

Nico le dio una sonrisa que decía – _Te lo dije–_

 **Íbamos allí desde que era niña. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

– ¡Código 5! –volvió a exclamar Percy. Solo que esta vez ambos campamentos se taparon los oídos para no escuchar el chillido de Afrodita

 **A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

 **Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

–Ahh –suspiró Annabeth– Percy y su obsesión con las cosas azules –ambos campamentos sonreían recordando la extraña obsesión que tenía con ese color

–No debería gustarte ese color –dijo Zeus

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Percy

–Porque ese es mi color –respondió este

 **Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

 **Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto –junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano– era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

–Percy –llamó Rachel– Tu eres completamente rebelde –ambos campamentos asintieron, de acuerdo con la chica

 **Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera.**

El Campamento Mestizo suspiró, mientras recordaban cuando pasaban el tiempo en su hoguera

 **Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo.**

Malas miradas al rey de los dioses

 **Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

–Yo quiero leer esos libros –dijo Atenea– Percy, cuando tú madre los escriba ¿Podrías mandarme una copia? –decir que todos estaban impresionados era poco ¿Desde cuándo la diosa de la sabiduría era amable con una hija de Poseidón?

–Claro –dijo Percy, aun aturdida

 **Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

 **–Era amable, Percy –dijo–. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

–Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Tritón– Percy es la que más se parece de todos a papá –muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con el

–Es como una versión femenina de Poseidón –agregó Afrodita

 **–Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas–. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

–Lo estoy –dijo Poseidón– De todos mi hijos –estos, menos Percy que seguía acostada en las piernas de Nico, le dieron un abrazo

 **Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era una cría hiperactiva y disléxica con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

–Por favor –dijo Hermes– El tío P estaría orgulloso aun si fuera una vagabunda.

–No por nada es el mejor padre de todos los olímpicos –agregó Artemisa. Todos los semidioses que conocían como era con Percy, sus hijos y todos los dioses, menos Zeus, Hércules y Ares, estuvieron de acuerdo. De nuevo todos miraron con sorpresa a Atenea, ya que ella también había asentido

 **– ¿Cuántos años tenía? –le pregunté–. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

 **Observó las llamas.**

 **–Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

 **–Pero me conoció de bebé.**

 **–No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, aunque no sabía que serias niña, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

–Posiblemente te visité y Sally no lo supo –reflexiono Poseidón

–Lo hiciste –le dijo Percy– Me lo dijiste hace unos años

– ¡Rompiste las leyes! –gritó Zeus

–Si ¿Y? –Preguntó– Lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo. Son mis hijos después de todo –declaró. La mayoría de los semidioses sintieron envidia al ver cuánto cariño les tenía Poseidón a sus hijos

 **Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

 **Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapadas con Gabe el Apestoso.**

–Lo siento –murmuraron Percy y Poseidón al mismo tiempo, mientras veían el suelo. A todos les sorprendió que padre e hija hicieran el mismo gesto

 **– ¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? –pregunté–. ¿A otro internado?**

 **Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

 **–No lo sé, cariño –dijo con tono serio–. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

 **– ¿Porque no me quieres cerca?**

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron los que conocían a Sally, horrorizados

 **–Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

–Más te vale, sesos de alga –dijo Thalía

 **Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

 **–Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

 **–Porque no soy normal –respondí.**

– ¿Cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta? –preguntó Grover, burlonamente

–No mucho, en realidad –respondió Percy del mismo modo

 **–Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

 **– ¿A salvo de qué?**

–Oh, de nada. Solo de los monstruos mitológicos y de dos de los tres grandes –dijo sarcásticamente Rachel

 **Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

 **Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

Cuando todos miraron interrogantes a Poseidón, este solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

–Posiblemente olió que era hija mía –

 **Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.**

–Hércules hizo lo mismo –dijo asombrado Teseo

–No me compares con ese imbécil –pidió con odio Percy

– ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! –preguntó enojado Heracles

–Imbécil –dijo desafiante Percy, antes de sonreír de manera burlona y agregar: – ¿O es que tus neuronas se terminaron de dañar por tu arrogancia? –decir que Hércules estaba furioso era poco. Estaba rojo de la ira, pero se contuvo. – _Ya me las pagaras –_ pensó mientras planeaba lo que le haría cuando estuvieran en su isla

 **En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso,**

–Eso no es raro –menciono Hazel. Poseidón se puso pálido al escucharla

 **Y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

 **Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada. Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

–Percy –gimieron todos exasperados

 **–He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido –dijo mi madre–. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

–Solo era una buena madre –dijo Hestia, con empatía

 **– ¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

 **–No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

– ¡Campamento mestizo! –exclamaron todos los semidioses griegos

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre –que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer– le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

–Porque me quería cerca –murmuró con culpa Percy

 **–Lo siento, Percy –dijo al ver mi mirada–. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

 **– ¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

 **Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

 **Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

–Hay no –gimieron muchos. Percy en verdad tenia los peores sueños que uno podía imaginar

–En realidad –dijo Percy– Ese fue uno de los más lindos. Aunque creo que el peor que he tenido ha sido el de ver a mi mejor amigo con vestido de novia… eso en verdad trauma –esto último lo dijo estremeciéndose. Mientras Grover la veía con simpatía

 **Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos –un caballo blanco y un águila dorada–**

Todos miraron a Zeus y Poseidón, mientras estos se marraban entre si

 **Intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

 **Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité « ¡Noooo!».**

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Zeus– ¡Yo gano! –mientras tanto Poseidón murmuraba que no había terminado

 **Me desperté sobresaltada.**

 **Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

 **Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

 **–Un huracán.**

 **Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado.**

– ¡Cómo pudiste olvidarlo tío P! –exclamó Hermes, fingiendo sorpresa e indignación. Todos sonrieron al ver como Poseidón trataba de responderle algo coherente

 **Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

 **Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

 **Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

 **Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

– ¿Cómo así? –preguntaron varios confundidos

 **–He pasado toda la noche buscándote –jadeó–. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

 **– ¡Percy! –Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia–, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

–Oh, casi nada –dijo sarcásticamente Reyna

 **Yo estaba paralizada mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

 **–O Zeu kai alloi theoi! –Exclamó Grover–. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

 **Estaba demasiado aturdida para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

– ¡¿Qué había?! –preguntaron desesperados Leo, Travis y Connor

 **Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

 **–Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

 **Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

 **– ¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

 **Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

 **Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

–Ahhhh –exclamaron con entendimiento

–Es el final del capítulo –informó Nico– ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó.

–Yo –dijo Hazel– **Mi madre me enseña a torear**

* * *

 **Hola.** **¿Que les pareció el cap de hoy? Espero que me avisen si hay algún error (lo cual es bastante probable)**

 **Respuesta a Reviews (anónimos):**

 **Anonimus maximus: Me alegra que te encantara el cap.  
Creo que el capítulo de hoy te respondió esa duda ¿Verdad?  
Bueno. Hércules, al saber que las Parcas consideraban a Percy la mejor héroe de la historia, quiso vengarse. Entonces al saber que era una chica (y que era muy hermosa) pensó que la podría secuestrar y... bueno, tu me entiendes.  
Enserio de lo merecía, por algo lo puse ¿No?**

 **Silverlight: Gracias.  
** **Que bueno que te gusten todas las parejas.  
** **Yo no soy muy seguidora del canon...**

 **Adella09: Me encanta que te encante.**  
 **Creo que con este cap ya sabes como es ¿No?**  
 **Ellos son, al igual que su papá, muy celosos**

 **Raven: Bienvenida (¿Eres una chica, no?), me alegra que te encante.  
Si, no hay muchas historia Fem-Percy  
Yo nunca he entendido las ganas que tienen de emparejarla con Apollo (o con un dios).  
No digas el nombre de Dios en vano.  
Con lo de Circe... Tal vez podría hacer que ella insultara a Circe y ella le convirtiera en una cobaya, o simplemente cambio eso y nunca la convierten en cobaya.  
Gracias, ya lo corregí.  
¡Stalker!  
Hasta la próxima**

 **Naruko: Me encanta que te guste.  
Ella es muy genial.  
Pensé que ese momento era el justo para que apareciera.  
**

 **Leila: No hay muchos de este tipo, por eso quise hacer uno.  
A todos nos cae mal, pero Percy no le dará su merecido hasta que sea el momento adecuado.  
Espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas.  
**

 **Dean: Gracias**

* * *

 **Estos son todos los anónimos que me llegaron. Espero que a los lectores que no dejaron review le guste el cap de hoy.  
Espero que no me maten. Y recuerden que voy a actualizar el próximo viernes  
** **Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

 **Daap**


	5. Chapter: Mi madre me enseña a torear

–Yo –dijo Hazel– **Mi madre me enseña a torear** –Los que estuvieron en el campamento cuando Percy llegó se entusiasmaron de ver como su líder había derrotado al Minotauro–

– ¿Tu madre sabe torear? –le preguntó Thalía a Percy

–No –respondió esta, dejando confundidos a los que no sabían que se había enfrentado al Minotauro en su llegada al campamento

 **Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

– ¡Así se conduce! –gritó eufórico Ares.

–Y por ese motivo tu moto está casi todo el año en mi taller –dijo Hefesto. Muchos soltaron una risa, causando que Ares se enojara.

– ¡Cállate deforme! –apenas dijo esto un zapato de tacón le golpeó en la cabeza. Todas las personas se giraron en dirección a Afrodita que veía enojada a su amante.

–No le digas así a mi esposo, Ares. O créeme que no te va a gustar el resultado –Hefesto veía incrédulo a su esposa, al igual que todos en la sala. Después de todo había preferido a su esposo antes que a su amante. Después de que Afrodita se sentara Hazel decidió seguir con la lectura

 **Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto loca o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

Grover y Quirón se sonrojaron, mientras que el resto solo sonreía por su sonrojo

 **–Así que tú y mi madre... ¿se conocían? –se me ocurrió decir.**

–Gran forma de romper el hielo, Percy –le dijeron riendo Travis y Connor

 **Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

–No era por eso –le dijo Grover a Percy

–En ese momento no sabía –le respondió Percy

 **–No exactamente –contestó–. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

 **– ¿Que me vigilabas?**

– ¡Acosador! –gritaron los bromistas, mientras Grover sonrojaba

 **–Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo –añadió rápidamente–. Soy tu amigo.**

–Pues ahora es tu mejor amigo –dijo Hazel, para después poner una cara de horror

– ¿Qué? ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo! –dijo Nico, indignado

–Lo soy yo –declaró Travis

–Yo lo soy –dijo ahora Connor

–Yo lo soy –dijo Frank

–Claro que no, Yo lo soy –dijo Grover

–Pues yo soy su mejor amiga –declaró Annabeth

– ¿Segura Annie? Yo lo soy –dijo Thalía

–No, yo lo soy –dijo Rachel

–Yo lo soy –dijo Katie

–Yo –dijo Hazel

–Yo –dijo Clarisse

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron todos viendo en dirección a la pelinegra

–No voy a responder eso –dijo la pelinegra– No quiero iniciar otra guerra. Hazel ¿Puedes seguir leyendo? –esta asintió y prosiguió la lectura

 **–Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

 **–Eso no importa ahora.**

 **– ¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo... Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

 **– ¡Cabra! –gritó.**

 **– ¿Qué?**

 **– ¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

–Pero si acabas de decir que no importa –le dijo Jason a Grover

 **–Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

– ¡No! –Exclamó Thalía– Mi pobre hermanito ha sido Percificado. ¡Eras tan joven!

 **– ¡Bee–ee–ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

– ¿Quién diría que los sátiros son tan agresivos? –preguntó Chris, mientras se tocaba la cabeza y recordaba la vez en que él le había dicho a un sátiro cabra

 **– ¡Guau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

 **– ¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

 **– ¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

– ¿Te dice todo eso y tú solo piensas en la señora Dodds? –preguntó incrédulo Aquiles

– ¿Qué? Me estaba volviendo loca con eso –le respondió Percy

 **–Por supuesto.**

 **–Entonces ¿por qué...?**

 **–Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás –respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad–. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

 **– ¿Quién...? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

 **–Percy –dijo mi madre–, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

 **– ¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

–Oh, casi nadie –dijo Poseidón– Solo el idiota de mi hermano que es una reina del drama y mi otro hermano que espero por su bien que tenga una buena razón para mandar a atacar a mi hija –en realidad, Hades también quería eso. Porque de lo contrario... solo digamos que no será lindo

 **–Oh, casi nadie –soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro–. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

 **– ¡Grover!**

 **–Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?** –una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ares–

 **Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación.**

Ambos campamentos, menos Jason, Leo y Piper, la miraron sin poder creerlo. Percy, ante las miradas, aclaró

–Ahora sí.

 **En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

 **Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

El campamento mestizo sonrió al pensar en los campos de fresas

 **– ¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté.**

 **–Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.**

– ¡Campamento mestizo! –gritaron los griegos. Quirón observó divertidos a sus alumnos

 **–La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí–. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

 **–Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

 **–Por favor, cielo –suplicó mi madre–. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

 **– ¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

–Solo Percy les dice ancianas a las Parcas –dijo Rachel, mientras negaba con la cabeza

–Así soy ¿Qué puedo hacer? –se defendió la aludida

 **–No eran ancianas –intervino Grover–. Eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto... cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

 **–Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

 **–No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

 **–Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

 **– ¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

– ¿Alguien más se perdió? –preguntó Leo. Todos levantaron las manos. Menos Atenea, Afrodita y sus cabañas. Todos vieron interrogantes a Afrodita, hasta que ella respondió

–Este tipo de conversaciones las tienen los amantes –ahora todos hicieron un gesto de entendimiento, y prosiguieron con la lectura

 **– ¡Chicos! –dijo mamá.**

 **Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

 **– ¿Qué era eso? –pregunté.**

 **–Ya casi llegamos –respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta–. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor...**

Poseidón, de igual manera, también lo murmuraba

 **No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

 **Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

 **Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner... y en su bolígrafo–espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

Todos, menos Ares, Zeus, Heracles y Octavian, contuvieron el aliento, preocupados por Percy

 **Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

 **–Ow**

– ¿Te pasa eso y tú solo dices «Ow»? –preguntó incrédulo Perseo

–Es que para Percy eso no es nada –dijo Clarisse. Poseidón empalideció al escuchar esto

 **– ¡Percy! –gritó mi madre.**

 **Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo.**

– ¡Zeus! –exclamo Poseidón molesto, mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte a su hermano. Este se estremeció

 **Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

 **– ¡Grover!**

 **Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: « ¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!»** –Muchos no pudieron evitar reírse a pesar de la tensión–

 **–Comida –gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

 **–Percy –dijo mi madre–, tenemos que... –Le falló la voz.**

 **Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Atenea puso los ojos como platos al reconocer al monstruo

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **– ¿Quién es...?**

 **–Percy –dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería–. Sal del coche.**

 **E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

 **– ¡Sal por el otro lado! –Urgió mi madre–. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

 **– ¿Qué?**

 **Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

 **–Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé –insistió mi madre–. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

 **–Mamá, tú también vienes.**

–Si fuera mortal no puede, pero como es legado de Apolo...–dijo Atenea pensativa

–Tal vez ella no sabía que lo era –reflexionó Annabeth

 **Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano**

 **– ¡Venga, mamá! –grité–. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover...**

 **– ¡Comida! –gimió Grover de nuevo.**

 **El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza... era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos...**

Los que no sabían quién era el monstruo pusieron los ojos como platos al reconocerlo. Teseo se preocupó por su hermana. El, a diferencia de ella, tenía entrenamiento y un arma.

 **–No nos quiere a nosotros –dijo mi madre–. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

 **–Pero...**

 **–No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

 **Entonces me enfadé:**

–Mi más sentido pésame al Minotauro, que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar a Percy en ese estado –dijo Will, mientras ponía su mano en el corazón y negaba con la cabeza

 **Me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

 **Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

 **–Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

 **–Te he dicho que...**

 **– ¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

–Eres demasiado leal –dijo Deméter

–Es mi defecto fatal, después de todo –se encogió de hombros Percy

 **No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

 **Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

 **Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man:**

– ¿Y tú como sabes eso?–preguntó pícaramente Leo

–Gabe tenía de esas revistas –respondió Percy

 **Bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa**

– ¡Imágenes mentales! –gimieron los Stoll

 **Excepto la interior** –Se escuchó como los Stoll suspiraban de alivio– **–unos calzoncillos blancos–, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

 **El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

– ¿Sacapuntas eléctrico? –preguntaron divertidos Thalía y Nico. Percy se encogió de hombros

 **De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

 **Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

 **–Es...**

 **–El hijo de Pasífae –dijo mi madre–. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

 **–Pero es el Min...**

–No digas su nombre –dijo Atenea– Los nombres tienen poder

 **–No digas su nombre –me advirtió–. Los nombres tienen poder.**

Todos vieron sorprendidos de Atenea al libro, y del libro a Atenea

 **El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

 **Volví a mirar atrás.**

 **El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

 **– ¿Comida? –repitió Grover.**

 **–Chist –susurré–. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

–Ve y oye fatal –dijo Atenea– Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde están.

 **–Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato.** **Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

–Tu madre es muy inteligente, Percy –dijo Atenea, después se giró hacia Poseidón y preguntó– ¿Cómo lograste que esta mujer se enamorara de ti, tío? –los semidioses se sorprendieron al ver que le dijo tío

–Lo dices como si me enamorara de puras mujeres sin cerebro, Nea –le respondió Poseidón, de nuevo muchos se preguntaron por qué Atenea y el no discutían

–No todas, pero si algunas. –le dijo esta, de forma juguetona

–Eso no te lo niego –respondió él, de la misma forma

 **Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

 **«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

 **Ups** –Todos se empezaron a reír por esto. Después de un rato prosiguieron la lectura–

 **–Percy –dijo mi madre–, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

 **– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

 **–Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

–Solo era una buena madre –dijo, sorprendentemente (bueno, no tanto), Hera

 **– ¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué...**

 **Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

 **Nos había olido.**

 **El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí.**

 **Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

 **– ¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

 **No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

 **El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

 **El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

 **Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.**

–No seas tan positiva –dijo sarcásticamente Dakota

 **El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

 **– ¡Corre, Percy! –gritó–. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

 **Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

 **– ¡Mamá!**

 **Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

 **– ¡Ve!**

 **Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente... había desaparecido.**

 **–¡Noooo!**

– ¡Sally! – gritaron Nico y Thalía, por acto de reflejo

 **La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

 **El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

 **No iba a permitirlo.**

 **Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

 **– ¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! –Grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo–. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

–Tenemos que practicar los insultos, Prissy –dijo Clarisse

 **– ¡Brrrrr!**

 **–Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

 **Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida,**

–Todas tus ideas son estúpidas, Percy –dijo Annabeth

– ¡No es cierto! –se defendió la aludida. Todo el campamento mestizo le dio una mirada que decía – ¿ _estás bromeando?_ –, pero no dijeron nada

 **Pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

 **Pero no sucedió así.**

– ¿Cuando no? –preguntó sarcásticamente Hazel

 **El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

 **El tiempo se ralentizó.**

 **Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello.**

– ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! –preguntaron todos

–La lluvia, supongo –respondió Percy, encogiéndose de hombros

 **¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro–segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol**

–Eso me dolió ¿Sabes?–le reclamó Thalía a Percy. Esta le dio una mirada de disculpa

 **Y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

 **El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

–Lo descubriste –dijo Atenea, asombrada

 **Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

 **– ¡Comida! –insistía Grover.**

 **El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó.**

 **Como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas.**

–No va a funcionar –dijeron Hércules y Ares. Percy solo sonrió burlonamente

 **El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces... ¡crack!**

Todos los que no sabían que eso iba a pasar se sorprendieron.

 **Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdida y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

 **El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

 **Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

 **El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

–Escuchando esto, no me sorprende que te hicieran hecho pretora, Percy –dijo Jason

 **La criatura había desaparecido.**

Todos los semidioses, menos Octavian y Heracles, vitorearon a su líder/pretora/hermana/prima

 **La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustada y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las arreglé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

–Esa lealtad algún día podría matarte, Percy –dijo Atenea

–Lo sé, pero vale la pena por mis amigos –susurró, aunque nadie la escuchó

 **Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

–Awwww ¿Te parezco una princesa? –dijo burlonamente Annabeth

–Si –respondió de la misma forma Percy– Es más, si fuera hombre hasta serías mi novia.

–Si claro, no estás a mi altura –le respondió de forma arrogante. Cuando Percy se disponía a responder Jason les interrumpió

–Chicas, lamento interrumpir su bromance. Pero debemos seguir con la lectura.

 **Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

 **–Es ella. Tiene que serlo.**

 **–Silencio, Annabeth –repuso el hombre–. La chica está consciente. Llévala adentro.**

–Terminó el capítulo –anunció Hazel– ¿Quién quiere leer?

–Yo creo que debería leer el Sr. D ¿No creen? –dijo Katie

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Hazel– Tome, señor Dioniso. –este, después de quejarse, aceptó

–El capítulo se llama–empezó– **Juego al pinacle con un caballo**.

* * *

 **Hola. ¿Que les pareció el cap de hoy? Espero que me avisen si hay algún error (lo cual es bastante probable)**

 **Respuesta a Reviews (anónimos):**

 **Silverlight: ¿Que es Good one?  
¿Que te pareció?**

 **Raven: Jajajaja, me pasa lo mismo.**  
 **¡Stalker y punto!**  
 **¿Crees que esa escena estuvo de más? ¿O le faltó?**  
 **Bueno, vamos por partes:**  
 **1) Lo de Atenea tomará sentido en el capítulo de Medusa**  
 **2) No se lo va a tomar para nada bien**  
 **3) No te lo puedo decir**  
 **Solo dímelas, yo te respondo con gusto.**  
 **¿Porqué lo harías?**  
 **Hasta el próximo cap**

* * *

 **Estos son todos los anónimos que me llegaron. Espero que a los lectores que no dejaron review le guste el cap de hoy.  
Ahora, en asuntos tal vez menos importantes necesito un favor de ustedes.  
¿Que dirían si les digo que se me ocurrió una idea para un fic pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que pareja ponerle a Percy?  
Entonces es ahí donde entran ustedes  
¿Que pareja hago? Las opciones son:**

 **a)Pipercy (Piper/Percy)  
b)Perzoe (Percy/Zoe)  
c)Perlía (Percy/Thalía)  
D)PerOC (Percy/OC)**

 **Si se les ocurre otra pareja me avisan para ponerla. Pero no puede ser con Annabeth, con Nico o con Artemisa.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana.  
**

 **Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

 **Daap**


	6. Chapter: Juego al pinacle con un caballo

–El capítulo se llama–empezó– **Juego al pinacle con un caballo**.

 **Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

–Tus sueños son cada vez más raros Percy –dijo Gwen con una mueca

 **Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme dormida. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

– ¿Qué hacías allí Annie? –preguntó Thalía

–Creo que lo sabrás más adelante –respondió esta

 **– ¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? –me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

–Annie, Annie, Annie –reprochó Thalía mientras negaba con la cabeza

– ¿Desde cuándo nuestra Sesos de Algas sabe algo? –preguntó con burla Nico. Mientras tanto Percy le daba un golpe en el hombro

–En ese momento no sabía que su cabeza está llena de algas –dijo Annabeth, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Percy

 **– ¿Qué? –mascullé.**

–Respuesta universal de Percy –dijeron Nico y Thalía

 **Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

 **– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

 **–Lo siento –murmuré–, no sé…**

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.**

–Gran forma de callar a alguien –dijo Jason

–Aunque conozco una mejor –dijo Piper mientras, con una sonrisa traviesa, agarraba de la camisa de su novio y lo besaba. Cuando se separaron Jason tenía una sonrisa de enamorado. Las mujeres que tenían pareja asintieron de acuerdo con la chica. Zeus, quien no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo tenía de novia a una hija de Afrodita, pensó seriamente en que tenía que hablar con su hijo ya que él, como hijo del rey de los dioses, no podía estar junto con personas débiles, como una hija de Afrodita.

 **La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido.**

–Awwww ¿Ya me extrañabas? –preguntó burlona Annabeth

–Siempre Annie –respondió Percy

 **Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules –por lo menos una docena de ellos– en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

Hera sonrió al pensar en su creación

– ¿Cómo hace Argos para poder ver? –preguntó una niña de 5 años hija de Atenea

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Hera

–Lo que Marie quiere decir –empezó Malcom– Es como hace para poder enfocar una imagen ya que al tener muchos puntos de vista no puede enfocarse en una sola.

–Mmmm –lo meditó unos segundos Quirón– Supongo que tendremos que preguntarle al volver.

 **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentada en un asiento en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella.**

Los semidioses hicieron una mueca. Era horrible cuando pasaba eso

 **Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.**

 **En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

–Wow, nunca te había visto así –dijo Hazel

–Pocas veces he estado así –dijo Percy– Ya después de un tiempo te acostumbras y no te afecta tanto.

 **–Cuidado –dijo una voz familiar.**

 **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana.**

–No lo hizo –dijo Quirón

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Katie

–Estaba muy preocupado por Percy –respondió Grover

–No tenías por qué estarlo, hermano –dijo Percy– Y si dices que «Es tu culpa no haber ayudado» te juro que te vas a convertir en el primer sátiro con tres cuernos ¿Ok? –Grover, para no despertar la ira de su amiga, simplemente asintió

 **Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra.**

– ¡Hey! –se quejó Grover. Mientras el resto reía

 **Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva.**

Risa que se fue apagando medida iban leyendo

 **Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y…**

 **–Me has salvado la vida**

–Siempre G–man –dijo mientras le sonreía al sátiro

 **–Dijo Grover–. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo. Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

 **Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

 **–El Minotauro… –dije, recordando.**

 **–No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…**

–Como si te fuera a hacer caso –dijo Nico con una sonrisa

 **–Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

 **Grover se removió incómodo.**

 **–Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

 **–Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?**

 **Bajó la cabeza.**

 **Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre.**

– ¿Qué tiene ese pino de especial? –preguntó curioso Frank

–Es nuestra principal defensa –explicó Thalía– Gracias al nuestros enemigos no pueden entrar –los romanos, menos Jason, asintieron con entendimiento

 **Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.**

– ¡¿Cómo que incluso?! –preguntó indignada Thalía. Los griegos se rieron mientras que el resto solo se preguntaba por qué la hija de Zeus le importaba tanto el pino

–Ya lo verás –respondió Percy

 **Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

–Está bien, te perdono –dijo Thalía mientras abrazaba a su hermana de corazón

 **–Lo siento –sollozó Grover–. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

–Ya hablamos de eso, Grover –le advirtió Percy al sátiro– Pero como esto es el pasado no importa.

 **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

 **– ¡Oh, Estige! –rezongó.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

 **Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza.**

– ¡Ni se les ocurra! –les advirtió Katie a Travis y Connor

–Pero Katiiiiie –dijeron esto alargando la i

–Ya dije que no –repuso está firmemente

 **Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

 **Estaba sola. Me había quedado completamente huérfana. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –gritó Poseidón

–Tú eres inmortal, tío –señaló Apolo

–Ese es el punto –dijo, rodando los ojos, Artemisa.

–Hubieras vivido en el campamento, Percy –dijo Quirón

–Lo sé –aclaró Percy– Pero en ese tiempo no lo sabía

 **No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles.**

–Suerte con eso –dijo sarcásticamente Aquiles

 **Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

 **Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico –o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera– parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

 **–No ha sido culpa tuya –le dije.**

 **–Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

 **– ¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

 **–No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.**

 **–Pero ¿por qué…?**

 **–De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.**

 **–No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

 **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

 **Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

A Nico le sonó el estómago al recordar esas galletas

– ¿Desde cuándo no comes Nico? –preguntó Thalía

–Desde hace unas horas –mintió Nico

–Nico… –le advirtió Percy– Dime la verdad, no me hagas tomar medidas innecesarias.

–Es la verdad –se defendió. Percy y Thalía compartieron una mirada antes de exclamar al unísono:

– ¡Apolo!

– ¿Si? –preguntó el aludido

– ¿Nico dijo la verdad? –preguntó Thalía

–No –respondió este

–Ahora dime la verdad, Nicolás diAngelo –muchos se sorprendieron al notar que solo Percy y Thalía sabían el nombre completo de Nico (N/A: Creo que es ese….). Nico suspiró antes de decir en un murmullo.

–Desde hace 3 días –Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos antes de exclamar

– ¡¿Qué?! –estaban molestas, eso era obvio– ¡¿Por qué?!

–Estaba un poco ocupado –trato de excusarse Nico. Entonces Percy y Thalía lo tomaron por las muñecas y lo arrasaron hasta el trono de Hestia.

–Lady Hestia ¿Podríamos tomar un receso después de este capítulo? –preguntó respetuosamente Percy, sorprendiendo a varios

–Claro –respondió esta, con una cálida sonrisa. Las chicas asintieron y, aun arrastrando a Nico, se sentaron en los pies de Hestia. Dioniso, harto de tantas interrupciones, prosiguió a leer

 **Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeña, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

 **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

 **– ¿Estaba bueno? –preguntó Grover. Asentí. – ¿A qué sabía? –Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

–Tu siempre te sientes culpable, Percy –dijo Clarisse, rodando los ojos

 **–Perdona –le contesté–. Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

– ¡¿Estás Loca?! –exclamaron varios griegos

–Ya sé que eso lo iba a matar –dijo Percy, rodando los ojos– Por los dioses ¿No pueden entender que esto ocurrió hace 5 años?

 **– ¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.**

 **–Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

–Las mejores galletas del mundo –aseguraron los que las habían probado

 **Suspiró.**

 **– ¿Y cómo te sientes?**

 **–Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

– ¿Por qué no intentarlo? –preguntó Thalía con una sonrisa

 **–Eso está muy bien –dijo–. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

 **– ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

– ¿No crees que exageras? –preguntó Leo. Este solo se encogió de hombros

 **–Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

 **La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.**

 **Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla.**

Muchos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos

 **Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.**

Entonces hicieron gestos de entendimientos, comprendiendo la razón

 **Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

Los romanos se acercaron un poco más, para no perder detalle. Los griegos solo sonrieron al ver el interés de los romanos

 **Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua –un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena–, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

–Por eso te sorprendiste tanto al ver solo un Pegaso en el campamento –dijo Reyna. Percy solo asintió

–Ese lugar es muy diferente al Campamento Júpiter –dijo Frank

–Sí, parece más un campamento de verano que una escuela miliar –dijo Gwen.

 **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

 **El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo.**

Los griegos aguantaron una carcajada mientras que Dioniso fruncía el ceño

 **De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas.**

Ahora ya no las aguantaban. Hasta los dioses soltaban una que otra risa. Los romanos no comprendían quien era este hombre

 **Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

–Por supuesto –gruñó el dios

 **–Ese es el señor D –me susurró Grover–, el director del campamento.**

Los romanos pusieron los ojos como platos, sorprendidos

– ¿Su director es un dios? –preguntó incrédulo Octavian

–No tenemos de otra –respondió Will, mientras que, al igual que todo el campamento mestizo, se encogía de hombros

 **Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista,**

– ¿Solo una campista? –preguntó "ofendida" la aludida

 **Pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro.**

–Eso no era cierto –dijo con pesadumbre Annabeth

– ¿A qué edad llegaste? –preguntó Atenea

–A los 7 –respondió– Más adelante se explicará porqué.

 **Y ya conoces a Quirón. –Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí. Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…**

 **– ¡Señor Brunner! –exclamé.**

–Te acaban de decir que es Quirón –dijo burlonamente Nico

–Cállate, Aliento de Muerte –respondió Percy, mientras le daba otros golpe en el hombro

 **El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

– ¡Yo quiero un profesor así! –exclamaron Travis, Connor, Chris, Will y Leo

–Ya es su profesor, idiotas –reprocharon Katie, Clarisse, Rachel, Thalía y Piper

 **–Ah, Percy, qué bien –dijo–. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

 **Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

 **–Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

Poseidón le dio una mala mirada al dios por tratar a su hija de esa forma. Mientras que, para consternación de los dioses y romanos, los griegos sonreían con nostalgia. Al ver la mirada de los otros Percy aclaró

–Esa, mis queridos amigos, es la bienvenida oficial del Campamento Mestizo.

 **–Vaya, gracias. –Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo.**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño, mientras que otros gruñían

 **Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era una sátiro.**

Muchos se rieron de la imagen mental

 **Si es que este versiones femeninas de sátiros, claro.**

–No hay –dijo Malcom– Su contraparte femenina serían las ninfas.

 **– ¿Annabeth? –Llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó–. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enferma, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

 **–Claro, Quirón –contestó ella.**

 **Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana.**

– ¿No tiene nada que ver que sea de California? –preguntó sarcásticamente Annabeth

 **Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen: eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

–Normalmente lo haces –dijo burlonamente Percy, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga

 **Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: « ¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o « ¡Wow, eres un fenómeno!».**

–Puf, ya quisieras –dijeron todos los que conocían a Annabeth

 **Pero sólo dijo:**

 **–Cuando duermes babeas.**

Todo el mundo empezó a reír

–Aún lo haces –dijo Nico– Aunque también hablas dormida.

– ¿Y tú como sabes? –preguntó celosamente Tritón. Nico se sonrojó levemente y dijo:

–Me he quedado varias veces en la casa de Sally –claro que esto no hizo más que aumentar las miradas picaras de la gente.

– ¡Oh, por favor! –Exclamó Percy– Ellos también se han quedado en mi casa y no pasa nada –dijo, señalando a Travis, Connor y Grover. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera agregar algo más Dioniso siguió la lectura

 **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

 **–Bueno –comenté para cambiar de tema–, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

 **–No soy el señor Brunner –dijo el ex señor Brunner–.**

– ¿Es enserio? –preguntaron varios, sonriendo

 **Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

 **–Vale. –Perplejo, miré al director–. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?**

– ¿Tu qué crees Perry? –preguntó sarcásticamente

 **El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería. –Jovencita, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

–Puf, como si eso le importase a Percy –dijo Thalía

 **–Ah, ya. Perdón.**

 **–Debo decir, Percy –intervino Quirón–Brunner–,**

Esta vez solo rodaron los ojos, exasperados

 **Que me alegro de verte sana y salva. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a una campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

 **– ¿Visita a domicilio?**

 **–Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta,**

–Percy –dijo Reyna– ¿Tú crees que podamos hacer que los faunos también ayuden como en tu campamento?

–Claro que si –afirmó Percy

 **Pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

– ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Lupa

–Solo digamos que recibió un viaje de solo ida a un viaje en Grecia –respondió el centauro

 **Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

 **– ¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? –pregunté.**

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **–Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí viva, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

– ¿Hay personas que no la pasan? –preguntó Gwen

–Si –respondieron los griegos en un tono triste al recordar a sus posibles hermanos que no conocieron

 **–Grover –dijo el señor D con impaciencia–, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

 **– ¡Sí, señor! –Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

 **–Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle. –El señor D me observó con recelo.**

 **–Me temo que no –respondí.**

 **–Me temo que no, _señor_ –puntualizó él.**

 **–Señor –repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

–El sentimiento es mutuo, Perry –dijo Dioniso. Fue entonces cuando todos los griegos se empezaron a reír como locos. Incluso muchos rodaban por el suelo

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Dakota

–Que, sin importar cuánto trate de ocultarlo –empezó Lacy (N/A: Para los que no recuerdan, ella es hija de Afrodita)

–Todos sabemos que Percy es su favorita –terminó Katie. Dioniso entonces se interesó en la semidiosa. Si esos mocosos –como pensaba el– decían que era su favorita debía ser por algo

 **–Bueno –me dijo–, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Pac–man, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

 **–Estoy seguro de que la chica aprenderá –intervino Quirón.**

 **–Por favor –dije–, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

 **El señor D resopló y dijo:**

 **–Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

 **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

 **Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella.** –Quirón sonrió, mientras que a su lado Lupa lo veía con una sonrisa enternecida–

 **Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

 **–Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? –preguntó.**

 **–Dijo que… –Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar–. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme.**

 **Quería tenerme cerca.**

 **–Lo típico –intervino el señor D–. Así es como los matan. Jovencita, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

 **– ¿Qué? –pregunté. Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

 **–Me temo que hay demasiado que contar –repuso Quirón–. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

– ¿No la viste? –preguntaron Nico y Thalía

–No –respondió Percy– Aun no la he visto

–Es que siempre tienes que salir a hacer alguna misión o algo así –replicó Quirón

 **– ¿Película de orientación? –pregunté.**

 **–Olvídalo –dijo Quirón–. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes – señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos– que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacha. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivos.**

 **Miré a los demás.**

 **Esperaba que alguien exclamara: « ¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

 **– ¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! –Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

 **–Señor D –preguntó Grover tímidamente–, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca–Cola _light?_**

 **– ¿Eh? Ah, vale.**

 **Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

 **–Espere –le dije a Quirón–. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

–Esperen –dijo Annabeth– Si existen los dioses griegos y romanos ¿Existe Dios?

–Pues claro –dijo Atenea– Así como existen los dioses nórdicos o egipcios. Solo que no nos mezclamos con esas culturas.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Malcom

–Solo no nos mezclamos –dio por termina la discusión Zeus– Dioniso, sigue leyendo.

 **–Bueno, veamos –repuso Quirón–. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

 **– ¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…**

 **–He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

– ¿Menor? –dijo Zeus ofendido

 **– ¿Menor?**

 **–Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

 **–Zeus –dije–, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

–Me menciona a mí pero no a su padre –dijo divertido Apolo

 **Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

 **–Jovencito –intervino el señor D–, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

 **–Pero son historias –dije–. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

–Hay no –exclamaron todos a los que se les había ocurrido decir eso

 **– ¡La ciencia! –Se burló el señor D–. Y dime, Persephone Jackson** –Todos los griegos abrieron los ojos como platos, y uno que otro ahogó un grito. Los romanos y los dioses los vieron interrogantes

–T–te lla–llamó por tu no–nombre –dijeron los Stoll, sorprendidos.

– ¡Es el fin del mundo! –exclamó Will. Todos los griegos se empezaron a reír, para consternación de los romanos. Quienes se prometieron preguntar después porqué eso sorprendía tanto

 **–Me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie–, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán cuentos primitivos. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a esta chica y dímelo.**

 **El señor D no me caía del todo mal,**

Dioniso se sorprendió, pues eran pocos los semidioses a los cuales no les calleras del todo el mal. Tal vez hasta esa semidiosa valiera la pena

 **Pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni una palabra.**

 **–Percy –dijo Quirón–, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

 **Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

–Así que es tu culpa –dijo Thalía, mientras señala acusadoramente al centauro

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Artemisa a su futura teniente

–El que Percy rechazara la inmoralidad –respondió esta. Los dioses y romanos se quedaron perplejos

– ¡¿Cómo osas en rechazar tal regalo?! –exclamó Zeus, mientras apuntaba a Percy con su perno

–No exageres hermano –dijo Hades

–No es para tanto –agregó Poseidón

–Ustedes se callan –ordenó Zeus– O de lo contrario sus hijos lo pagarán –fue entonces que Poseidón y Hades se callaron –ahora tú, semidiosa, responde ¿Por qué la rechazaste?

–Le digo, Zeus –empezó Percy– Que tendrá que esperar a leer el porqué.

– ¡Exijo que me digas de una vez! –Tronó de nuevo– Oh de lo contrario serás castigada.

– ¿Qué me podrías hacer, Zeus? –Preguntó desafiante Percy– ¿Lanzarme tu perno? ¿Matarme? No sería la primera vez que me amenazas con eso.

– ¡Es suficiente! –Exclamo– No toleraré más de tus insolencias –entonces cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar el perno todos los griegos y romanos se posicionaron al lado de su líder/pretora

– ¿Cómo osan? –empezó Zeus, pero fue cortada por Thalía

–No, Zeus –Zeus se sorprendió al ver que su hija no le decía padre– Tu no le vas a hacer nada a Percy

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó

–Porque es gracias a ella que tú, en el futuro, sigues siendo "El rey de los dioses" –dijo Nico

–Chicos –dijo Percy, abriéndose paso para estar al frente de los semidioses– Ustedes no pueden pelear mis peleas ¿Y si les pasa algo? Nunca me lo perdonaría. Ade... –pero fue interrumpida por Katie

–No, Percy. Tú no puedes dejar que te haga esto –todos asintieron solemnemente

–Escuchen –dijo firmemente, sorprendiendo a todos por su tono serio– Ya que no me quieren hacer caso hablando como su amiga, esto se los digo como su líder y pretora –dijo mirando a griegos y romanos respectivamente– Ustedes van a ir a sentarse y no se van a entrometer ¿Entendieron? –se escucharon quejas por todas partes– Dije ¿ENTENDIERON? –entonces ambos bandos, a regañadientes, se retiraron dejando a Percy. Todos menos Nico y Thalía. Antes de que Percy pusiera decir algo Thalía dijo:

–Yo soy la teniente de las cazadoras. Por lo cual no eres mi líder.

–Y yo no soy parte de ningún campamento –dijo Nico– Por lo cual tampoco puedes mandarme –Percy solo suspiró en derrota y se enfrentó al rey de los dioses

–Zeus. Usted puede hacerme lo que quiera –empezó– Pero solo recuerde una cosa. No importa si me envía al tártaro por lo que le voy a decir. Pero si bien yo luché para los dioses todo este tiempo yo nunca lo hice por ustedes. Sobre todo por ti –nadie intervenía. Todos querían saber que tenía que decir Percy– Si yo luché fue por ellos –entonces señaló a todos los semidioses en la sala– Cada vez que yo pensaba que no podía hacer algo una imagen de mis amigos, mi familia, porque eso somos, una familia, llegaba a mi mente. Es por ellos que hice todo. Por mi madre fue que busqué tu perno. Por mi campamento y por Grover busque el vellocino dentro el mar de los monstruos. Fue por Annabeth y por Artemisa que soporté el peso del cielo. Fue por ellos que me adentré en el laberinto de Dédalo. Fue por cada uno de las personas en el mundo que me enfrenté contra Cronos. Fue por el campamento Júpiter que fui a Alaska a liberar a Tánatos. Fue por ellos que me enfrenté a esos gigantes. Fue por cada uno de los semidioses que están aquí que yo hice todo esto y te aseguro que será por ellos que me esforzaré por derrotar a Gea –todos los semidioses la veían perplejos. Pues no sabían las verdaderas razones de su líder por luchar– Si quieres matarme ¡Hazlo! Después de todo, solo somos peones ¿No? Para ti solo somos piezas sacrificables de un juego. Y no digo que todos los dioses sean así. Porque si hay algo que aprendí fue que no los debo juzgar a todos por ti –Zeus, literalmente, se había quedado sin palabras. Y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier ruido una luz blanca inundó la habitación. Al desaparecer todos vieron a las Parcas

– ¡Zeus! –exclamaron las tres

– ¿Qué pasa mis señoras? –preguntó este, nervioso

– ¿Qué dijimos sobre estos semidioses? Por si no lo notaste, esta semidiosa es capaz de hasta sacrificarse por sus amigos. Nosotras podemos ver el destino y si tú le haces a esta semidiosa algo solo causarás que te derroquen. Porque es gracias a esta semidiosa que los griegos no perdieron la fe. Cuando tu cortaste todo contacto con ellos fue esta semidiosa las que les dio la esperanza para luchar –nadie emitió ni un ruido, Entonces la parca del medio dio un paso adelante y dijo– Ahora, Sigan con la lectura

 **– ¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? –inquirí.**

 **–Así es –asintió Quirón–. Si fueras una diosa, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Persephone Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

–Eso fue muy duro, Quirón –dijo Hestia

 **Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

 **–No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses –respondí.**

Zeus gruñó, pero no dijo nada

 **–Pues más te vale que empieces a creer –murmuró el señor D–. Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

 **–P… por favor, señor –intervino Grover–. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionada.**

 **–Menuda suerte la mía –gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta–. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen! –Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

 **Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

 **–Señor D, sus restricciones –le recordó.**

 **El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

 **–Madre mía. –Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó–: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

 **Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca–Cola _light._ Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

 **Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

 **–El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

 **–Una ninfa del bosque –repetí, aun mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

 **–Sí –reconoció el señor D–. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

 **El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten.**

Ya la tensión que se había producido con la pelea de Percy con el rey de los dioses desaparecía lentamente. Y algunos se permitieron soltar una que otra carcajada

 **–Y… y –balbuceé– su padre es…**

 **– _Di immortales,_ Quirón –repuso él–. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a esta chica lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

 **Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…**

 **–Usted es Dioniso –dije–. El dios del vino.**

–Wow, duraste menos de lo que pensé –dijo Thalía

–Yo también te quiero, Thals –dijo Percy, rodando los ojos

 **El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **– ¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?**

 **–S–sí, señor D.**

 **–Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson.**

– ¡De nuevo lo hizo! – Exclamaron los Stoll

 **¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

 **– ¿Usted es un dios?**

 **–Sí, niño.**

 **– ¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

–Para nosotros también fue una sorpresa –dijo burlonamente Hermes

 **Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

–Dioniso… –advirtió Poseidón

 **– ¿Quieres comprobarlo, niña? –preguntó con ceño.**

 **–No. No, señor.**

 **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

 **–Me parece que he ganado –dijo.**

 _–Puede ser…–_ pensó ilusionado Dioniso.

 **–Un momento, señor D –repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo–: El juego es para mí.**

Sonrisa que se convirtió en mueca

 **Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó. –Estoy cansado –comentó el señor D–. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos. La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

 **–S–sí, señor.**

 **El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

 **–Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.**

 **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

 **– ¿Estará bien Grover? –le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

 **–El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

 **–El monte Olimpo –dije–. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

 **–Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

 **– ¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?**

 **–Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

 **– ¿El qué?**

 **–Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia.**

Los griegos sonrieron

 **Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma,**

Ahora fue el turno de los romanos

 **Y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

 **–Y después murieron.**

– ¡Estamos muertos! –exclamaron Hermes y Apolo, entonces empezaron a correr por todas partes. Hasta que Artemisa y sus cazadoras (incluyendo a Thalía) les dispararan flechas. Un rato –y muchas risas– Dioniso pudo continuar la lectura

 **– ¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania,**

–Alemania me gustó –dijo Ares

 **Francia,**

–París era hermoso –dijo Afrodita, con estrellas en sus ojos

 **España,**

–España era genial –dijo Deméter

 **Gran Bretaña…**

–Esta fue uno de mis favoritos –dijo Atenea

–Solo te gusta por la arquitectura que hay –rebatió Poseidón

–A ti te gustaba por el agua –dijo Atenea. Antes de que Poseidón pudiera rebatir Dioniso continuó la lectura

 **Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura.**

Atenea sonrió

 **La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.**

 **Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluida en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

– ¿Y si hacemos un club? –preguntó Leo

– ¡Sí! –exclamaron los hijos de Hermes y Apolo (tanto griegos como romanos)

 **– ¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?**

–Tú eres Percy Jackson –dijeron Teseo y Perseo con burla.

 **Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

 **– ¿Quién soy? –murmuró–. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me gusta el chocolate.**

– ¿Solo te gusta? –preguntó Percy a su mentor

–Bien, me encanta –dijo Quirón. Todos le mandaron mirada que decían _– ¿Solo eso?–,_ entonces el suspiró y dijo: – Bien, estoy obsesionado– Ya para este punto estaba bastante sonrojado. Lupa solo sonrió y le susurró algo al centauro. Nadie pudo escuchar que le dijo, pero sea lo que sea le había aumentado el sonrojo. De nuevo griegos y romanos se preguntaron qué tipo de relación llevaban estos dos

 **Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos,**

Todos se rieron ante la imagen mental

 **Pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

 **Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

Todos rompieron a carcajadas, mientras Quirón se sonrojaba aún más

 **– ¡Qué alivio! –Exclamó el centauro–. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

– ¡Al fin! –Exclamo Dioniso– Eso es todo –entonces le dio el libro a Deméter y dispuso a tomar un trago de Vino

–Supongo que yo voy a leer –dijo Deméter– El capítulo se llama **Me convierto en la señora suprema del lavabo**

–De hecho, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso –interrumpió Hestia– Ya es hora de la cena.

–Cenaremos –dijo Zeus– Y después los semidioses tendrán una hora libre mientras tenemos un consejo –Entonces todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor. Al llegar los griegos, como de costumbre, se mezclaron entre sí. Los romanos se disponían a pedirle a Hestia para que apareciera otra mesa cuando Percy gritó: –

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué esperan? –Preguntó– ¡Vengan a sentarse! –los romanos vieron a todos los griegos, buscando cualquier signo de que los griegos no quisieran compartir mesa con ellos. Pero se sorprendieron al ver que estos solo tenían sonrisas en sus caras–

– ¿No les molesta a los campistas que no sentemos con ustedes? –preguntó Reyna, desconfiada

– ¿Por qué nos molestaría? –preguntó Will

–Porque romanos y griegos son enemigos –dijo Octavian

–Pero nosotros somos familia –dijo Travis

–No enemigos –agregó Connor

– ¿Familia? –preguntó Dakota

–Claro –afirmó Percy– Nosotros somos una familia extendida ¿No? –Los romanos no se veían convencidos del todo– Además –siguió Percy– Estoy segura que a muchos de ustedes les gustaría conocer a sus hermanos –los romanos se fueron animando poco a poco. Hasta que ya todos se sentían cómodos. A los minutos ya todos se encontraban platicando. Todos se reían de como Percy, Hazel y Thalía obligaban al hijo de Hades a comer. Hestia no pudo más que sonreír. Puesto que podía sentir como el fuego crecía gracias a estos semidioses. Cuando terminaron los dioses se fueron a la sala de tronos y los semidioses se reunieron en grupos para poder conocerse mejor. Algunos semidioses se dividieron según su padre, para conocer a sus hermanos. Mientras que otros solo se reunían con semidioses al azar y se conocían. Las cazadoras se reunieron con su futura teniente para interrogarla sobre su relación con los hombres. Teseo y Orión se llevaron a Nico a los jardines para "tener una charla con nuestro primo", a la cual Perseo y Aquiles se les unieron después. Annabeth estaba hablando con algunos hijos de Marte sobre estrategias de batalla. Katie se reunió con Gwen y otros hijos de Ceres. Pollux y Dakota discutían sobre cual vino es mejor. Los hijos de Mercurio/Hermes y Apolo (N/A: Cuando digo hijos también me refiero a legados. Pero sonaría muy raro si escribiera "Hijos y legados" a cada rato) planeaban bromas. Los de Afrodita y Venus discutían sobre las posibles parejas que podrían formarse. Los de Hefesto hablaban sobre inventos que pudieran crear. En fin, todos estaban socializando. Siendo observados por una chica de ojos verdes mar.

Para Percy era de suma importancia que ambos bandos se llevaran bien. Y ahora, viendo como poco a poco se creaban lazos de hermandad, no podía estar más feliz. Estuvo un rato más pensando hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca. Y todo se volvió negro

¬Con Teseo, Perseo, Orión, Aquiles y Nico¬

Nico se preguntaba por qué un grupo de héroes del pasado quería hablar con él. Por eso cuando se detuvieron en los jardines hizo ademan para peguntar, siendo interrumpido

–Seguro te preguntarás que haces aquí –dijo Teseo. Nico asintió– Bueno, es que con el pasar de los capítulos no pudimos evitar notar que eres muy amigo de mi hermanita ¿No? –Nico asintió de nuevo– Y seguro podrás comprender que nuestro deber como hermanos de Percy –dijo señalando a Orión y a él– Es protegerla de los chicos. Así que, por ese motivo, trataré de llegar al punto pronto –entonces se acercó a Nico y le preguntó– ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mi hermanita? –Nico, al no esperarse esa pregunta, no pudo más que preguntar: –  
– ¿Qué? –Orión suspiró  
–Es muy fácil –comenzó– Pudimos notar que eres muy apegado con nuestra hermanita. Por lo tanto necesitamos saber ¿Te gusta Percy?

¬Con los dioses¬

–Seguro se preguntarán el porqué de esta reunión –comenzó Zeus. Al ver que todos asentían prosiguió– Bueno, todo es respecto a esa semidiosa hija de Poseidón.

– ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? –preguntó el aludido

–Es un peligro para el Olimpo, por lo cual debemos evitar su existencia –afirmó Zeus

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! –exclamó Apolo

–Si puedo –dijo Zeus– No voy a dejar que una semidiosa ponga en peligro el Olimpo. Los que estén a favor de elimina a Persephone Jackson levanten la mano –entonces, para sorpresa de Zeus, él fue el único el levantar la mano– ¿Por qué no me apoyan?– preguntó Zeus, enojado

–Porque esa semidiosa no es un peligro –dijo, para sorpresa de muchos, Atenea– ¡Ya la oíste! Nos ayudó en una guerra contra Cronos y quiere luchar en contra de Gea.

–Pero escuchaste cuando dijo que no lo hacía por nosotros –refutó Zeus

–Pero lo hace por sus amigos –dijo Hermes– Y eso es suficiente motivación para luchar.

–Pero –intentó Zeus, siendo interrumpido por Hades

–No, Hermano –dijo este– No hay nada que puedas hacer.

–Ya veremos –dijo Zeus– Consejo desestimado.

Pero cuando lo dioses regresaron se sorprendieron al ver que todos los semidioses estaban hablando tranquilamente. Griegos y romanos en conjunto sin armar otra guerra civil. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que comenzaran de nuevo la lectura, por lo cual los dioses empezaron a conversar entre sí. Todos menos Zeus, quien se dispuso a planear como deshacerse de esa semidiós.

¬Con Teseo, Perseo, Orión, Aquiles y Nico¬

– ¿Te gusta Percy? –preguntó Orión

– ¿Qué? ¿Percy? ¿Gustarme? ¿De qué hablan? –empezó a decir un nervioso hijo de Hades. Aunque paró después de notar las miradas burlonas de Teseo y Perseo

– ¿Sabes que si no nos dices la verdad tendremos que traer a Apolo? –Preguntó Teseo– ¿Y sabes que el aún más sobreprotector que nosotros con sus hijas, descendientes y oráculo, por lo cual seguramente va a querer matarte? –Nico empalideció y, después de unos minutos, suspiró en derrota

–Si ¿De acuerdo? –Exclamó– Si me gusta Percy.

– ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Teseo

– ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Perseo

–Ahora, vamos a darte nuestra bendición para que puedas salir con mi hermana –dijo Orión

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Teseo y Nico

–Claro, es obvio que es muy cercano a Percy –explicó– Y estoy segura que si no fuera un buen chico no fuera tan amigo de Percy ¿O me equivoco?

–De todas maneras nada de eso servirá –dijo Nico– Ella solo me ve como un hermano.

– ¿Ella ha tenido un novio antes? –preguntó Teseo

–Bueno –pensó– Si mal no recuerdo estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Rachel, pero no fue nada serio –dijo el hijo de Hades

–Espera –dijo Perseo– ¿Estás diciendo que Percy es lesbiana?

–Oh no –repuso Nico– Ella, al igual que Rachel, Reyna y yo, es bisexual.

–Wow –exclamaron los héroes del pasado

–Aunque también paso lo de Luke –su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba

– ¿Qué pasó con Luke? –preguntó Aquiles

–Estoy seguro que va a salir en los libros –dijo Nico, aunque se podía saber por su tono que sea lo que sea que pasó con Luke no era algo bueno

–Creo que deberíamos volver –dijo Orión– Los dioses ya debieron haber terminado

–Tu solo quieres volver para poder ver a cierta diosa –dijo Teseo pícaramente. Orión se sonrojo fuertemente.

–Vámonos –dijo, entonces se fueron. Cuando llegaron pudieron notar que los dioses se encontraban platicando, al igual que los semidioses. Aunque Nico no pudo evitar formular una pregunta muy importante

– ¿Dónde está Percy? –todos se callaron, hasta los dioses.

– ¿No estaba con ustedes? –preguntó Thalía

–No –aseguró Teseo. Entonces empezó a buscar por todo el salón, hasta que finalmente mascullo –Maldita sea –entonces se fue corriendo

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Poseidón. Entonces Perseo puso los ojos como platos y dijo:

–Heracles tampoco está –y se fue corriendo, atrás de su primo

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Orión. Entonces se escuchó un golpe. Como si chocaran algo contra un muro. Orión y Aquiles fueron a ver. A los segundos Aquiles volvió y dijo:

–Hércules se llevó a Percy.

* * *

 **Hola. Un poco fuerte el cap de hoy ¿No? Espero que les gustara y que me avisen si hay algún error (lo cual es bastante probable). Perdón por no actualizar ayer, es que estuve bastante ocupada (de hecho, tuve que quedarme a dormir en casa de una tía). Pero hoy ya les traigo este capítulo.**

 **Respuesta a Reviews (anónimos):**

 **Alhestar: Hola.**  
 **Que bien.**  
 **Gracias, es bueno saber que mi historia tiene al menos un poco d sentido.**  
 **No creo hacer un Fem!Slash, pero ninguno de ellos será la pareja de Percy.**  
 **El de hoy fue más largo (casi el doble de las palabras).**  
 **No es mi culpa que algunos capítulos sean cortos.**  
 **Créeme, este tipo de historias toma mucho trabajo. Además, otras personas duran hasta meses para actualizar, yo lo hago una vez por semana.**

 **Raven: Me encanta que te guste.  
Me pasa igual.  
Sip. Es bastante (así tengo tiempo de planearlo bien).  
¿Quien podría apostar? Los semidioses ya saben que Percy le pateó el c**o a Ares. Tal vez los dioses si podrían.  
No te voy decir...  
Ellos van a ser pareja más o menos por el tercer libro.  
Bueno, con lo de Luke ya tenía todo organizado, pero digamos que se van a hacer pareja en un momento que fue difícil para ambos.  
A mi encanta contestar reviews.  
El comienzo de una linda amistad...  
¿Porqué no te creas una cuenta? A las personas que me envían reviews que tienen cuenta les contesto más rápido y no tienen que esperar una semana para ver las respuestas.  
No va a se un Fem!Percy. Tendremos al lindo y sexy Percy hombre.  
¡Punto para el Perlía!  
No quedarían bien juntas.  
Hasta la próxima.**

 **Jane Malfoy24: Yo no.**

 **Silverlight: Tienes que leer la siguiente parte. Por tendrás que votar por otra pareja.  
Ya di una explicación por eso**

* * *

 **He decidido eliminar la opción de PerOC, sinceramente no tengo cabeza para crearle una novia a Percy. Aparte de que les voy a dar unas cosas que les servirán para escoger la** **opción que crean mejor.**

 **-En este fic a Percy Annabeth lo va a engañar con alguien (aún no se quien).**

 **-Percy en el momento en que descubrió el engaño estaba con Nico**

 **-Percy decide huir del campamento y Nico va con el ya que es su hermano y mejor amigo**

 **-En esta historia Nico no va a ser gay (ya entenderán despues)**

 **-Después de una semana de haber escapado se encuentran con las cazadoras en San Francisco**

 **-Thalía decide irse con ellos, por lo cual ya no es una cazadora**

 **-Ellos encontrarán el campamento Júpiter.**

 **-Los dioses, al enterarse, deciden que sería mejor que Percy se quede en el campamento Júpiter, junto con Thalía y Nico**

 **-Tendré que atrasar El Héroe Perdido unos 3 años, por lo cual Percy tendrá 19, Thalía 18 y Nico 16.**

 **Creo que eso sería todo... En fin**

 **Los puntos van así:**

 **Perzoe: 2Pts**

 **Pipercy: 2Pts**

 **Perlía: 4Pts**

 **Pereyna: 0Pts**

 **Las votaciones cerrarán cuando ya tenga al menos 5 caps de la otra historia publicados (y considerando que ni la he empezado...). Cada persona puede votar una vez por cap.**

* * *

 **Estos son todos los anónimos que me llegaron. Espero que a los lectores que no dejaron review le guste el cap de hoy.  
**

 **Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

 **Daap**


	7. Chapter: Me convierto en la señora supre

En _el capítulo anterior..._

 _–_ _¿Dónde está Percy? –todos se callaron, hasta los dioses._

 _–_ _¿No estaba con ustedes? –preguntó Thalía_

 _–_ _No –aseguró Teseo. Entonces empezó a buscar por todo el salón, hasta que finalmente mascullo –Maldita sea –entonces se fue corriendo_

 _–_ _¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Poseidón. Entonces Perseo puso los ojos como platos y dijo:_

 _–_ _Heracles tampoco está –y se fue corriendo, atrás de su primo_

 _–_ _¿Qué? –preguntó Orión. Entonces se escuchó un golpe. Como si chocaran algo contra un muro. Orión y Aquiles fueron a ver. A los segundos Aquiles volvió y dijo:_

 _–_ _Hércules se llevó a Percy._

 _Ahora..._

* * *

No muy lejos de donde Aquiles había dado la noticia se hallaba Hércules cargando a una inconsciente Percy. Este estaba por salir a las calles del Olimpo cuando, de improvisto, una gran ola le golpeó en un costado. Al voltear pudo ver a Teseo, quien se encontraba mirándolo con odio.

– ¿Qué diablos haces con mi hermana? –preguntó Teseo, enojado

–Planeaba llevármela a mi isla y hacerla mi esposa –confesó Hércules, como si nada

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Teseo– ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? –preguntó

–El héroe más grande del mundo –contestó burlonamente

–Suelta. A. Mi. Hermana. Inmediatamente –ordenó Teseo

– ¿O qué? ¿Pelearas conmigo? –preguntó burlonamente Hércules

–Si es necesario –dijo acercándose a Heracles

–Nunca podrías contra mí tu solo –afirmó Heracles

–Él no está solo –afirmó una persona que se estaba acercando

–Nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlo –afirmó otra. Perseo y Orión hicieron acto de presencia, Hércules solo los miró con burla.

–Ustedes nunca me ganarán –dijo Hércules– ¿Pelea quieren? Pelea tendrán –entonces dejó a Percy en un costado y empezó la pelea.

¬En el comedor¬

Todos los semidioses estaban tratando de saber que pasaba. Desde que habían sabido lo de Percy todos querían ir a ayudar, pero los dioses les advirtieron (mejor dicho, les ordenaron) que no interfirieran. Todos estaban tratando de saber que pasaba, pero habían bloqueado la puerta.

– ¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Apolo– ¿Y si usamos una pantalla para ver la pelea? –todos lo miraron, no era mala idea. Artemisa se llevó la mano a la boca en gesto de sorpresa y exclamo

–Por los dioses, hermano ¿Tienes cerebro? –a pesar de todo, nadie pudo evitar reírse de la cara de Apolo.

– ¿Vamos a traer la pantalla o no? –pregunto Apolo de mala manera.

–Si –dijo Zeus apareciendo la pantalla.

 _Se podía ver a Teseo, Orión, Aquiles y Perseo en posición de combate. Hércules solo los tenía los brazos cruzados mientras los veía divertidos. Percy estaba en el suelo cerca de ellos, aún inconsciente. Teseo fue el primero en dar un golpe, siendo bloqueado por Hércules. Perseo y Orión se apresuraron a ayudar a su hermano/primo. Golpes iban y venían. A los minutos de haber empezado Hércules le dio un golpe a Orión en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Rato después fue Aquiles, Heracles lo había empujado contra la pared y se había golpeado la cabeza. Solo quedaban en la pelea Perseo y Teseo. Perseo trabajaba en conjunto con Teseo para tratar de ganarle, aunque era difícil. Hércules le rompió unas costillas a Perseo, dejándolo sin poder pelear. Entonces, cuando estaba enfrentando a Teseo, Percy comenzó a removerse, estaba despertando. Ambos hombres la vieron. Se veía aturdida_

 _– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó_

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron todos en el comedor

 _– ¡Percy! –exclamó Teseo, aliviado._

 _–Pero miren –dijo Heracles– Si la mejor héroe de todos los tiempos ya ha despertado ¿Disfrutaste la siesta?_

 _–Hércules –gruñó– ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué les hiciste a ellos? –dijo señalando a todos los héroes_

 _–Percy ¡Corre! –exclamó Teseo_

 _–Vamos, Persephone –dijo Heracles– ¿Por qué no huyes, mientras dejas a tu hermano peleando por ti?_

 _–No voy a hacer eso –dijo Percy– Te lo diré solo una vez, suelta a mi hermano._

 _– ¿O qué? –Preguntó– No puedes hacer nada. Mira –entonces le rompió el brazo a Teseo, este gritó de dolor. Percy, enojada, convocó una ola con la cual hizo que Hércules soltara a Teseo._

 _–Los poderes del mar no te ayudará para siempre, Persephone –dijo Hércules– Acéptalo, eres débil. No eres una héroe ¿A cuántos de tus amigos no has podido salvar? –preguntó. Percy bajó la cabeza, recordando a cuantas personas no pudo salvar. Lee, Cástor, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Ethan, Luke…_

 _–Eso no es cierto Percy –habló una voz de la nada. Percy la reconoció_

 _– ¿Silena? –preguntó Percy._

 _–Tú eres una heroína –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Beckendorf? –preguntó de nuevo_

 _–Tu salvas te al mundo –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Lee?_

 _–Encontraste el equilibrio justo entre los dioses –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Ethan?_

 _–Gracias a ti nuestra familia está a salvo._

 _– ¿Cástor?_

 _–Protegiste durante la guerra a todos los que pudiste._

 _– ¿Michael?_

 _–Gracias a ti, todo es diferente. Siempre serás la mejor._

 _– ¿L–Luke? –_ Nadie hablaba en el gran comedor. La gran mayoría de los griegos tenía lágrimas al reconocer la voz de sus antiguos compañeros.

– _¿Estos son los amigos que dejaste morir? –preguntó Heracles_

 _–No lo escuches, Percy –habló Luke– Tu puedes derrotarlo._

 _–No lo sé, Luke –dijo Percy_

 _–Tú puedes, yo confió en ti –Percy suspiró y sacó a contracorriente. Pronto inició la pelea._

 _Percy esquivaba golpes mientras tratada de arle estocadas a Hércules, pero el usaba la fuerza y detenía la espada. En un momento Hércules le quitó la espada a Percy._

 _–Miren, es mi vieja espada –dijo mientras la observaba_

 _–Nunca fue tuya, es de Zoe._

 _– ¿La cazadora? No, ella me la dio._

 _–Tú la engañaste, que no es lo mismo._

 _–Ella era una idiota._

 _–Ella fue una gran amiga._

 _–Y la dejaste morir ¿No? –Percy no dijo nada–Vez, eres débil. No puedes hacer nada –entonces agarró a Teseo– Creo que tendré que terminar el trabajo._

 _–No te permitiré que le hagas algo a ellos –entonces Percy esbozó una sonrisa torcida. De improvisto Hércules soltó a Teseo_

 _– ¿Q–Que hiciste? –preguntó mirándola_

 _–Ahora es mi turno –entonces Hércules se empezó a golpear a sí mismo. Percy solo lo miraba con la misma sonrisa de la batalla de Manhattan. Entonces Hércules se dio un golpe en el ojo, en el estómago, en la barbilla. En varios lugares ya le estaba saliendo Icor_

 _– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Hércules, todo golpeado._

 _–No lo sé –dijo Percy– Pero esto es por Zoe –entonces Hércules se golpeó a sí mismo en sus partes– ¿Te rindes? –preguntó Percy sonriendo. Heracles la miró y dijo_

 _–Está bien, me rindo._

La pantalla se apagó y las puertas se abrieron, aunque nadie se movió. Todos estaban en shock por lo que recién habían visto. Percy a los minutos llegó al comedor

–Ehhh chico ¿Me ayudan a traer a los demás? No puedo yo sola –Frank y Jason se apresuraron a ayudarla con los demás

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Thalía, aún en shock

–Sinceramente –dijo Percy– No tengo ni la mayor idea.

–Tú nunca tienes idea de algo sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

–Eso fue ¡Genial! –dijo Leo– Percy, eres mi ídolo.

–No exageres Leo –dijo Percy, levemente sonrojada. Entonces tomó a contracorriente (que había aparecido en su bolsillo) y se dirigió hacia las cazadoras– Zoe, esto es tuyo –dijo, entregándole la espada. Zoe la miró en shock– Siempre fue tuyo.

–No Percy –dijo esta– Ahora es tuyo.

–Pero… –trató de decir Percy.

–Sé que la cuidarás muy bien –dijo Zoe.

–Gracias Zoe –entonces abrazó a la cazadora.

– ¡Awwww! –chilló alguien, todos se giraron a ver a Afrodita

–Yo no fui –dijo esta

– ¡Son tan tiernas! –gritó otra vez la voz

–Ya Silena –dijo otra voz– Creo que exageras.

–Cállate Cástor –dijo otra voz, más profunda

–Gracias Charlie –dijo de nuevo la otra voz. Todos buscaron de dónde venían las voces, hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de semidioses. Cuando los griegos se dieron cuenta de quienes eran no pudieron evitar llorar. Ahí, en frente de ellos, estaban los caídos durante la guerra

–Hola chicos –dijo Michel, saludando a sus hermanos. Todos los de Apolo fueron a abrazar a su hermano. Clarisse fue corriendo a abrazar a Silena, los de Hefesto también fueron con Beckendorf, aunque Leo se quedó atrás. Ethan se quedó viendo como todos eran recibidos por sus seres queridos. Pollux fue a abrazar a su gemelo. Todos estaban en lágrimas, pero tres chicas en especial estaban buscando a alguien. Entonces alguien entró por la puerta.

–Hola ¿Cómo están? –Luke Castellan acababa de ingresar a la sala. Todos los griegos se silenciaron de inmediato, esperando. Thalía, Annabeth y Percy tenían los ojos como platos y tenían lágrimas en los ojos

–No –dijo Thalía

–Lo –dijo Annabeth

–Creo –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo– ¡Luke! –ambas chicas fueron corriendo a abrazar al rubio

–Chicas –dijo este abrazándolas también. Duraron así uno segundos hasta que se soltaron, ambas chicas lo miraron y después fijaron su vista en Percy, quien los veía con una sonrisa. Luke miró a las chicas que estaban con él pidiendo aprobación, ambas se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Luke se acercó a Percy y cuando quedaron de frente se abrazaron. Nadie interrumpía la escena. Uno que otro romano quería decir algo, pero entendían que era un momento importante para su pretora. –Percy yo… –Trató de decir Luke

–Yo también te extrañé –dijo la chica, apretándolo aún más.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –dijo quitándole las lágrimas de la cara– Nosotros estuvimos viendo toda la lectura –Percy solo sonrió

–Me alegra eso –y se volvieron a abrazar. No fue hasta minutos después que Zeus decidió interrumpir

–Preséntense –ordenó a los recién llegados. Silena fue la primera.

–Silena de Beckendorf, anteriormente Beuregard, hija de Afrodita, ex–líder de la cabaña y esposa de Charlie.

–Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto, ex–líder de la cabaña y esposo de Silena.

–Es irónico que una hija de Afrodita y un hijo de Hefesto estén juntos –dijo Hermes

–De hecho –dijo Afrodita– Muchos de mis hijos terminan enamorados de los hijos de Hefesto.

–Me preguntó por qué –dijo Piper

–Posiblemente nunca lo sabremos –dijo Silena– Por cierto, creo que eres mi nueva hermana ¿No?

–Si –dijo Piper, un poco tímida

–Ya quiero leer la parte en que derrocas a Drew –dijo Silena, guiñándole un ojo

– ¿Podemos seguir con las presentaciones? –preguntó Hera. Lee dio un paso al frente.

–Lee Fletcher, hijo de Apolo y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

–Michael Yew, hijo de Apolo y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

– ¿Cómo es que los dos fueron capitanes? –preguntó Apolo. Artemisa rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba _hombres._

–Yo morí en la batalla del laberinto –dijo Lee

–Y yo en la batalla de Manhattan, que fue un año después –dijo Michael.

–En fin –dijo Cástor– Yo soy Cástor, hijo de Dioniso, gemelo de Pollux y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

–Yo soy Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis y ex–traidor al Olimpo.

– ¡Eres un traidor! –exclamó Zeus

–Era un traidor, Zeus –dijo Percy– Pero al final hizo lo correcto –Zeus no dijo nada, no quería otra situación como pasó hace unas horas.

–Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, ex–líder de la cabaña y ex–traidor al Olimpo.

–Y Héroe de la gran profecía –dijo Percy

–Percy… –empezó a decir Luke, pero fue callado por una mirada de la azabache.

–Creo que deberíamos empezar a leer –dijo Hestia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de tronos vieron que ahora las sillas eran cojines repartidos por todo el suelo. Todos se acomodaron como antes, con la diferencia que ahora Thalía, Annabeth y Percy se sentaron junto a Luke. Nico se sentó con Hazel– Leeremos dos capítulos más y después iremos a dormir –todos asintieron.

–El capítulo se llama–Comenzó Deméter– **Me convierto en la señora suprema del lavabo**

–Hay no –gimió Clarisse, mientras Percy reía y Annabeth hacía una mueca.  
– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Luke a Percy  
–Ya verás –respondió esta  
 **En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. No confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Nadie excepto Quirón, que parecía un tomate. Lupa no pudo evitar apretarle los cachetes, aumentando el sonrojo del centauro.

 **Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es ella.»**

–Creo que algunos de esos chicos no se referían solo al cuerno –dijo pícaramente Afrodita. Los chicos de quien se hablaba no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Los celosos (ustedes saben quiénes son) y Luke no pudieron evitar fulminarlos con la mirada.

 **La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros.**

Muchos se reían, mientras que Grover se sonrojaba

 **No soy tímida,**

–No tienes que decirlo… –dijo Travis

–…dos veces, Percy –terminó Connor

 **Pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.**

– ¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Leo, curioso

–Nunca lo he intentado –admitió Percy

 **Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

–Es imposible –dijo Apolo, incrédulo

– ¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa Artemisa

–Mi oráculo –dijo Apolo– No se puede mover ¿O sí?–preguntó mirando a los griegos

–Bueno –reflexionó Thalía– Una vez dio un paseo por el bosque. Pero supongo que eso saldrá en los libros –Apolo asintió y Deméter siguió con la lectura

 **– ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? –le pregunté a Quirón.**

 **Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

 **–Sólo un desván.**

 **– ¿Vive alguien ahí?**

 **–No –respondió tajante–. Nadie.**

–Ahora resulta que soy nadie ¿Eh Quirón? –preguntó Rachel con burla

–No me refería a ti, Hija –dijo Quirón– Me refería a la antigua portadora del Oráculo.

– ¿Acaso Rachel no fue siempre la oráculo? –preguntó Leo

–No, ya sabrán quien era antes –dijo Annabeth

 **Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

 **–Vamos, Percy –me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura–. Hay mucho que ver.**

 **Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

 **Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

 **–Cubre nuestros gastos –aclaró–. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

–Es una buena idea –admitió Octavian. Después de los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar durante la cena su opinión sobre los griegos había cambiado, aunque seguía inseguro sobre ellos.

 **También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

Dioniso hizo una mueca, extrañaba sus viñedos.

 **Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música,**

–Bueno, no exactamente –dijo Luke, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

 **Y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

 **–Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté a Quirón–. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

 **Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

 **–Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

 **– ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

–Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Annabeth– Grover se encontró con Thalía, Percy, Bianca y Nico. Son todos los hijos griegos de los tres grandes.

 **–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –convino Quirón–, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

 **Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

–Y aquí viene Percy echándose la culpa por todo –dijo Charlie, rodando los ojos

–Oh vamos ¿Tú también? –gimió Percy. Todos rieron

 **–Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

 **Quirón se estremeció.**

 **–Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…**

 **– ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

 **–Bueno, veintiocho.**

 **– ¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

 **–Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

–Eso es horrible –dijo Leo

 **–Eso es horrible.**

–Ustedes se parecen demasiado –afirmó Jason. Leo y Percy se sonrieron

 **–Pues sí –convino Quirón–. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no es muy experto en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…**

 **–Eso no es justo –dije–. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo? Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

 **–Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

 **Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

 **–Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…**

 **– ¿Sí?**

 **– ¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

– ¿No estarás pensando…? –dijo Atenea

–Ya es muy tarde –dijo sonriendo Percy

 **La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

 **–Así es –Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado–. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

 **– ¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

 **–Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

–Enserio necesitas clases para cambiar de tema, Quirón –dijo Hermes, mientras se frotaba la sien

 **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

 **–Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armada –me dijo Quirón.**

 **– ¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

 **–Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

– ¿Cómo va a tener espada y escudo? Acaba de llegar al campamento –dijo Gwen

–Algunos campistas llegan con armas –dijo Quirón

–Yo llegué con mi daga –dijo Annabeth– Y Jason llegó con su moneda.

 **– ¿Yo, espada y…?**

 **–Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

 **Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban luchas con espadas y lanzas.**

 **– ¿Luchas con espadas y lanzas? –pregunté.**

 **–Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

Esta vez Hermes no dijo nada

 **Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

– ¿Qué hacen cuando llueve? –preguntó Reyna. Thalía iba a responder, pero Percy le dijo con un gesto que esperara

 **– ¿Qué hacen cuando llueve? –pregunté.**

 **Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonta.**

 **–Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

–No se refería a eso, Quirón –dijo Lee.

–Tenemos un campo de fuerza que impide que llueva, al menos que queramos o Zeus esté lo bastante molesto –dijo Luke. Los romanos asintieron

 **Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más extrañas que había visto nunca.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Poseidón

–Ya verás –dijo Percy, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Luke, cosa que también hizo Thalía. Annabeth, por otra parte, se recostó sobre sus piernas. Como cuando era pequeña.

 **Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica;**

Hefesto y su cabaña sonrieron orgullosos

 **La 4 tenía tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;**

Deméter y su cabaña también sonrieron

 **La 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. –Apolo y sus hijos sonrieron–**

–Lo está –dijo Will

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Rachel

–La cabaña, está hecha de oro imperial–

– ¿Por qué no usan el oro para hacer armas? –preguntó un romano

–Papá quería que su cabaña fuera de oro –dijo Michael.

–Pero el oro imperial es muy caro –dijo Reyna

–Quería demostrarles a mis hijos que valen más que eso –dijo Apolo– Aparte de que es muy cool –acto seguido procedió a ponerse unos lentes de sol, acción que imitaron sus hijos griegos.

 **Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

– ¿Juegas básquet? –preguntó Leo

–Sip –respondió Percy

 **En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

– ¡Me viste! –dijo Hestia

–Sí, lamento no haberla saludado –dijo Percy

– ¿Qué tiene que la hallas visto? –Preguntó Piper– Yo también lo hice

–Eso significa que tienen un corazón puro –ambas chicas se sonrojaron. Jason abrazó a Piper mientras que Luke abrazaba a Percy.

 **Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos.**

Zeus sonrió con orgullo de su cabaña, pero Thalía y Jason se estremecieron.

–La peor cabaña del mundo –dijo Thalía– Gracias a los dioses yo me puedo quedar en la cabaña de Artemisa.

–Yo no tengo tanta suerte –masculló Jason

– ¿Por qué no les gusta? –preguntó Leo

–No es la cabaña más acogedora –dijo Jason

–Aparte de que hay una estatua de un Zeus hippie –dijo Thalía– Es horrible dormir ahí.

– ¿Cómo hacías cuando no eras cazadora? –preguntó Piper

–De vez en cuando me quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de sesos de alga –dijo Thalía, encogiéndose de hombros

–Yo no sé cómo pudimos estar tanto tiempos juntas sin matarnos una a la otra, Thals –dijo Percy

–Yo tampoco Percy, yo tampoco.

 **La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Hera sonrió

 **– ¿Zeus y Hera? –aventuré.**

 **–Correcto.**

 **–Parecen vacías.**

–Deberían estarlo –dijo Hera, fulminando con la mirada a Zeus

 **–Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

 **Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota.**

–Nunca lo había pensado así –admitió Malcom

 **Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

 **Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

 **No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

 **– ¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

–Todos nos sentimos atraídos por nuestras cabañas –dijo Luke

 **Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

 **–Vamos, Percy.**

 **La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

 **La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal,**

–Claro que no, está pintada con esfuerzo –dijo Clarisse

 **Como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima.**

–Vez, esfuerzo –los demás hijos de Ares asintieron de acuerdo con su hermana. Frank se preguntó de nuevo como eran familia

 **El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo volumen. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola.**

– ¡Clarisse! –exclamaron todos los campistas de esa época.

 **Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit,**

– ¡Oye! –exclamó Clarisse

 **Aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y despeinado, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

Chris besó la cabeza de su novia, bajo la mirada fulminante de Ares

 **Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

 **–No hemos visto más centauros –comenté.**

 **–No –repuso con tristeza–. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

– ¡Ponis fiesteros! –exclamaron los que habían estado en la batalla de Manhattan

 **–Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?**

 **Me sonrió desde arriba.**

 **– ¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

 **–Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron Annabeth y Silena. Esta les miró con disculpa

 **Quirón se detuvo, como si la pregunta le intrigara.**

– ¿Enserio Quirón? –preguntó Lupa. Este le dio una sonrisa

 **– ¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

–Siempre te necesitaremos, Quirón –dijo Percy al centauro. Todo el campamento griego asintió con su líder. Quirón los vio con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

 **Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

–En la mía tampoco –dijeron varios

 **– ¿No se aburre?**

 **–No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

 **– ¿Por qué se deprime?**

–Es difícil encariñarse con héroes para después ver como mueren en batallas.

 **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

 **–Ah, mira –dijo–. Annabeth nos espera.**

 **La chica rubia**

– ¡¿Es enserio?! –Exclamó Annabeth– ¡Ya te han dicho mi nombre como 10 veces! ¿Por qué me sigue llamando la chica rubia?

–Bueno –dijo Percy– Eres rubia –Annabeth parecía a punto de lanzarse a ahorcar a su amiga.

–Mejor seguimos leyendo –dijo nerviosamente Luke.

 **Que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

–Puede ser que lo haya hecho –dijo la aludida

 **Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

– ¿Será porque era un libro de arquitectura? –preguntó sarcásticamente Annabeth.

–Te estás juntando demasiado con Percy y Thals, _Annie_ –dijo Luke– Tú no eres así de sarcástica.

– ¿Escuchaste Percy? –Dijo Thalía– Dijo que somos mala influencia

–Creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto –dijo Percy. Luke se asustó de la sonrisa que tenían ambas chicas

–Siga leyendo, por favor –le pidió a Deméter suplicante.

 **–Annabeth –dijo Quirón–, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

 **–Sí, señor.**

 **–Cabaña once –me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta–. Estás en tu casa.**

–Siempre –dijeron los hijos de Hermes prestes, sonriéndole a la chica. Aunque Luke también la abrazó, para disgusto de Nico. Teseo y Orión se preguntaron si ese era el Luke que habían mencionado antes

 **La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama?**

–5 dracmas a que no lo sabe –apostó Apolo con Hermes

–Trato hecho –dijo el dios

 **Un caduceo.**

– ¡Ja! –Dijo Hermes– Paga –Apolo le dio el dinero de mala gana

 **Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

–Pues claro –dijo Luke– Él es Quirón –Percy rodó lo ojos

–Te recuerdo que era mi primer día –dijo Percy

 **–Bueno, así pues… –dijo Quirón–. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

 **Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

 **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

 **– ¿Y bien? –Me urgió Annabeth–. Vamos.**

 **Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como una completa idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

–Muchos pensamos que no te habías recuperado del todo –dijo Travis

 **Annabeth anunció:**

 **–Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

 **– ¿Normal o por determinar? –preguntó alguien.**

–Yo –dijo Chris

 **Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

 **–Por determinar.**

 **Todo el mundo se quejó.**

Los dioses se removieron inquietos, eso era su culpa

–Al menos eso ya no pasa –le susurró Annabeth a Luke. Este asintió

 **Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

Luke sonrío, mientras Percy se sonrojó recordando lo que había pensado de el

 **–Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

 **El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y sí que era lindo.**

Percy se sonrojó aún más, mientras que algunos hijos de Afrodita y Hermes se reían. Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Apolo gruñeron levemente. Nico solo suspiró en derrota. Luke sonrío internamente

 **Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

 **–Éste es Luke –lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta.**

Annabeth también se sonrojo

 **La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse–. Es tu consejero por el momento.**

 **– ¿Por el momento? –pregunté.**

 **–Eres un por determinar –me aclaró Luke–. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.**

Hermes sonrió

 **Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

–Ow –dijeron en un falso tono triste los Stoll. Percy solo se rio de ellos

 **Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

–Posiblemente –admitió Hermes con orgullo.

 **– ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? –pregunté.**

 **–Buena pregunta –respondió Luke–. Hasta que te determinen.**

 **– ¿Cuánto tardará?**

 **Todos rieron.**

Algunos dioses tuvieron la decencia de lucir apenados, si eso pasaba era porque no reclamaban a sus hijos.

 **–Vamos –me dijo Annabeth–. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

 **–Ya la he visto.**

 **–Vamos –Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

–Eso fue cruel –reprendió Hestia– Ella no sabía nada del campamento –los que lo habían hecho bajaron la cabeza, culpables

 **–Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más –dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

 **– ¿Qué?**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **– ¿Cómo pude creer que eras la elegida?**

 **–Pero ¿qué te pasa? –Empezaba a enfadarme–. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un toro…**

 **– ¡No hables así! –Me increpó Annabeth–. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

 **– ¿De qué me mataran?**

 **– ¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

–En mi defensa –dijo Annabeth– Ya no pienso así

 **Meneé la cabeza.**

 **–Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…**

 **–Pues claro que lo era.**

 **–Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

 **–Sí.**

 **–Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto.**

– ¡Ja! –Exclamó Teseo– Me nombró a mí pero no a ustedes, hermanos –dijo burlándose de Tritón y Orión. Ambos rodaron los ojos

 **Así que…**

 **–Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

–Eso lo explica todo –dijeron Nico y Thalía

 **–Gracias. Eso lo explica todo.**

Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca de horror

–Qué horror –dijo Nico

–Fuimos Percificados –dijo Thalía

–Cállense –les dijo Percy.

–Lo siento sesos de alga –dijo Thalía– Pero no es posible.

–Cara de pino –dijo Percy

–Thals tiene razón –dijo Nico

– ¡Cállate aliento de muerte! –exclamó Percy

–Aquagirl –dijo Thalía

–Cabeza de aire –dijo Percy

–Chica pescado –dijo Nico

–Chico zombie –dijo Percy

–Chica rayo –dijo Nico

– ¡Ya basta! –Dijo Hera– Tenemos que seguir leyendo.

–Awwww, apenas estábamos empezando –dijo Thalía

–Es raro –mencionó Zoe

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres primos

–Que ustedes se lleven bien –los primos la vieron confundidos– Nunca los hijos de los tres grandes se llevaron tan bien como ustedes.

–Tienes razón –dijo Artemisa– Normalmente estarían peleando por demostrar quién es el más poderoso o cosas así.

–A mí no me interesa el poder –dijo Percy

–A mí tampoco –dijeron Thalía y Nico

–Hablando de eso –dijo Percy– ¿Cuándo era que teníamos la noche de películas y galletas? –peguntó

–Tenía que ser hace unos meses –dijo Nico– Pero luego te secuestraron y no pudimos hacerlo

–Apenas regresemos tenemos que hacer una –dijo Thalía– No he comido de las galletas de Sally desde hace meses.

–Tal vez podríamos hacer una esta noche –sugirió Nico– Pero no será lo mismo sin galletas.

–Señora Hestia –llamó Percy a la diosa– Le importaría si esta noche no da unas cuantas galletas.

–Claro que no, Percy –dijo la diosa sonriendo

– ¿Dónde la vamos a hacer? –preguntó Nico

–No lo sé –dijo Percy– Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vamos a dormir.

–Después arreglamos eso –dijo Thalía– Mejor sigamos leyendo –todos estaban mirando a los primos, ya que no tenían ni idea de que hablaban. Deméter continuó con el capítulo

 **–No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte.**

–Cosa que Percy no tiene –dijo Katie

 **Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

 **Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

 **– ¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?**

 **–Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

–Percy tiene una gran facilidad para hacer enemigos –mencionó Clarisse

 **– ¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

 **–Hablas en sueños.**

 **–Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

 **Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

–Oh vamos –se quejó Hades– Nunca he hecho eso en el campamento

–Lo siento, señor Hades –se disculpó Annabeth

 **–No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

 **–Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? –Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba–. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios. –Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

 **–No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor –Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

 **–Mi madre es Sally Jackson –respondí–. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

 **–Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

 **–Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

 **Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

 **–Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

 **– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **–No, claro que no.**

 **– ¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?**

 **–Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

 **–No conoces nada de mí.**

 **– ¿No? –Levantó una ceja–.**

–Odio cuando hace eso –masculló Percy

 **Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

 **– ¿Cómo…?**

 **–Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

 **Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Perséfone

–Siempre se burlan de nosotros –dijo Percy– Los mortales nos tratan diferente por tener dislexia o THDA.

–Eso es muy cruel –dijo Deméter. Muchos semidioses se encogieron de hombros

–Ya es normal para nosotros –dijo Piper.

 **– ¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

 **–Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente.**

–Percy tiene el peor THDA que he visto –dijo Grover

–Pero tiene excelentes reflejos –dijo Annabeth

 **Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

 **–Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

 **–La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

 **– ¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

 **–La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.**

 **Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

 **Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

 **– ¡Pero bueno! ¡Una novata!**

–Hay no –dijo Clarisse

 **Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

 **–Clarisse –suspiró Annabeth–. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

 **–Claro, Princesita –repuso la chica–. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.**

 **– _Erre es korakas!_ –replicó Annabeth,**

–Annabeth, el lenguaje –reprendió Atenea

 **Y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba « ¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.**

 **–Los vamos a pulverizar –respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí–. ¿Quién es esta?**

 **–Percy Jackson –dijo Annabeth–. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

 **Parpadeé.**

 **– ¿El dios de la guerra?**

 **Clarisse replicó con desdén:**

 **– ¿Algún problema?**

 **–No –contesté–. Eso explica el mal olor.**

–Y te preguntas como es que te ganas tanos enemigos –dijo Nico a la chica. Percy sonrió

 **Clarisse gruñó.**

 **–Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

 **–Percy.**

 **–Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

 **–Clarisse… –la advirtió Annabeth.**

 **–Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

–No lo creo –dijo Travis– ¿Percy consiguió el apodo de Annabeth gracias a Clarisse?

–Quiero los derechos de autor, Prissy –dijo Clarisse

–Estamos a mano, por lo del Mar de los Monstruos –dijo Percy. Clarisse sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Mar de los Monstruos? –preguntó Poseidón, pálido.

–Segundo libro –dijo Percy

 **Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era la chica nueva. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.**

–Tiene razón –dijo Ares

 **Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

 **Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé –todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo– que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

Los dioses se sonrojaron, después de todo era cierto

 **Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

 **–Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes –dijo, empujándome hacia un váter–. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pintas.**

 **Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

 **Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

Muchos miraron a ambas chicas frunciendo el ceño. Algunos se preguntaron por qué Percy las trataba como si fueran sus mejores amigas.

 **Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas y a… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

 **Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron mientras que Ares hacía una mueca

 **Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

 **Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

 **Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

 **El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada.**

–No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta después de esto –murmuró Annabeth, para gracia de Luke quien la había escuchado

 **Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

 **Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

 **– ¿Cómo has…?–preguntó Annabeth.**

 **–No lo sé.**

 **Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

 **–Estás muerta, chica. Totalmente muerta.**

 **Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

 **– ¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

 **Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

 **Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

–Ahí fue donde planeaste todo ¿No, Annie? –preguntó Percy

 **– ¿Qué? –le pregunté–. ¿Qué estás pensando?**

 **–Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

–Fin del capítulo ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó Deméter

–Yo –dijo Michael– **Mi cena se desvanece en humo.** No muy lejos de donde Aquiles había dado la noticia se hallaba Hércules cargando a una inconsciente Percy. Este estaba por salir a las calles del Olimpo cuando, de improvisto, una gran ola le golpeó en un costado. Al voltear pudo ver a Teseo, quien se encontraba mirándolo con odio.

– ¿Qué diablos haces con mi hermana? –preguntó Teseo, enojado

–Planeaba llevármela a mi isla y hacerla mi esposa –confesó Hércules, como si nada

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Teseo– ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? –preguntó

–El héroe más grande del mundo –contestó burlonamente

–Suelta. A. Mi. Hermana. Inmediatamente –ordenó Teseo

– ¿O qué? ¿Pelearas conmigo? –preguntó burlonamente Hércules

–Si es necesario –dijo acercándose a Heracles

–Nunca podrías contra mí tu solo –afirmó Heracles

–Él no está solo –afirmó una persona que se estaba acercando

–Nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlo –afirmó otra. Perseo y Orión hicieron acto de presencia, Hércules solo los miró con burla.

–Ustedes nunca me ganarán –dijo Hércules– ¿Pelea quieren? Pelea tendrán –entonces dejó a Percy en un costado y empezó la pelea.

¬En el comedor¬

Todos los semidioses estaban tratando de saber que pasaba. Desde que habían sabido lo de Percy todos querían ir a ayudar, pero los dioses les advirtieron (mejor dicho, les ordenaron) que no interfirieran. Todos estaban tratando de saber que pasaba, pero habían bloqueado la puerta.

– ¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Apolo– ¿Y si usamos una pantalla para ver la pelea? –todos lo miraron, no era mala idea. Artemisa se llevó la mano a la boca en gesto de sorpresa y exclamo

–Por los dioses, hermano ¿Tienes cerebro? –a pesar de todo, nadie pudo evitar reírse de la cara de Apolo.

– ¿Vamos a traer la pantalla o no? –pregunto Apolo de mala manera.

–Si –dijo Zeus apareciendo la pantalla.

 _Se podía ver a Teseo, Orión, Aquiles y Perseo en posición de combate. Hércules solo los tenía los brazos cruzados mientras los veía divertidos. Percy estaba en el suelo cerca de ellos, aún inconsciente. Teseo fue el primero en dar un golpe, siendo bloqueado por Hércules. Perseo y Orión se apresuraron a ayudar a su hermano/primo. Golpes iban y venían. A los minutos de haber empezado Hércules le dio un golpe a Orión en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Rato después fue Aquiles, Heracles lo había empujado contra la pared y se había golpeado la cabeza. Solo quedaban en la pelea Perseo y Teseo. Perseo trabajaba en conjunto con Teseo para tratar de ganarle, aunque era difícil. Hércules le rompió unas costillas a Perseo, dejándolo sin poder pelear. Entonces, cuando estaba enfrentando a Teseo, Percy comenzó a removerse, estaba despertando. Ambos hombres la vieron. Se veía aturdida_

 _– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó_

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron todos en el comedor

 _– ¡Percy! –exclamó Teseo, aliviado._

 _–Pero miren –dijo Heracles– Si la mejor héroe de todos los tiempos ya ha despertado ¿Disfrutaste la siesta?_

 _–Hércules –gruñó– ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué les hiciste a ellos? –dijo señalando a todos los héroes_

 _–Percy ¡Corre! –exclamó Teseo_

 _–Vamos, Persephone –dijo Heracles– ¿Por qué no huyes, mientras dejas a tu hermano peleando por ti?_

 _–No voy a hacer eso –dijo Percy– Te lo diré solo una vez, suelta a mi hermano._

 _– ¿O qué? –Preguntó– No puedes hacer nada. Mira –entonces le rompió el brazo a Teseo, este gritó de dolor. Percy, enojada, convocó una ola con la cual hizo que Hércules soltara a Teseo._

 _–Los poderes del mar no te ayudará para siempre, Persephone –dijo Hércules– Acéptalo, eres débil. No eres una héroe ¿A cuántos de tus amigos no has podido salvar? –preguntó. Percy bajó la cabeza, recordando a cuantas personas no pudo salvar. Lee, Cástor, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Ethan, Luke…_

 _–Eso no es cierto Percy –habló una voz de la nada. Percy la reconoció_

 _– ¿Silena? –preguntó Percy._

 _–Tú eres una heroína –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Beckendorf? –preguntó de nuevo_

 _–Tu salvas te al mundo –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Lee?_

 _–Encontraste el equilibrio justo entre los dioses –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Ethan?_

 _–Gracias a ti nuestra familia está a salvo._

 _– ¿Cástor?_

 _–Protegiste durante la guerra a todos los que pudiste._

 _– ¿Michael?_

 _–Gracias a ti, todo es diferente. Siempre serás la mejor._

 _– ¿L–Luke? –_ Nadie hablaba en el gran comedor. La gran mayoría de los griegos tenía lágrimas al reconocer la voz de sus antiguos compañeros.

– _¿Estos son los amigos que dejaste morir? –preguntó Heracles_

 _–No lo escuches, Percy –habló Luke– Tu puedes derrotarlo._

 _–No lo sé, Luke –dijo Percy_

 _–Tú puedes, yo confió en ti –Percy suspiró y sacó a contracorriente. Pronto inició la pelea._

 _Percy esquivaba golpes mientras tratada de arle estocadas a Hércules, pero el usaba la fuerza y detenía la espada. En un momento Hércules le quitó la espada a Percy._

 _–Miren, es mi vieja espada –dijo mientras la observaba_

 _–Nunca fue tuya, es de Zoe._

 _– ¿La cazadora? No, ella me la dio._

 _–Tú la engañaste, que no es lo mismo._

 _–Ella era una idiota._

 _–Ella fue una gran amiga._

 _–Y la dejaste morir ¿No? –Percy no dijo nada–Vez, eres débil. No puedes hacer nada –entonces agarró a Teseo– Creo que tendré que terminar el trabajo._

 _–No te permitiré que le hagas algo a ellos –entonces Percy esbozó una sonrisa torcida. De improvisto Hércules soltó a Teseo_

 _– ¿Q–Que hiciste? –preguntó mirándola_

 _–Ahora es mi turno –entonces Hércules se empezó a golpear a sí mismo. Percy solo lo miraba con la misma sonrisa de la batalla de Manhattan. Entonces Hércules se dio un golpe en el ojo, en el estómago, en la barbilla. En varios lugares ya le estaba saliendo Icor_

 _– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Hércules, todo golpeado._

 _–No lo sé –dijo Percy– Pero esto es por Zoe –entonces Hércules se golpeó a sí mismo en sus partes– ¿Te rindes? –preguntó Percy sonriendo. Heracles la miró y dijo_

 _–Está bien, me rindo._

La pantalla se apagó y las puertas se abrieron, aunque nadie se movió. Todos estaban en shock por lo que recién habían visto. Percy a los minutos llegó al comedor

–Ehhh chico ¿Me ayudan a traer a los demás? No puedo yo sola –Frank y Jason se apresuraron a ayudarla con los demás

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Thalía, aún en shock

–Sinceramente –dijo Percy– No tengo ni la mayor idea.

–Tú nunca tienes idea de algo sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

–Eso fue ¡Genial! –dijo Leo– Percy, eres mi ídolo.

–No exageres Leo –dijo Percy, levemente sonrojada. Entonces tomó a contracorriente (que había aparecido en su bolsillo) y se dirigió hacia las cazadoras– Zoe, esto es tuyo –dijo, entregándole la espada. Zoe la miró en shock– Siempre fue tuyo.

–No Percy –dijo esta– Ahora es tuyo.

–Pero… –trató de decir Percy.

–Sé que la cuidarás muy bien –dijo Zoe.

–Gracias Zoe –entonces abrazó a la cazadora.

– ¡Awwww! –chilló alguien, todos se giraron a ver a Afrodita

–Yo no fui –dijo esta

– ¡Son tan tiernas! –gritó otra vez la voz

–Ya Silena –dijo otra voz– Creo que exageras.

–Cállate Cástor –dijo otra voz, más profunda

–Gracias Charlie –dijo de nuevo la otra voz. Todos buscaron de dónde venían las voces, hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de semidioses. Cuando los griegos se dieron cuenta de quienes eran no pudieron evitar llorar. Ahí, en frente de ellos, estaban los caídos durante la guerra

–Hola chicos –dijo Michel, saludando a sus hermanos. Todos los de Apolo fueron a abrazar a su hermano. Clarisse fue corriendo a abrazar a Silena, los de Hefesto también fueron con Beckendorf, aunque Leo se quedó atrás. Ethan se quedó viendo como todos eran recibidos por sus seres queridos. Pollux fue a abrazar a su gemelo. Todos estaban en lágrimas, pero tres chicas en especial estaban buscando a alguien. Entonces alguien entró por la puerta.

–Hola ¿Cómo están? –Luke Castellan acababa de ingresar a la sala. Todos los griegos se silenciaron de inmediato, esperando. Thalía, Annabeth y Percy tenían los ojos como platos y tenían lágrimas en los ojos

–No –dijo Thalía

–Lo –dijo Annabeth

–Creo –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo– ¡Luke! –ambas chicas fueron corriendo a abrazar al rubio

–Chicas –dijo este abrazándolas también. Duraron así uno segundos hasta que se soltaron, ambas chicas lo miraron y después fijaron su vista en Percy, quien los veía con una sonrisa. Luke miró a las chicas que estaban con él pidiendo aprobación, ambas se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Luke se acercó a Percy y cuando quedaron de frente se abrazaron. Nadie interrumpía la escena. Uno que otro romano quería decir algo, pero entendían que era un momento importante para su pretora. –Percy yo… –Trató de decir Luke

–Yo también te extrañé –dijo la chica, apretándolo aún más.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –dijo quitándole las lágrimas de la cara– Nosotros estuvimos viendo toda la lectura –Percy solo sonrió

–Me alegra eso –y se volvieron a abrazar. No fue hasta minutos después que Zeus decidió interrumpir

–Preséntense –ordenó a los recién llegados. Silena fue la primera.

–Silena de Beckendorf, anteriormente Beuregard, hija de Afrodita, ex–líder de la cabaña y esposa de Charlie.

–Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto, ex–líder de la cabaña y esposo de Silena.

–Es irónico que una hija de Afrodita y un hijo de Hefesto estén juntos –dijo Hermes

–De hecho –dijo Afrodita– Muchos de mis hijos terminan enamorados de los hijos de Hefesto.

–Me preguntó por qué –dijo Piper

–Posiblemente nunca lo sabremos –dijo Silena– Por cierto, creo que eres mi nueva hermana ¿No?

–Si –dijo Piper, un poco tímida

–Ya quiero leer la parte en que derrocas a Drew –dijo Silena, guiñándole un ojo

– ¿Podemos seguir con las presentaciones? –preguntó Hera. Lee dio un paso al frente.

–Lee Fletcher, hijo de Apolo y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

–Michael Yew, hijo de Apolo y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

– ¿Cómo es que los dos fueron capitanes? –preguntó Apolo. Artemisa rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba _hombres._

–Yo morí en la batalla del laberinto –dijo Lee

–Y yo en la batalla de Manhattan, que fue un año después –dijo Michael.

–En fin –dijo Cástor– Yo soy Cástor, hijo de Dioniso, gemelo de Pollux y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

–Yo soy Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis y ex–traidor al Olimpo.

– ¡Eres un traidor! –exclamó Zeus

–Era un traidor, Zeus –dijo Percy– Pero al final hizo lo correcto –Zeus no dijo nada, no quería otra situación como pasó hace unas horas.

–Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, ex–líder de la cabaña y ex–traidor al Olimpo.

–Y Héroe de la gran profecía –dijo Percy

–Percy… –empezó a decir Luke, pero fue callado por una mirada de la azabache.

–Creo que deberíamos empezar a leer –dijo Hestia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de tronos vieron que ahora las sillas eran cojines repartidos por todo el suelo. Todos se acomodaron como antes, con la diferencia que ahora Thalía, Annabeth y Percy se sentaron junto a Luke. Nico se sentó con Hazel– Leeremos dos capítulos más y después iremos a dormir –todos asintieron.

–El capítulo se llama–Comenzó Deméter– **Me convierto en la señora suprema del lavabo**

–Hay no –gimió Clarisse, mientras Percy reía y Annabeth hacía una mueca.  
– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Luke a Percy  
–Ya verás –respondió esta  
 **En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. No confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Nadie excepto Quirón, que parecía un tomate. Lupa no pudo evitar apretarle los cachetes, aumentando el sonrojo del centauro.

 **Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es ella.»**

–Creo que algunos de esos chicos no se referían solo al cuerno –dijo pícaramente Afrodita. Los chicos de quien se hablaba no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Los celosos (ustedes saben quiénes son) y Luke no pudieron evitar fulminarlos con la mirada.

 **La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros.**

Muchos se reían, mientras que Grover se sonrojaba

 **No soy tímida,**

–No tienes que decirlo… –dijo Travis

–…dos veces, Percy –terminó Connor

 **Pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.**

– ¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Leo, curioso

–Nunca lo he intentado –admitió Percy

 **Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

–Es imposible –dijo Apolo, incrédulo

– ¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa Artemisa

–Mi oráculo –dijo Apolo– No se puede mover ¿O sí?–preguntó mirando a los griegos

–Bueno –reflexionó Thalía– Una vez dio un paseo por el bosque. Pero supongo que eso saldrá en los libros –Apolo asintió y Deméter siguió con la lectura

 **– ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? –le pregunté a Quirón.**

 **Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

 **–Sólo un desván.**

 **– ¿Vive alguien ahí?**

 **–No –respondió tajante–. Nadie.**

–Ahora resulta que soy nadie ¿Eh Quirón? –preguntó Rachel con burla

–No me refería a ti, Hija –dijo Quirón– Me refería a la antigua portadora del Oráculo.

– ¿Acaso Rachel no fue siempre la oráculo? –preguntó Leo

–No, ya sabrán quien era antes –dijo Annabeth

 **Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

 **–Vamos, Percy –me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura–. Hay mucho que ver.**

 **Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

 **Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

 **–Cubre nuestros gastos –aclaró–. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

–Es una buena idea –admitió Octavian. Después de los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar durante la cena su opinión sobre los griegos había cambiado, aunque seguía inseguro sobre ellos.

 **También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

Dioniso hizo una mueca, extrañaba sus viñedos.

 **Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música,**

–Bueno, no exactamente –dijo Luke, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

 **Y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

 **–Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté a Quirón–. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

 **Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

 **–Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

 **– ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

–Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Annabeth– Grover se encontró con Thalía, Percy, Bianca y Nico. Son todos los hijos griegos de los tres grandes.

 **–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –convino Quirón–, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

 **Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

–Y aquí viene Percy echándose la culpa por todo –dijo Charlie, rodando los ojos

–Oh vamos ¿Tú también? –gimió Percy. Todos rieron

 **–Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

 **Quirón se estremeció.**

 **–Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…**

 **– ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

 **–Bueno, veintiocho.**

 **– ¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

 **–Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

–Eso es horrible –dijo Leo

 **–Eso es horrible.**

–Ustedes se parecen demasiado –afirmó Jason. Leo y Percy se sonrieron

 **–Pues sí –convino Quirón–. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no es muy experto en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…**

 **–Eso no es justo –dije–. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo? Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

 **–Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

 **Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

 **–Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…**

 **– ¿Sí?**

 **– ¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

– ¿No estarás pensando…? –dijo Atenea

–Ya es muy tarde –dijo sonriendo Percy

 **La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

 **–Así es –Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado–. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

 **– ¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

 **–Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

–Enserio necesitas clases para cambiar de tema, Quirón –dijo Hermes, mientras se frotaba la sien

 **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

 **–Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armada –me dijo Quirón.**

 **– ¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

 **–Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

– ¿Cómo va a tener espada y escudo? Acaba de llegar al campamento –dijo Gwen

–Algunos campistas llegan con armas –dijo Quirón

–Yo llegué con mi daga –dijo Annabeth– Y Jason llegó con su moneda.

 **– ¿Yo, espada y…?**

 **–Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

 **Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban luchas con espadas y lanzas.**

 **– ¿Luchas con espadas y lanzas? –pregunté.**

 **–Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

Esta vez Hermes no dijo nada

 **Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

– ¿Qué hacen cuando llueve? –preguntó Reyna. Thalía iba a responder, pero Percy le dijo con un gesto que esperara

 **– ¿Qué hacen cuando llueve? –pregunté.**

 **Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonta.**

 **–Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

–No se refería a eso, Quirón –dijo Lee.

–Tenemos un campo de fuerza que impide que llueva, al menos que queramos o Zeus esté lo bastante molesto –dijo Luke. Los romanos asintieron

 **Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más extrañas que había visto nunca.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Poseidón

–Ya verás –dijo Percy, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Luke, cosa que también hizo Thalía. Annabeth, por otra parte, se recostó sobre sus piernas. Como cuando era pequeña.

 **Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica;**

Hefesto y su cabaña sonrieron orgullosos

 **La 4 tenía tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;**

Deméter y su cabaña también sonrieron

 **La 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. –Apolo y sus hijos sonrieron–**

–Lo está –dijo Will

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Rachel

–La cabaña, está hecha de oro imperial–

– ¿Por qué no usan el oro para hacer armas? –preguntó un romano

–Papá quería que su cabaña fuera de oro –dijo Michael.

–Pero el oro imperial es muy caro –dijo Reyna

–Quería demostrarles a mis hijos que valen más que eso –dijo Apolo– Aparte de que es muy cool –acto seguido procedió a ponerse unos lentes de sol, acción que imitaron sus hijos griegos.

 **Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

– ¿Juegas básquet? –preguntó Leo

–Sip –respondió Percy

 **En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

– ¡Me viste! –dijo Hestia

–Sí, lamento no haberla saludado –dijo Percy

– ¿Qué tiene que la hallas visto? –Preguntó Piper– Yo también lo hice

–Eso significa que tienen un corazón puro –ambas chicas se sonrojaron. Jason abrazó a Piper mientras que Luke abrazaba a Percy.

 **Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos.**

Zeus sonrió con orgullo de su cabaña, pero Thalía y Jason se estremecieron.

–La peor cabaña del mundo –dijo Thalía– Gracias a los dioses yo me puedo quedar en la cabaña de Artemisa.

–Yo no tengo tanta suerte –masculló Jason

– ¿Por qué no les gusta? –preguntó Leo

–No es la cabaña más acogedora –dijo Jason

–Aparte de que hay una estatua de un Zeus hippie –dijo Thalía– Es horrible dormir ahí.

– ¿Cómo hacías cuando no eras cazadora? –preguntó Piper

–De vez en cuando me quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de sesos de alga –dijo Thalía, encogiéndose de hombros

–Yo no sé cómo pudimos estar tanto tiempos juntas sin matarnos una a la otra, Thals –dijo Percy

–Yo tampoco Percy, yo tampoco.

 **La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Hera sonrió

 **– ¿Zeus y Hera? –aventuré.**

 **–Correcto.**

 **–Parecen vacías.**

–Deberían estarlo –dijo Hera, fulminando con la mirada a Zeus

 **–Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

 **Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota.**

–Nunca lo había pensado así –admitió Malcom

 **Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

 **Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

 **No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

 **– ¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

–Todos nos sentimos atraídos por nuestras cabañas –dijo Luke

 **Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

 **–Vamos, Percy.**

 **La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

 **La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal,**

–Claro que no, está pintada con esfuerzo –dijo Clarisse

 **Como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima.**

–Vez, esfuerzo –los demás hijos de Ares asintieron de acuerdo con su hermana. Frank se preguntó de nuevo como eran familia

 **El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo volumen. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola.**

– ¡Clarisse! –exclamaron todos los campistas de esa época.

 **Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit,**

– ¡Oye! –exclamó Clarisse

 **Aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y despeinado, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

Chris besó la cabeza de su novia, bajo la mirada fulminante de Ares

 **Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

 **–No hemos visto más centauros –comenté.**

 **–No –repuso con tristeza–. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

– ¡Ponis fiesteros! –exclamaron los que habían estado en la batalla de Manhattan

 **–Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?**

 **Me sonrió desde arriba.**

 **– ¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

 **–Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron Annabeth y Silena. Esta les miró con disculpa

 **Quirón se detuvo, como si la pregunta le intrigara.**

– ¿Enserio Quirón? –preguntó Lupa. Este le dio una sonrisa

 **– ¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

–Siempre te necesitaremos, Quirón –dijo Percy al centauro. Todo el campamento griego asintió con su líder. Quirón los vio con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

 **Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

–En la mía tampoco –dijeron varios

 **– ¿No se aburre?**

 **–No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

 **– ¿Por qué se deprime?**

–Es difícil encariñarse con héroes para después ver como mueren en batallas.

 **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

 **–Ah, mira –dijo–. Annabeth nos espera.**

 **La chica rubia**

– ¡¿Es enserio?! –Exclamó Annabeth– ¡Ya te han dicho mi nombre como 10 veces! ¿Por qué me sigue llamando la chica rubia?

–Bueno –dijo Percy– Eres rubia –Annabeth parecía a punto de lanzarse a ahorcar a su amiga.

–Mejor seguimos leyendo –dijo nerviosamente Luke.

 **Que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

–Puede ser que lo haya hecho –dijo la aludida

 **Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

– ¿Será porque era un libro de arquitectura? –preguntó sarcásticamente Annabeth.

–Te estás juntando demasiado con Percy y Thals, _Annie_ –dijo Luke– Tú no eres así de sarcástica.

– ¿Escuchaste Percy? –Dijo Thalía– Dijo que somos mala influencia

–Creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto –dijo Percy. Luke se asustó de la sonrisa que tenían ambas chicas

–Siga leyendo, por favor –le pidió a Deméter suplicante.

 **–Annabeth –dijo Quirón–, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

 **–Sí, señor.**

 **–Cabaña once –me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta–. Estás en tu casa.**

–Siempre –dijeron los hijos de Hermes prestes, sonriéndole a la chica. Aunque Luke también la abrazó, para disgusto de Nico. Teseo y Orión se preguntaron si ese era el Luke que habían mencionado antes

 **La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama?**

–5 dracmas a que no lo sabe –apostó Apolo con Hermes

–Trato hecho –dijo el dios

 **Un caduceo.**

– ¡Ja! –Dijo Hermes– Paga –Apolo le dio el dinero de mala gana

 **Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

–Pues claro –dijo Luke– Él es Quirón –Percy rodó lo ojos

–Te recuerdo que era mi primer día –dijo Percy

 **–Bueno, así pues… –dijo Quirón–. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

 **Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

 **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

 **– ¿Y bien? –Me urgió Annabeth–. Vamos.**

 **Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como una completa idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

–Muchos pensamos que no te habías recuperado del todo –dijo Travis

 **Annabeth anunció:**

 **–Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

 **– ¿Normal o por determinar? –preguntó alguien.**

–Yo –dijo Chris

 **Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

 **–Por determinar.**

 **Todo el mundo se quejó.**

Los dioses se removieron inquietos, eso era su culpa

–Al menos eso ya no pasa –le susurró Annabeth a Luke. Este asintió

 **Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

Luke sonrío, mientras Percy se sonrojó recordando lo que había pensado de el

 **–Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

 **El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y sí que era lindo.**

Percy se sonrojó aún más, mientras que algunos hijos de Afrodita y Hermes se reían. Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Apolo gruñeron levemente. Nico solo suspiró en derrota. Luke sonrío internamente

 **Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

 **–Éste es Luke –lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta.**

Annabeth también se sonrojo

 **La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse–. Es tu consejero por el momento.**

 **– ¿Por el momento? –pregunté.**

 **–Eres un por determinar –me aclaró Luke–. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.**

Hermes sonrió

 **Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

–Ow –dijeron en un falso tono triste los Stoll. Percy solo se rio de ellos

 **Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

–Posiblemente –admitió Hermes con orgullo.

 **– ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? –pregunté.**

 **–Buena pregunta –respondió Luke–. Hasta que te determinen.**

 **– ¿Cuánto tardará?**

 **Todos rieron.**

Algunos dioses tuvieron la decencia de lucir apenados, si eso pasaba era porque no reclamaban a sus hijos.

 **–Vamos –me dijo Annabeth–. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

 **–Ya la he visto.**

 **–Vamos –Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

–Eso fue cruel –reprendió Hestia– Ella no sabía nada del campamento –los que lo habían hecho bajaron la cabeza, culpables

 **–Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más –dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

 **– ¿Qué?**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **– ¿Cómo pude creer que eras la elegida?**

 **–Pero ¿qué te pasa? –Empezaba a enfadarme–. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un toro…**

 **– ¡No hables así! –Me increpó Annabeth–. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

 **– ¿De qué me mataran?**

 **– ¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

–En mi defensa –dijo Annabeth– Ya no pienso así

 **Meneé la cabeza.**

 **–Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…**

 **–Pues claro que lo era.**

 **–Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

 **–Sí.**

 **–Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto.**

– ¡Ja! –Exclamó Teseo– Me nombró a mí pero no a ustedes, hermanos –dijo burlándose de Tritón y Orión. Ambos rodaron los ojos

 **Así que…**

 **–Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

–Eso lo explica todo –dijeron Nico y Thalía

 **–Gracias. Eso lo explica todo.**

Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca de horror

–Qué horror –dijo Nico

–Fuimos Percificados –dijo Thalía

–Cállense –les dijo Percy.

–Lo siento sesos de alga –dijo Thalía– Pero no es posible.

–Cara de pino –dijo Percy

–Thals tiene razón –dijo Nico

– ¡Cállate aliento de muerte! –exclamó Percy

–Aquagirl –dijo Thalía

–Cabeza de aire –dijo Percy

–Chica pescado –dijo Nico

–Chico zombie –dijo Percy

–Chica rayo –dijo Nico

– ¡Ya basta! –Dijo Hera– Tenemos que seguir leyendo.

–Awwww, apenas estábamos empezando –dijo Thalía

–Es raro –mencionó Zoe

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres primos

–Que ustedes se lleven bien –los primos la vieron confundidos– Nunca los hijos de los tres grandes se llevaron tan bien como ustedes.

–Tienes razón –dijo Artemisa– Normalmente estarían peleando por demostrar quién es el más poderoso o cosas así.

–A mí no me interesa el poder –dijo Percy

–A mí tampoco –dijeron Thalía y Nico

–Hablando de eso –dijo Percy– ¿Cuándo era que teníamos la noche de películas y galletas? –peguntó

–Tenía que ser hace unos meses –dijo Nico– Pero luego te secuestraron y no pudimos hacerlo

–Apenas regresemos tenemos que hacer una –dijo Thalía– No he comido de las galletas de Sally desde hace meses.

–Tal vez podríamos hacer una esta noche –sugirió Nico– Pero no será lo mismo sin galletas.

–Señora Hestia –llamó Percy a la diosa– Le importaría si esta noche no da unas cuantas galletas.

–Claro que no, Percy –dijo la diosa sonriendo

– ¿Dónde la vamos a hacer? –preguntó Nico

–No lo sé –dijo Percy– Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vamos a dormir.

–Después arreglamos eso –dijo Thalía– Mejor sigamos leyendo –todos estaban mirando a los primos, ya que no tenían ni idea de que hablaban. Deméter continuó con el capítulo

 **–No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte.**

–Cosa que Percy no tiene –dijo Katie

 **Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

 **Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

 **– ¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?**

 **–Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

–Percy tiene una gran facilidad para hacer enemigos –mencionó Clarisse

 **– ¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

 **–Hablas en sueños.**

 **–Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

 **Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

–Oh vamos –se quejó Hades– Nunca he hecho eso en el campamento

–Lo siento, señor Hades –se disculpó Annabeth

 **–No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

 **–Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? –Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba–. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios. –Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

 **–No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor –Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

 **–Mi madre es Sally Jackson –respondí–. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

 **–Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

 **–Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

 **Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

 **–Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

 **– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **–No, claro que no.**

 **– ¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?**

 **–Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

 **–No conoces nada de mí.**

 **– ¿No? –Levantó una ceja–.**

–Odio cuando hace eso –masculló Percy

 **Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

 **– ¿Cómo…?**

 **–Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

 **Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Perséfone

–Siempre se burlan de nosotros –dijo Percy– Los mortales nos tratan diferente por tener dislexia o THDA.

–Eso es muy cruel –dijo Deméter. Muchos semidioses se encogieron de hombros

–Ya es normal para nosotros –dijo Piper.

 **– ¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

 **–Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente.**

–Percy tiene el peor THDA que he visto –dijo Grover

–Pero tiene excelentes reflejos –dijo Annabeth

 **Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

 **–Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

 **–La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

 **– ¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

 **–La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.**

 **Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

 **Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

 **– ¡Pero bueno! ¡Una novata!**

–Hay no –dijo Clarisse

 **Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

 **–Clarisse –suspiró Annabeth–. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

 **–Claro, Princesita –repuso la chica–. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.**

 **– _Erre es korakas!_ –replicó Annabeth,**

–Annabeth, el lenguaje –reprendió Atenea

 **Y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba « ¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.**

 **–Los vamos a pulverizar –respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí–. ¿Quién es esta?**

 **–Percy Jackson –dijo Annabeth–. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

 **Parpadeé.**

 **– ¿El dios de la guerra?**

 **Clarisse replicó con desdén:**

 **– ¿Algún problema?**

 **–No –contesté–. Eso explica el mal olor.**

–Y te preguntas como es que te ganas tanos enemigos –dijo Nico a la chica. Percy sonrió

 **Clarisse gruñó.**

 **–Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

 **–Percy.**

 **–Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

 **–Clarisse… –la advirtió Annabeth.**

 **–Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

–No lo creo –dijo Travis– ¿Percy consiguió el apodo de Annabeth gracias a Clarisse?

–Quiero los derechos de autor, Prissy –dijo Clarisse

–Estamos a mano, por lo del Mar de los Monstruos –dijo Percy. Clarisse sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Mar de los Monstruos? –preguntó Poseidón, pálido.

–Segundo libro –dijo Percy

 **Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era la chica nueva. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.**

–Tiene razón –dijo Ares

 **Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

 **Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé –todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo– que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

Los dioses se sonrojaron, después de todo era cierto

 **Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

 **–Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes –dijo, empujándome hacia un váter–. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pintas.**

 **Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

 **Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

Muchos miraron a ambas chicas frunciendo el ceño. Algunos se preguntaron por qué Percy las trataba como si fueran sus mejores amigas.

 **Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas y a… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

 **Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron mientras que Ares hacía una mueca

 **Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

 **Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

 **Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

 **El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada.**

–No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta después de esto –murmuró Annabeth, para gracia de Luke quien la había escuchado

 **Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

 **Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

 **– ¿Cómo has…?–preguntó Annabeth.**

 **–No lo sé.**

 **Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

 **–Estás muerta, chica. Totalmente muerta.**

 **Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

 **– ¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

 **Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

 **Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

–Ahí fue donde planeaste todo ¿No, Annie? –preguntó Percy

 **– ¿Qué? –le pregunté–. ¿Qué estás pensando?**

 **–Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

–Fin del capítulo ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó Deméter

–Yo –dijo Michael– **Mi cena se desvanece en humo.** No muy lejos de donde Aquiles había dado la noticia se hallaba Hércules cargando a una inconsciente Percy. Este estaba por salir a las calles del Olimpo cuando, de improvisto, una gran ola le golpeó en un costado. Al voltear pudo ver a Teseo, quien se encontraba mirándolo con odio.

– ¿Qué diablos haces con mi hermana? –preguntó Teseo, enojado

–Planeaba llevármela a mi isla y hacerla mi esposa –confesó Hércules, como si nada

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Teseo– ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? –preguntó

–El héroe más grande del mundo –contestó burlonamente

–Suelta. A. Mi. Hermana. Inmediatamente –ordenó Teseo

– ¿O qué? ¿Pelearas conmigo? –preguntó burlonamente Hércules

–Si es necesario –dijo acercándose a Heracles

–Nunca podrías contra mí tu solo –afirmó Heracles

–Él no está solo –afirmó una persona que se estaba acercando

–Nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlo –afirmó otra. Perseo y Orión hicieron acto de presencia, Hércules solo los miró con burla.

–Ustedes nunca me ganarán –dijo Hércules– ¿Pelea quieren? Pelea tendrán –entonces dejó a Percy en un costado y empezó la pelea.

¬En el comedor¬

Todos los semidioses estaban tratando de saber que pasaba. Desde que habían sabido lo de Percy todos querían ir a ayudar, pero los dioses les advirtieron (mejor dicho, les ordenaron) que no interfirieran. Todos estaban tratando de saber que pasaba, pero habían bloqueado la puerta.

– ¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Apolo– ¿Y si usamos una pantalla para ver la pelea? –todos lo miraron, no era mala idea. Artemisa se llevó la mano a la boca en gesto de sorpresa y exclamo

–Por los dioses, hermano ¿Tienes cerebro? –a pesar de todo, nadie pudo evitar reírse de la cara de Apolo.

– ¿Vamos a traer la pantalla o no? –pregunto Apolo de mala manera.

–Si –dijo Zeus apareciendo la pantalla.

 _Se podía ver a Teseo, Orión, Aquiles y Perseo en posición de combate. Hércules solo los tenía los brazos cruzados mientras los veía divertidos. Percy estaba en el suelo cerca de ellos, aún inconsciente. Teseo fue el primero en dar un golpe, siendo bloqueado por Hércules. Perseo y Orión se apresuraron a ayudar a su hermano/primo. Golpes iban y venían. A los minutos de haber empezado Hércules le dio un golpe a Orión en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Rato después fue Aquiles, Heracles lo había empujado contra la pared y se había golpeado la cabeza. Solo quedaban en la pelea Perseo y Teseo. Perseo trabajaba en conjunto con Teseo para tratar de ganarle, aunque era difícil. Hércules le rompió unas costillas a Perseo, dejándolo sin poder pelear. Entonces, cuando estaba enfrentando a Teseo, Percy comenzó a removerse, estaba despertando. Ambos hombres la vieron. Se veía aturdida_

 _– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó_

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron todos en el comedor

 _– ¡Percy! –exclamó Teseo, aliviado._

 _–Pero miren –dijo Heracles– Si la mejor héroe de todos los tiempos ya ha despertado ¿Disfrutaste la siesta?_

 _–Hércules –gruñó– ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué les hiciste a ellos? –dijo señalando a todos los héroes_

 _–Percy ¡Corre! –exclamó Teseo_

 _–Vamos, Persephone –dijo Heracles– ¿Por qué no huyes, mientras dejas a tu hermano peleando por ti?_

 _–No voy a hacer eso –dijo Percy– Te lo diré solo una vez, suelta a mi hermano._

 _– ¿O qué? –Preguntó– No puedes hacer nada. Mira –entonces le rompió el brazo a Teseo, este gritó de dolor. Percy, enojada, convocó una ola con la cual hizo que Hércules soltara a Teseo._

 _–Los poderes del mar no te ayudará para siempre, Persephone –dijo Hércules– Acéptalo, eres débil. No eres una héroe ¿A cuántos de tus amigos no has podido salvar? –preguntó. Percy bajó la cabeza, recordando a cuantas personas no pudo salvar. Lee, Cástor, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Ethan, Luke…_

 _–Eso no es cierto Percy –habló una voz de la nada. Percy la reconoció_

 _– ¿Silena? –preguntó Percy._

 _–Tú eres una heroína –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Beckendorf? –preguntó de nuevo_

 _–Tu salvas te al mundo –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Lee?_

 _–Encontraste el equilibrio justo entre los dioses –dijo otra voz_

 _– ¿Ethan?_

 _–Gracias a ti nuestra familia está a salvo._

 _– ¿Cástor?_

 _–Protegiste durante la guerra a todos los que pudiste._

 _– ¿Michael?_

 _–Gracias a ti, todo es diferente. Siempre serás la mejor._

 _– ¿L–Luke? –_ Nadie hablaba en el gran comedor. La gran mayoría de los griegos tenía lágrimas al reconocer la voz de sus antiguos compañeros.

– _¿Estos son los amigos que dejaste morir? –preguntó Heracles_

 _–No lo escuches, Percy –habló Luke– Tu puedes derrotarlo._

 _–No lo sé, Luke –dijo Percy_

 _–Tú puedes, yo confió en ti –Percy suspiró y sacó a contracorriente. Pronto inició la pelea._

 _Percy esquivaba golpes mientras tratada de arle estocadas a Hércules, pero el usaba la fuerza y detenía la espada. En un momento Hércules le quitó la espada a Percy._

 _–Miren, es mi vieja espada –dijo mientras la observaba_

 _–Nunca fue tuya, es de Zoe._

 _– ¿La cazadora? No, ella me la dio._

 _–Tú la engañaste, que no es lo mismo._

 _–Ella era una idiota._

 _–Ella fue una gran amiga._

 _–Y la dejaste morir ¿No? –Percy no dijo nada–Vez, eres débil. No puedes hacer nada –entonces agarró a Teseo– Creo que tendré que terminar el trabajo._

 _–No te permitiré que le hagas algo a ellos –entonces Percy esbozó una sonrisa torcida. De improvisto Hércules soltó a Teseo_

 _– ¿Q–Que hiciste? –preguntó mirándola_

 _–Ahora es mi turno –entonces Hércules se empezó a golpear a sí mismo. Percy solo lo miraba con la misma sonrisa de la batalla de Manhattan. Entonces Hércules se dio un golpe en el ojo, en el estómago, en la barbilla. En varios lugares ya le estaba saliendo Icor_

 _– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Hércules, todo golpeado._

 _–No lo sé –dijo Percy– Pero esto es por Zoe –entonces Hércules se golpeó a sí mismo en sus partes– ¿Te rindes? –preguntó Percy sonriendo. Heracles la miró y dijo_

 _–Está bien, me rindo._

La pantalla se apagó y las puertas se abrieron, aunque nadie se movió. Todos estaban en shock por lo que recién habían visto. Percy a los minutos llegó al comedor

–Ehhh chico ¿Me ayudan a traer a los demás? No puedo yo sola –Frank y Jason se apresuraron a ayudarla con los demás

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Thalía, aún en shock

–Sinceramente –dijo Percy– No tengo ni la mayor idea.

–Tú nunca tienes idea de algo sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

–Eso fue ¡Genial! –dijo Leo– Percy, eres mi ídolo.

–No exageres Leo –dijo Percy, levemente sonrojada. Entonces tomó a contracorriente (que había aparecido en su bolsillo) y se dirigió hacia las cazadoras– Zoe, esto es tuyo –dijo, entregándole la espada. Zoe la miró en shock– Siempre fue tuyo.

–No Percy –dijo esta– Ahora es tuyo.

–Pero… –trató de decir Percy.

–Sé que la cuidarás muy bien –dijo Zoe.

–Gracias Zoe –entonces abrazó a la cazadora.

– ¡Awwww! –chilló alguien, todos se giraron a ver a Afrodita

–Yo no fui –dijo esta

– ¡Son tan tiernas! –gritó otra vez la voz

–Ya Silena –dijo otra voz– Creo que exageras.

–Cállate Cástor –dijo otra voz, más profunda

–Gracias Charlie –dijo de nuevo la otra voz. Todos buscaron de dónde venían las voces, hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de semidioses. Cuando los griegos se dieron cuenta de quienes eran no pudieron evitar llorar. Ahí, en frente de ellos, estaban los caídos durante la guerra

–Hola chicos –dijo Michel, saludando a sus hermanos. Todos los de Apolo fueron a abrazar a su hermano. Clarisse fue corriendo a abrazar a Silena, los de Hefesto también fueron con Beckendorf, aunque Leo se quedó atrás. Ethan se quedó viendo como todos eran recibidos por sus seres queridos. Pollux fue a abrazar a su gemelo. Todos estaban en lágrimas, pero tres chicas en especial estaban buscando a alguien. Entonces alguien entró por la puerta.

–Hola ¿Cómo están? –Luke Castellan acababa de ingresar a la sala. Todos los griegos se silenciaron de inmediato, esperando. Thalía, Annabeth y Percy tenían los ojos como platos y tenían lágrimas en los ojos

–No –dijo Thalía

–Lo –dijo Annabeth

–Creo –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo– ¡Luke! –ambas chicas fueron corriendo a abrazar al rubio

–Chicas –dijo este abrazándolas también. Duraron así uno segundos hasta que se soltaron, ambas chicas lo miraron y después fijaron su vista en Percy, quien los veía con una sonrisa. Luke miró a las chicas que estaban con él pidiendo aprobación, ambas se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Luke se acercó a Percy y cuando quedaron de frente se abrazaron. Nadie interrumpía la escena. Uno que otro romano quería decir algo, pero entendían que era un momento importante para su pretora. –Percy yo… –Trató de decir Luke

–Yo también te extrañé –dijo la chica, apretándolo aún más.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –dijo quitándole las lágrimas de la cara– Nosotros estuvimos viendo toda la lectura –Percy solo sonrió

–Me alegra eso –y se volvieron a abrazar. No fue hasta minutos después que Zeus decidió interrumpir

–Preséntense –ordenó a los recién llegados. Silena fue la primera.

–Silena de Beckendorf, anteriormente Beuregard, hija de Afrodita, ex–líder de la cabaña y esposa de Charlie.

–Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto, ex–líder de la cabaña y esposo de Silena.

–Es irónico que una hija de Afrodita y un hijo de Hefesto estén juntos –dijo Hermes

–De hecho –dijo Afrodita– Muchos de mis hijos terminan enamorados de los hijos de Hefesto.

–Me preguntó por qué –dijo Piper

–Posiblemente nunca lo sabremos –dijo Silena– Por cierto, creo que eres mi nueva hermana ¿No?

–Si –dijo Piper, un poco tímida

–Ya quiero leer la parte en que derrocas a Drew –dijo Silena, guiñándole un ojo

– ¿Podemos seguir con las presentaciones? –preguntó Hera. Lee dio un paso al frente.

–Lee Fletcher, hijo de Apolo y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

–Michael Yew, hijo de Apolo y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

– ¿Cómo es que los dos fueron capitanes? –preguntó Apolo. Artemisa rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba _hombres._

–Yo morí en la batalla del laberinto –dijo Lee

–Y yo en la batalla de Manhattan, que fue un año después –dijo Michael.

–En fin –dijo Cástor– Yo soy Cástor, hijo de Dioniso, gemelo de Pollux y ex–capitán de la cabaña.

–Yo soy Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis y ex–traidor al Olimpo.

– ¡Eres un traidor! –exclamó Zeus

–Era un traidor, Zeus –dijo Percy– Pero al final hizo lo correcto –Zeus no dijo nada, no quería otra situación como pasó hace unas horas.

–Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, ex–líder de la cabaña y ex–traidor al Olimpo.

–Y Héroe de la gran profecía –dijo Percy

–Percy… –empezó a decir Luke, pero fue callado por una mirada de la azabache.

–Creo que deberíamos empezar a leer –dijo Hestia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuando llegaron a la sala de tronos vieron que ahora las sillas eran cojines repartidos por todo el suelo. Todos se acomodaron como antes, con la diferencia que ahora Thalía, Annabeth y Percy se sentaron junto a Luke. Nico se sentó con Hazel– Leeremos dos capítulos más y después iremos a dormir –todos asintieron.

–El capítulo se llama–Comenzó Deméter– **Me convierto en la señora suprema del lavabo**

–Hay no –gimió Clarisse, mientras Percy reía y Annabeth hacía una mueca.  
– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Luke a Percy  
–Ya verás –respondió esta  
 **En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. No confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Nadie excepto Quirón, que parecía un tomate. Lupa no pudo evitar apretarle los cachetes, aumentando el sonrojo del centauro.

 **Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es ella.»**

–Creo que algunos de esos chicos no se referían solo al cuerno –dijo pícaramente Afrodita. Los chicos de quien se hablaba no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Los celosos (ustedes saben quiénes son) y Luke no pudieron evitar fulminarlos con la mirada.

 **La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros.**

Muchos se reían, mientras que Grover se sonrojaba

 **No soy tímida,**

–No tienes que decirlo… –dijo Travis

–…dos veces, Percy –terminó Connor

 **Pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.**

– ¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Leo, curioso

–Nunca lo he intentado –admitió Percy

 **Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

–Es imposible –dijo Apolo, incrédulo

– ¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa Artemisa

–Mi oráculo –dijo Apolo– No se puede mover ¿O sí?–preguntó mirando a los griegos

–Bueno –reflexionó Thalía– Una vez dio un paseo por el bosque. Pero supongo que eso saldrá en los libros –Apolo asintió y Deméter siguió con la lectura

 **– ¿Qué hay ahí arriba? –le pregunté a Quirón.**

 **Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

 **–Sólo un desván.**

 **– ¿Vive alguien ahí?**

 **–No –respondió tajante–. Nadie.**

–Ahora resulta que soy nadie ¿Eh Quirón? –preguntó Rachel con burla

–No me refería a ti, Hija –dijo Quirón– Me refería a la antigua portadora del Oráculo.

– ¿Acaso Rachel no fue siempre la oráculo? –preguntó Leo

–No, ya sabrán quien era antes –dijo Annabeth

 **Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

 **–Vamos, Percy –me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura–. Hay mucho que ver.**

 **Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

 **Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

 **–Cubre nuestros gastos –aclaró–. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

–Es una buena idea –admitió Octavian. Después de los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar durante la cena su opinión sobre los griegos había cambiado, aunque seguía inseguro sobre ellos.

 **También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

Dioniso hizo una mueca, extrañaba sus viñedos.

 **Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música,**

–Bueno, no exactamente –dijo Luke, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

 **Y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

 **–Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté a Quirón–. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

 **Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

 **–Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

 **– ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

–Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Annabeth– Grover se encontró con Thalía, Percy, Bianca y Nico. Son todos los hijos griegos de los tres grandes.

 **–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –convino Quirón–, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

 **Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

–Y aquí viene Percy echándose la culpa por todo –dijo Charlie, rodando los ojos

–Oh vamos ¿Tú también? –gimió Percy. Todos rieron

 **–Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

 **Quirón se estremeció.**

 **–Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…**

 **– ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

 **–Bueno, veintiocho.**

 **– ¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

 **–Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

–Eso es horrible –dijo Leo

 **–Eso es horrible.**

–Ustedes se parecen demasiado –afirmó Jason. Leo y Percy se sonrieron

 **–Pues sí –convino Quirón–. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no es muy experto en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…**

 **–Eso no es justo –dije–. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo? Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

 **–Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

 **Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

 **–Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…**

 **– ¿Sí?**

 **– ¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

– ¿No estarás pensando…? –dijo Atenea

–Ya es muy tarde –dijo sonriendo Percy

 **La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

 **–Así es –Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado–. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

 **– ¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

 **–Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

–Enserio necesitas clases para cambiar de tema, Quirón –dijo Hermes, mientras se frotaba la sien

 **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

 **–Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armada –me dijo Quirón.**

 **– ¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

 **–Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

– ¿Cómo va a tener espada y escudo? Acaba de llegar al campamento –dijo Gwen

–Algunos campistas llegan con armas –dijo Quirón

–Yo llegué con mi daga –dijo Annabeth– Y Jason llegó con su moneda.

 **– ¿Yo, espada y…?**

 **–Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

 **Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban luchas con espadas y lanzas.**

 **– ¿Luchas con espadas y lanzas? –pregunté.**

 **–Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

Esta vez Hermes no dijo nada

 **Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

– ¿Qué hacen cuando llueve? –preguntó Reyna. Thalía iba a responder, pero Percy le dijo con un gesto que esperara

 **– ¿Qué hacen cuando llueve? –pregunté.**

 **Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonta.**

 **–Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

–No se refería a eso, Quirón –dijo Lee.

–Tenemos un campo de fuerza que impide que llueva, al menos que queramos o Zeus esté lo bastante molesto –dijo Luke. Los romanos asintieron

 **Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más extrañas que había visto nunca.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Poseidón

–Ya verás –dijo Percy, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Luke, cosa que también hizo Thalía. Annabeth, por otra parte, se recostó sobre sus piernas. Como cuando era pequeña.

 **Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica;**

Hefesto y su cabaña sonrieron orgullosos

 **La 4 tenía tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;**

Deméter y su cabaña también sonrieron

 **La 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. –Apolo y sus hijos sonrieron–**

–Lo está –dijo Will

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Rachel

–La cabaña, está hecha de oro imperial–

– ¿Por qué no usan el oro para hacer armas? –preguntó un romano

–Papá quería que su cabaña fuera de oro –dijo Michael.

–Pero el oro imperial es muy caro –dijo Reyna

–Quería demostrarles a mis hijos que valen más que eso –dijo Apolo– Aparte de que es muy cool –acto seguido procedió a ponerse unos lentes de sol, acción que imitaron sus hijos griegos.

 **Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

– ¿Juegas básquet? –preguntó Leo

–Sip –respondió Percy

 **En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

– ¡Me viste! –dijo Hestia

–Sí, lamento no haberla saludado –dijo Percy

– ¿Qué tiene que la hallas visto? –Preguntó Piper– Yo también lo hice

–Eso significa que tienen un corazón puro –ambas chicas se sonrojaron. Jason abrazó a Piper mientras que Luke abrazaba a Percy.

 **Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos.**

Zeus sonrió con orgullo de su cabaña, pero Thalía y Jason se estremecieron.

–La peor cabaña del mundo –dijo Thalía– Gracias a los dioses yo me puedo quedar en la cabaña de Artemisa.

–Yo no tengo tanta suerte –masculló Jason

– ¿Por qué no les gusta? –preguntó Leo

–No es la cabaña más acogedora –dijo Jason

–Aparte de que hay una estatua de un Zeus hippie –dijo Thalía– Es horrible dormir ahí.

– ¿Cómo hacías cuando no eras cazadora? –preguntó Piper

–De vez en cuando me quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de sesos de alga –dijo Thalía, encogiéndose de hombros

–Yo no sé cómo pudimos estar tanto tiempos juntas sin matarnos una a la otra, Thals –dijo Percy

–Yo tampoco Percy, yo tampoco.

 **La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

Hera sonrió

 **– ¿Zeus y Hera? –aventuré.**

 **–Correcto.**

 **–Parecen vacías.**

–Deberían estarlo –dijo Hera, fulminando con la mirada a Zeus

 **–Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

 **Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota.**

–Nunca lo había pensado así –admitió Malcom

 **Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

 **Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

 **No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

 **– ¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

–Todos nos sentimos atraídos por nuestras cabañas –dijo Luke

 **Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

 **–Vamos, Percy.**

 **La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

 **La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal,**

–Claro que no, está pintada con esfuerzo –dijo Clarisse

 **Como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima.**

–Vez, esfuerzo –los demás hijos de Ares asintieron de acuerdo con su hermana. Frank se preguntó de nuevo como eran familia

 **El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo volumen. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola.**

– ¡Clarisse! –exclamaron todos los campistas de esa época.

 **Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit,**

– ¡Oye! –exclamó Clarisse

 **Aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y despeinado, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

Chris besó la cabeza de su novia, bajo la mirada fulminante de Ares

 **Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

 **–No hemos visto más centauros –comenté.**

 **–No –repuso con tristeza–. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

– ¡Ponis fiesteros! –exclamaron los que habían estado en la batalla de Manhattan

 **–Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?**

 **Me sonrió desde arriba.**

 **– ¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

 **–Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron Annabeth y Silena. Esta les miró con disculpa

 **Quirón se detuvo, como si la pregunta le intrigara.**

– ¿Enserio Quirón? –preguntó Lupa. Este le dio una sonrisa

 **– ¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

–Siempre te necesitaremos, Quirón –dijo Percy al centauro. Todo el campamento griego asintió con su líder. Quirón los vio con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

 **Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

–En la mía tampoco –dijeron varios

 **– ¿No se aburre?**

 **–No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

 **– ¿Por qué se deprime?**

–Es difícil encariñarse con héroes para después ver como mueren en batallas.

 **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

 **–Ah, mira –dijo–. Annabeth nos espera.**

 **La chica rubia**

– ¡¿Es enserio?! –Exclamó Annabeth– ¡Ya te han dicho mi nombre como 10 veces! ¿Por qué me sigue llamando la chica rubia?

–Bueno –dijo Percy– Eres rubia –Annabeth parecía a punto de lanzarse a ahorcar a su amiga.

–Mejor seguimos leyendo –dijo nerviosamente Luke.

 **Que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

–Puede ser que lo haya hecho –dijo la aludida

 **Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

– ¿Será porque era un libro de arquitectura? –preguntó sarcásticamente Annabeth.

–Te estás juntando demasiado con Percy y Thals, _Annie_ –dijo Luke– Tú no eres así de sarcástica.

– ¿Escuchaste Percy? –Dijo Thalía– Dijo que somos mala influencia

–Creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto –dijo Percy. Luke se asustó de la sonrisa que tenían ambas chicas

–Siga leyendo, por favor –le pidió a Deméter suplicante.

 **–Annabeth –dijo Quirón–, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

 **–Sí, señor.**

 **–Cabaña once –me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta–. Estás en tu casa.**

–Siempre –dijeron los hijos de Hermes prestes, sonriéndole a la chica. Aunque Luke también la abrazó, para disgusto de Nico. Teseo y Orión se preguntaron si ese era el Luke que habían mencionado antes

 **La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama?**

–5 dracmas a que no lo sabe –apostó Apolo con Hermes

–Trato hecho –dijo el dios

 **Un caduceo.**

– ¡Ja! –Dijo Hermes– Paga –Apolo le dio el dinero de mala gana

 **Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

–Pues claro –dijo Luke– Él es Quirón –Percy rodó lo ojos

–Te recuerdo que era mi primer día –dijo Percy

 **–Bueno, así pues… –dijo Quirón–. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

 **Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

 **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

 **– ¿Y bien? –Me urgió Annabeth–. Vamos.**

 **Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como una completa idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

–Muchos pensamos que no te habías recuperado del todo –dijo Travis

 **Annabeth anunció:**

 **–Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

 **– ¿Normal o por determinar? –preguntó alguien.**

–Yo –dijo Chris

 **Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

 **–Por determinar.**

 **Todo el mundo se quejó.**

Los dioses se removieron inquietos, eso era su culpa

–Al menos eso ya no pasa –le susurró Annabeth a Luke. Este asintió

 **Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

Luke sonrío, mientras Percy se sonrojó recordando lo que había pensado de el

 **–Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

 **El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y sí que era lindo.**

Percy se sonrojó aún más, mientras que algunos hijos de Afrodita y Hermes se reían. Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Apolo gruñeron levemente. Nico solo suspiró en derrota. Luke sonrío internamente

 **Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

 **–Éste es Luke –lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta.**

Annabeth también se sonrojo

 **La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse–. Es tu consejero por el momento.**

 **– ¿Por el momento? –pregunté.**

 **–Eres un por determinar –me aclaró Luke–. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.**

Hermes sonrió

 **Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

–Ow –dijeron en un falso tono triste los Stoll. Percy solo se rio de ellos

 **Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

–Posiblemente –admitió Hermes con orgullo.

 **– ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? –pregunté.**

 **–Buena pregunta –respondió Luke–. Hasta que te determinen.**

 **– ¿Cuánto tardará?**

 **Todos rieron.**

Algunos dioses tuvieron la decencia de lucir apenados, si eso pasaba era porque no reclamaban a sus hijos.

 **–Vamos –me dijo Annabeth–. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

 **–Ya la he visto.**

 **–Vamos –Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

–Eso fue cruel –reprendió Hestia– Ella no sabía nada del campamento –los que lo habían hecho bajaron la cabeza, culpables

 **–Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más –dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

 **– ¿Qué?**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **– ¿Cómo pude creer que eras la elegida?**

 **–Pero ¿qué te pasa? –Empezaba a enfadarme–. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un toro…**

 **– ¡No hables así! –Me increpó Annabeth–. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

 **– ¿De qué me mataran?**

 **– ¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

–En mi defensa –dijo Annabeth– Ya no pienso así

 **Meneé la cabeza.**

 **–Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…**

 **–Pues claro que lo era.**

 **–Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

 **–Sí.**

 **–Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto.**

– ¡Ja! –Exclamó Teseo– Me nombró a mí pero no a ustedes, hermanos –dijo burlándose de Tritón y Orión. Ambos rodaron los ojos

 **Así que…**

 **–Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

–Eso lo explica todo –dijeron Nico y Thalía

 **–Gracias. Eso lo explica todo.**

Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca de horror

–Qué horror –dijo Nico

–Fuimos Percificados –dijo Thalía

–Cállense –les dijo Percy.

–Lo siento sesos de alga –dijo Thalía– Pero no es posible.

–Cara de pino –dijo Percy

–Thals tiene razón –dijo Nico

– ¡Cállate aliento de muerte! –exclamó Percy

–Aquagirl –dijo Thalía

–Cabeza de aire –dijo Percy

–Chica pescado –dijo Nico

–Chico zombie –dijo Percy

–Chica rayo –dijo Nico

– ¡Ya basta! –Dijo Hera– Tenemos que seguir leyendo.

–Awwww, apenas estábamos empezando –dijo Thalía

–Es raro –mencionó Zoe

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres primos

–Que ustedes se lleven bien –los primos la vieron confundidos– Nunca los hijos de los tres grandes se llevaron tan bien como ustedes.

–Tienes razón –dijo Artemisa– Normalmente estarían peleando por demostrar quién es el más poderoso o cosas así.

–A mí no me interesa el poder –dijo Percy

–A mí tampoco –dijeron Thalía y Nico

–Hablando de eso –dijo Percy– ¿Cuándo era que teníamos la noche de películas y galletas? –peguntó

–Tenía que ser hace unos meses –dijo Nico– Pero luego te secuestraron y no pudimos hacerlo

–Apenas regresemos tenemos que hacer una –dijo Thalía– No he comido de las galletas de Sally desde hace meses.

–Tal vez podríamos hacer una esta noche –sugirió Nico– Pero no será lo mismo sin galletas.

–Señora Hestia –llamó Percy a la diosa– Le importaría si esta noche no da unas cuantas galletas.

–Claro que no, Percy –dijo la diosa sonriendo

– ¿Dónde la vamos a hacer? –preguntó Nico

–No lo sé –dijo Percy– Ni siquiera sabemos dónde vamos a dormir.

–Después arreglamos eso –dijo Thalía– Mejor sigamos leyendo –todos estaban mirando a los primos, ya que no tenían ni idea de que hablaban. Deméter continuó con el capítulo

 **–No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte.**

–Cosa que Percy no tiene –dijo Katie

 **Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

 **Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

 **– ¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?**

 **–Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

–Percy tiene una gran facilidad para hacer enemigos –mencionó Clarisse

 **– ¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

 **–Hablas en sueños.**

 **–Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

 **Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

–Oh vamos –se quejó Hades– Nunca he hecho eso en el campamento

–Lo siento, señor Hades –se disculpó Annabeth

 **–No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

 **–Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? –Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba–. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios. –Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

 **–No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor –Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

 **–Mi madre es Sally Jackson –respondí–. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

 **–Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

 **–Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

 **Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

 **–Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

 **– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **–No, claro que no.**

 **– ¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?**

 **–Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

 **–No conoces nada de mí.**

 **– ¿No? –Levantó una ceja–.**

–Odio cuando hace eso –masculló Percy

 **Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

 **– ¿Cómo…?**

 **–Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

 **Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Perséfone

–Siempre se burlan de nosotros –dijo Percy– Los mortales nos tratan diferente por tener dislexia o THDA.

–Eso es muy cruel –dijo Deméter. Muchos semidioses se encogieron de hombros

–Ya es normal para nosotros –dijo Piper.

 **– ¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

 **–Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente.**

–Percy tiene el peor THDA que he visto –dijo Grover

–Pero tiene excelentes reflejos –dijo Annabeth

 **Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

 **–Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

 **–La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

 **– ¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

 **–La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.**

 **Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

 **Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

 **– ¡Pero bueno! ¡Una novata!**

–Hay no –dijo Clarisse

 **Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

 **–Clarisse –suspiró Annabeth–. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

 **–Claro, Princesita –repuso la chica–. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.**

 **– _Erre es korakas!_ –replicó Annabeth,**

–Annabeth, el lenguaje –reprendió Atenea

 **Y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba « ¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.**

 **–Los vamos a pulverizar –respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí–. ¿Quién es esta?**

 **–Percy Jackson –dijo Annabeth–. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

 **Parpadeé.**

 **– ¿El dios de la guerra?**

 **Clarisse replicó con desdén:**

 **– ¿Algún problema?**

 **–No –contesté–. Eso explica el mal olor.**

–Y te preguntas como es que te ganas tanos enemigos –dijo Nico a la chica. Percy sonrió

 **Clarisse gruñó.**

 **–Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

 **–Percy.**

 **–Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

 **–Clarisse… –la advirtió Annabeth.**

 **–Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

–No lo creo –dijo Travis– ¿Percy consiguió el apodo de Annabeth gracias a Clarisse?

–Quiero los derechos de autor, Prissy –dijo Clarisse

–Estamos a mano, por lo del Mar de los Monstruos –dijo Percy. Clarisse sonrió y asintió.

– ¿Mar de los Monstruos? –preguntó Poseidón, pálido.

–Segundo libro –dijo Percy

 **Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era la chica nueva. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.**

–Tiene razón –dijo Ares

 **Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

 **Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé –todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo– que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

Los dioses se sonrojaron, después de todo era cierto

 **Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

 **–Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes –dijo, empujándome hacia un váter–. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pintas.**

 **Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

 **Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

Muchos miraron a ambas chicas frunciendo el ceño. Algunos se preguntaron por qué Percy las trataba como si fueran sus mejores amigas.

 **Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas y a… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

 **Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron mientras que Ares hacía una mueca

 **Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

 **Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

 **Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

 **El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada.**

–No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta después de esto –murmuró Annabeth, para gracia de Luke quien la había escuchado

 **Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

 **Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

 **– ¿Cómo has…?–preguntó Annabeth.**

 **–No lo sé.**

 **Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

 **–Estás muerta, chica. Totalmente muerta.**

 **Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

 **– ¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

 **Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

 **Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

–Ahí fue donde planeaste todo ¿No, Annie? –preguntó Percy

 **– ¿Qué? –le pregunté–. ¿Qué estás pensando?**

 **–Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

–Fin del capítulo ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó Deméter

–Yo –dijo Michael– **Mi cena se desvanece en humo.**

* * *

 **Hola ¿Soy yo o últimamente los capítulos me están saliendo muy dramáticos? Espero que como siempre me avisen si tengo algún error. Por cierto, perdón por no haber actualizado. El problema es que me estoy quedando con mi padre y olvidé el archivo donde tengo toda la historia en la otra computadora, pero gracias a mi madre ya lo recuperé y por eso les voy a dar tres capítulos hoy. Los otros dos los publicaré en un rato.**

 **Por cierto, otra cosa que olvide fue lo de las puntuaciones, por lo cual esta semana no podrán saber como van, pero igual tienen que votar.**

 **En fin, vamos con los reviews anónimos:**

 **AnaLP: Hola. Me encanta que te encanten. A mi tambien me atrae mucho el Fem!Percy.**  
 **¿Redacto bien?**  
 **Nadie lo sabe... bueno, tal vez una que otra persona.**  
 **Creo que eso te quedó claro en el cap de hoy ¿No?**  
 **Sip, eso tambien debe de haberte quedado claro en este cap.**  
 **Ya lo hice.**

 **Guest: Ya lo hice.**

 **LaraJackson: Ya lo hice.**  
 **La intriga mata.**

 **Prey231: Ya lo hice.  
** **Hoy.**


	8. Chapter: Mi cena se desvanece en humo

–Yo –dijo Michael– **Mi cena se desvanece en humo.**

– ¿Cómo…? –empezó Frank

–Ya verás –dijo Percy

 **La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato.**

–Para eso tenemos a los hijos de Afrodita –dijo Niza

 **Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada.**

–Ambos –dijo simplemente Silena

 **Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas), el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra), el rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.**

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los romanos, incrédulos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una pequeña hija de Apolo

– ¿Por qué tienen eso? –preguntó Reyna.

–Varias razones –dijo Percy– Es una actividad extra del campamento.

– ¿Lo hacen por diversión? –preguntó Frank, incrédulo.

–Algo así, también nos ayuda a ser más veloces –aclaró Percy– Aunque la lava solo quema tela y no piel. Pero hay que tener cuidado de no quedar aplastado por las paredes.

–Además –dijo un hijo de Hermes– Después de un tiempo tienes menos posibilidades de quedarte sin ropa.

–Sería una buena idea poner una en el campamento Júpiter –meditó Reyna en voz alta, todos los romanos la vieron con horror y miedo

 **Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.**

 **–Tengo que entrenar –dijo Annabeth sin más–. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor.**

 **–Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo.**

 **–No importa.**

 **–No ha sido culpa mía.**

 **Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluida Percy

 **–Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo –dijo Annabeth.**

 **– ¿Con quién?**

 **–No con quién, sino con qué.**

– ¿Entonces soy solo un objeto? –pregunto Rachel, haciéndose la ofendida

–Tú sabes que de lo que hablo, RED –dijo Annabeth

 **El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón.**

 **Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez.**

–Aún sigo esperando –mencionó Percy

 **No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas direcciones.**

 **Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera una amiga que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

 **Atónita, les devolví el saludo.**

 **–No las animes –me avisó Annabeth–. Las náyades son terribles como novias.**

 **– ¿Náyades? –repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba–. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.**

–Esperes para ver si entendí –dijo Gwen– Enfrentaste a una furia, al minotauro, descubriste el mundo de la mitología griega, conociste un centauro ¿Y te quieres ir por unas simples náyades?

–Si lo pones así –dijo Percy– Es estúpido.

–De cualquier forma lo es –replicó Gwen

 **Annabeth puso ceño.**

 **– ¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.**

 **– ¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?**

 **–Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos.**

 **– ¿Medio humano y medio qué?**

 **–Creo que ya lo sabes.**

 **No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.**

 **–Dios –contesté–. Medio dios.**

– ¡Al fin! –exclamaron algunos semidioses

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **–Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos.**

 **–Eso es… un disparate.**

 **– ¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?**

 **–Pero eso no son más que… –Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito–.**

–Te apuesto que sí –le dijo Luke a la chica en un susurro. Percy sonrió y se recostó sobre el

 **Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…**

 **–Semidioses –comentó Annabeth–. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial.**

 **–Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?**

 **Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.**

 **–Mi padre es profesor en West Point –me dijo–. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.**

 **–Entonces es humano.**

 **–Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!**

–Teniendo en cuenta que en la mayoría de los mitos solo dioses masculinos tienen hijos, es un poco obvio que pensara eso –dijo Artemisa

 **– ¿Quién es tu madre, pues?**

 **–Cabaña seis.**

–No va a saber, es nueva –dijo Lee

 **– ¿Qué es?**

 **Annabeth se irguió.**

 **–Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.**

 **«Vale –pensé–. ¿Por qué no?» Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:**

 **– ¿Y mi padre?**

 **–Por determinar –repuso Annabeth–, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe.**

 **–Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía.**

 **–Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.**

 **–Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.**

 **Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme.**

 **–Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre.**

 **– ¿Quieres decir que a veces no?**

 **Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano.**

 **–Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran.**

 **Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?**

–No duré mucho tiempo para saber que eso no es cierto –murmuró Percy. Aunque fue escuchada por todos. Los mestizos asintieron mientras que algunos dioses los miraban con culpabilidad.

–No todos –dijo Apolo– Yo siempre reclamo a mis hijos.

–Yo también –dijo Atenea.

–Yo también –dijeron Afrodita y Hefesto

–Antes lo hacía –dijo Poseidón– Aunque trataba de hacerlo lo menos pronto posible para que el paranoico de Zeus no les hiciera nada.

–Yo igual –afirmó Hades. Thalía y Jason esperaron a ver que decía su padre, pero no parecía ni siquiera culpable de las acusaciones de sus hermanos

 **–Así que estoy atrapada aquí, ¿verdad? –dije–. ¿Para el resto de mi vida?**

 **–Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa.**

– ¡Oye! –dijeron los hijos de la diosa

–No sé de qué se quejan –dijo Percy– ¿Es que acaso quieren que los monstruos los persigan todo el tiempo? –estos negaron. Los hijos de los tres grandes hicieron una mueca, eso era lo peor de todo.

 **Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses.**

–Como mi hija –dijo Afrodita– Creo que la conocen, nació hace cinco años. Se llama Kimberly Kardashian.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron Drew, Piper, Lacy y Silena al mismo tiempo – ¿Kim Kardashian es nuestra hermana?

–Si –dijo esta

 **Pero, en fin, son muy pocos. – ¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?**

 **Annabeth meneó la cabeza.**

 **–No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro.**

 **– ¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo?**

 **–Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes práctico.**

 **– ¿Chistes prácticos?**

–Ya no lo hacen –dijo Connor

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermes

–Por algo que paso durante una captura la bandera –dijo Percy, sin agregar más

 **–Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas.**

 **– ¿Así que tú eres anual?**

 **Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.**

 **–Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años –dijo–.**

– ¿Tan joven? –preguntó Atenea. Annabeth asintió

–Ya se explicara más adelante– dijo

 **Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más.**

–Un poco tétrico ¿No? –Preguntó Hazel– Digo, que te den una cuenca porque sobreviviste un año –todos los griegos se escogieron de hombros

–Esa es una diferencia entre romanos y griegos –dijo Percy– Te lo digo yo que he luchado para ambos. Mientras que los romanos tienen la seguridad de que después de servir 10 pueden ir a Nueva Roma para vivir, los griegos no tenemos esa seguridad, por eso es que en cada batalla damos todo sin importarnos si morimos, nosotros no tememos la seguridad de que un día estaremos a salvo. La mayoría de nosotros no vive después de los 20 años. Para nosotros luchar es tener la posibilidad de sobrevivir en el mundo real –toda los griegos asentían mediante Percy daba el discurso. Fue en ese momento que los romanos entendieron algo muy importante. Puede que los griegos tengan más contacto con los dioses, pero los romanos tienen más esperanza de vida– ¿Podríamos continuar? –preguntó Percy

 **Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad.**

 **– ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?**

 **Hizo girar el anillo de su collar.**

 **–Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

 **–Ya –Guardé un incómodo silencio–. Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?**

 **–Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…**

 **– ¿A menos qué?**

 **–Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez… –Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien.**

Luke bajo la cabeza, mientras que Percy lo abrazaba

 **–En la enfermería –dije–, cuando me dabas aquella cosa…**

 **–Ambrosía.**

 **–Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano.**

 **Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.**

 **– ¿Así que sabes algo?**

 **–Bueno… no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?**

 **–Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…**

– ¿Has estado en el Olimpo? –preguntó Gwen. Annabeth le hizo una señal para querer esperara

 **– ¿Has estado en el Olimpo?**

 **–Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual.**

 **–Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?**

 **–En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos. –**

–Esperen– dijo Octavian– ¿La entrada al Olimpo está en el Empire State?

–Si– dijeron todos los griegos. Los romanos, de nuevo, no pudieron dejar de sentir un poco de celos. Aunque no duraba mucho pues recordaban el discurso de Percy

 **Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo–. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?**

 **–Sí, desde luego. –Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo.**

 **–Justo después de la visita –prosiguió Annabeth–, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón.**

–No siempre fue así –dijo Atenea, mirando al suelo, en un susurro. Aunque fue escuchada por todos. Poseidón también miro al piso con tristeza. Hestia y Afrodita miraron a ambos dioses con tristeza. De nuevos los semidioses y varios dioses se preguntaron de qué hablaba Atenea

 **Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.**

 **Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiada hambrienta, cansada y sobrecargada mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.**

 **–Tengo que conseguir una misión –murmuró Annabeth para sí–. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…**

 **Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.**

 **De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos.**

Todos los hijos de Hermes sonrieron ante esto

 **Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro.**

 **El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

 **–Te he encontrado un saco de dormir –dijo–. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento.**

 **No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo.**

–Pues claro que no –dijo Luke.

–Un hijo de Hermes nunca bromea sobre eso –dijo Chris

 **–Gracias –contesté.**

 **–De nada –Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared–. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?**

 **–No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses.**

 **–Ya –contestó–. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.**

 **Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con calma. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.**

 **– ¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? –le pregunté.**

 **Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme,**

Una mirada de culpa paso por el rostro de Luke, muchas veces había tratado de hacer eso. Percy le sobrio como diciéndole que no importaba

 **Pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.**

 **–Sí, Hermes.**

 **–El tipo de las zapatillas con alas.**

 **–Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.**

 **Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.**

–No –le dijo Luke a la chica en un susurro

 **– ¿Has visto a tu padre? –pregunté.**

 **–Una vez.**

 **Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz.**

Hermes parecía horrorizado con la idea. Busco la mira de Luke, pero solo se encontró con la de Percy, quien negó con la cabeza (para su alivio)

 **Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.**

 **–No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.**

Todos los griegos se sorprendieron ante estas palabras

–Así que lo aprendiste de el –dijo Katie– La primera cosa que les dices a los campistas, lo aprendiste de Luke –un grupo de niños griegos corrieron hasta Percy.

– ¿Él es el amigo de tu cuento? –preguntó uno

–Sí, chicos. Es el –dijo Percy. Luke se veía confundido

– ¿De qué hablan? –le preguntó a Percy.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestras clases de esgrima? –Preguntó Percy– ¿Recuerdas que a veces terminaremos antes y hablábamos sobre el campamento? –Luke asintió– Al final de casa clase que les doy a los niños les cuento las mismas cosas que tú me dijiste una vez, claro que también les cuento otras cosas más recientes. Su favorito es cuando les relató sobre mi primer amigo del campamento.

– ¿Les cuentas sobre mí? –preguntó Luke, sorprendido

–Claro –dijo Percy– Que mejor que contarles sobre el chico que me enseñó las cosas más importantes que aprendí en el campamento.

–Pero Percy– trató de decir Luke– Tu sabes que cometí muchos errores.

–Y aun así al final hiciste lo correcto –replicó Percy– Ahora calla y sigamos con la lectura –Luke sonrió y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de la azabache, mientras está se recostada sobre el hombro del chico.

 **Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él –aunque fuera consejero– se habría mantenido alejado de una chica de instituto como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había robado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día.**

 **Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.**

 **–Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «La elegida». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?**

 **Luke cerró su navaja.**

 **–Odio las profecías.**

– ¡Oye! –exclamaron Octaviano, Rachel y Apolo

 **– ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.**

 **–Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento.**

 **– ¿Alguien especial?**

 **–No te preocupes, Percy –repuso Luke–. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena.**

 **Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.**

–Otra señal de su padre– dijo Annabeth, rodando los ojos

 **– ¡Once, formad en fila! –vociferó Luke.**

 **La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era la última. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada.**

Las cazadoras y Artemisa sintieron al recordar su cabaña

 **Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina.**

 **En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.**

– ¿Esas criaturas comen con ustedes? –preguntó un romano, confundido

–Claro que sí, son parte del campamento después de todo– dijo Michael

 **En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Luke se apiado de mí y me hizo un espacio en la mesa. Estaba apretada, sí. Pero podría ser peor.**

 **Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D.**

Pollux y Castor sonrieron

 **Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

 **Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chicos de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.**

–Yo no entiendo porque todos los hijos de Atenea son rubios cuando ella no lo es –dijo Hermes

–Todos sus amantes mortales son rubios –señaló Afrodita

 **Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos.**

Los hijos de Afrodita se pusieron verdes ante este comentario

 **Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:**

 **– ¡Por los dioses!**

 **Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:**

 **–Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto.**

 **–Coca–Cola de cereza –dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea–. Coca–Cola de cereza azul –El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto. Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido –me dije–. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…»**

–Quítate esos pensamientos, Percy –le dijo Hades a su sobrina

–Lo siento tío H –dijo Percy– Pero no va a pasar –Hades suspiro y murmuró algo que sonaba como "Es demasiado parecida a su padre".

 **–Aquí tienes, Percy –me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

 **Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre.**

Algunos griegos no pudieron evitar reírse un poco. Los romanos los observaron confundidos

 **–Ven –me indicó Luke.**

 **Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.**

 **Luke me murmuró al oído:**

 **–Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor.**

– ¿Enserio? –preguntó Reyna. Los dioses asintieron

 **–Estás de broma.**

 **Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada. Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**

 **–Hermes –dijo.**

 **Yo era la siguiente.**

 **Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.» Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.**

 **No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.**

–Algunos lo intentaron –dijo Poseidón minado divertido a Hermes y a Apolo, quienes sonreían inocentemente–

 **Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención. El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.**

 **–Sí, supongo que es mejor que los salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.**

 **En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**

 **–Personalmente –prosiguió el señor D–, no podría importarme menos, pero los felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado una nueva campista. Perry Johnson. –Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo–. Esto… Percy Jackson –se corrigió el señor D–. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga.**

 **Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro.**

–Siempre –dijo Will– Ustedes, sobre todo Percy y Jason, cantan horriblemente desafinados.

– ¡Hey!–se quejaron ambos

–Qué raro –dijo Apolo– Eres mi legado, por lo cual la música debe ser algo natural en ti.

–Soy buena en música –dijo Percy– Otra cosa es que no se cantar.

 **Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa.**

Todos los griegos sonrieron

–Wow –dijeron los romanos– Eso sí parece un campamento –agregó Hazel.

–El campamento Júpiter parece más una escuela militar –dijo Frank.

–Los griegos somos menos estrictos –aclaró Annabeth

 **Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.**

 **Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos.**

 **Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.**

 **Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

 **Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.**

– ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? –preguntó Poseidón exasperado

–Fin del capítulo –anunció Michael– ¿Quién quiere leer?

–Yo –dijo Reyna– El capítulo se llama **Capturamos una bandera.**

* * *

 **Aquí esta el segundo cap que prometí, publicaré el tercero en unas horas.** **Espero que como siempre me avisen si tengo algún error.**

 **Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

 **VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Eh ahí la respuesta de lo que estaba haciendo Percy...**  
 **Que bueno que te encante.**  
 **Ñeee, aún no he planeado nada para eso...**


	9. Chapter: Capturamos una bandera

–Yo –dijo Reyna– El capítulo se llama **Capturamos una bandera.**

 **Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.**

–Todo muy normal –dijo Leo con una sonrisa

 **Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro.**

–Más raro sería que hablen de ti en tiempo pasado –replicó Atenea.

–Tienes razón –admitió Percy– Pero igual era raro.

 **Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

–Yo aún no puedo entender el griego –dijo Jason

–Pues yo si puedo hablar latín –dijo Percy sonriendo.

 **El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera buena. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco,**

–Suerte con eso –dijo Will, divertido

 **Pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas.**

–Otra cosa rara –dijo Apolo– Eres mi legado, deberías ser buena en tiro con arco.

–Tal vez Percy tenga más de un legado –dijo Atenea– Y por eso sus habilidades chocan. Porque Orión era bueno con el tiro con arco, aunque Teseo no. Por eso que sea hija de sesos de alga no tiene nada que ver.

–Hay una forma de comprobarlo –dijo Hades– Pero necesito una fracción de tu alma. Después te la devolveré, obviamente.

–Claro –dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo haremos mañana –dijo Hades.

 **No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.** –Todos estallaron en carcajadas–

– ¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Lupa a Quirón

–Detrás de ella –dijo Quirón, aumentando la risa de todos.

–Es enserio –dijo Percy– La flecha rebotó y le llegó a Quirón.

 **¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo.**

–A todos –dijo Lacy.

 **Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.**

–Es horrible –dijeron todos los griegos

–Es interesante que usen esas criaturas para que les ayuden –dijo Reyna.

–Ellos también son parte del campamento –dijo simplemente Percy.

 **¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringada», me murmuraba al oído.**

–Tan dulce como siempre ¿No Clarisse? –Preguntó sarcásticamente Silena. Clarisse solo sonrió

 **En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa,**

–Otra señal de tu padre –dijo Annabeth

 **Que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en la chica que había derrotado al Minotauro.**

 **Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares,**

–Gracias a los dioses –murmuró Percy, para gracia de los griegos.

 **Ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo.**

–Aún me pregunto por qué –se dijo Apolo a sí mismo.

–Tal vez lo único que tienes de Apolo son lo de los sueños –le dijo Malcom a Percy quien solo se encogió de hombros.

 **No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto**

–Sería genial que fueras mi hermana –le dijo Leo a Percy.

–Fuera genial –coincidió Percy– ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podríamos hacer?

– ¡No! –exclamaron todos los griegos, menos los recién llegados (Luke, Silena, Charlie, etc.…)

– ¿Por qué? –preguntaron ambos

–Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con los dos separados –dijo Annabeth– No me imagino que pasará cuando los dos estén en el campamento mestizo –los romanos se miraron confundidos.

–O en el campamento Júpiter –replico Reyna. Los griegos se miraron interrogantes. Entonces en la sala surgió una gran interrogante ¿Percy se quedaría con los romanos o con los griegos?

 **Ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides.**

–El sentimiento es mutuo, Perry –dijo Dioniso.

 **Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera una hija de Hermes,**

–Ojalá –dijeron varios hijos del dios

 **Una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién vincularme.**

–Nadie podía –afirmó Luke– Eras un caso muy extraño.

–Tal vez si hubiéramos visto las señales… –dijo Annabeth

 **A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche.**

–Eso es lo que más cuesta acostumbrarse –dijo Lou Ellen

 **Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»**

–Esos pensamientos no me gustan –murmuro Poseidón

 **Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. –Los griegos alzaron una ceja, interrogantes– Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dioniso podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca–Cola _light._ ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

–Tiene razón –dijo Hermes– Podríamos hacer eso.

–Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que reclamar a un hijo –dijo Zeus, sus hijos lo miraron incrédulos, y en el caso de Thalía, con rabia.

– ¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Poseidón– Son nuestros hijos, son muy importantes.

–Hay cosas más importantes –aseguró Zeus.

–Y luego te preguntas porqué Perseo no te quería como padre –dijo Poseidón.

–Teseo no te quería como su padre tampoco –replicó Zeus, Poseidón tuvo en su mirada un poco de tristeza al recordar eso

–Pero ahora amo que sea mi padre –dijo Teseo– A diferencia de Perseo ¿No, amigo?

–Es verdad –dijo este. Reyna siguió con la lectura antes de que se armara otra pelea.

 **El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mí llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.**

–Extraño esos tiempos –dijo Luke con nostalgia.

 **Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

– ¿Solo buenos? –le susurró Luke a Percy en el oído, Percy solo sonrió.

 **El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.**

–Hasta ahora solo contracorriente me ha servido –dijo Percy

 **Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez.**

 **—Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.**

–Era –dijo Luke con orgullo– Ahora Percy lo es.

 **—A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije.**

–Si claro –bufaron todos los que habían entrenado con Luke en su primera clase.

 **El campista bufó.**

 **Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacada y magullada.**

 **—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta! — ¡Zaca!–. ¡Ataca!** **— ¡Zaca!–. ¡Ahora retrocede!** **— ¡Zaca!**

–Me gustan las onomatopeyas –dijo Atenea

 **Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité.** –Sonrisa de Poseidón y su familia– **Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.**

 **— ¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —Ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.**

 **«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo golpean a Percy.»**

 **Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo. Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.**

 **—Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría dura años en dominar esta técnica.**

–Apuesto 10 dracmas a que Percy lo hizo en su primera clase–le dijo Leo a Jason

–Trato hecho –dijo este

–Gracias por la confianza, Jason –dijo Percy sarcásticamente

 **Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**

 **—Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?**

 **Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza.**

 **Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»**

 **Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.**

 **Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio.** –Al igual que todos los que no sabían de esto en la sala del trono–

 **Bajé la espada.**

 **—Lo siento… Perdona.**

– ¡¿Es enserio?! –Preguntó Thalía– ¿Te disculpas por eso?

–Es que todos me estaban mirando como si hubiera hecho algo malo –se defendió Percy.

–Paga, hermano –le dijo Leo a Jason, quien le dio las dracmas de mala gana.

 **Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

 **— ¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—.**

– ¿Porqué? –Preguntó Frank– Te acaban de derrotar –Luke iba a responder, pero Percy se le adelantó

–Ya lo sabrán.

 **Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!**

 **No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió. Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo.**

 **Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:**

 **— ¿La suerte del principiante?**

 **Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.** –Muchos lo miraron pícaramente–

 **—Tal vez —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…**

–Muchas cosas –se dijo a si mismo Luke.

 **El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.**

–Si, definitivamente vamos a poner uno –dijo Reyna, los romanos le pidieron a los dioses que cambiara de opinión

 **Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D.**

 **Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**

 **—Guay. Genial.**

 **— ¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?**

 **Me miró algo nervioso.**

 **— ¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?**

 **—Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?**

 **Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**

 **—El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.**

 **Me animé.**

 **—Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?**

 **— ¡Beee–ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión…**

–Puff, nada más me han dado unas seis misiones –dijo Percy

–Aparte de algunas en las cuales te colaste –dijo Thalía

–O las que no son oficiales –dijo Nico

– ¿Es enserio? –Preguntó un pálido y desesperado Poseidón– ¿Por qué mis hijos nunca tienen una vida tranquila? –estos se encogieron de hombros.

 **Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?**

– ¡Pues claro que te querría a su lado! –exclamó Nico. Percy le dirigió una sonrisa

 **— ¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!** –Nico se sonrojo, aunque pasó desapercibido por todo–

 **Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.**

 **—Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.**

 **Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses.** –Los dioses los miraron, preguntándose exactamente que dijeron– **Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.** –Los romanos prestaron más atención–

 **—La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.**

–También es que necesitaba un lugar para mis cazadoras cuando se quedaran en el campamento –dijo Artemisa

 **—Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?**

–No –dijo Hades

 **Grover se tensó. Era un tema delicado.**

 **—No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido.**

– ¿Qué quieres decir, sátiro? –le preguntó Zeus a Grover.

–Está diciendo la verdad –dijo Hera– Así que mejor no hables – _Ya nadie respeta al rey de los dioses_ pensó Zeus.

 **Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

 **—Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.**

 **—Exacto. Ya sabes. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.**

 **—A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije.**

–Aunque no los dividieron justamente –gruñó Hades.

–Perdón por eso, hermano –se disculpó Poseidón. Zeus, en cambio, no dijo nada.

 **—Aja.**

 **—Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.**

–Ahora si –dijo Nico.

 **—No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.**

–Perdón por eso Nico –dijo Grover– En ese momento no conocía a los hijos de Hades

–No pasa nada Grover –dijo Nico, aunque Percy y Thalía pudieron notar que eso le había dolido.

 **—Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?**

 **Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

 **—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro.**

–No sabía eso –dijo Piper

 **El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.**

–Es irónico que solo Hades lo haya cumplido –dijo Hermes.

 **El trueno bramó.**

 **—Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?**

–Puedes ver que no –dijo Thalía. Percy solo sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.

–Nosotros somos la prueba de eso –dijo Percy

–A mi no me metan –dijo Nico– Yo nací antes de ese tratado.

–Pero igual eres un hijo de Hades –se encogió de hombros Percy– solo que de otra época

 **La expresión de Grover se enturbió.**

 **—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalía…**

–Y cinco años después nació Percy –dijo Nico.

–Dos años después de eso nació Jason –dijo Thalía.

–12 años después Bianca y yo salimos del Lotus –dijo Nico.

–Y dos años después Hazel llegó –dijo Percy.

 **Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.**

 **— ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!**

–Y por eso Percy es mi prima favorita –dijo Thalía.

 **Grover vaciló.**

 **—Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos.**

–Lastimosamente –dijeron estos

 **Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalía.** –Jason miró a su padre para ver si decía algo, pero él no dio señales de hacerlo. Thalía, por otro lado, sabía que a su padre no le importaría ni un poco, por lo cual no se hizo ilusiones–

–Perdón por eso, Thalía –se disculpó Hades

–No importa –dijo esta, aunque Luke gruñó imperceptiblemente

 **Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga.** –Annabeth, Luke y Thalía se sonrieron– **Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—. Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalía le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalía no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla solo, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella.**

–Si claro –bufó Thalía

 **La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.**

 **Miré el pino en la distancia.**

 **La historia me dejó vacía, y también me hizo sentir culpable.**

–Claro que si –bufaron todos

 **Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.**

–Percy, debes dejar de menospreciarte –dijo Piper.

–No lo hago –se defendió esta– Solo digo la verdad.

 **—Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?**

 **—Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules,**

–Hablando de el –dijo Percy– ¿Dónde está?

–Está en mi enfermería –dijo Apolo– Posiblemente volverá para mañana.

 **Houdini.**

– ¿Quién? –preguntó Frank.

–Ni idea –respondió Percy

 **—Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?**

 **—No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?**

 **—No —mentí—.**

–Si claro –dijeron todos los amigos de Percy, y el propio Grover.

 **Sólo me lo preguntaba. —Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?**

 **Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**

–Y no lo hiciste –dijo Grover.

 **—No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.**

 **—Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.**

 **Grover hizo una mueca.**

 **—Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hija de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, dios de la venganza.**

–Mi madre te matará si se entera de que la confundiste con un hombre, sátiro –dijo Ethan. Grover tragó saliva

 **No te preocupes, ¿vale?**

 **Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí.**

 **Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre.** –Los griegos sonrieron– **Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.**

 **Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**

 **Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo.** –Atenea y su cabaña sonrieron– **Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.** –Ares y sus hijos también sonrieron–

 **Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:**

 **— ¿Esas son las banderas?**

–No ¿Cómo crees? –preguntó sarcásticamente Clarisse

 **—Sí.**

 **— ¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?**

 **—No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo.**

–Hasta que llegó Percy –dijo Katie

 **—Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?**

 **Sonrió.**

 **—Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.**

 **— ¿De qué lado estamos?**

 **Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba.** –Percy se estremeció al recordar al perro del infierno, Luke la miró con arrepentimiento– **La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas.**

 **—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos.**

 **Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.**

–Es una buena forma de conseguir aliados –admitió Larry (N/A: Es el centurión de la segunda cohorte)

 **Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas.** –Ambos hermanos sonrieron– **Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos.**

–Ahora gracias a ti –dijo Travis– Katie es agresiva

–Solo le enseñé como defenderse de ustedes dos –dijo Percy, sonriéndole a su amiga

 **Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban.** –Piper y Silena rodaron los ojos– **Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran muy lindos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día.**

–Leo –dijo Percy– Eres un completo fenómeno.

–Soy único, que es otra cosa –dijo Leo, para risa de los demás

 **Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

–Hey –se quejaron estos

 **Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.**

 **— ¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!**

 **Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**

 **— ¡Wow! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?** –Todos los semidioses se palmearon la frente–

 **Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonta.**

–Es una sesos de alga –corrigió Thalía

 **—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.**

–Odio ese lugar –dijo Percy– Y a Annabeth le encanta ponerme ahí –Annabeth sonrió, afirmando lo dicho por su amiga.

 **Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido.**

– ¿No crees que exageraste, Quirón? –preguntó Teseo. Quirón no dijo nada, pero se veía su sonrojo.

 **Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.**

 **— ¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth.**

 **Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.**

–No puede haber un captura a la bandera sin provocaciones ni insultos –declaró Clarisse

 **Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**

 **— ¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando—.**

–Gracias Annie –dijo Percy sarcásticamente

 **Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?**

 **Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.**

–Eso lo harían los hijos de Hermes, no yo –dijo Percy

–No sabía que Hermes no era tu padre en ese momento –se defendió Annabeth

 **—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?**

 **—Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.**

 **—Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

–Un plan que siempre termina conmigo como carnada –masculló Percy

 **Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia.**

 **—Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.**

 **Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**

 **Allí de pie, sola, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como una idiota.**

–Lo eres –aseguró Clarisse

 **La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos. Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.**

–Si claro –bufó Percy.

 **En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.**

 **«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»**

–Creo que tuve demasiada diversión en ese captura la bandera –declaró Percy.

 **Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío.**

–Lo sentiste primero –dijo Jake (N/A: Por si no se acuerdan. El hermano de Leo).

 **Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.**

–Tienes excelentes instintos, Percy –dijo Artemisa– Serías una genial cazadora

 **Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**

 **— ¡Al agua con la pringada! —gritó Clarisse.**

–Es una excelente idea –dijo Teseo– Vayan al agua.

 **Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**  
 **Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

–Sería mejor que corrieras –dijo Hermes

 **Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba.**

–Lastimosamente ya estoy acostumbrada a esa sensación –dijo Percy. Thalía le sonrió a su prima

 **Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. Me replegué.**

 **Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo.**

 **Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.**

 **—Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.**

– ¡No! –exclamaron muchos chicos, para después sonrojarse

 **Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.**

 **—Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo.**

 **—La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.**

–En realidad –dijo Clarisse– Resultó estar del lado contrario

 **—Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.**

–Lo hacen sin su ayuda –dijeron Nico y Luke al mismo tiempo, antes de girar a verse, confundidos.

 **—Pues lo hacen sin mi ayuda —respondí.** –Nico se sonrojó, mientras Luke solo sonreía– **Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

– ¿Tu crees? –preguntó Rachel

 **Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.**

 **Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó.**

 **—No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé.**

 **—Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.**

– ¡¿Ese es el castigo?! –preguntaron los romanos y algunos dioses.

–Creo que debería cambiarlo –meditó Quirón

 **Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón.** –Poseidón y su familia sonrieron– **Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse.**

–Exagerada –bufó Clarisse– Solo te hubieras desmayado

 **Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.**

 **Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesta a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.**  
 **El feo número dos y el feo número tres** –Muchos se rieron por los apodos– **se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.**

 **— ¡Ah! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Aliento de gusano!**

 **Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.**

 **Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo.** –Los que estuvieron en ese juego sonrieron– **Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**

 **— ¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!**

–La más vieja de todas –aseguraron Malcom, Annabeth y Atenea

 **Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11.** –Los hijos de Hermes empezaron a festejar– **Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**

 **El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

 **Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo: —No está mal, Percy —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? — me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.**

 **Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.**

 **—Me usaste como carnada —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.**

 **Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

 **—Un plan para que me maten.**

 **—Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. —Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?**

 **—Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?**

 **—No. _Era_ una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.**

 **La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.**

– ¡Poderes de pescado! –exclamaron Nico y Thalía

 **—Yo–Yo no entiendo —dije.**

– ¿Cuándo lo haces? –preguntó burlonamente Connor

 **Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:**

 **—Sal del agua, Percy.**

 **— ¿Qué…?**

 **—Hazlo y calla.**

 **Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó.**

 **—Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

– ¿Porqué sería yo? –preguntó el aludido

– ¿Será porque siempre me estás engañando? –preguntó Hera

 **Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**  
 **Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:**

 **— ¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!**

 **Annabeth desenvainó su espada.**

–Odio usar espadas –dijo esta– Prefiero mil veces mi daga.

 **En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.**

 **Me miraba fijamente.**

–Claro, porque no podía ser a otra persona –gimió Poseidón

 **Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:**

 **— ¡Percy, corre!**

 **Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies.**

–Agradécele a Will, Lee y Michael –dijo Chris– Ellos fueron los primeros en disparar –los mencionados se sonrojaron levemente

–No fue nada –dijo Will

 **Por algún milagro, yo seguía viva. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino.**

 **Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.**

 **— _Di immortales!_ —exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…**

 **—Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.** –Luke bajó la cabeza, avergonzado–

 **Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.**

 **— ¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —Vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!**

–En mi defensa –dijo esta cuando todos la miraron– Estaba enfadada **.**

 **—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.**

 **Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**

 **—Estás herida —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua.**

 **—Estoy bien.**

– ¿Porqué siempre dices eso cuando sabes que no es verdad? –preguntó exasperada Annabeth

–No me gusta que se preocupen por mí –respondió Percy

 **—No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.**

 **Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

 **—Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —intenté disculparme—. Perdón…**

–Tienes que dejar de echarte la culpa por todo –dijo Deméter– Y también tienes que comer más cereales.

 **Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.**

–Ahí fue donde te reclamé –dijo Poseidón. Percy asintió

 **—Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando.**

 **Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**

 **—Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno.**

 **—Ya estás determinada —anunció Quirón.**

 **Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

–No lo estábamos –aseguraron estos

 **— ¿Mi padre? —Pregunté perpleja. —Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas,** –Annabeth abrió los ojos como platos en esta parte– **padre de los caballos. Salve, Persephone Jackson, hija del dios del mar.**

–Fin del capítulo –dijo Reyna.

–Ya es todo por hoy –afirmó Hestia– Vamos a sus habitaciones –los semidioses asintieron, mientras se paraban de sus asientos. Muchos se estiraron mientras seguían a la diosa.

Todos se dirigieron al pasillo, y después de un minuto de caminar encontraron una puerta en la que decía _Invitados._ Al abrirla se encontraron con una sala de estar que podía albergar hasta 500 personas tranquilamente, tenía una mesa, un gran televisor, unos muebles, entre otras cosas. A una parte había 13 habitaciones, 12 con el símbolo de cada dios olímpico y una que decía _Otros._ Los semidioses agradecieron a Hestia y se despidieron para proceder a entrar, aunque Percy le pidió las galletas a Hestia y le dio un abrazo antes de entrar. Cada quien se fue a ver su habitación.

* * *

¬Habitación de Zeus ¬

La habitación era de color azul cielo con nubes blancas pintadas de blanco. Tenía una estatua similar a la del campamento mestizo. Había un gran televisor en una pared, así como una gran mesa. En el centro había 10 camas matrimoniales. Apenas Thalía entró hizo una mueca.

–Me voy con las cazadoras –y se fue, dejando a Jason y Perseo

–Supongo que tendremos que dormir aquí –dijo Perseo, mirando la habitación.

–Espero que los demás tengan más suerte que nosotros –dijo Jason

* * *

¬Habitación de Poseidón¬

La habitación era de color azul oscuro. Tenía una fuente de agua a un costado que se semejaba a una cascada. Al igual que la de Zeus, tenía un gran televisor en una pared y una mesa. Había 8 camas individuales y una sola cama matrimonial. Rápidamente Teseo fue corriendo a la cama matrimonial.

– ¡Mía! –exclamó. Orión solo rodó los ojos y fue hacia una de las camas individuales, Percy por otra parte hizo un puchero

–Yo quería esa –dijo cruzando los brazos

–Yo llegué primero –dijo Teseo, sacándole la lengua. En eso apareció una nota sobre la mesa. Orión, que era el que estaba más cerca, la agarró.

–Dice que es para Percy –anunció, entregándole la nota. Percy mientras la leía no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Toma –dice, entregándole la nota a Teseo. Este la leyó en voz alta

 _Hija, dile a tus hermanos (más que todo a Teseo) que la cama más grande es para ti.  
También diles que los quiero a todos_

 _Atte.: Poseidón_

–Aww –se quejó Teseo– ¿Porqué papá tiene preferencia contigo?

–Usa la cabeza, hermano –dijo Orión– Ella es su única hija.

– ¿Porqué ustedes no juntas dos camas individuales y ya? –Preguntó Percy– Es lo mismo, después de todo.

–Podría –dijo Teseo– Pero es fastidioso mover una cama.

–Eres un idiota –dijo Orión– En fin, iré a la sala ¿Vienen?

–Si, tengo que buscar a Thalía y a Nico para planear lo de esta noche –dijo Percy. Orión y Teseo se miraron entre si

– ¿Qué harán exactamente esta noche? –preguntó Orión

–Vamos a ver unas películas –dijo Percy, saliendo del cuarto. Teseo y Orión se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

– ¿Sabes que es una película? –preguntó Teseo

–No tengo la menor idea –respondió Orión

* * *

¬Sala¬

Los siete, menos Percy, se encontraban en la sala. Annabeth quería discutir algo muy importante, aunque no encontraba a su amiga. Cuando Percy porfían llego –diciendo que estaba buscando a Thalía y Nico– Annabeth empezó.

–Chico, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante… –empezó Annabeth

– ¿Que? –preguntaron Percy y Leo

–No sé si Frank y Hazel han escuchado sobre la segunda gran profecía – dijo Annabeth, estos dos negaron– Es una profecía que nos dieron apenas terminó la segunda guerra. Dice así:

 _Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada_

 _Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer._

 _Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento,_

 _Y los enemigos en armas ante las Puertas de la Muerte_

–La primera parte se refiere a nosotros –comenzó–Y la segunda habla de que la tormenta o el fuego serán los que derroten a Gea. Hasta ahora siempre pensé que con la tormenta y el fuego se refería a Jason y Leo.

– ¿Acaso no? –preguntó Piper

–No –respondió– Porque durante el capítulo anterior noté que Poseidón era el dios de las tormentas.

–Por lo cual esa parte se podría referir a Leo o… –comenzó Jason.

–O a Percy –terminó Annabeth.

–Genial –gimió Percy, golpeándose la frente– Otra gran profecía de la cual puede depender de mí el mundo.

–La tercera aún no entiendo de que trata –reflexionó Annabeth– Al igual que la cuarta.

–La cuarta se refiere a que tenemos que buscar las puertas de la muerte para que el ejercito de Gea no vuelva –explicó Percy. Todos, menos Hazel y Frank, se le quedaron mirando– Cuando fuimos a liberar a Tánatos, el no los dijo.

–Eso quiere decir que la única que debemos descifrar es lo del juramento –analizó Annabeth

–Supongo que eso es todo –dijo Percy– Ahora, tengo que buscar a Thalía y a Nico –y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hestia despertó a todos los semidioses. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando (aún en pijamas) al comedor. Los últimos en llegar fueron Percy, Thalía y Nico, quienes tenían unas grandes ojeras

– ¿Qué Hades les pasó? –le preguntó Annabeth a Thalía.

–Nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo películas y comiendo galletas de la señora Hestia –respondió esta, justo en ese momento Percy se quedó dormida sobre sus panqueques azules– Percy fue la última en dormirse.

–Era eso –dijo Hazel– Me preocupé porque Nico no llegó a dormir ayer.

– ¿Dónde se quedaron? –preguntó Piper

–En el cuarto de Percy –dijo Nico, luego de bostezar– Convenció a sus hermanos de dormir en el cuarto de Jason.

– ¿Creen que deberíamos despertarla? –preguntó Perseo viendo a su prima

–No –dijo Luke– Eso solo la pondrá de mal humor.

–Pero tiene que comer algo –dijo Teseo.

–Le guardaremos comida –dijo Annabeth– No es agradable soportar a una Percy hambrienta.

–O en cualquier estado de mal humor –dijo Nico.

–De todas formas –dijo Frank– Tenemos que llevarla a la sala del trono, al menos podrá dormir ahí y cuando despierte no se perderá la lectura.

–Buena idea –dijo Luke. Cuando todos terminaron de comer (y Poseidón terminó de interrogar a sus sobrinos sobre el porqué su hija estaba así) se dirigieron a la sala del trono. Luke iba a llevar a Percy, pero Tritón lo miró amenazadoramente y la llevó el.

– ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó Atenea.

–Yo –dijo Teseo– El capítulo se llama **Me ofrecen una misión**

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por no publicar este cap ayer, es que tuve los mil y un problemas (incluyendo quedarme accidentada en plena avenida). Aparte de que edité un poco el final.**

 **En fin, más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Como siempre, espero que me avisen si hay algún error**

 **Aquí las respuestas a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Silverlight: Que bien** **VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Yo creo que pobre de cualquier chico que dañe emocionalmente a Percy.**  
 **Creo que el cap de hoy te respondió eso  
**

* * *

 **Son pocos... Ñee.  
Hasta la próxima  
Daap**


	10. Chapter: Me ofrecen una misión

–Yo –dijo Teseo– El capítulo se llama **Me ofrecen una misión.**

– ¿Tan pronto? –gimió Poseidón.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3.**

–Aunque odie admitirlo –dijo Thalía– Esa es la mejor cabaña del campamento.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Jason. Él no había visto esa cabaña y se preguntaba por qué su hermana diría eso.

–Ya verás –respondió esta

 **No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.**

–Eso es genial –dijeron todos los que tenían que compartir cabaña.

–No lo es –dijeron Nico, Pollux, Jason y Thalía. Todos los anteriores los vieron confundidos

 **Pero me sentía totalmente deprimida.**

 **Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptada, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11** –Estos sonrieron– **y que podía ser una niña normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestiza—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.**

–Conozco la sensación –susurró Nico, aunque fue escuchado por Thalía, quien se dijo a si misma hablar sobre eso después con Percy.

 **Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas.**

Muchos se mostraron culpables

 **El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hija del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.**

–El campamento Júpiter es más seguro –dijo Hazel.

 **Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo,**

–Si… –dijo Travis

–Deberíamos disculparnos por eso –dijo Connor.

 **Así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.**

Luke se estremeció ante las miradas de Poseidón y Cía.

 **—Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces.**

– ¿No crees que exageraste? –Preguntó Jason– Ni siquiera los romanos hacemos tantos –Luke se encogió de hombros. No tenía necesidad de decir porqué había hecho eso.

 **Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada.**

Annabeth bajó la cabeza, culpable. Ella había tratado muy mal a Percy durante ese tiempo

 **Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión… ¿Poseidón…? Menuda desgracia… Tengo que planear algo…»**

–Siempre estás planeando algo –dijeron varios. Annabeth sonrió.

 **Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica. Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así.**

–Me lo hubieras dicho antes, Prissy –dijo Clarisse– Créeme lo haría encantada.

 **Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.**

 **Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del _New York Daily News,_ abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.**

 ** _UNA CHICA Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE._**

POR EILEEN SMYTHE

 ** _Sally Jackson y su hija Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar._**

 ** _Madre e hija estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias._**

–Ni tan misteriosas –dijo Leo sarcásticamente– Nada más el minotauro las estaba persiguiendo. Cosa que es muy normal.

 ** _En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de las desaparecidas Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente._**

–Estúpida niebla –mascullaron varios

 ** _El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastra Percy Jackson es una niña con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas._**

–Ya veremos quien presenta tendencias violenta –dijo Poseidón, mientras un aura verde mar le rodeaba. Las personas cercanas a él procuraron alejarse un poco. Solo por precaución

 ** _La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si la hija Percy es sospechosa de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito._**

 **Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.**

–Quien sea que haya hecho esto –empezó Poseidón– Espero que se lo compensara a Percy –Travis y Connor tragaron saliva, en esos momento se les había hecho gracioso.

 **Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.**

 **—Luces fuera —dije con tristeza.**

 **Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.**

–Hay no –gimió Poseidón

 **Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.**

–Los Ángeles –dijo Piper

 **A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul,**

Todos miraron a Zeus

 **La otra en verde–.**

Ahora a Poseidón

 **Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento.**

 **Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena.**

 **Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:**

 **— ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! —Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.**

–Como siempre –dijo Hera– Parecen niños

 **Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.**

 **— ¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear!**

 **La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:**

 **—Baja, pequeña héroe. ¡Baja aquí!**

 **La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.**

A Atenea se le había ocurrido una idea, pero rezaba para que estuviera equivocada

 **Desperté convencida de que estaba cayendo.**

–Esa sensación es horrible –dijo Katie

 **Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.**

 **Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.**

 **—Pasa.**

 **Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.**

 **—El señor D quiere verte.**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Poseidón. Atenea rodó los ojos

– ¿Recuerdas el nombre del capítulo? –preguntó. Poseidón hizo un gesto de entendimiento. Entonces continuaron con el capítulo.

 **— ¿Por qué?**

 **—Quiere matar a… Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.**

 **Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo.**

 **Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo. Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.**

–Esperemos por la seguridad de mi sobrino –dijo Poseidón– Que no le haya hecho nada a mi hija –Dioniso palideció.

 **Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.**

 **—No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.**

 **Señalé la tormenta, — ¿Y eso qué demonios es?**

 **Miró incómodo al cielo.**

 **—Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.**

 **Reparé en que tenía razón. En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle.**

 **Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.**

 **En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dioniso** –Estos sonrieron– **paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.**

–Era raro que la tormenta estuviera tan cerca del campamento –dijo Castor

 **Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca–Cola _light,_ como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.**

– ¿Qué hacías ahí, Annie? –preguntó Thalía

–Ya verás –dijo esta

 **—Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestra pequeña celebridad.**

 **Esperé.**

 **—Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba–percebe.**

– ¿Barba–Percebe? –preguntó Poseidón. Atenea se empezó a reír– ¿De qué te ríes, Cara de Búho?

–De eso, Sesos de Alga –dijo esta. Los griegos se empezaron a reír

– ¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó Hermes

–Es como ver a Percy y Annabeth peleando –dijo Katie. Cuando dejaron de reír Perseo noto una cosa

– ¿Cómo es que con todo ese ruido Percy no se ha despertado? –los semidioses sonrieron.

–Es imposible –dijo Hazel– Al menos que estemos en una misión tiene el sueño muy pesado.

 **Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.**

 **—Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dioniso.**

 **Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**

 **—Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dioniso—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas.**

–Y con eso te ganarías un viaje de ida al Tártaro –dijo Poseidón. Dioniso palideció, de nuevo.

 **Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.**

 **—La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.**

 **—Tonterías. La chica no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre.**

– ¿Qué pasaría si te convierto en unas uvas y te devuelvo a mi hermano? –Preguntó. Dioniso no respondió

 **—Señor D… —le advirtió Quirón.**

 **—Bueno, vale —cedió Dioniso—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata. —Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si la chica sigue aquí cuando vuelva, la convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Persephone Jackson,**

–Dijo su nombre de nuevo. Todavía –mencionaron Travis y Connor. Ganándose un golpe de Katie

 **Si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.**

 **Dioniso tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.**

 **Chasqueó los dedos.**

 **El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.**

 **Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.**

 **—Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.**

 **Obedecimos. Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

Dioniso suspiró en derrota

 **—Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?**

 **Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.»**

–Si claro –dijeron Nico y Thalía

 **Pero no me apetecía mentir.**

 **—Me dio miedo —admití—. Si no le hubieran disparado, yo estaría muerta.**

 **—Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines.**

 **—Termine… ¿qué?**

 **—Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?**

–No le has dicho de que trata, Quirón –dijo Perseo. Quirón hizo una mueca

 **Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.**

 **—Yo… —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste. Quirón hizo una mueca.**

 **—Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.**

–Esa parte siempre es difícil –dijo Quirón

 **El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar estaban hirviendo.**

 **—Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso… —dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?**

–No debiste haber hecho eso –dijo Annabeth con una mueca

 **Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

 **— ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi boca.**

–Eso es imposible –dijo Reyna, sonriendo. En eso Percy se empezó a remover en sueños.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Perséfone.

–Sueños semidiós –respondió Apolo. Todos estaban mirando a Percy. Esta murmuraba «No». Entonces se despertó, jadeando. Fue entonces que notó que todos la miraban

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Estabas dormida –dijo Teseo– No queríamos despertarte y te trajimos aquí.

–Oh –dijo. Todos hicieron silencio– ¿Tienen algo para comer? Tengo hambre –todos los mestizos sonrieron– Señora Hestia –dijo esta

– ¿Si, Percy? –preguntó

– ¿Le importaría aparecer un poco de comida? –Hestia le sonrió.

–Para nada –dijo, antes de aparecer un plato lleno de panqueques y varios jarabes.

–Continuemos con la lectura –dijo Poseidón

 **—El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños.**

 **— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.**

 **—Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.**

– ¡Quirón! –Reprendió Lupa– Discúlpate con Grover.

–Lo siento, Grover –se disculpó este

–No importa, señor.

 **— ¡Pero es su misión! —Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!**

 **—Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. —Quirón acarició su barba erizada—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.**

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Zeus– ¡¿Quién se atreve a robarme mi perno?!

–Ya cálmate Zeus –dijo Hades. Mientras tanto Percy se sentó a comer junto a Luke, al final del libro tendría un gran problema

 **Solté una carcajada nerviosa.**

– ¡No lo tomes a la ligera! –exclamó Zeus

 **— ¿Un qué? —pregunté.**

 **—No te lo tomes a la ligera —dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.**

 **—Ah.**

–No entendiste ¿Verdad? –preguntó Malcom

–Nop –dijo Percy

 **—El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo.**

Zeus sonrió arrogantemente

 **— ¿Y no está?**

 **—Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.**

 **— ¿Quién?**

–Por quién –corrigió Atenea

 **—Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre—. Por ti.**

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Zeus– Te voy a pulverizar, semidiosa –entonces apuntó su perno hacia Percy, aunque a los segundos tenía un tridente en el cuello, sombras lo aprisionaban, dos flechas le apuntaban, estaba rodeado de una columna de fuego y más de 300 semidioses lo observaban con furia.

–Le lastimas un solo cabello –dijo Poseidón– Y créeme que querrás estar en el Tártaro que conmigo.

–Ella robó mi rayo –refutó Zeus

–Ella ni siquiera sabía que era una semidiosa en ese momento –dijo Atenea– Estos son sus pensamientos ¿Cómo podría haber robado el rayo?

–Es mejor que te calmes, hermano –dijo Hades– Dudo que mi sobrina haya hecho algo.

–Ya veremos –dijo Zeus, sentándose en su trono

 **Me quedé atónita.**

 **—Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera.**

–Es curioso que era por eso que discutían ayer –dijo Apolo

–Se nota que no han cambiado nada –dijo Deméter, con una sonrisa

 **Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.**

 **—Pero yo no…**

 **—Ten paciencia y escucha, niña. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hija. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.**

–Ven, tengo todas las pruebas para acusarte –le dijo Zeus a Poseidón

– ¿Para qué voy a querer tu rayo, hermano? –preguntó este

–Para tratar de ser el rey de los dioses –dijo este. Poseidón rodó los ojos.

–Lo último que quiero es tener que gobernar más cosas ¿Te recuerdo que ya tengo un reino?

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó Hestia, ambos miraron a su hermana. Nunca Hestia les había gritado– Estás discusiones son ridículas. Una familia no se comporta de esa forma.

–Perdón, hermana –dijo Poseidón, y se sentó en su trono

–No me hables así, Hestia –dijo Zeus– Te recuerdo que yo soy el rey de los dioses y que tú eres simplemente una diosa.

– ¡No le hables así! –Dijo Percy– Si hay alguien que merece ser quien gobierne todo sería Hestia, no tú.

–Pero no lo es, al igual que tú eres una simple semidiosa.

–Una simple semidiosa que salvará tu trasero dos veces –dijo Percy. Zeus se calló, no tenía nada para debatir eso.

–Gracias por defenderme, Percy –dijo Hestia

–No es nada –dijo Percy.

 **— ¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!**

–Tienes toda la razón, Percy –dijo Hera, mirando a su marido con el ceño fruncido

 **Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.**

–Tus pensamientos son curiosos –dijo Perséfone– Me recuerdan a los de mi señor.

–Eso me recuerda –dijo Hades– ¿Te importaría darme el fragmento de tu alma ahora?

–No –dijo Percy. Entonces Hades sacó una especie de calavera.

–Extiende tu brazo –dijo Hades. Cuando Percy lo hizo la calavera le mordió, Percy hizo una mueca, pero más nada. A los cinco segundos Hades retiró la calavera– Esto es raro.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Percy

–Normalmente cuando se le extrae un fragmento de alma a alguien, gritan como si lo mataran.

–No es la primera vez que me extraen el alma –dijo Percy. Al notar las miradas de los demás siguió– Ya lo leerán.

–Te devolveré tu alma en unos dos días –dijo Hades. Percy asintió

 **—Esto, Percy… —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.**

 **—Quizá paranoico… —matizó Quirón—. Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final…**

– ¿En serio esperabas que se acodara de la pregunta treinta y ocho? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Me subestimas, Annie –dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

–No me digas Annie, Sesos de alga.

 **—Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

 **¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran.**

Poseidón gruño

– ¿Sabes, Percy? –Dijo Hermes– Creo que no te vendría mal mi bendición, cualquiera de mis hijos te puede enseñar

–Eso sería genial –dijo Percy, entonces la rodeó un aura amarilla (N/A: No tengo idea de cuál es el color de Hermes, si saben me avisan). Cuando desapareció se podía ver que en los ojos de Percy había un anillo amarillo

–Ahora técnicamente puedes quedarte en mi cabaña cuanto quieras –dijo Hermes– Al igual que sentarte con mis hijos. Cuando regresen al campamento puedes empezar a entrenarte con ellos.

–Genial –dijeron todos los hijos del dios.

–Gracias, Hermes –dijo Percy

–De nada –dijo el dios

 **Quirón esperaba una respuesta.**

 **— ¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?**

–Cosa que no cumplió –dijo Hera

 **—Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la gota que derramó el vaso.**

 **— ¡Pero si sólo soy una niña!**

 **—Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti… ¿no estarías mosqueado?**

 **—Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?**

–Ese no es el estilo de Sesos de Alga –dijo Atenea.

 **Quirón suspiró.**

 **—Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días.**

–Como siempre –dijo Percy– No puede haber una misión que no tenga límite de tiempo, para nuestra mala suerte.

 **Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos.**

–Eso es misión imposible –dijo Deméter. Entonces los hijos de Apolo, de Hermes y Percy empezaron a tararear el tema de la película. Los dioses se les quedaron mirando

–En el futuro hay una película llamada Misión Imposible –dijo Will– Y esa canción es de la película.

–Bueno –dijo Annabeth– Podemos ver que la bendición de Hermes funciona.

 **Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?**

 **— ¿Mala?**

–Peor que eso –dijo Lee

 **—Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerá de juguete.**

Los dioses se preocuparon por eso. Menos Ares, claro. Este parecía encantado con la idea

 **—Muy mala —dije.**

–Eres una Sesos de alga, Percy –dijo Annabeth

 **—Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás la primero en sentir la ira de Zeus.**

–Eso no sería raro –dijo Percy

 **Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante.**

– ¿Qué esperabas? –Preguntó Silena– Era la primera vez que llovía en el campamento.

 **Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.**

Los mestizos, incluyendo los héroes del pasado, se estremecieron

 **—Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí— y devolvérselo a Zeus.**

–No es estúpido –dijo Zeus

 **— ¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea la propia hija de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?**

 **—Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?**

Poseidón y Hades se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Eso sería algo de lo cual se reirían por bastante tiempo

 **—Creo que lo sé. —La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años… bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.**

Apolo y Rachel sonrieron

 **— ¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?**

 **—Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.**

–Es un buen motivo –dijeron Nico y Thalía

 **Tragué saliva.**

 **—Buen motivo.**

Algunos se empezaron a reír por la coincidencia

 **— ¿Aceptas, entonces?**

 **Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

Grover se sonrojó

 **—De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín.**

 **—Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerda, continuaremos hablando.**

–Eso no fue lindo –dijo Lupa. Quirón se encogió de hombros

 **Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**

 **El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.**

–Ewww –exclamaron muchas chicas. Eso sonaba asqueroso

 **Contuve el aliento y subí.**

 **El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «isla de circe»**

Reyna hizo una mueca, al igual que Percy y Annabeth

 **Y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS».**

Hazel, Frank y Percy compartieron miradas. Entonces una luz inundó la sala de trono. Cuando desapareció dejó ver a un grupo de mujeres, algunas con el uniforme de

– ¡Hylla! –exclamó Reyna. Para dirigirse con su hermana

– ¡Reyna! –dijo esta, y se abrazaron. Los romanos las veían confundidos

– ¿Quién es su reina? –preguntó Zeus

–Yo lo soy –dijo Hylla– ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

–Estamos leyendo la vida de Percy Jackson –dijo Zeus– Apolo, muéstrales los capítulos pasados –una luz brillante rodeó a todas las amazonas. Cuando se detuvo todas miraron con incredulidad a Zeus– Necesito que se presenten.

–Yo soy Hylla Ramírez–Arellano –dijo Hylla– Hija de Belona, reina de las amazonas, vencedora en dos ocasiones de Otrera, antigua reina de las amazonas y hermana mayor de Reyna –todos los romanos jadearon por la sorpresa. Nadie, excepto algunos, sabía que Reyna tenía una hermana. El resto de las amazonas se presentaron. Estas se sentaron al lado de las cazadoras

–Continuemos con la lectura –dijo Hestia

 **Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° i de la hidra, woods TOCK, N.Y., 1969.»** –Percy y Annabeth miraron a Clarisse–

 **Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo.**

–Demasiado –dijo Rachel.

 **Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»**

 **Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño»,**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas

–Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir algo así –dijo Clarisse

 **Pero me forcé a inspirar.**

 **La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.**

–Lo cual es extraño –dijo Percy. Poseidón palideció un poco.

 **Reuní valor para preguntar:**

 **— ¿Cuál es mi destino?**

 **La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas.**

Todos gruñeron al escuchar ese nombre. A las amazonas, por lo que habían visto en la visión, ya les había caído mal

 **Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.**

 **Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**

Todos los romanos, cazadoras y amazonas miraron a Hades, por el contrario los griegos miraron a Ares

 **El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**

Zeus suspiró

 **El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**

Luke se tensó al escuchar esa parte, Percy le apretó la mano

 **Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

Percy miró al suelo, recordando que no pudo rescatar a su madre en esa ocasión. El resto de los semidioses se miró confuso, si Percy había recuperado el rayo ¿Qué no pudo salvar?

 **Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelada contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**

 **— ¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?**

–No función así –dijo Apolo

 **La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos.**

 **Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más.**

Apolo negó con la cabeza

 **Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**

 **— ¿Y bien? —me preguntó Quirón.**

 **Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle.**

 **—Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado.**

 **Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca–Cola _light._**

 **— ¡Eso es genial!**

 **— ¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? —Me presionó Quirón—. Es importante.**

–Cierto –dijeron Apolo, Rachel y Octavian.

 **Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.**

 **—Ha… ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.**

 **—Lo sabía —intervino Grover.**

 **Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**

 **— ¿Algo más?**

 **No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?**

 **—No —respondí—. Eso es todo.**

Quirón miró a su alumna favorita. Ahora entendía por qué se había guardado esas últimas dos partes

 **Estudió mi rostro.**

 **—Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.**

–Ni te imaginas –murmuró Percy

 **Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.**

–Las profecías suelen ser más largas –aclaró Quirón

 **—Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?**

 **—Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?**

 **—Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse.**

 **—Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos.**

– ¿Por qué me estás echando la culpa, Quirón? –preguntó Hades, medio dolido

–Porque prefería que fuera usted que mi segunda opción –respondió el centauro

 **Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.**

 **— ¿Hades?**

–Así que tú fuiste quien me robó mi perno –acusó Zeus a Hades. Este solo rodó los ojos.

–No empieces de nuevo, hermano –dijo Poseidón– Mejor espera a que se descubra en el libro.

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **—El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.**

 **A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.**

 **—Wow. ¿Q–qué?**

 **—Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. La observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarla. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.**

–Creo que no me disculpé por eso, Percy –dijo el dios de los muertos.

–Tranquilo, tío –dijo Percy con una sonrisa– Entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

 **—Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—.**

–Eso no es cierto –dijo Hades– Me gustan los héroes, sobre todo si son hijos de Poseidón.

–Te queremos tío –exclamaron estos.

– ¿Qué hay de nosotros? –preguntó Thalía

–Yo no te odiaba –dijo Perseo.

–Tu padre siempre está en mi contra –dijo Hades– Y normalmente sus hijos también. Además, los hijos de Poseidón siempre me van a visitar.

 **Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hija de Poseidón…**

 **—Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí.**

–No fue Hades –dijo Drew con una sonrisa malvada– Y en cuanto al espía.

– ¡Cállate, Drew! –exclamaron Percy y Clarisse, ambas apuntando a la hija de Afrodita con sus arma. Esta, sabiamente, prefirió callar.

 **Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a esta joven muerta antes de que pueda acometer su misión.**

 **—Estupendo —murmuré—. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales.**

–Te acostumbras a eso –dijo Percy, encogiéndose de hombros

 **—Pero una misión al… —Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.**

– ¿Maine? –preguntaron varios

–Es un gran sitio para los sátiros –dijo Grover

 **—Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.**

–Bueno –meditó Percy, aunque los dioses no la escuchaban– Si tuve que ir al inframundo para saber parte de la verdad.

 **Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno.**

–Y aun así tú me defiendes –dijo Hades– ¿Por qué?

–Porque sé que tus acciones eran justificadas –dijo Percy– Aparte de que eres mi tío favorito.

 **La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido.**

 **Estaba lista para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo…**

 **«Vamos —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres una niña. Y Hades un dios.»**

–Deberías escuchar esa voz más seguido –dijo Poseidón

–Normalmente no lo hago –dijo Percy– Señora Hestia ¿Me podría dar más comida?

–Claro Percy –dijo Hestia. Entonces el plato ya vacío cambió a un tazón donde había una ensalada de frutas. Percy comenzó a comer, de nuevo

 **Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips.**

Dioniso fulminó a Grover con la mirada

 **El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio.**

–Igualmente iría contigo –dijo Grover– Eres mi mejor amiga, aparte de que tú me salvarías si yo estuviera en problemas –Percy le sonrió

–Siempre G–man –dijo esta

 **—Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.**

–Sospechar y saber no son lo mismo –dijo Atenea

 **—Sospechar y saber no son lo mismo —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla.**

–Hay demasiadas reglas antiguas –dijo Percy– Hablando de eso ¿Cuántas son?

–Dejémoslo en que son muchas –dijo Poseidón

 **Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?**

 **—Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizada.**

–Siempre –dijeron Luke y Percy

 **—Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita.**

 **Mi padre me necesita.**

 **Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.**

–Percy… –empezó a decir Poseidón

–Ya lo sé papá –interrumpió Percy– No podías ayudarme

 **Miré a Quirón.**

 **—Usted sabía que era hija de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?**

 **—Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.**

 **Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.**

 **—Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos.**

–Si –dijeron los mestizos, por inercia.

 **—Exacto —contestó Quirón.**

 **—Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.**

–No es la más poderosa –dijeron Poseidón y Hades al unísono

 **—Exacto.**

 **—Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días.**

–En resumen, si –dijo Annabeth

 **—Exacto.**

 **Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**

 **— ¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

–Si –dijo Enebro, mientras besaba a Grover

 **—No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso.**

 **—Oh… —Arrastró las pezuñas—. No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno… —Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta —. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.**

–Gracias, Grover –dijo Percy

–De nada –dijo este

 **Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico.**

–No lo es –dijo Ares

 **Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.**

 **—Pues claro que sí, G–man.**

 **—Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y a dónde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste.**

 **—La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.**

 **— ¿Dónde?**

 **Quirón pareció sorprendido.**

 **—Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Ángeles.**

 **—Ah —dije—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión…**

– ¡No! –Exclamaron Poseidón y Tritón

– ¿Qué es un avión? –preguntó Orión

–Es un medio de transporte aéreo –dijo Atenea. Teseo y Orión palidecieron

–No subas ahí –dijo Orión. Teseo asintió.

 **— ¡No! —Exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida?**

 **Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.**

–No era por eso –se dijo a si misma Percy

 **—Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.**

–Pero entonces en teoría los hijos de Zeus y Hades no podrían estar en el mar ¿No? –preguntó Aquiles

–No –dijo Percy– A diferencia de Zeus, mi padre no quiere matar a mis primos.

–En realidad –dijo Thalía– Cuando las cazadoras tenemos que viajar por mar, y este está agitado, normalmente se tranquiliza.

 **Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó.**

 **—Vale —dije, decidida a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra.**

 **—Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda.**

 **—Vaya —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?** –Annabeth le dio un suave golpe a su amiga–

 **El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.**

 **Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero. —Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —espetó—. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata.**

–Tiene razón –concordaron varios griegos.

–Yo también los quiero, chicos –dijo Percy sarcásticamente

 **—Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista?**

–Y ahí está el comienzo de una amistad –dijo Thalía

 **Se puso como un tomate.**

 **— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?**

 **Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.**

 **—Un trío —dije—. Podría funcionar.**

–Claro que sí –dijo pícaramente Afrodita. Todos los semidioses, mayores de 14 años (en el caso de los hijos de Atenea, 12), se sonrojaron.

– ¡Mamá! –Exclamaron Piper y Silena– Hay niños aquí –continuo Silena

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Hazel.

– ¡Nada! –exclamaron Percy y Nico.

 **—Excelente —añadió Quirón—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.**

 **Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.**

 **—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.**

–Fin del capítulo –dijo Teseo. Se le había hecho demasiado largo leer este capítulo– ¿Quién quiere leer?

–Yo –dijo Jason– **Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado**

* * *

 **Hola chicos. Para que no digan que no los quiero, aquí en Venezuela son las 1 de la mañana, yo mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y estoy aquí terminando un capítulo para ustedes. Como siempre espero que me avisen si hay algún error y bla, bla, bla...**

 **En fin, aquí están las respuestas a los reviews anonimos:**

 **Raven: Hola. Espero que para este momento tengas tu computadora devuelta.**  
 **Las chicas podemos hacer todo lo que hacen los chicos, incluso mejor que ellos.**  
 **A Luke y al resto de los fallecidos (que recuerde). Aunque hoy traje a las amazonas.**  
 **No te diré, tendrás que esperar.**  
 **Jajajaja. A las personas que tienen cuenta les puedo responder más rapido. Así no tienes que esperar una semana para saber de mi.**  
 **No soy Pokefan, pero si soy amante del anime y manga. Por lo cual si sé como se siente tener que esperar que traduzcan una película, OVAS, capítulo, etc...**  
 **Adiós.**

 **Guest: Gracias.**  
 **¿Quien dice que Percy y Nico van a estár juntos?**

 **Alhestar: Si, es raro... Ñeee, igual no te diré.**  
 **Taan ¿Que? ¿Malo? ¿Pesimo? ¿Exasperante? ¿Intrigante?**  
 **No te diré nada**  
 **Adiós  
**

* * *

 **Estos son los reviews anónimos que me enviaron. Recuerden votar por su pareja favorita**

 **Los puntos van así:**

 **Perzoe: 7pts**

 **Pipercy: 4 puntos**

 **Perlia: 7pts**

 **Pereyna: 0Pts**

 **Perachel: 0Pts**

* * *

 **En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Daap**


	11. Chapter: Estropeo un autobús en perfecto

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermana piadosa MarQueZa-N1. Si no fuera por ti probablemente no estuviera publicando este capítulo...**

* * *

–Yo –dijo Jason– **Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado**

–Por los dioses, Percy –dijo Charlie (N/A: Me da pereza llamarlo por su apellido a cada rato) – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Ya verás –respondió la chica. Estaba segura que a su padre le iba a dar un infarto cuando sepa que hizo en su primera misión.

 **No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover.**

– ¿No llevas armas? –preguntó Jason

–En ese momento no tenía a Riptide –respondió Percy

 **En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra. Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro. Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen.**

–Mensaje de iris, soborno, entre otras cosas –dijo Percy. Muchos no pudieron evitar preguntarse a que se refería con «Soborno»

 **Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada una y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos.**

–Estuvimos prácticamente toda la misión en ese estado –dijo Annabeth. Atenea y Poseidón palidecieron.

 **Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente.**

– ¿Así? –preguntó Leo, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto con fuego. Los romanos ahogaron un grito. Mientras los griegos solo rodaban los ojos.

–Sí, Leo –dijo Percy– Pero si no te apagas ahora mismo te voy a lanzar en una piscina ¿Ok? –Leo asintió, con un poco de miedo, y se apagó completamente.

 **Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años.**

–Ya sé que regalarte cuando tengas doce años –dijo Atenea, sonriéndole a su hija.

 **Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera,**

–No puedo creer que pensaras que podrías leer en una misión –dijo Thalía. Antes de que Annabeth pueda responder Jason continúo con la lectura

 **Y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.**

–Para eso está la niebla –dijo Annabeth.

–Ya lo sé –dijo Percy– ¿Recuerdas que esto fue hace casi cinco años?

 **Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el _Concierto para piano n. ° 12_ de Mozart y _So Yesterday_ de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan.**

–Eso no es cierto –dijo Grover, ofendido.

–Si lo es –dijeron los griegos. Grover se sonrojo

 **Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

– ¿No puedes simplemente decir Thalía? –Preguntó esta– El «Hija de Zeus» está de más.

–Perdón Thals –si disculpó Percy

 **Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.**

 **—Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo.**

–Eso fue un chisto muy malo, Quirón –dijo Hermes, ando con la cabeza. El centauro sonrojó.

 **Oí pasos detrás de nosotros.**

 **Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.**

 **— ¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún. —Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca—.**

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó la rubia, sonrojada

–Si lo es –dijeron los campistas que habían estado en esa época.

 **Sólo quería desearos buena suerte — me dijo—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven.**

 **Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.**

– ¿Cómo así? –preguntó Leo. Percy se encogió de hombros

 **— ¡ _Maya!_ —dijo Luke. **

Entonces unas alas surgieron de las zapatillas de Hermes.

– ¡Maya! –gritó el dios

– ¡Maya! –gritó Apolo, con una sonrisa

– ¡Maya! –repitió Hermes

– ¡Maya! –gritó Poseidón, tratando de no reírse

– ¡Maya! –gritó de nuevo Hermes

–Ma... –

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó Hera. Los dioses suspiraron en derrota, o en el caso de Hermes en alivio, y Jason continuó con la lectura.

 **De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron.**

 **— ¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover.**

 **Luke sonrió.**

 **—A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá.**

Hermes le sonrió a su hijo, este le devolvió la sonrisa, no muy seguro

 **Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado… —Entristeció la expresión.**

 **No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días. Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico… Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth.**

– ¡No es verdad! –gritó Percy, sonrojada

–Si lo es –dijeron Luke, Annabeth y Grover– Aunque te veías muy tierna sonrojada –le susurró el primero, ganándose un golpe de la chica

 **—Eh —dije—. Gracias.**

 **—Oye, Percy… —Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?**

–No parecía que le querías decir eso ¿Eh, picarón? –dijo Afrodita. Luke se sonrojó y murmuró algo inaudible.

 **Nos abrazamos.**

Miradas pícaras fueron dadas a ambos semidioses

 **Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.**

– ¡Te voy a matar, Percy! –Exclamó la rubia, completamente sonrojada. Percy alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

 **Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:**

 **—Estás hiperventilando.**

 **—No lo estoy.**

–Claro que sí –dijeron Grover y Percy al mismo tiempo.

 **—Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?**

 **—Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.**

–Porque soy tu amiga y no puedes vivir sin mí –dijo Percy. La rubia se limitó a lanzarle u cojín a la cara.

 **Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche.**

 **Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón.**

 **—No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?**

 **Negó con la cabeza.**

–Lo siento –le susurró Luke a Percy– Seguramente te causé gran problema con ellas ¿Verdad?

–Tranquilo, Luke –dijo Percy– Eso ya es el pasado. Aparte de que si me ayudaron.

–Pero gracias a mi pudiste morir, y más de una vez yo fui quien trató de matarte –replicó Luke.

–Luke –suspiró Percy– Eso ya no importa.

–Pero… –trató de replicar Luke

–Sin peros –dijo firmemente Percy– Sigamos escuchando.

 **—Luke tenía buena intención,**

Los griegos negaron la cabeza, mientras que los romanos los veían confundidos

 **Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.**

 **Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.**

 **—Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?**

 **Se le encendió la mirada.**

 **— ¿Yo?**

–Noooo –dijeron Percy y Leo– El Grover que estaba a tu lado –continuó Leo.

–Es enserio –dijo Piper– No podemos dejar que estos dos se junten.

– ¡Hey! –protestaron ambos.

 **En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.**

Grover se sonrojó, mientras el resto reía a carcajadas

 **— ¡ _Maya!_ —gritó.**

– ¡Maya! –gritó Hermes.

 **Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.**

Las risas continuaron

 **— ¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!**

 **— ¡Aaaaah! —Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta.**

Muchos ya estaban rodando del suelo por la risa, incluso Jason le costaba leer. Leo se secó las lágrimas que se le habían caído.

–En serio amo tus pensamientos, Percy –esta sonrió

 **Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**

 **—Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules,**

Todos bufaron al escuchar el nombre

 **Jasón**

–Pero no me entrenaste –dijo Jason, mirando al centauro confundido

–Me refería al otro Jason, hijo –aclaró Quirón.

 **… todos recibieron más entrenamiento.**

 **—No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá…** **—Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como una mocosa. Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

–Qué raro –dijo Poseidón– Siempre les dejo algún objeto a mis hijos antes de su primera misión.

–Y lo hiciste, papá –dijo Percy– Sigue escuchando.

 **—Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? —Exclamó Quirón—.**

– ¿Sobre los hombros? –preguntó Hermes burlonamente

 **No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto.**

 **Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó.**

– ¡Riptide/Anaklusmos/Contracorriente! –exclamaron los griegos, y uno que otro romano.

 **Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos.**

–En realidad, cuesta treinta mil dracmas –dijo Quirón– Más o menos unos veinte mil dólares.

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos los mestizos

 **—Madre mía —dije—. Gracias.**

–Percy y su sarcasmo –dijo Will, negando con la cabeza.

 **—Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.**

–Y no me equivoqué –aseguró el centauro

 **Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél…?**

–El mejor… –dijo Travis

–El grande… –continuó Connor

–El que todos esperaban… –

–Y la peor pesadilla de los monstruos…

–Con ustedes ¡Contracorriente! –terminaron juntos

 **Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.**

–Y la única hasta ahora –aseguró Percy

 **—La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —dijo Quirón—. Se llama _Anaklusmos._**

 **—Contracorriente —traduje, sorprendida de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo.**

–Eres griega, Percy. Es obvio que te resultara tan sencillo –dijo Luke

–En realidad, soy neoyorquina –dijo Percy, sonriendo– Otra cosa es que mi padre sea griego.

 **—Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso.**

–Gracias a los dioses –dijo Rachel,

–Ya me disculpé por eso, Red –dijo Percy, rodando los ojos.

 **Miré la afiladísima hoja.**

 **— ¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?**

Atenea hizo ademán para hablar, pero Artemisa le tapó la boca

 **—La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate.**

– ¡Hey! –reclamó Rachel

–Tu técnicamente ya no eres mortal, Red –dijo Will, mirando a la pelirroja que estaba junto a el– Eres portadora del Oráculo –Rachel bufó, mientras se cruzó de brazos.

 **¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable.**

–Es bueno saberlo –dijo Leo

 **—Es bueno saberlo**

Percy y Leo chocaron las palmas, mientras los griegos rodaban los ojos

 **—Ahora tapa el boli.**

 **Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y _Anaklusmos_ se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nerviosa porque en la escuela era famosa por perder bolis.**

 **—No puedes —dijo Quirón.**

 **— ¿Qué no puedo?**

 **—Perderlo —dijo—.**

– ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en eso? –pregunto Lacy

–En más de una ocasión me pedía hasta tres bolígrafos a la semana –aclaró Quirón, Todos empezaron a reírse, mientras que la pelinegra simplemente bufaba.

 **Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo.**

 **Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.**

 **—Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo.**

 **Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí.**

– ¡Ta–da! –dijeron los Stoll.

 **—Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada? Quirón sonrió.**

–Niebla –canturrearon los hijos de Hermes

 **—La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy.**

 **— ¿La niebla?**

 **—Sí. Lee la _Ilíada._ **

Los de Atenea asintieron

 **Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos.**

–A mí no me afecta –dijo Rachel

 **Tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad.**

– ¿Se acuerdan con lo de tifón? –preguntaron los Stoll. Los griegos empezaron a reír, mientras que los dioses los miraron con preocupación.

– ¿Tifón? –preguntó Zeus

–Ya lo leerán –dijo Percy

–Estoy empezando a odiar esas palabras –susurró Apolo a Hermes.

 **Me metí _Anaklusmos_ otra vez en el bolsillo.**

 **Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real.**

– ¿No te basta con buscar mi preciado rayo? –preguntó Zeus. Los dioses, y Percy, rodaron los ojos

 **Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta,**

–Técnicamente Grover era un adulto –señaló Luke.

 **Sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala). Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos.**

 **—Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté.**

–No pudiste escoger otro momento para ponerte filosófica ¿Verdad? –preguntó Thalía, rodando los ojos. Percy solo sonrió

 **—Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia.**

–Definitivamente –aseguraron muchos

 **Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.**

 **— ¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses?**

–Muy malo –aseguraron los dioses.

 **Quirón apretó los labios.**

 **—Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niña, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás.**

–Algo completamente injusto –aseguró Percy– La verdad es que empiezo a entender por qué se puso del lado de Cronos

 **Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental.**

 **—Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?**

 **Quirón me sonrió con melancolía.**

 **—Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones,**

–Como Calipso –dijo Percy

 **Obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables,**

–Como Atlas –siguió

 **Reducido su poder, pero aún vivos. Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niña, es seguir nuestro destino.**

 **—Nuestro destino… suponiendo que sepamos cuál es.**

–Eso solo lo deciden las Parcas –mencionó Apolo.

 **—Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad.**

–Pero sin presiones –dijo Teseo, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

 **—Relájate —repetí—. Estoy muy relajada.**

 **Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalía, hija de Zeus,**

Thalía bufó

 **Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**

–Todo muy típico –aseguró Leo.

 **Argo nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía.**

–A todos nos parece así –dijeron los que habían ido a una misión.

 **Descubrí que me quedaba embobada mirando cada McDonald's,**

Nico se relamió los labios (N/A: dioses, que sexy es)

 **A cada niño en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial.**

 **—De momento bien —le dije a Annabeth—. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.**

 **– ¡Percy! –exclamaron los griegos**

–Ya se, ya se –dijo Percy– Trae mala suerte.

 **Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:**

 **—Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga.**

–Sobre todo cuando es una hija de los Tres Grandes que tiene la peor suerte del mundo –agrego Chris

 **—Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

 **—No te odio.**

–Pues casi me engañas –dijo Leo, sarcásticamente.

 **—Pues casi me engañas.**

–Leo… –dijo Piper

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó este

–Aléjate lo más posible de Percy –Leo, automáticamente, se sentó al otro lado de la sala. Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

– ¡Hey, reina de belleza! –Se quejó– No se vale usar tus poderes –todos los griegos de empezaron a reír.

 **Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad.**

 **—Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien.**

Poseidón y Atenea hicieron una mueca

 **Nuestros padres son rivales.**

 **— ¿Por qué?**

–Es una buena pregunta –dijo Afrodita– Si antes se llevaban tan bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Poseidón y Atenea se miraron, ambos tenían dolor en su mirada.

–Eh, señorita Afrodita –llamó Percy– ¿Qué quiere decir con que mi papá y Atenea se llevaban bien?

–Oh, bueno –rio Afrodita– Lo que pasa es que…–

–Afrodita –interrumpió, para sorpresa de todos, Hades– Es mejor que ellos cuenten eso, no es nuestra historia después de todo.

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Zeus

–Lo que pasa, Zeus –dijo Hestia– Es que hubo un tiempo en que tu hermano y tu hija se llevaban bien.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó, escéptico. Hestia miró a Poseidón y a Atenea, teniendo una conversación mental. Entonces ambos dioses asintieron con la cabeza.

–Niños –llamó Hestia, refiriéndose a los semidioses– será mejor que escuchen esta historia también –los semidioses asintieron y se sentaron alrededor de Hestia– Hades, será mejor que me ayudes.

– ¿Por qué Hades sabe sobre eso? –preguntó Zeus.

–Porque a diferencia de ti, hermano –dijo Hades– Poseidón si me va a visitar al inframundo.

–En fin –dijo Hestia– Ustedes saben que Atenea nació de la cabeza de Zeus, verdad –los semidioses asintieron– Al principio, Atenea le tenía un gran rencor a Zeus.

–Sinceramente, yo creo que aún lo tiene –mencionó Hades. Zeus se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su hermano, pero en eso aparecieron las Parcas.

–Zeus –dijo la del medio– Esta es una historia importante, no puedes interrumpir –Zeus se sentó en su trono a regañadientes, entonces las Parcas desaparecieron.

–Como decía –continuo Hestia– Ella le tenía un gran rencor, que aumentó cuando gracias a su padre una ninfa llamada Palas, que era amiga de ella, murió –Atenea soltó una lagrima– En esos momentos, aunque no lo digan en los mitos, Poseidón fue quien consoló a Atenea. Y con el tiempo ambos se volvieron inseparables. Para Atenea, Poseidón fue como su padre, al igual que Poseidón la consideró su hija. Recuerdo que ella siempre que estaba con él se transformaba en una niña de 10 años.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible que esto no haya estado en ningún mito? –preguntó un hijo de Atenea

–Hay muchas cosas que se omiten en los mitos, niño –dijo Hades– En fin. Cuando ambos quisieron ser los patrones de Atenas, fue su primera pelea. Al final Atenea gano y llamaron la ciudad en su honor (aunque sigo creyendo que Poseidón dejó ganar a Atenea) –todos lo semidioses miraron a Poseidón, quien silbaba inocentemente.

–Pero el verdadero problema pasó después –dijo Hestia– Seguro recuerdan lo que pasó con Medusa –Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Atenea y Poseidón hicieron una mueca.

–Cómo olvidarla –dijo Atenea con desprecio– Esa estúpida mujer con la cual te viste en mi templo.

– ¡Ya te dije que ella me engañó! –Dijo Poseidón– Dime ¿Tú me creerías capaz de hacer algo así? –atenea no respondió. Ella en el fondo sabía que lo que decía su tío era cierto, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo

–Ustedes dos no empiecen –regañó Hestia– En fin, gracias al orgullo de _AMBOS_ –dijo resaltando la palabra– Se distanciaron, aunque igual se querían. Un ejemplo sería cuando los romanos clasificaron a Minerva como una diosa menor Neptuno los castigó. Como pasó en Pompeya.

– ¿Lo hiciste por mí? –preguntó Atenea a Poseidón

–Claro –dijo este– Eres mi sobrina, después de todo.

–Pero con eso te ganaste el odio de los romanos –replicó Atenea. Poseidón se encogió de hombros.

–Ellos le tenían miedo al mar –dijo– Por lo cual me tenían miedo a mí. De todas formas terminarían odiándome –Atenea sonrió y se dispuso a abrazar a su tío. Hades y Hestia tenían sonrisas en sus caras (aunque la de Hades estaba disimulada). Los semidioses estaban en shock, al igual que el resto de los dioses.

–Seguiré contando la historia –dijo Hestia– Fuimos muy pocos los que supimos de esto, y aún menos los que nos esteramos el final.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Malcom

–Sabíamos que a Zeus no le iba a agradar saber que su hija consideraba más a su hermano un padre que a el –dijo Hades– Al final solo lo supimos Perséfone, Deméter, Hestia y yo. Aunque estoy seguro de que Afrodita sabía el principio –esta asintió.

–Y creo que ya está todo arreglado ¿No? –preguntó Hestia. Poseidón y Atenea sonrieron y asintieron.

–Eso significa… –preguntó Percy– ¿Qué significa? –Todos los hijos de Atenea hicieron un FacePalm

–Que ya no va a haber una enemistad en el futuro, sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

–Bueno –dijo Malcom– De todas formas Percy nunca nos trató mal a pesar de la rivalidad de nuestros padres. A diferencia de nosotros, claro.

–Si –dijo un chico nuevo de Atenea– Perdónanos por eso, Percy.

–No hay problema –dijo esta– Eso ya está olvidado.

–Creo que deberíamos seguir leyendo –dijo Hefesto– De lo contrario nunca vamos a terminar estos libros.

–Tienes razón –dijo Atenea. Entonces Jason se dispuso a leer

 **—. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso. En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo.**

–Hey –se quejó Poseidón tal como un niño pequeño– No es estúpido.

 **Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre.**

–Deben de gustarle mucho las olivas –dijo Teseo

 **—Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.**

 **—Oh, Olvídalo.**

 **—Ahora, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo.**

–Yo también –dijeron algunos griegos (en su mayoría hombres), y algunos romanos. A Percy le encantó que los romanos se empezaran a soltar.

 **— ¡Te he dicho que lo olvides!**

 **Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca. El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover.**

 **Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: « ¿Ha visto a esta chica?»**

 **Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta.**

–Nos dimos cuenta –admitió Grover– Pero no dijimos nada

 **Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.**

 **Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos.**

Poseidón y Apolo gruñeron. No permitirían que esto pasara en el futuro.

 **Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando.**

 **— ¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?**

 **— ¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? —repuse, mirándolo fijamente.**

 **—Sólo tus emociones. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?**

 **Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme.**

–En ese momento, nada –dijo Grover– Después… –dejó la frase al aire

 **—Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corto. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana.**

–Pero ya no huelo así ¿Verdad? –preguntó Percy. Grover la miró culpable.

–Ehhh, Percy… –dijo Grover– Tu sabes que ese olor era muy fuerte y… –

–Oh dioses –se quejó Percy– Voy a tomar una ducha. Sigan leyendo sin mí –y se fue. Todos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

–Pobre Percy –dijo Katie– Nunca pensé que todo esto le había pasado.

–Ni tu ni nadie, Katie –dijo Will.

–Jason –dijo Annabeth– Sigue leyendo.

 **—Gracias —respondí—. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?**

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar reír.

 **—Tendrías que estar agradecida, Percy.**

Todos miraron al sátiro como si estuviera loco

 **Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo.**

–Sinceramente creo que eso le hizo sentirse culpable, Grover –dijo Hazel– Tal vez no conozca a Percy tanto como mucho de ustedes, pero sé que eso le debió haber hecho sentir culpa –Grover se sonrojó, nuca había pensado en eso.

 **No me servía de ningún consuelo; de hecho era todo lo contrario. Pero me abstuve de expresarlo. «Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido.»**

 **Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban.**

–Lo intenté –admitió el sátiro– Pero me dio dolor de cabeza.

 **Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo,**

Estos dos sonrieron

 **Pero me sentía culpable**

–Cosa para nada rara –agrego Frank.

 **Por no haber sido sincera con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión.**

 **La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío.**

Poseidón bajó la cabeza, triste. Sus hijos lo consolaron

 **Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito.**

–Eso no es cierto –dijo Poseidón.

–Tranquilo, señor Poseidón –dijo Nico– Percy lo sabe.

–Aparte de que lo quiere mucho –aseguró Thalía. Poseidón asintió.

–No tienes que decirme señor ¿Saben? –Les dijo a sus sobrinos– Pueden decirme Poseidón. O simplemente tío P –ambos semidioses le sonrieron.

–Seguro, tío P –dijo Nico.

 **Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela.**

Hades hizo una mueca. Se sentía culpable por eso, aunque aún no lo haya hecho.

 **«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo —susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

–Creo que está pensando demasiado en esa profecía –dijo Rachel

 **«Cierra la boca», le ordené.**

 **La lluvia no cesaba.**

 **La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth era increíble. Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Yo tampoco era muy mala.**

–Por favor –bufo Grover– Era tan buena como Annabeth.

 **El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca.**

–Espera ¿Qué? –preguntó Luke, conteniendo la risa

 **En un mega–mordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota. Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa.**

Al igual que todos en la sala

 **Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.**

 **— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.**

 **—No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada.**

–Tienes que seguir tus instintos, sátiro –dijo Artemisa.

–Seguro, señorita Artemisa –dijo Grover, asintiendo repetidamente

 **Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro.**

 **Me sentí aliviada cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes.**

–No debieron haber hecho eso –dijo Atenea– Si pasa algo no podrán sacarlas –Annabeth bufó.

–Hubiera sido muy bueno saber eso antes –dijo

 **Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo.**

 **Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla.**

 **—Percy.**

 **Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse.**

Poseidón empezó a morderse las uñas por el nerviosismo

 **Era la señora Dodds.**

– ¡Hades! –gritó Poseidón.

–Mierda –susurró el dios.

 **Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa.**

–Dioses, que mala suerte –murmuró Piper.

 **Me agaché en el asiento.**

 **Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado.**

–Genial, lo que faltaba –murmuro Hades, mientras se escondía detrás de Hestia.

 **Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas.**

– ¿Las tres? –Gimió Poseidón– ¿Es enserio? –por otro lado, Hades pensaba lo mismo ¿Cuál era la razón para mandarle las furias contra su sobrina?

 **Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.**

–Esto es muy malo –murmuró Chris

 **El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.**

 **—No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo —dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz—. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera.**

 **—Dije que si tenías suerte —repuso Annabeth—. Evidentemente, no la tienes.**

–Obviamente –dijeron los mestizos. Poseidón empalideció.

 **—Las tres —sollozó Grover—. _Di immortales!_**

 **—No pasa nada —dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema.**

–Ninguno en absoluto –dijo Aquiles.

 **Escaparemos por las ventanillas.**

 **—No se abren —musitó Grover.**

 **— ¿Hay puerta de emergencia?**

 **No la había.**

– ¿Quién diablos diseñó este autobús? –preguntó Leo, enojado.

 **Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln.**

 **—No nos atacarán con testigos —dije—. ¿Verdad?**

–Pues claro que lo harán –dijo Travis

 **—Los mortales no tienen buena vista —me recordó Annabeth—. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.**

 **—Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?**

–No lo creo –dijo Octavian (N/A: Ya está empezando a relajarse alrededor de los griegos… ¡Al fin!)

 **Pensó en ello.**

 **—Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…?**

 **Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante.**

–Por Júpiter –murmuró Hazel. Siendo abrazada por Frank.

 **La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:**

 **—Tengo que ir al aseo.**

 **—Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.**

 **—Y yo —repitió la tercera.**

–Que originales –murmuró Reyna

 **Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.**

 **—Percy, ponte mi gorra —me urgió Annabeth.**

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó incrédula Thalía, exaltando a los romanos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gwen

–Es que Annie no deja que nadie agarre su gorra –explicó Clarisse.

 **— ¿Para qué?**

 **—Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar.**

– ¿Enserio pensaste que Percy los iba a dejar? –preguntó Thalía.

–Ella nunca los dejaría –dijo Hazel– Y si es posible, ella se sacrificaría antes –Los griegos se miraron entre sí. Pensando cual ciertas eran esas palabras.

 **—Pero ustedes…**

 **—Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hija de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador.**

 **—No puedo dejaros.**

 **—No te preocupes por nosotros —insistió Grover—. ¡Ve!**

 **Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como una cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse.**

–Ella no es una cobarde –dijo Clarisse. Ante las miradas de los romanos siguió– Ella puede ser muchas cosas, pero jamás será una cobarde.

 **Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba.**

–Por algo se llama gorra de invisibilidad, sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth, rodando los ojos.

–Annie… –dijo Luke– ¿Estás consiente de que estás hablando con un libro, verdad? –la hija de Atenea se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada

 **Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo. Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias.**

 **La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. El corazón me latía desbocado.**

–Pasa de largo, por favor –pidió Poseidón.

 **Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando.**

Muchos suspiros de alivio se escucharon en la sala

 **Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila.**

 **Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas—,**

–Y por estas cosas es que Alecto odia a Percy –dijo Nico. Uno que otro semidiós rio. Pero era una risa nerviosa

 **Pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos.**

 **Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos.**

–Diablos –susurró Atenea

 **— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbaban entre dientes.**

 **Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos.**

–Bueno, tenían que ver algo –dijo Jake

 **Bueno, por lo menos veían algo.**

Jake se sonrojó levemente. Mientras que los hijos de Afrodita sacaban un cuaderno

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Piper. Drew rodó los ojos.

–A veces se me olvida que eres nueva –dijo– En este cuaderno están anotados todos los chicos a quienes les ha gustado o les gusta Percy –los de Afrodita asintieron, mientras que uno que otro chico se sonrojaba– Hasta ahora solo tenemos a mestizos, dioses y algún que otro mortal que Rachel nos ha mencionado o que hemos visto de casualidad. Aunque gracias a estos libros tendremos más información –Piper, para sorpresa de todos, se acercó a sus hermanas y empezó a hablar con ellas sobre eso. Leo y Jason la miraron extrañados.

–Eh, Pipes –dijo Jason– ¿Qué haces?

–Después de todo lo que he escuchado sobre Percy en mi cabaña, yo también me empecé a interesar en su vida amorosa –admitió Piper.

– ¡Oh, no! –Exclamó Leo– ¡La reina de belleza se ha unido al lado oscuro! –claro que ese comentario le costó un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la chica. Jason continuó leyendo, para evitar que su amigo se metiera en más problemas.

 **— ¡No está aquí! —Gritó Annabeth—. ¡Se ha ido!**

 **Las Furias levantaron los látigos.**

Atenea contuvo la respiración

 **Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla.**

–Dudo que eso sirviera de mucho –dijo Frank, mirando al sátiro.

 **Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niña THDA del Año.**

–Hey –se quejó Leo– Ese soy yo.

 **El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda. Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas.**

 **— ¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? —Gritó el conductor—. ¡Aaaaah!**

 **Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos.**

– ¿Bolos? –pregunto Hazel.

–Es un juego –aclaró Leo, sonriéndole a la chica, quien apartó la mirada rápidamente.

 **De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse.**

 **Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano.**

–Está bien, tú ganas –admitió Leo.

 **El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles.**

–Gran forma se estacionarse –dijo Travis, ganándose un golpe de Katie.

 **Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir,**

– ¿No se supone que el conductor es el último? –preguntó Lacy.

–En teoría, si –admitía Malcom– Pero al parecer a este conductor no le importa mucho.

 **Y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar.**

 **Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata.**

–Bien, admito que si sirvieron de algo –dijo Frank, al ver la mirada del sátiro

 **Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme,**

–Cosa que obviamente no hiciste –mencionó Connor

 **Pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.**

 **— ¡Eh!**

 **Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal.**

–A cualquiera –dijo Mitchell.

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas.**

–Apuesto a que tenía mucha experiencia en eso –dijo Luke, sonriendo.

 **Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.**

 **—Persephone Jackson —dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—, has ofendido a los dioses.**

– ¿Cuándo no? –preguntó Frank

 **Vas a morir.**

–No lo creo –dijeron varios mestizos.

 **—Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas —le dije.**

– ¿No puede dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó Posesión.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Apolo.

–Aumentar el odio de los monstruos –los mestizos se rieron.

–Estamos hablando de Percy –dijo Thalía– Es imposible que eso pase –Poseidón gimió, pensando en lo que le esperaba con su hija.

 **Gruñó.**

 **Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida.**

 **Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. _Anaklusmos_ se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo. Las Furias vacilaron.**

–Todos los monstruos lo hacen –dijo Clarisse, con orgullo– Algunos hasta escapan de ella.

 **La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de _Anaklusmos._ Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla.**

 **—Sométete ahora —silbó entre dientes— y no sufrirás tormento eterno.**

–Como si Percy fuera a hacer eso –dijeron los griegos.

 **—Buen intento —contesté.**

 **— ¡Percy, cuidado! —me advirtió Annabeth.**

 **La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima.**

 **Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a _Anaklusmos._ Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo. Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.**

 **— ¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!**

–Está hecho de fuego, Grover –dijo Nico, como si fuera lo más obvio.

 **La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata.**

–Una piñata de furia –dijo divertido Luke– Percy enserio tiene una manera genial de describir las cosas.

 **La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse.**

–Eso sería divertido de ver –dijo Chris.

 **— ¡Zeus te destruirá! —prometió—. ¡Tu alma será de Hades!**

Poseidón fulminó a sus hermanos con la mirada.

 **— _Braceas meas vescimini!_ —le grité. **

Todos los romanos empezaron a reír. Los griegos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

 **No estoy muy segura de dónde salió el latín. Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno».**

Ahora los griegos se unieron a la risa de los romanos.

 **Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.**

 **— ¡Salid! —Ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Ahora!**

–No creo que necesite que se lo repitas –dijo Luke.

 **No necesité que me lo repitiese.**

Luke sonrió.

 **Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.**

 **— ¡Vamos a morir!**

–Exagerados –murmuró Ares.

 **Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada.**

 **–Eso va a ser un problema –dijo Apolo**

 **— ¡Nuestras bolsas! —Dijo Grover—.**

–Se los dije –dijo Atenea.

 **Hemos dejado núes…**

 **¡BUUUUUUM!**

 **Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.**

–Claro que no –dijo Nico– Percy no tiene tanta suerte.

 **— ¡Corred! —Exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!**

–Buena idea –dijo Hazel

 **Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**

–Fin del capítulo –dijo Jason, marcando la página– ¿Quién quiere leer?

–Yo –dijo Malcom. Jason le dio el libro. Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la sala, Lou Ellen sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Lacy.

–Ahora podrás mirarlo sin que se note tanto –le susurró a su amiga, quien inmediatamente e sonrojó.

– ¡Lou! –exclamó, mirando a su amiga.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó con inocencia fingida– Sabes que es verdad.

–Cállate –le dijo, mientras miraba al hijo de Atenea

–El capítulo se llama **Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín**

* * *

 **Hola personas que leen esta historia ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Ok, primero que nada lamento no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, pero tengo mis razones (que ya expliqué... creo)**

 **En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, que me avisen si hay algún error, etc, etc...**

 **Por cierto, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia...**

 **O mejor dicho, una pregunta y una mala noticia...**

 **¿Cual quieren primero?...**

 **Ok, tal vez fue un poco estúpido preguntar eso. Teniendo en cuenta que no me van a responder de una vez...**

 **Muy bien, la mala noticia es que la historia que estaba planeando la voy a cancelar ¿Porqué? Perdí las ganas de escribirla...**

 **Ñeee. De todas formas estoy escribiendo unas historias (en plural) que planeo publicar antes de mi cumpleaños...**

 **Volviendo al tema. La pregunta era...**

 ***Redoble de tambores***

 **¿Que opinan de que, en lugar de escribir Los Héroes del Olimpo en unos años, lo escriba en paralelo con esta?**

 **Claro que para hacer eso significa que no va a estar ligada con esta historia (aparte de que no va a ser Fem-Percy)... Y tambien significa que después no voy a hacer la saga en Fem-Percy...**

 **Ustedes me dirán, despues de todo yo hago esta historia es para ustedes...**

 **Eso si, la historia no va a ser Percabeth (¿Les he dicho cuanto odio esa pareja?)**

 **En fin, eso es todo...**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su ausente autora.**

 **Daap**

 **P.D. Espero que no en odien por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo**


	12. Chapter: Visitamos el emporio de gnomos

–El capítulo se llama **Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín** –Annabeth y Grover se tensaron ante el nombre. Mientras que Perséfone y Hades se miraron entre sí, esperando que no sea el lugar que pensaban.

 **En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera,**

–Gracias –dijeron Hermes y Apolo

 **Porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal.**

– ¡Hey! –se quejaron tal niños pequeños. Mientras que los griegos –y varios romanos– se reían de los dioses.

 **Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día.**

Los doses se miraron entre sí, ¿Cuántas veces no le había fastidiado el día a algún mestizo solo porque no les caían bien?

 **Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson en nuestras narices.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño, pensando en cuan contaminado estaría ese río en unos años.

 **Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra.**

Muchos le dieron miradas de preocupación al sátiro.

 **—** **Tres Benévolas —dijo con inquietud—. Y las tres de golpe.**

Poseidón le lanzó miradas de muerte a su hermano, quien no pudo hacer más que esconderse atrás de su esposa. Nico, por otro lado, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo.

–No estaban siendo muy agresivas –dijo. Todos miraron al hijo de Hades.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Jason

–Normalmente son más agresivas, pero ahora parecían exigentes –dijo Nico– Créeme, ellas son aún más agresivas –muchos mestizos, sobre todo los más pequeños, no pudieron evitar estremecerse al pensar como son normalmente.

 **Yo misma estaba bastante impresionada. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros.**

 **—** **¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor.**

–Annabeth tiene razón –dijo Deméter– Mientras más lejos estén, será mejor.

 **—** **Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro —le recordé—. Y la comida y la ropa. Todo.**

 **—** **Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea…**

–Te salvó la vida, deberías al menos darle las gracias, griega –espetó Reyna. No podía permitir que trataran así a su amiga y compañera pretor (1). Los romanos asintieron a lo dicho por su pretora (si, incluso Octavian). Mientras, Annabeth se sonrojaba. Atenea frunció el ceño, parpadeando en su forma romana. Iba a decir algo pero su hijo, previniendo que ella fuera a decir algo que molestara a los romanos, continuó con la lectura.

 **—** **¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que los mataran?**

–Dudo que vaya a hacer eso –murmuró Miranda

 **—** **No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado.**

 **—** **En rebanadas como el pan de sandwich —intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado.**

 **—** **Cierra el hocico, niño cabra —le espetó Annabeth.**

–Solo dijo la verdad –se quejó un hijo de Envidia (2) – No tienes porqué tratarlo así –los romanos asintieron a lo dicho por el chico. Los griegos, a su pesar, tuvieron que darle la razón.

–Lo siento, Grover –se disculpó la hija de Atenea, al ver como todos la miraban.

–No importa –dijo este, restándole importancia

 **Grover baló lastimeramente.**

 **—** **Latitas… —se lamentó—. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.**

–Claaaro –dijo Leo– Como eso es lo más importante –el sátiro se sonrojó.

 **Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa.**

Todos los dioses que protegían la naturaleza (3) y descendientes gruñeron ante esto.

 **Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado.**

 **—** **Mira, yo… —Le falló la voz—. Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente.**

Todos los mestizos sonrieron orgullosos de su líder.

 **—** **Somos un equipo, ¿no?**

 **Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos.**

Los romanos, y uno que otro griego, miraron a la hija de Atenea con suspicacia

 **—** **Es sólo que si tú murieras… aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada,**

–Claro, como morir no significa nada –murmuró un hijo de Febo. Los griegos se encogieron de hombros

–A veces me asusta –dijo Rachel.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Will

–La forma en que ustedes hablan de la muerte –al ver las miradas confusas de los griegos, prosiguió a explicar– Ustedes hablan de eso como si ya fuera algo cotidiano.

–Es que lo es, Rachel –dijo Clarisse seriamente– Nosotros no tenemos la seguridad de que podremos vivir tranquilamente. Nosotros _sabemos_ que lo más probable es que estemos muertos en poco tiempo –los romanos se estremecieron al oír la forma tan cruda en que los griegos hablaban. Mientras que algunos dioses sentían culpa. Eran ellos quienes los condenaban a esa vida. Malcom prosiguió la lectura, para tratar de romper el ambiente en que estaban metidos

 **Supondría el fin de la misión. Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?**

Todos los mestizos vieron sorprendidos a la hija de Atenea

–Eso significa… ¿Qué Percy no te importaba en lo absoluto? –preguntó Thalía, mirando a su amiga perpleja. La hija de atenea mostró culpabilidad

–Si me importa –dijo, mirando al suelo.

–Eso es ahora –refutó Nico, mirando a la rubia con un poco de rabia.

– ¿Y en ese momento? –preguntó Hazel, con miedo de la respuesta.

Annabeth no respondió.

La sorpresa que sentían los romanos fue cambiando por la rabia. Y todos miraban enojados a la hija de Atenea. Los griegos simplemente la miraron con decepción, pero no hicieron nada. Ellos comprendían que ella tenía suficiente con la culpa que sentía en ese momento.

 **La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio.**

 **—** **¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? —le pregunté.**

 **—** **No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre…**

 **—** **El profesor de historia.**

 **—** **Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa.**

Annabeth se deprimió aún más al recordar a su padre.

 **Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no.**

 **Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz.**

 **—** **Eres muy valiente —le dije.**

 **—** **¿Eso crees?**

 **—** **Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es. —Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía.**

Los griegos no pudieron evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

–Prissy siempre le sube el ánimo a todos –dijo Clarisse, para sorpresa de los romanos y de Ares– No importa la situación, ella siempre sabe cómo hacer sentirnos mejor

 **—** **Mira —dijo—, quizá tendría que decírtelo… Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso…**

 **Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.**

Todos los hijos de Atenea (y la diosa misma) se mostraron horrorizados al escuchar esa parte. Incluso a Malcom se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al leer esa parte. Claro que después no pudo evitar querer golpearse la cabeza con una pared al leer la siguiente parte

 **—** **¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! —Exclamó Grover—.**

Y sus hermanos no pudieron evitar querer hacer lo mismo.

 **¡Si me acordara de alguna canción buscasendas, podríamos salir del bosque!**

–¿Los fa… Sátiros pueden hacer eso? –preguntó sorprendida Gwen

–Si –dijeron los griegos.

 **—** **Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff.**

–Hay Grover –gimió Thalía con exasperación.

 **En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón.**

Todos los mestizos se empezaron a reír, mientras que el sátiro se sonrojaba.

 **Añádelo a la lista de superpoderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos.**

–Nadie los tiene –dijo Leo

–Pero sería genial tenerla –dijo Travis.

–Cierto, ¿se imaginan las bromas que podríamos hacer? –preguntó Connor. Los griegos agradecieron mentalmente que los hijos de Hermes no tengan ese poder **.**

 **Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme miserable en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver una luz:**

–No vayas hacia la luz, Percy –exclamaron los Stolls. Recibiendo golpes cortesía de las hijas de Deméter

 **Los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita.**

–¿Cómo pueden decir que esa comida es exquisita? –preguntó "horrorizada" Deméter.

–Simplemente lo es –dijo Luke, encogiéndose de hombros. Deméter le fulminó con la mirada.

 **Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas. La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.**

–Perfectamente entendible –dijeron todos los mestizos y algunos dioses (los cuales Deméter también fulminó con la mirada).

 **Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.**

 **No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón.**

–O dioses –murmuró Hermes comprendiendo qué lugar era ese.

 **Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».**

–Odio la dislexia –dijo Teseo– Que bien que los libros estén en griego antiguo –los romanos se miraron confundidos

–No, están en latín –afirmó Jason. Fue entonces que una nota apareció al lado del trono de Hestia

 _El libro está diseñado para traducirse dependiendo de la persona que lo lea._

 _Todos podrán leer._

 _Las Parcas_

–Eso explica todo –dijo Malcom, retomando la lectura

 **—** **¿Qué demonios pone ahí? —pregunté.**

 **—** **No lo sé —contestó Annabeth.**

 **Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica.**

–Todos olvidamos que los hijos de Atenea tienen dislexia o THDA –dijo Castor– Como están siempre sentados leyendo o diseñando planos es difícil recordarlo.

 **Grover nos lo tradujo:**

 **—** **Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.**

–No –susurró Perséfone– No, no, no ¡No pueden tener tan mala suerte! –todos, menos Hades, Grover, Annabeth y Hermes, miraron confundidos a la diosa

 **A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas.**

 **—** **Ve con cuidado —me advirtió Grover.**

 **—** **Dentro las luces están encendidas —dijo Annabeth—. A lo mejor está abierto.**

 **—** **Un bar —comenté con nostalgia.**

 **—** **Sí, un bar —coincidió ella.**

 **—** **¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —Dijo Grover—. Este sitio es rarísimo.**

–Agane caso –dijo Hades, mirando el libro sombríamente.

 **No le hicimos caso.**

Todos bufaron.

 **El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.**

Perseo abrió los ojos como platos al entender quién era el monstruo.

–Perseo –le llamó Teseo– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estás muy pálido –dijo Orión mirando a su primo. Este negó con la cabeza.

–O dioses –murmuró– ¿Cómo pueden tener tan mala suerte?

 **—** **¡Beee–ee! —Baló Grover—. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!**

 **Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**

 **—** **No llaméis —dijo Grover—. Huelo monstruos.**

–Tendríamos que haberte escuchado –dijo Annabeth, mirando al sátiro– Lo lamento, Grover

 **—** **Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias —le dijo Annabeth—. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?**

 **—** **¡Carne! —Exclamó con desdén—. ¡Yo soy vegetariano!**

–Pero comes enchiladas y latas –dijo Frank

–Si –dijo el sátiro– ¿Y…? –preguntó, mirando al romano suspicazmente

–Nada –dijo el romano– No importa.

 **—** **Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordé.**

 **—** **Eso son verduras. Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando.**

Poseidón y Atenea se miraron nerviosos. Estatuas mirándolos… no sugería nada bueno.

 **Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe;**

–No lo es –dijeron Poseidón y Atenea, en un susurro

 **Por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama.**

Poseidón, sabiamente, no comentó nada.

 **Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio.**

 **—** **Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera —dijo—. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?**

 **—** **Están… esto… —empezó Annabeth.**

 **—** **Somos huérfanos —dije.**

–Buena mentira –felicitó Hermes– Solo espero que no tenga la mala costumbre del tío P de arruinarla agregando otra cosa innecesaria –Poseidón se sonrojó de vergüenza.

 **—** **¿Huérfanos? —Repitió la mujer—. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!**

 **—** **Nos separamos de la caravana —contesté—.**

–Retiro lo dicho –suspiró Hermes– Que bien que le di mi bendición, así podrá mentir co facilidad –los mestizos (más que todo los griegos) se miraron entre sí. La hija de Poseidón nuca había sido buena mintiendo, pero ahora… no se lo imaginaban. Y esperaban que no desarrollara el gusto por las bromas. Claro, excepto los Stoll, quienes pensaban que la hija de Poseidón como compañera de bromas sería de mucha utilidad.

 **Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida?**

–Claro, siempre pensando en comida –dijo Katie, rodando los ojos.

 **—** **Oh, queridos niños —respondió la mujer—. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida.**

 **Le dimos las gracias y entramos.**

–Eso no es buena idea –susurró Perseo. Teseo y Orión (quienes lo habían escuchado) lo miraron confundidos.

 **—** **¿La caravana del circo? —me susurró Annabeth.**

 **—** **¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?**

–Tiene razón –admitió Malcom.

 **—** **En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.**

Los mestizos asintieron

 **El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural.**

Tanto a dioses como a mestizos (excepto los que ya sabían que pasaba) se les hizo sospechoso esto.

 **Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida.**

Todos rodaron los ojos.

 **Vale, llámame idiota por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre,**

–Idiota –dijo Clarisse, rodando los ojos.

 **Pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas.**

–¿Solo a veces? –preguntó Thalía, con burla

 **Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera. Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.**

–Yo no me di cuenta de eso –dijo Annabeth sorprendida.

–Percy es más perceptiva de lo que parece –dijo Afrodita.

–Solo para las cosas que más nadie se da cuenta –dijo Rachel– Para otras cosas es demasiado obtusa –esto último lo dijo mirando en dirección a Nico y a Luke, quienes _casualmente_ estaban a cada costado de donde Percy había estado.

 **Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.**

 **—** **Por favor, sentaos —dijo la tía Eme.**

 **—** **Alucinante —comenté.**

 **—** **Hum… —musitó Grover—. No tenemos dinero, señora.**

 **Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:**

 **—** **No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.**

–Ahí debimos darnos cuenta –dijo Annabeth– No teníamos aspecto de huérfanos agradables.

 **—** **Gracias, señora —contestó Annabeth.**

 **Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación.**

 **—** **De nada, Annabeth —respondió—. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña. —Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado.**

Todos los mestizos gimieron. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, _monstruos._

 **Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.**

Los chicos estaban babeando. Las cazadoras –y varias otras chicas– rodaron los ojos.

– _Hombres –_ mascullaron.

 **Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar.**

 **Annabeth sorbió su batido.**

 **Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso.**

 **—** **¿Qué es ese ruido silbante? —preguntó.**

 **Yo no oí nada. Annabeth tampoco.**

–Es que los sátiros tenemos mejor oído –aclaró Grover a los romanos.

 **—** **¿Silbante? —Repitió la tía Eme—. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover.**

 **—** **Tomo vitaminas… para el oído.**

–No está mal –dijo Hermes.

–Aunque podría ser mejor –agregó Apolo

 **—** **Eso está muy bien —respondió ella—. Pero, por favor, relájate.**

 **La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer.**

–La comida tiene algo ¿Verdad?–preguntó Hestia. Annabeth asintió.

 **Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona.**

 **—** **Así que vende gnomos —dije, intentando sonar interesada.**

–No lo logró –dijo Annabeth

 **—** **Pues sí —contestó la tía Eme—. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis.**

–¡No me digas que es quien yo creo! –exclamó Teseo, mientras a su lado Orión se palmeaba la frente. Perseo no respondió. Los mestizos, quienes ya se empezaron a dar cuenta quien era la «Tía Eme», abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Ellos no sabían de ese encuentro.

 **—** **¿Tiene mucho trabajo?**

 **—** **No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo.**

Ningún mestizo pudo evitar estremecerse.

 **Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada.**

–Dioses –gimieron algunas chicas.

 **—** **Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien.**

–¿Porque será? –preguntó Perseo, sarcásticamente

 **Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara.**

 **—** **¿Hace usted las estatuas? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Oh, desde luego. Antes tenían dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía. —La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí.**

–Solo Percy compadece monstruos –dijo Will, exasperado–

 **Annabeth había dejado de comer.**

–Te diste cuenta –dijo Atenea, sonriéndole a su hija

 **Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

 **—** **¿Dos hermanas?**

 **—** **Es una historia terrible.**

–En efecto –murmuró Perseo

 **Desde luego, no es para niños.**

Los campistas mayores vieron de reojo a los más pequeños.

–Tendremos problemas cuando se lea la Batalla de Manhattan –dijo Will– Esto estará narrado desde el punto de Percy y puede que sea demasiado para ellos.

–Pero igual tienen que escucharlo –refutó Clarisse– Les recuerdo que después de esta lectura nosotros aún tenemos que luchar una guerra contra Gea –y la realidad les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos los mestizos. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasen leyendo los libros, aún tendrían que volver y prepararse para una guerra.

–Será mejor que usemos los descansos para entrenar –dijo una persona entrando a la sala. Todos los mestizos voltearon a verla.

–¡Percy! –exclamaron algunos. Percy sonrió

–Lamento la tardanza –dijo la chica, sentándose entre Luke y Nico– Me duché cuatro veces, solo para estar seguros –algunos no pudieron evitar reír.

–¿Qué decías? –preguntó Miranda

–Que tendremos que usar los descansos para entrenar –repitió Percy– No podemos estar todo este tiempo solo sentados.

–¿Y qué planeas? –preguntó Annabeth. Percy sonrió.

–Tengo una idea, pero primero necesito algo –entonces se giró hacia Nico, y puso ojitos de foca lastimada– Nico ¿Puedes traer unos monstruos para jugar? –Nico la miró uno segundos– Por favor… –Nico desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo

–Está bien –cedió.

–¡Sí! –exclamó Percy, y se lanzó a abrazarlo (cabe decir que Nico se sonrojó y recibió miradas fulminantes). Después Percy miró a Reyna– Estoy segura de que les encantará –los romanos la miraron con confusión.

–¿De qué trata el juego? –preguntó Reyna

–Ya lo descubrirán –contestó Percy– Lo único que tienen que saber es que les servirá para aumentar su velocidad –los romanos miraron a los griegos con un poco de recelo, después de todo era extraño que necesitaran monstruos. Pero no dijeron nada. Pronto Malcom continuó con la lectura.

 **Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí.**

–Si claro –bufó Atenea, rodando los ojos.

 **Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo.**

–Si… –dijo Percy distraídamente– Ya tuve el placer de conocerlas.

 **Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio.**

 **No estaba segura de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha.**

–¡Percy! –gimieron muchos, exasperados

 **Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia.**

–El hechizo los está afectando –comentó Deméter, mientras miraba a ambas semidiosas

 **Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?**

 **—** **¿Percy? —Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo—.**

–¿Por qué Percy está más afectada? –preguntó Malcom a nadie en particular.

–Creo que porque Annabeth dejó de comer, a diferencia de mi –analizó Percy, todos se le quedaron viendo– ¿Qué? –preguntó a los demás, al notar las miradas.

–No puedo creer que desarrollaras esa teoría tú sola, Percy –dijo Annabeth.

–¡Oye! –exclamó Percy, haciéndose la ofendida, para gracia de los demás.

 **Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos.**

 **Por algún motivo parecía tensa. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.**

–No lo creo –dijo Grover– Ya tenía estatuas de sátiros.

 **—** **Qué ojos grises más bonitos —volvió a decirle a Annabeth—. Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos.**

 **Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla,**

–¡Que ni se le ocurra tocar a mi hija! –exclamó Atenea

 **Pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente.**

Atenea suspiro de alivio

 **—** **Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad.**

–Si –coincidieron los mestizos

 **—** **¡Sí! —Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!**

 **Yo no quería irme.**

–¡Percy! –gimieron todos, la chica solo se sonrojó.

 **Me sentía llena y adormecida. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

 **—** **Por favor, queridos niños —suplicó—. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?**

–¡No! –gritaron todos

 **—** **¿Posar? —preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa.**

 **—** **Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños.**

 **Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.**

 **—** **Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy.**

 **—** **¡Claro que podemos! —salté.**

Y hubo un FacePalm colectivo entre los mestizos

 **Estaba irritada con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis—.**

–Cierto –coincidió Connor– ¿Cómo poder tan maleducada con una anciana que trata de convertirte en una estatua.

–Eso está muy mal –agrego Travis. Todos empezaron a reírse (menos Annabeth, quien les fulminaba con la mirada).

 **Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?**

–Convertirse en piedra –dijo Luke, como no fuera la gran cosa.

 **—** **Claro, Annabeth —ronroneó la mujer—, ningún daño.**

 **A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra.**

Grover suspiró al recordar a su tío.

 **—** **Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente —dijo—. La chica en el medio, y los dos caballeretes uno a cada lado.**

 **—** **No hay demasiada luz para una foto —comenté.**

–¿Enserio , Percy? –preguntó Jason, contienen una carcajada. El resto de los mestizos no se esforzaban por retenerla y estaban riendo a todo pulmón. Percy se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder.

 **—** **Descuida, hay de sobra —repuso la tía Eme—. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **¿Dónde tiene la cámara? —preguntó Grover.**

 **La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición.**

 **—** **La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?**

 **Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:**

 **—** **Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand.**

 **—** **Grover —le riñó tía Eme—, mira a este lado, cariño.**

–No, no lo hagas –dijeron varios.

 **Seguía sin cámara.**

 **—** **Percy… —dijo Annabeth.**

 **Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.**

–Mierda –susurró Perseo

 **—** **Sólo será un momento —añadió tía Eme—. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo…**

 **—** **Percy, algo no va bien —insistió Annabeth.**

–¡Hazle caso a la hija de Atenea, Percy! –gritó Reyna. Percy rodó los ojos ¿No entendían que eso había pasado hace casi cinco años?

–Soy Annabeth –le informó Annabeth a la romana, quien no le prestó atención

 **—** **¿Que no va bien? —Repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?**

–Muchas cosas –dijo Percy

 **—** **¡Es el tío Ferdinand! —balbució Grover.**

 **—** **¡No la mires! —gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció. Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco.**

Todos suspiraron, aliviados.

 **Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida para moverme. Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas.**

Algunos reprimieron un escalofrío

 **Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza, pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó:**

 **—** **¡No! ¡No lo hagas!**

 **El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde… donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme.**

–¿No te has do cuenta? –preguntó Octavian, dividido entre la incredulidad, la sorpresa y, en pequeña parte, la preocupación.

 **—** **¡Huye! —baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba** ** _«¡Maya!»,_**

–¡Maya! –exclamó el dios de los ladrones

 **A fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar.**

 **No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido.**

 **—** **Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven —me susurró—. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba.**

–Y eso significa que Medusa aún está enamorada del tío P –dijo Hermes. Los hijo de Poseidón, y el mismo dios, no pudieron evitar un escalofrío.

 **Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes.**

 **Tía Eme. Tía «M»…**

–¡Al fin! –exclamó Octavian. Los romanos, y Nico, se le quedaron mirando raros, pensando en que esa no era la actitud normal del augur; pero este no pareció darse cuenta de las miradas, o simplemente las ignoró.

 **¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega?**

–Buena pregunta –murmuró Thalía.

 **Piensa, me ordené. ¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito?**

–Nuestro primito Perseo, aquí presente, le cortó la cabeza –dijo Teseo, mientras abrazaba a su primo. Tritón, Orión y Aquiles no pudieron evitar reírse al ver como Perseo traba de escapar del hijo de Poseidón.

 **Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por mi primo Perseo. Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida.**

–Nah, ¿tú crees? –preguntó sarcásticamente Leo.

 **Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante.**

–No lo hará –aseguró Afrodita– Eres demasiado parecida a Poseidón.

 **—** **Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy —dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita—.**

–Una pobre abuelita que te quiere hacer una estatua –agregó Leo.

 **La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.**

–Se lo merecía –afirmó la aludida.

 **—** **¡No la escuches! —Exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas—. ¡Corre, Percy!**

 **—** **¡Silencio! —Gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo—. Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir a la chica, Percy. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua.**

–Que lo intente –dijo Atenea, que era rodeada por un aura gris

 **Pero tú, querida Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir.**

 **—** **No —murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas.**

 **—** **¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? —Me preguntó Medusa—.**

Los dioses, inconscientemente, prestaron más atención a esta parte

 **¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda tonta, Percy?**

–¡No es tonta! –chilló Zeus. Los dioses rodaron los ojos.

 **¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querida.**

Los griegos más antiguos miraron a Percy. Ellos, en su mayoría, habían visto como Percy era utilizada por los dioses. Por eso a veces no podían evitar preguntarse cuando sería el dia en que Percy se cansaría de eso, el día en que llegaría a su límite.

 **Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.**

Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar darle la razón.

 **—** **¡Percy! —Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos**

–¡¿Cómo que cien kilos?! –preguntó Grover, enojado. Aunque nadie, excepto Percy y Annabeth (quienes trataban de no reírse), entendía la razón

 **Lanzándose en picado. Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate!**

Todos miraron al sátiro con una sonrisa.

 **Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.**

 **—** **¡Agáchate! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Voy a atizarle!**

–¡Vamos Grover! –gritaron Thalía, Katie y los Stoll.

 **Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí.**

–Gracias por la confianza, Percy –dijo Grover con sarcasmo.

–Lo siento, Grover –se disculpó esta.

 **Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado.**

 **¡Zaca! Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor.**

–¡Sí! –vitorearon todos los griegos (y Jason). Mientras que los romanos simplemente miraban al sátiro con respeto.

 **—** **¡Sátiro miserable! —masculló—. ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!**

 **—** **¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! —le respondió Grover.**

 **Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita.**

 **¡Tracazás!**

 **—** **¡Aaargh! —aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía.**

Perseo no pudo evitar sonreír

 **—** **¡Percy!:—dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí.**

 **Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie.**

 **—** **¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! —Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—. Tienes que cortarle la cabeza.**

–Si lo dices así parece fácil –dijo Perseo, frunciendo el ceño. La hija de Atenea iba a replicar, pero el bufido de Nico le interrumpió.

–Percy hace parecer todo fácil –le dijo. La hija de Poseidón no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no dijo nada.

 **—** **¿Qué?**

–Respuesta universal de Percy –dijeron los Stoll

 **¿Te has vuelto loca?**

Muchos griegos asintieron, bajo la fulminante mirada de la hija de Atenea.

 **Larguémonos de aquí.**

–Cobarde –murmuró un legado de Marte, aunque para su MUY mala suerte fue escuchado por los Stolls (quienes estaban cerca de él). Menos de cinco segundos después el chico era apuntado por un par de dagas (una a la garganta y la otra al corazón). Todos se giraron hacia ellos.

–Repite lo que dijiste, _romano_ –le dijo Connor. Reyna, Clarisse y Percy fueron hasta ellos.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –exigió saber Reyna.

–Sucede que escuchamos a este diciendo una cosa que más le vale no volver a repetir en su vida –le dijo Travis. El legado de Marte los miró sorprendidos, y un poco asustado por el repentino ataque de los hijos de Hermes

–¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó Percy al chico, frunciendo el ceño

–N–nada –dijo el chico

–Escucha, _romano –_ dijo Clarisse– Estos dos no acusarían a alguien si no fuera por una razón. Así que o dices la verdad o tendré que usar otro método para saberlo. Y te conviene que lo sepamos de tu propia boca –el legado de Marte miró a las tres chicas.

–No he dicho nada –afirmó– Estos dos _griegos_ me atacaron de la nada –antes de que Reyna o Percy pudieran hacer algo, Clarisse tomó al chico por la camisa y lo levantó.

–¡Clarisse! –exclamó Percy– Suelta al chico ahora mismo.

–Un segundo, Jackson –dijo Clarisse– Stoll ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

–Que Percy era una cobarde –todo se sumió en un silencio. Los dioses sabían que no podrían intervenir, pero igual estaban interesados en lo que pasaría.

–Ya… veo –dijo Clarisse– Solace ¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó, mirando al rubio. Este asintió. Clarisse miró al chico antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Los romanos, por instinto, sujetaron sus armas.

–Escucha, _romano_ –dijo– Tienes cinco segundos para retractarte y pedirles disculpas a Percy, entonces no seremos tan duros con tu castigo –los griegos asintieron, mientras miraban al romano con furia.

–No lo haré –dijo el romano.

–Erick –dijo Reyna– Hazlo ahora mismo –el chico bufó.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó– Ella quería huir, eso es de cobardes.

–Pero sigue siendo tu pretora –replicó Reyna. El chico palideció por un momento

–Chicas –intervino Percy– No importa, él tiene razón. Yo quise huir en ese momento –Clarisse bufó.

–No voy a discutir contigo, Percy. Eres demasiado humilde para entrar en tazón –dijo Clarisse, entonces se giró al romano– Y tú –le señaló– Ya me encargaré de ti durante el entrenamiento –el chico sonrió burlonamente.

–¿Qué harás? ¿Luchar conmigo hasta que me canse? –los griegos, menos Percy, sonrieron con malicia.

–Digamos que hace tiempo que no practicamos a Huye del Monstruo –el romano empalideció por segunda vez– Y estoy segura que ni a Nico ni al resto le importará si te damos un nivel 8 para comenzar –y las sonrisas de los griegos aumentaron. Los romanos los vieron confundidos, pero no hicieron nada. Después de todo, él había insultado a su pretora.

 **—** **Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero… —tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo— pero tú vas mejor armada. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad.**

–Te costó mucho decirlo ¿Verdad? –preguntó Luke.

–Sabes la respuesta a eso –dijo Annabeth, cruzando los brazos.

 **—** **¿Qué? Yo no puedo…**

 **—** **Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas?**

–Obviamente Percy va a decir que no –dijo Rachel

 **—** **Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo.**

 **Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano.**

 **—** **Un escudo pulido iría mejor. —Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción…**

Todos, menos Hefesto, Atenea y sus hijos, miraron confundidos el libro.

–¿Podrías hablar inglés? –preguntó Nico. Annabeth rodó los ojos

 **—** **¿Podrías hablar inglés?**

Percy sonrió y abrazó a su primo, mientras este se sonrojaba levemente.

Luke gruñó levemente, siendo oída solo por Thalía, quien dirigió su vista de Luke a Nico, de Nico a Luke, y de ambos a Percy, para después sonreír con malicia.

 **—** **¡Eso hago! —Me entregó la bola—. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.**

 **—** **¡Eh! —gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—. ¡Creo que está inconsciente!**

 **—** **¡Groaaaaaaar!**

 **—** **Puede que no —se corrigió Grover.**

Algunos mestizos dejaron escapar una risa, a pesar de la situación donde se encontraban eso había sido gracioso

 **Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate.**

 **—** **Date prisa —me dijo Annabeth—. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.**

–Enserio chicas, me encanta su confianza en mí –le dijo Grover a Annabeth y Percy, quienes solo le sonrieron.

 **Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de** ** _Anaklusmos_** **salió disparada. Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa.**

Percy, por inercia, agarró su bolígrafo.

 **Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real. Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido.**

–¡Auch! –dijeron todos los mestizos.

 **Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:**

 **—** **¡Eh! ¡Aquí!**

 **Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme.**

–Dudo que lo haga –razonó Orión

 **Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres…**

 **Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara.**

–Mala idea –dijo Perseo, estremeciéndose

 **No podía ser tan fea.**

–Lo es –dijo Atenea.

–Antes no era así –murmuró Poseidón, aunque nadie le escuchó. Todos estaban sumergidos en la lectura.

 **Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.**

 **—** **No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy —susurró—.**

–Quiere volver a hechizarla –afirmó Lacy.

 **Sé que no lo harías.**

–Por supuesto que no –dijo Clarisse con exasperación– Al menos que te ataque y sea un monstruo –Percy no pudo negarlo.

 **Vacilé, fascinada por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos.**

 **Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:**

 **—** **¡No la escuches, Percy!**

 **Medusa estalló en carcajadas.**

 **—** **Demasiado tarde.**

Todos, menos Zeus, Annabeth, Percy y Grover, se tensaron. Poseidón agarró tan fuerte su tridente que los dedos se le tornaron blancos. Aunque no es como que a los demás no les pasara algo similar.

 **Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante.**

–¡No! –gritaron. Poseidón no pudo evitar levantarse de su trono y abrazar a Percy.

 **Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble. Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose.**

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Poseidón liberó a Percy (quien se estaba tornando azul) del abrazo. Los mestizos empezaron a vitorear a su líder.

–Bien hecho, primita –le felicitó Perseo.

 **Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas.**

Todos se pusieron verdes.

–Un botín de guerra –sonrió Clarisse.

–Eso es asqueroso –le señaló Frank. Clarisse se encogió de hombros.

–Botín es botín, no va a simplemente dejarlo ahí –entonces se giró hacia Percy– No lo dejaste ahí, ¿verdad? –Percy sonrió.

–Ya verás –la sonrisa de Percy le bastó a Clarisse para saber qué pasaría algo bueno, por lo cual no agregó nada.

 **—** **Puaj, qué asco —dijo Grover.**

–Concuerdo –dijeron todas las chicas, menos las cazadoras y amazonas (aunque si estaban asqueadas)

 **Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor—. ¡Megapuaj!**

 **Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.**

 **—** **No te muevas —dijo.**

 **Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió.**

–Buena idea –elogió Atenea. Su hija le sonrío, aunque su sonrisa era un poco tensa. Cosa que Atenea no notó.

 **Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso.**

–No era necesario ese detalle, Percy –dijo Hazel, quien estaba aún asqueada. Frank, torpemente, le dio un abrazo. Hades y Nico le fulminaron con la mirada.

–¿Qué haces con mi hermana, Zhang? –preguntó Nico. Frank se puso nervioso y le pidió ayuda a Percy con la mirada.

–Tranquilo, Nico –dijo ella.

–Pero… –trató de decir.

–Nada, solo siéntate –Nico le obedeció. Ganándose una mirada burlona de Teseo y de Thalía

 **—** **¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa.**

 **—** **Sí —mentí,**

–¿Por qué siempre mientes cuando te preguntan eso? –preguntó Annabeth. Percy se encogió de hombros.

–No me gusta que se preocupen por mí –este comentario le costó un golpe por parte de Thalía.

–¡Siempre nos preocupamos por ti! –Exclamó Katie, molesta– ¡Siempre que te vas a hacer alguna estúpida misión todos estamos preocupados por ti, Sesos de Alga! –Percy bajó la mirada.

–Después discutiremos esto –dijo Annabeth– Mejor sigamos leyendo.

 **A punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso—. ¿Por qué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?**

–Botín –dijeron los descendientes de Atenea y Ares (menos Frank) junto con los respectivos dioses.

 **—** **En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra —me explicó—, como tú cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.**

–Algo muy útil –dijo Atenea– Según como lo utilices –esto último lo dijo mirando a Percy.

 **Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.**

 **—** **Pareces el Barón Rojo —dije—.**

Algunos se rieron

 **Buen trabajo.**

 **Sonrió tímidamente.**

 **—** **No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.**

Y a estos se le unieron más

 **Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén.**

–Siempre hay que revisar los lugares para ver si encuentran algo –les dijo Percy a los mestizos más pequeños, quienes asintieron repetidamente.

 **Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar. Al final dije:**

 **—** **¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?**

–No me culpes a mí –dijo la diosa– Culpa al sesos de alga de tu padre –este le miró, divertido

 **Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación.**

 **—** **A tu padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón.**

–En realidad no era mi novia –admitió el dios– Solo teníamos…

–¡Papá! –Le interrumpió Percy– ¡No me interesa en lo absoluto tu vida amorosa! –Poseidón se sonrojó. Afrodita, por otro lado, se empezó a reír.

–Oh Percy –dijo la diosa– Créeme que tu padre tiene una MUY larga historia amorosa. En la cual muchas mujeres están involucradas, incluyéndome –todos los semidioses mayores de 14 años, y varios dioses, miraron al dios con sorpresa.

–Esperen –dijo Percy, ya saliendo de la sorpresa– ¿Estuviste con mi padre? –Afrodita sonrió.

–Varias veces, de hecho –dijo la diosa– No debes sorprenderte, Percy. Tanto Poseidón como todos sus hijos siempre han tenido ese factor que seduce a todos –Percy se sonrojó.

–Gracias a los dioses yo no lo tengo –todos los del futuro empezaron a toser para disimular una risa. Incluso Quirón trataba de no reírse de su alumna favorita.

 **Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre.**

–En realidad, Medusa me dijo que ella y sus hermanas necesitaban ayuda con algo –todos los dioses rodaron los ojos.

–Y tú no pudiste decirle que no ¿Verdad? –preguntó Apolo. Poseidón se mostró avergonzado.

–Si es como Percy, obviamente no –dijo Thalía rodando los ojos.

–¡No es cierto! –Se quejó Percy– Yo sí puedo decir que no –todos la miraron con incredulidad.

–¿Cuándo has dicho que no? –preguntó Clarisse. Luke alzó la mano

–A mí me lo dijo varias veces –dijo Luke. Percy sonrió.

–Ven –señaló a Luke.

–Lo que digas, Prissy, lo que digas –dijo Clarisse, rodando los ojos.

 **Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. Ella y sus dos hermanas,**

–Esteno era agradable –dijo Percy– Aunque Euriale no tanto.

–Percy –le llamó Reyna– Ellas trataban de matarte ¿Cómo puedes decir que eran agradables? –esta se encogió de hombros.

–Al menos Esteno no quería matarme con el estómago vacío –los griegos más antiguos miraron exasperados a Percy. Solo ella puede decir eso…

 **Que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabas a él.**

–¿Probablemente? –Preguntó Octavian.– ¡Obviamente aún le gustaba!

 **Me ardía la cara.**

 **—** **Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa.**

–No lo era –dijo Hestia a su, sospechaban los griegos, semidiosa favorita– Annabeth también cayó en el hechizo.

 **Annabeth se irguió e hizo una mala imitación de mi voz:**

 **—** **«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»**

–Habría encontrado otra forma de convertirlos en piedra –señaló Hefesto

 **—** **Vale, vale —respondí—. Eres imposible.**

 **—** **Y tú insufrible.**

 **—** **Y tú…**

 **—** **¡Eh! —Nos interrumpió Grover—. Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña.**

–Ya me acostumbre –dijo Grover, encogiéndose de hombros– Más de una vez Percy me ha ocasionado migraña –la azabache lo miró ofendida.

 **¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?**

 **Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio.»**

–Lo cuidan muy bien –dijo sarcásticamente un hijo de Mercurio

 **Me enfadé,**

–Dioses –mascullaron los griegos. Eso no era buena señal

 **No sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión,**

Los dioses se miraron entre sí. Ya habían notado que una Percy enojada no era buena idea.

 **Por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo**

–Eso es culpa del dramático de tu tío –dijo Hades, señalando al rey de los dioses (quien en ese momento estaba agarrando a su rayo como si fuera su mayor tesoro)

 **Y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento. A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano.**

–Pero lo hicieron ¿No? –preguntó Apolo

 **¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querida. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»**

Los mestizos, sobre todo los griegos, asintieron con pesadumbre. Su líder hubiera sufrido mucho menos como estatua

 **Me puse en pie.**

 **—** **Ahora vuelvo.**

 **—** **Percy —me llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás…?**

 **En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone.**

Todos miraron a ambos dioses.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Hades– A Perséfone le gustan esas estatuas.

 **Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California.**

–¿Un estudio de grabación? –Preguntó incrédulo Frank– ¿Es enserio? –Hades miró peligrosamente al chico.

–¿Algún problema, chico? –Frank se puso nervioso.

–N–no –tartamudeó.

 **Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.**

–Buena idea –dijo Jason

 **En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unas cuantas dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada.**

–¿Adecuada? –preguntó Hermes

 **Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.**

Malcom comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Pronto los Stoll fueron a su lado para saber qué pasaba, para después unirse al hijo de Atenea.

–Percy –dijo Travis.

–Eres nuestra ídolo –terminó Connor. Todos se preguntaban qué pasaba, por lo cual Annabeth, rodando los ojos, agarró el libro para leer.

 **Los Dioses**

 **Monte Olimpo**

 **Planta 600**

 **Edificio Empire State**

 **Nueva York, NY**

 **Con mis mejores deseos**

 **Percy Jackson**

Todos, menos Zeus y Hera, empezaron a reír. Hasta Atenea tenía una sonrisa. Los romanos ya se estaban acostumbrando a la falta de respeto que tenía su pretora, y los griegos le habían perdido mucho respeto después de la segunda titanomaquía. Luke chocó los cinco con Percy

–¡Esa es nuestra hermana! –exclamaron Tritón y Teseo, mientras abrazaban a Percy. Orión, a su lado, solo le sonreía.

–Percy –dijo Hermes– Estoy completamente orgulloso de ti –sus hijos asintieron con su padre.

–Estás completamente loca, Percy –dijo Leo. Percy le guiñó un ojo

–Gracias, Chico Reparador.

 **—** **Eso no va a gustarles —me avisó Grover—. Te considerarán una impertinente.**

–Lo es –gruñó Zeus.

–Tan impredecible como el mar –agregó Hades, sonriendo al ver la frustración de su hermano menor

 **Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».**

 **—** **Es que soy un impertinente —respondí. Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme.**

Annabeth suspiró.

–Ya no me molesto en hacerlo.

 **No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses.**

–Un talento genial, en mi opinión –dijo Apolo

 **—** **Vamos —murmuró—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.**

–Fin del capítulo –dijo Annabeth, marcando la página– ¿Quién va a leer? –los mestizos se miraron entre sí. Después de una breve charla Rachel agarró el libro.

–Yo leeré –dijo– El capítulo se llama **Nos asesora un caniche.**

* * *

 **(1). Reyna se hizo mejor amiga de Percy, aunque nunca estuvo enamorada de ella. Por eso la defiende**

 **(2) Envidia es la contraparte romana de Némesis**

 **(3) Ellos son Dioniso, Poseidón, Deméter, Artemisa y Apolo.**

 **Hola mis querido, posiblemente enojados, lectores. Les tengo muchas cosas que decir. La primera es que... ¡Al diablo con la fecha de actualización! Ahora apenas tenga un capítulo lo subiré. Claro que eso significa que así como puedo sacar un capítulo de un día para otro, puedo tardar varios días en actualizar. Pero de otra forma me estoy empezando a estresar, y eso que aún no he empezado clases... Aunque tengo la sospecha de que cuando comience clases voy a actualizar más seguido, despues de todo así no tengo que lidiar con que cualquier día mi madre me diga que tenemos que irnos para algún lado donde no podré escribir... Soy rara, lo se...**

 **En fin. Este capítulo son nada más y nada menos que 27 páginas, por lo cual no deberían quejarse.**

 **Sé que fui un poco mala con Annabeth, pero ustedes ya saben que ella no es exactamente mi personaje favorito (la detesto). Y por eso no puedo evitar escribir lo que pienso de la situación.**

 **Otra cosa. Ahora en lugar de las notas de autor que pongo en pleno capítulo, voy a poner números (por ejemplo, 1) y aquí lo explico... Aunque ya debieron darse cuenta...**

 **Creo que eso es todo...**

 **Ah, claro. Al parecer a muchos les gustó la idea de que hiciera Los Héroes del Olimpo en paralelo con esta, así como a otros no. Por lo cual, la verdad, ya no se que hacer...**

 **En fin. Espero que tengan un buen día.**

 **Los quiere, su ausente autora.**

 **Daap**

 **P.D. Les aviso que faltan al menos tres semanas para que comience clases.**


	13. Chapter: Nos asesora un caniche

–Yo leeré –dijo– El capítulo se llama **Nos asesora un caniche.**

Todos miraron al trío.

–Un… ¿Caniche? –preguntó Reyna mirando a Percy

–Si… –dijo ella– Ese día no fue muy normal.

–¿Tu crees? –preguntó Thalía

 **Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados.**

–Bueno –meditó Percy– No ha sido de mis noches peores noches

–¿Cuál ha sido la peor? –preguntó Hazel.

–Peores –corrigió Percy– Fueron un día antes de que cumpliera 16 y cuando los cumplí. Esas dos noches… Fueron las peores –los griegos bajaron la mirada. Esos días fueron muy tristes para todos. Los romanos miraron preocupados a los griegos, podían sentir que ese día había sido difícil para ellos, pero no sabían el por qué (y no eran tan insensibles para preguntarlo). Los dioses miraron confundidos a los griegos, pero no preguntaron nada.

 **Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**

Los amantes de la naturaleza gruñeron al oír esto

 **Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa.**

–Sabía decisión –dijeron algunos mestizos.

 **Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día.**

–Yo creo que por toda la misión –murmuró Poseidón–

 **No queríamos atraer nada más.**

 **Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia.**

–¿Siempre lo haces? –preguntó Hazel. Percy se encogió de hombros.

–Si –dijeron Annabeth, Grover, Thalía, Clarisse y Nico

 **Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo.**

–¡Yo no ronco! –exclamó Annabeth, sonrojada.

–Si lo haces –dijeron Thalía, Percy, Luke, Rachel y Nico. La hija de Atenea les fulminó con la mirada.

 **Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno.**

 **—Duerme —le dije—. Te despertaré si surge algún problema.**

 **Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.**

 **—Me pone triste, Percy.**

 **— ¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?**

–¡No es estúpida! –chilló Zeus.

 **—No. Esto es lo que me entristece. —Señaló toda la basura del suelo—. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas.**

Todos los Héroes del pasado abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar esto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Orión, sorprendido

–¿Cómo… como no se pueden ver las estrellas? –preguntó Teseo, perplejo

Zoe miraba con tristeza al libro. Ella amaba ver las estrellas por las noches.

 **Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro.**

–No solo con los sátiros –dijo Quirón, con voz lúgubre– Las ninfas se debilitan, igual que las nereidas.

–Pan ya de desvaneció –dijo Grover, mirando al suelo. Hermes y Dionisio se sorprendieron ante este hecho– Y todo va empeorando… –Percy y Thalía trataron de consolar a Grover. Rachel decidió continuar con la lectura

 **—Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista.**

–Solo un hombre no lo sería –dijo Artemisa, mirando con desprecio a todos los hombres de la sala.

–Nosotros somos ecologistas –dijeron los hijos de Deméter/Ceres y de Dioniso/Bako.

–Y yo soy un chico –agregó Grover.

–No es lo mismo –dijeron Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

–Yo también soy ecologista –dijo Orión, mirando a Artemisa. Esta simplemente desvió la mirada y murmuró algo inaudible.

 **Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.**

Los romanos miraron al sátiro con una ceja alzada.

 **—Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano.**

–¡Hey! –se quejaron todos los "humanos" de la sala.

 **Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan.**

–Pero lo hiciste ¿No? –le preguntó Percy

 **— ¿Pan? ¿En barra?**

FacePalm por parte de todos.

 **— ¡Pan! —exclamó airado—. P–a–n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?**

–¿Para buscar? –preguntó Leo. Piper le dio un golpe

 **Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido.**

Grover sonrió. El había sentido lo mismo

 **—Háblame de la búsqueda —le pedí.**

 **Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma.**

Los griegos, más Hazel, Reyna y Frank, negaron con la cabeza. Percy nunca gastaría una broma así.

 **—El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años —me contó—. Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: « ¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!» Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.**

 **—Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos.**

–Es el sueño de todo sátiro –dijo Hestia– Eso es lo que para los semidioses es ser un héroe –los romanos, y algunos griegos, hicieron gestos de comprensión.

 **—Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás…**

 **—Ah, sí. Lo siento.**

 **Grover sacudió la cabeza.**

 **—El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo.**

–Y lo fuiste –dijo Percy, mirando a Grover con orgullo.

 **—Espera, espera… ¿El primero?**

–Sep –dijeron los Stolls

 **Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo.**

 **—Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos.**

–¿En todo ese tiempo? –preguntó incrédula Gwen. Grover señaló en dirección al libro.

 **— ¿Ni uno en dos mil años?**

 **—No.**

 **— ¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?**

 **—Lo ignoro.**

 **—Pero aun así quieres ir —dije asombrada—. Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?**

 **—Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar.**

–Es bueno tener esperanza –dijo Hestia, sonriéndole al sátiro

 **Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible.**

–Percy. Tu eres la última persona que debería hablar de cosas imposibles –le recriminó Thalía. Percy se encogió de hombros

 **— ¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?**

–¿Tú? –preguntó Katie– Muchas.

 **—No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo…**

 **—Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan.**

–¡Hey! –se quejó Annabeth.

–No sé de qué te quejas –le recriminó Reyna– Estabas muy insoportable.

–Ella tiene razón, Annie –dijo Thalía.

–Oh. Ahora te pones de parte de ella –masculló Annabeth, cruzándose de brazos. Thalía y Reyna rodaron los ojos.

– **—No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil,**

Los griegos se mostraron interesados. Pocos sabían de la vida de Annabeth. Aunque todos esperaban la típica historia de que sus padres los ignoraran o algo por el estilo.

 **Pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado… —Le falló la voz.**

Thalía y Percy le dieron un golpe a Grover en la cabeza.

–No digas esas cosas, Grover –le regañó Thalía.

–Ya lo sé, chicas. Este es el pasado –dijo Grover– A este paso voy a tener tres cuernos en lugar de dos –murmuró

 **— ¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?**

–Eso es lo que todos queremos saber –dijo Gwen

 **De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta.**

 **—Un momento —insistí—. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella… tu primer encargo que fue mal…?**

Todos los romanos, y los griegos que no lo sabían, se mostraron sorprendidos ante esa deducción

 **—No puedo hablar de eso —repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba—. Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta.**

 **–** Y todo va a empeorar –dijo Percy, mirando de reojo al dios de la guerra

 **—Bueno, dux. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?**

–Lo siento, tío –se disculpó Percy– No debí haber dicho eso sin tener pruebas.

–No te preocupes, Percy –dijo el dios.

 **—No me refiero a eso. Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse.**

–Ven –señaló Nico– Grover está de acuerdo conmigo.

 **—A mí me parecieron muy agresivas.**

 **Grover meneó la cabeza.**

 **—Nos gritaban: «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»**

 **—Preguntando por mí —le dije.**

–Un poco egocéntrica ¿No, Percy? –preguntó Thalía, en broma.

 **—Puede… pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.**

Los de Atenea –menos Annabeth y Malcom (1)–, y la misma diosa, empezaron a hacer teorías sobre esto

 **—Eso es absurdo.**

 **—Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro…** **—me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía.**

–¿Cuándo las tiene? –preguntó burlonamente Rachel, mirando a su amiga.

 **Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizada por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación.**

Algunos asintieron.

 **—No he sido sincera contigo —admití—. No me importa para nada el rayo maestro.**

Zeus la fulminó con la mirada

 **Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre.**

–Eres muy buena hija, Percy –dijo Hera.

–Gracias –dijo Percy, mirando a la diosa como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

 **Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta.**

 **—Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás segura de que es el único motivo?**

Todos miraron interrogantes a la hija de Poseidón

 **—No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa.**

Poseidón miró al suelo, triste. Esta situación le recordaba mucho lo ocurrido con Teseo. Percy, por otro lado, se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose culpable de haber dicho eso.

 **Grover me miró desde su rama.**

 **—Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Annabeth ni tan valiente como tú,**

 **–** Eso no es cierto –dijeron Percy y Thalía, mirando al sátiro– Tu eres muy valiente, Grover –agregó la primera

 **–** Eso no es cierto, Percy –le refutó Grover.

 **–** ¿No? –preguntó Percy, mientras una leve aura color verde mar le rodeaba; demostrando su enojo– ¿Y no fue valiente haber ido al infierno a buscar un rayo? ¿No fue valiente haberte enfrentado contra Medusa? ¿No fue valiente haber ido a rescatar a Artemisa? –Artemisa y las cazadoras miraron interrogantes a Percy, pero no dijeron nada– ¿No fue valiente haber entrado al laberinto? ¿Encontrado a Pan? ¿Pelear en una guerra? Porque de ser así, no sé qué es –Grover no dijo nada.

 **Pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo.**

Poseidón alzó su vista, y miró esperanzado en dirección al libro

 **Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso.**

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Percy –dijo Poseidón. Percy sonrió.

–Lo sé, papá. Sin importar lo que vaya a decir más adelante en el libro.

 **Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho.**

 **—¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.**

–Esa es la mayor mentira que has dicho, Percy –dijo Grover. Percy no dijo nada

 **Grover subió los pies a la rama.**

 **—Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas.**

 **—Además, no he hecho nada meritorio.**

Todos miraron incrédulos a la hija de Poseidón.

–¿Vencer a Medusa y enfrentarse a esas furias no es nada? –preguntó Jason

–Lo de Medusa fue en parte mi culpa –refutó Percy– Aparte de que no la hubiera vencido sin ayuda de Annabeth y Grover. Y apenas si escapamos de las furias con vida

–Prissy –dijo Clarisse– Tienes que aprender a reconocer lo que haces.

–Tampoco es que haya hecho mucho, Clarisse –replicó Percy.

–¡Eres imposible! –Exclamó Thalía– ¡¿Es que tendremos que anotar todo lo que hagas para que reconozcas rus logros?! –Percy iba a decir algo, pero en eso una nota apareció en el regazo de Katie.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó Silena. Katie procedió a leer la carta

 _La hija de Zeus tiene razón. Por lo cual cada logro que haga Percy a través de los libros va a quedar anotado en un cartel para que todos lo vean._

 _Las Parcas_

Dicho esto apareció un cartel colgando de un muro. Después fueron apareciendo los logros de Percy.

*Matar a Alecto (sin entrenamiento)

*Matar al minotauro (sin entrenamiento; con su propio cuerno)

*Enfrentarse a un Perro del Infierno (primer Captura a la Bandera)

*Enfrentarse a las tres furias (Primera misión)

*Matar a Medusa (Primera misión)

–¿Feliz? –preguntó Percy sarcásticamente a Thalía.

–Sí, y mucho –respondió esta.

 **Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste.**

 **Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.**

 **—¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? —propuso—. Duerme un poco.**

 **Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del _Concierto para piano n.° 12,_ me quedé dormida. **

**En mis sueños,** **me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable.**

Todos se mostraron curiosos por el lugar en que se encontraban. Claro, menos Annabeth, Percy, Grover y Luke –este último miró preocupado a la pelinegra–

 **Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos. Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme,**

 **–** Ven –señaló Percy– El tío H me estaba ayudando. El no robó el rayo.

 **–** Gracias, hermano –dijo Poseidón mirando con gratitud a Hades.

 **Pero yo me sentía obligada a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo.**

 **Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.**

Todos los griegos y romanos que lucharon en la guerra se estremecieron. Los griegos recordaban las batallas contra Luke/Cronos y los romanos la batalla del Monte Otris. Los dioses miraron curiosos a los mestizos al ver como se estremecían.

 **—La pequeña heroína —reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas.**

–Incluso desde el principio… –dijo sorprendida Thalía.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Teseo

–Incluso desde el principio, Cronos la consideraba importante –los dioses miraron a la chica que ahora se removía en su asiento, incomoda por las miradas que le daban.

 **La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—. Te han engañado, chica —añadía—. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres.**

 **Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello.**

Percy se entristeció. Aún tenía pesadillas sobre eso de vez en cuando. Nico, como adivinando sus pensamientos, le dio un abrazo.

 **Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!».**

 **Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz.**

 **Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo.**

Los mestizos se pusieron aún más nerviosos

 **Debía mantenerme firme.**

 **—Ayúdame a salir, chica —La voz sonaba más insistente—. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!**

–¡Despierta! –chillaron algunos semidioses

 **Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:**

 **—¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!**

Poseidón se prometió compensar a su hermano por intervenir en los sueños de su hija.

 **La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera.**

Luke no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír eso.

 **—Bien —murmuraba—. Bien.**

 **—¡Despierta! —Susurraban los muertos—. ¡Despierta!**

 **Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.**

 **Abrí los ojos y era de día.**

Todos suspiraron de alivio

 **—Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. La zombi vive.**

 **El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho.**

Algunos miraron con preocupación a la hija de Poseidón.

 **—¿Cuánto he dormido?**

 **—Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno.** **—Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme—.**

–Entonces no fuiste tú quien lo preparó –dijo Katie.

–Mal hecho, Annabeth –le regañaron los Stolls– Mira que robarle el crédito a una pobre ancianita –todos se rieron, menos Annabeth que fulminaba a ambos hermanos con la mirada.

 **Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo.**

 **Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista.**

 **Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un peluche sucio y de un rosa artificial.**

–Awwww –chillaron Afrodita y sus hijas, menos Piper, que miraba a sus hermanas como si fueran extraterrestres.

 **No, no era un peluche. Era un caniche rosa.**

–¡Un perro rosa! –chillaron, de nuevo, las hijas de Afrodita. Las cazadoras, Piper, Percy, Clarisse y otras chicas hicieron gesto de asco por el color.

Las cazadoras miraron a esas chicas con una sonrisa, pensando en que tal vez tendrían nuevas adiciones a la caza. Algunos chicos (cuyas novias y/o interés amoroso eran esas chicas) miraron a las cazadoras con el ceño fruncido.

Jason abrazó protectoramente a Piper y le dio beso, que obviamente ella correspondió. Piper no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes por la actitud de su novio.

Chris besó a Clarisse. Esta, al contrario de Piper, rodó los ojos por la actitud de su novio. Ares miró amenazadoramente al hijo de Hermes, pero no dijo nada.

Nico y Luke se acercaron más a Percy, quien no noto las miradas de las cazadoras. Estas, al notar que Percy no estaba en ninguna relación, se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa cómplice. Thalía rodó los ojos al ver la actitud de sus hermanas. Si bien ella consideraba que sería genial que Percy estuviera con ella en la caza, sabía que era imposible que eso pasara (aparte del hecho de que su amiga era un asco con los arcos).

 **El perro me ladró, cauteloso.**

 **Grover dijo:**

 **—No, qué va.**

–¿Puedes hablar con el perro? –preguntó curiosa una hija de Venus. Grover señaló al libro

 **Parpadeé.**

 **—¿Estás hablando con… eso?**

 **El caniche gruñó.**

 **—Eso —me avisó Grover— es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él.**

 **—¿Sabes hablar con los animales?**

–Creo que debí habértelo dicho antes –meditó Grover.

–No ¿Tú crees? –preguntó sarcásticamente Percy

 **Grover no me hizo caso.**

–Perdón, Percy –se disculpó el sátiro

–No importa –dijo la chica

 **—Percy, éste es _Gladiolus. Gladiolus,_ Percy. **

**Miré a Annabeth, convencida de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria.**

–Es que _era_ algo serio –dijo Annabeth

 **—No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa —dije—. Olvídalo.**

 **–** ¡Solo hazlo! –gritaron algunos mestizos

 **—Percy —intervino Annabeth—. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche.**

 **El caniche gruñó.**

 **Le dije hola al caniche.**

Todos se empezaron a reír

 **Grover me explicó que había encontrado a _Gladiolus_ en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, **

–¿Podemos quedárnoslo? –le preguntaron a Percy –y, en el caso de las romanas, a Reyna también–.

–Eso fue hace casi cinco años –dijo Percy.

–Ow –suspiraron tristemente.

 **Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.**

 **—¿Cómo sabe _Gladiolus_ lo de la recompensa? —pregunté. **

**—Ha leído los carteles, duh —contestó Grover.**

–¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? –preguntó sarcásticamente Teseo

 **—Claro —respondí—. Cómo he podido ser tan tonta.**

–Es una buena pregunta –dijo Rachel, mirando divertida a Percy

 **—Así que devolvemos a _Gladiolus_ —explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega—, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil. **

–Siempre y cuando no se consigan monstruos –agregó Perseo. Percy gimió. Odiaba recordar su encuentro con Equidna

 **Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste.**

–No es una bonita visión –dijo Hazel

 **—Otro autobús no —dije con recelo.**

 **—No —me tranquilizó Annabeth.**

 **Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.**

 **—Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según _Gladiolus,_ el que va al oeste sale a mediodía. **

–Fin del capítulo –dijo Rachel, marcando la página– Este capítulo fue corto.

–Lo que digas, Rach –dijo Will, sonriéndole a su amiga.

–¿Puedo leer? –preguntó Piper

–Claro –dijo la pelirroja, entregándole el libro a la hija de Afrodita

–El capítulo se llama **Me aboco a mi muerte.**

* * *

 **(1) Siempre consideré que Malcom, al ser el segundo al mando de la cabaña 6, estaría bastante informado sobre las misiones de... Annabeth.**

 **Hola. Antes de que se quejen por que hace días que no actualizo. El viernes pasado me fui de viaje y recién regresé el lunes. Y hace varios días no tengo internet, por lo cual no es mi culpa no haber subido el cap.**

 **En fin. Cambiando de tema ¿Como han estado? Se que tengo unas lectoras que son de Chile, y espero que no les haya pasado nada. Aquí, desde Venezuela, les mando todo el apoyo que puedo dar (que no es mucho, pero algo es algo).**

 **Y hablando de cosas menos serias...**

 **¿Que han pensado sobre publicar Los Héroes del Olimpo paralela a esta historia? La verdad, aún no he empezado a escribirla (quiero saber primero lo que ustedes piensan), aunque ya** **tengo una parte ya hecha en mi cabeza.**

 **Y en otras cosas...**

 **¿Se han dado cuenta de que faltan 10 capítulos para acabar la historia? Lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo... Pero, en todo caso, espero poder terminar la historia antes de mi cumpleaños (tengo MESES con la idea de terminarla ese día)**

 **Eso es todo. Como siempre, espero que me avisen si tengo algún error.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Daap**

 **P.D. ¿Sabían que la historia ya tiene más de 108.000 palabras? La verdad, me quedé sorprendida al notarlo.**

 **P.D.2 Hasta que leí por primera vez El Ladrón del Rayo, no tenía ni idea que era un caniche.**


	14. Chapter: Me aboco a mi muerte

–El capítulo se llama **Me aboco a mi muerte.**

 **–** Esto debe ser una broma –gimió Poseidón, antes de volver a atrapar a su hija en un abrazo. Percy suspiró, al menos esta vez podía respirar

 **Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar.**

Deméter se relamió los labios

 **No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé.**

Ares asintió en aprobación.

–Nunca te relajes, siempre puede haber alguien que quiera matarte –los griegos bufaron.

–La mayoría de monstruos y titanes quieren matarla –dijo Rachel. Poseidón volvió a empalidecer.

 **Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo, que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada.**

–A veces los observamos –dijo Afrodita, encogiéndose de hombros. Los mestizos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué tanto veía.

 **Intenté pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este.**

– ¡Eres famosa, Percy! –gritaron los Stolls. Ganándose un golpe por parte de Katie.

–Recuerdo que las gorgonas decían algo sobre eso cuando llegaste al campamento –dijo Frank– Algo sobre que si te mataban serían más famosas que Medusa –Zeus bufó, pensando que la hija de su hermano era demasiado sobrevalorada.

 **El** ** _Trenton Register—News_** **mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Habría podido ser un bate de béisbol o un palo de lacrosse.**

–Me pregunto si los mortales tendrán diferentes perspectivas de la niebla –dijo un hijo de Atenea. Los mestizos se encogieron de hombros.

 **En el pie de foto se leía: «Percy Jackson, de doce años de edad, buscada para ser interrogada acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas. Aquí se le ve huyendo del autobús en que abordó a varias ancianas. El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que Jackson abandonara el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía cree que la chica podría estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes. Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a su captura.»**

 **—** **No te preocupes —me dijo Annabeth—. Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos.**

–Al menos que sean Castle y Beckett (1) –dijo Will. Octavian bufó.

–Si fueran ellos, no tendrían oportunidad.

–Pero apuesto que esos dos no le ganarían a la Dra. Brennan y al agente Seeley Booth (2) –Dijo Michel.

–Pero si el caso les llega a la UAC (3), ellos ganan –Rachel sonrió

–Oh, que inocentes –los chicos de le quedaron mirando raro– Creen que ellos les podrían ganar a Olivia y a Elliot (4) –Octavian frunció el ceño

–Pero ellos solo podrían investigar el caso de ser un crimen especial –Rachel bufó

–Percy es menor de edad, por lo cual clasifica como un crimen especial –

–Chicos –interrumpió Percy– Tenemos que seguir leyendo, después siguen su charla sobre cual detective es mejor.

 **—** **Pero no parecía muy segura de sus palabras.**

–No lo estaba –admitió la rubia

 **Pasé el resto del día paseando por el tren (lo pasaba fatal sentada quieta)**

–Estúpido THDA –se quejaron los mestizos, menos Frank.

 **O mirando por las ventanillas. Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo.**

Quirón sonrió al recordar a sus parientes

 **El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni, me vio y saludó con la mano. Yo le devolví el saludo lentamente. Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas.**

A este paso no necesitaremos la niebla –dijo Katie. Los dioses se miraron entre sí.

–En realidad, la principal razón de la niebla es mantener a los griegos y romanos separados –dijo Poseidón. Ambos bandos de mestizos se miraron entre sí.

–Pues, creo que ya no hará falta –dijo Percy, con una sonrisa– ¿Verdad? –esto último lo dijo mirando al resto de los semidioses. Tanto griegos como romanos se miraron recelosos unos segundos, antes de que los griegos sonrieran y asintieran. Los romanos, al ver este gesto de los griegos, también sonrieron.

–No lo creo –dijo Reyna.

 **En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar. Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció.**

– ¡El León de Nemea! –exclamó Jason

– ¡Así que lo viste antes! –exclamó Thalía.

–No me acordaba –dijo Percy. Todos miraron interrogantes a ambas semidiosas.

–Tercer libro –dijeron al unísono

 **El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello se me puso rígido. Intenté no babear, ya que Annabeth se sentaba a mi lado.**

–De todas formas babeaste, Sesos de Alga –dijo Annabeth. Percy se sonrojó.

 **Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta.**

–Gracias –dijo el sátiro a ambas semidiosas.

 **—** **Vale —me dijo Annabeth en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover—, ¿quién quiere tu ayuda?**

 **–** ¿Cómo…? –preguntó Frank.

 **–** Ya verás –dijo Annabeth.

 **—** **¿Perdona?**

 **—** **Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas «No voy a ayudarte». ¿Con quién soñabas?**

–Cronos –susurró Percy, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Lucas miró con tristeza y culpa la reacción de la chica. Nico, por otro lado, le apretó la mano en señal de consuelo. Percy agradeció internamente este gesto.

 **No quería contárselo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz maligna del foso, pero me preocupaba tanto que al final se lo dije.**

Annabeth suspiró.

–Tuvo que pasar tanto para que pudieras contármelo… –Percy miró culpable a la rubia.

–Lo siento, listilla. Pero en ese momento no te tenía tanta confianza –Annabeth la miró irritada.

–Porque ahora si me lo dirías ¿No? –Percy boqueó, sin poder darle una respuesta a la rubia. Al final suspiró.

–Sabes que no me gusta que se preocupen por mi –Annabeth rodó los ojos y le dio una mirada de _Ya hablamos luego._

 **Annabeth reflexionó un rato.**

 **—** **No parece que se trate de Hades —dijo por fin—. Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe.**

–Yo si me río –dijo Hades, ofendido.

–De cosas crueles –le refutó Deméter.

–Pero sigue siendo una risa –dijo Hades con suficiencia.

–También te de nosotros –mencionó Teseo, señalándose a él y a Orión. Los demás se les quedaron mirando raros. Orión suspiró.

–Ya les habíamos dicho que a veces vamos a visitar al tío H –Teseo asintió.

–Y a veces hasta nos encontramos con papá –agregó. Zeus miró de manera fulminante a Poseidón.

–Sabes que está prohibido ver a tus hijos mortales, en especial si están muertos –Poseidón se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia, pero su sonrisa lo delataba.

–Yo solo visitaba a mi hermano –dijo– Que, de casualidad me encontrara con mis hijos es otra cosa –Zeus bufó.

–Y supongo que, de todos los días en que puedes visitar a Hades, siempre los visitas los días en que _casualmente_ a tus hijos se les ocurrió la misma idea –Poseidón le sonrió de forma inocente– Supongo que todo ha de ser una simple casualidad ¿No? –preguntó.

–Exactamente –dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa

 **—** **Me ofreció a mi madre a cambio. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso?**

–Fue un comentario estúpido, lo sé –dijo Percy antes de que alguien interrumpiera (lo cual muchos estaban por hacer).

 **—** **Supongo… pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudaras a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué te pide que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?**

–En todo caso sería obvio que no lo tiene el –señaló Reyna.

 **Negué con la cabeza, deseando conocer la respuesta. Pensé en lo que Grover me había contado, que las Furias del autobús parecían buscar algo. «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?» Quizá Grover presentía mis emociones. Roncó en sueños, murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza.**

Los semidioses inmaduros no pudieron evitar mirar con burla al sátiro.

 **Annabeth le remetió la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos.**

 **—** **Percy, no puedes hacer un trato con Hades.**

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Hades, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín. Nico rodó los ojos, solo su padre había un berrinche por algo así.

 **Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso,**

–No lo es –dijeron Nico y Hazel, fulminando con la mirada a la hija de Atenea. Hades les sonrió a sus hijos.

 **No tiene corazón**

–Si tiene –dijo Perséfone, en defensa de su marido. Hades abrazó a su esposa

 **Y sí mucha avaricia. No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez…**

 **—** **¿Esta vez? ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?**

–Si –dijeron Luke, Thalía y Annabeth.

 **Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano.**

 **—** **Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre.**

 **—** **¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre?**

 **—** **Eso es fácil —contestó—. Lo dejaría pudrirse.**

–¡Annabeth! –chilló Atenea, mirando a su hija. Todos miraban a la rubia con sorpresa, excepto Luke y Thalía, quienes la miraban con tristeza

–Ahora ya no –dijo– Antes no me llevaba bien con mi padre, pero ahora, gracias a una amiga –entonces miró en dirección a Percy–, nuestra relación ha mejorado.

 **—** **¿A qué viene eso?**

 **Annabeth me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno.**

 **—** **A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Percy —dijo—. Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal.**

–No tenemos opción –dijo Deméter, suspirando– Si nosotros los criáramos su aura fuera mucho más fuerte. Un hijo de Afrodita tendría el aura de uno de los tres grandes –Hazel, Nico, Jason, Thalía y Percy hicieron una mueca.

–Les aseguro que no les gustaría eso –dijo Percy.

 **—** **Pero ¿cómo…? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital.**

Los romanos miraron interrogantes a los hijos de Atenea. Después de todo, se supone que Atenea (o Minerva, en su caso) era una diosa virgen.

 **—** **Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no? Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así. Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Atenea.**

Annabeth suspiró. Ella sabía que su padre no se había olvidado del todo de Atenea.

 **Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía.**

–¿Cómo un padre puede hacer algo así? –preguntó horrorizada Afrodita. Los semidioses se encogieron de hombros.

 **Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. Quería que Annabeth se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.**

Annabeth le sonrió a su amiga

 **—** **Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso —le conté—. Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo.**

 **Annabeth seguía jugueteando con su collar. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. Se me ocurrió que el anillo probablemente era de su padre. Me pregunté por qué lo llevaba si lo odiaba tanto.**

–Para recordar los buenos momentos –murmuró Annabeth

 **—** **No le importo —dijo—. Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo.**

Algunos mestizos bajaron la mirada. Los dioses los observaron preguntándose qué tan común era el rechazo entre sus hijos.

 **No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos. A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso (lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos), los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: «¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?»**

–Tengo que admitir que exageré un poco –dijo la rubia

 **Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé.**

 **—** **¿Cuántos años tenías?**

 **—** **Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete.**

–Eras muy joven –dijo sorprendida Piper.

 **—** **Pero… no podías llegar sola hasta la colina Mestiza.**

 **—** **No, sola no. Atenea me vigilaba, me guió hasta conseguir ayuda. Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí,**

Luke y Thalía sonrieron

 **Al menos durante un tiempo.**

 **Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Annabeth parecía absorta en sus recuerdos. Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad.**

 **Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississippi hasta San Luis.**

 **Annabeth estiró el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad.**

–¡Percy! –exclamó Annabeth, mientras la azabache esbozaba una sonrisa inocente (N/A: Al puro estilo de Goku)

 **—** **Quiero hacer eso —suspiró.**

 **—** **¿El qué? —pregunté.**

 **—** **Construir algo como eso. ¿Has visto alguna vez el Partenón, Percy?**

 **—** **Sólo en fotos.**

 **—** **Algún día iré a verlo en persona. Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años.**

–Ya lo hiciste –dijo Percy, sonriendo. Atenea observó a su hija con orgullo, comprendiendo que había hecho su hija exactamente

 **Me reí.**

 **—** **¿Tú? ¿Arquitecta?**

Annabeth fulminó con la mirada a Percy. Quien levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

–Escucha la siguiente parte –dijo, mirando a Piper para que continuara la lectura.

 **—** **No sé por qué, la idea de una Annabeth quietecita y dibujando todo el día me hizo gracia.**

 **Se ruborizó.**

 **—** **Sí, arquitecta. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas, no sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien.**

–Eso fue muy bajo de tu parte, Annie –dijo Luke, mirando a la rubia.

 **Observé los remolinos en el agua marrón del Mississippi.**

 **—** **Perdona —dijo Annabeth—. Eso ha sido una maldad.**

–En efecto –dijo Malcom.

 **—** **¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito? —propuse—. Quiero decir… ¿es que Atenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado?**

Ambos dioses se miraron.

–Una vez… –dijo Atenea.

–Hubieran sido más si mi querida sobrina no fuera tan orgullosa –Atenea le lanzó un libro.

–Eres un idiota ¿Sabias? –Poseidón sonrió, divertido.

–Me lo has dicho muchas veces, sobrinita –Atenea rodó os ojos, pero igual tenía una sonrisa

 **Annabeth tuvo que pensarlo.**

 **—** **Supongo que… en el tema del carro —dijo, vacilante—. Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo.**

–E hicimos un trabajo genial –dijo Poseidón. Atenea sonrió y asintió.

 **—** **Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no?**

 **Llegamos a la ciudad, Annabeth seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio.**

 **—** **Supongo —dijo al final.**

–Y hacen un gran equipo –dijo Quirón, sonriendo.

 **Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.**

 **Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:**

 **—** **Comida.**

–¿Qué tienes con la comida? –le preguntó Jason a Grover. Este se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **Venga, chico cabra —dijo Annabeth—. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural.**

 **—** **¿Turismo?**

 **—** **El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venís o no?**

 **Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas.**

 **Yo quería decir que no, pero supuse que si Annabeth pensaba ir de todos modos, no podíamos dejarla sola tan tranquilamente.**

 **Grover se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale.**

 **El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante,**

–¡Si lo era! –se quejó la rubia.

 **Pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí. No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila.**

 **—** **¿Hueles algo? —le susurré a Grover.**

 **Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.**

 **—** **Estamos bajo tierra —dijo con cara de asco—. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos.**

–¿Por qué? –preguntó un hijo de Hécate

–Se explicará en el… Cuarto libro, creo –dijo Annabeth.

 **Probablemente no signifique nada.**

–Déjame adivinar –dijo Teseo– Se encontraron a un monstruo ¿Verdad? –Percy y Annabeth asintieron.

–Me encontré con un chihuahua –todos la miran confundidos, pero no dijeron nada. Después de todo, más adelante saldría.

 **Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí.**

–¿Por qué nunca le haces aso a tus instintos, Percy? –preguntó Annabeth. Percy se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera ella tenía la respuesta.

 **—** **Chicos —les dije—, ¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?**

 **Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista.**

 **—** **¿Sí?**

 **—** **Bueno, Hade… —**

 **Grover se aclaró la garganta— Estamos en un lugar público… ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?**

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso Hades, quien encontraba divertido por el concepto de «amigo de abajo»

 **—** **Esto… sí, claro —contesté—. Nuestro amigo de muy abajo. ¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?**

–Mi yelmo es más poderoso –dijo Hades

 **—** **¿El yelmo de oscuridad? —dijo ella—. Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno.**

 **—** **¿Estaba allí? —pregunté.**

–Es el único día en que puedo venir –se quejó Hades.

–¿Por qué solo ese día? –preguntó una hija de Atenea, de unos 9 años.

–Porque… –Deméter hizo crecer plantas alrededor de su boca, a modo de mordaza.

–No asustes a los pequeños –Hades rodó los ojos

–Eba phue hiem pehunto –dijo. Todos los miraron confundidos.

–¿Eh? –preguntó Hermes.

–Dihe, Eba phue hiem pehunto.

–Deméter querida –dijo Posesión– ¿Podrías retirar las plantas para poder entender lo que dice? –Deméter refunfuñó, pero hizo lo que Poseidón le pidió– Gracias, ahora ¿Que decías, hermano? –Hades suspiró.

–Dije, que ella fue quien preguntó.

–No puedes contarles eso a los niños –señaló Deméter.

–¿Qué sugieres que haga? –Preguntó Hades con sorna– ¿Qué les diga que es el momento en que personas malas quieren asesinar a todos y necesitan mi ayuda para evitarlo? –Deméter sonrió.

–Éxito –Hades rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

 **Asintió.**

 **—** **Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad.**

–En efecto, hija de Atenea –dijo Hades.

 **—** **Le permite convertirse en oscuridad —confirmó Grover—. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?**

–Porque Hades siempre se la pasa asustando a todos –dijo Deméter, cruzándose se brazos

–¡Tengo que divertirme con algo! –Se quejó– Es bastante divertido ver las expresiones de miedo de las personas al asustarse –Nico asintió.

 **—** **Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? —pregunté.**

Hades rodó los ojos.

–Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, sobrinita –Percy se encogió de hombros.

 **Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas.**

 **—** **No lo sabemos —repuso Grover.**

 **—** **Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —respondí—. ¿Te quedan gominolas azules?**

–Están hablando de temas serios… –dijo Reyna– ¿Y tu sales con gominolas azules? –Percy se encogió de hombros.

–Me gustan las gominolas –Reyna rodó los ojos.

 **Casi había conseguido dominar mis frágiles nervios cuando vi el curioso ascensor que iba a llevarnos hasta la cima del arco y supe que tendría problemas.**

Poseidón y sus hijos gimieron.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Jason.

 **No soporto los lugares cerrados. Me vuelven loca.**

–Al mar no le gusta ser contenido –explicó Poseidón– Por lo cual mis hijos suelen tener un poco de claustrofobia –Zeus esbozó una sonrisa, mientras ideaba un plan.

 **Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua**

–¿Ese fue el chihuahua que te dio problemas? –preguntó Katie, Percy asintió.

 **Con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo,**

–No existen los chihuahuas lazarillos, sesos de alga –dijo Annabeth.

 **Porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora. Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia.**

–No era necesario que describieras todo, hermanita –dijo Teseo, que estaba un poco mareado. Orión, Tritón y Poseidón no estaban en mejor estado.

–Al menos tú no lo viviste –se quejó Percy. Ella estaba peor, pues podía recordar toda la experiencia..

 **—** **¿No tenéis padres? —preguntó la gorda.**

–Los modales, Percy –le regañó suavemente Hestia.

–Lo siento, tía H –se disculpó Percy.

 **Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba tantos michelines que parecía un zepelín vaquero.**

Zeus empalideció. Había reconocido la descripción de la mujer. Procuró alejarse del trono de Poseidón.

 **—** **Se han quedado abajo —respondió Annabeth—. Les asustan las alturas.**

Thalía hizo una mueca.

 **—** **Oh, pobrecillos.**

 **El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:**

 **—** **Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate.**

–¿Hijito? –preguntó Chris, divertido.

 **—** **El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados.**

 **—** **¿Se llama** ** _Igito?_** **—pregunté.**

 **—** **No —contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.**

Atenea abrió los ojos como platos, y miró horrorizada a su padre –quien le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

 **Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura.**

Thalía se puso verde, al igual que Poseidón y sus hijos.

 **No tardé en sentirme mal.**

–Comprendo el sentimiento –masculló Thalía a su amiga, aunque fue escuchada por Luke, quien miró confundido a la teniente de Artemisa.

 **Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente.**

Los anteriores nombrados se pusieron aún más pálidos al imaginarse el caso.

 **Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.**

Entonces suspiraron de alivio.

 **Conduje a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo también, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para mí.**

Todos los mestizos hicieron una mueca.

–Y aquí tenemos un claro ejemplo de la mala suerte de Prissy –dijo Clarisse.

 **—** **Siguiente coche, señorita —dijo el guarda.**

 **—** **¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo? —dijo Annabeth.**

 **Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo, así que dije:**

 **—** **No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos abajo, chicos.**

–Debimos habernos quedado –murmuró Grover

 **Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos,**

–Con tu suerte, seguramente te meterías en un lío –dijo la rubia– Y no nos equivocamos –agregó. Poseidón gimió.

 **Pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa.**

 **En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua. Le sonreí incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes.**

–¡¿Lengua bífida?! –exclamaron todos. Piper releyó la frase

 **Un momento.**

 **¿Lengua bífida?**

 **Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme.**

–Dioses –se quejó Pollux– Solo te puede pasar algo así a ti, Percy.

 **—** **Bueno, bueno, hijito —dijo la señora—. ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable.**

 **—** **¡Perrito! —Dijo el niño pequeño—. ¡Mira, un perrito!**

 **Sus padres lo apartaron.**

–Buena idea –dijo Apolo, mirando preocupada a su bisnieta (N/A: ¿O es a su prima?)

 **El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.**

 **—** **Bueno, hijo —susurró la gorda—. Si insistes.**

 **El estómago se me congeló.**

 **—** **Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua?**

 **—** **Quimera, querida —me corrigió la gorda—.**

–Quimera –susurró Poseidón, antes de acercársele a Zeus y ponerle el tridente en el cuello– ¡Mandaste a Equidna contra mi hija!

–Aún no he hecho nada –se defendió.

–Y más te vale no hacerlo, hermanito –le susurró Poseidón, dándole su peor mirada (que hizo que Zeus se estremeciera por el miedo).

 **No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos.**

–Claro que si –dijo Jason con sarcasmo.

 **Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil.**

Algunos no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca ante la imagen mental.

 **El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido.**

Los mestizos más pequeños se escondieron atrás de los grandes, quienes trataban de calmarlos. Aunque no era que ellos estuvieran en una condición mejor. Una niña pequeña de Hermes (quien tenía un gran parecido con Luke) fue corriendo directamente hacia Percy, cosa que hicieron muchos otros niños hasta el punto en que Percy quedó rodeada de pequeños semidioses.

 **El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta.**

–Posiblemente veían a través de la niebla –susurró Malcom.

 **Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cola de cascabel. El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible: «Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954.»**

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? –preguntó incrédula Hazel. Percy se encogió de hombros.

–Percy siempre ha sido demasiado observadora –respondió Annabeth por su amiga.

–Hey –dijo Travis.

–¿Se puede llamar al tártaro? –preguntó Connor. Nico y Hades asintieron.

–Ni siquiera lo intenten –les advirtió Quirón

 **Reparé en que ni siquiera había destapado el bolígrafo.**

–¡Percy! –gimieron los griegos, y alguno que otro romano.

 **Tenía las manos entumecidas. Estaba a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto me moviera, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre mí.**

Atenea asintió.

 **La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa.**

 **—** **Siéntete honrada, Persephone Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe.**

En varios lugares del mundo terremotos, huracanes y tormentas se estaban efectuando.

 **¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!**

 **Me quedé mirándola y sólo atiné a decir:**

 **—** **¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?**

FacePalm colectivo por parte de todos los semidioses –más Hermes, Apolo y Tritón–.

–¿Y te preguntas porqué casi todos los monstruos/titanes/gigantes te quieren matar? –preguntó Nico. Claro que esto no hizo más que empeorar el estado de nerviosismo de Poseidón.

 **Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.**

 **—** **¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Persephone Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte!**

–Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me han amenazado con eso –dijo la hija de Poseidón, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Percy –dijo Aquiles– Como sigas diciendo eso al señor Poseidón le va a dar un ataque –Percy miró con preocupación a su padre, mientras que un hijo de Deméter.

 **Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco.**

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

 **Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia. No podía consentir que les hicieran daño. Destapé la espada, corrí al otro lado de la plataforma y grité:**

 **—** **¡Ey, chihuahua!**

Clarisse suspiró.

–Enserio tendremos que practicar los insultos, Jackson.

 **Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez y, antes de que mi espada estuviese dispuesta, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego.**

Los niños se apretujaron aún más contra Percy

 **Logré arrojarme a un lado y la moqueta se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca.

 **Por detrás de donde me encontraba un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco había ahora un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes.**

A Atenea parecía que le iba a dar un infarto

 **«Fantástico —pensé—. Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional.»**

–El primero de muchos –dijo Nico, aunque procuró que la diosa de la sabiduría no lo escuchara.

 ** _Anaklusmos_** **ya estaba preparada y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, le lancé un mandoble al cuello.**

–¡No! –exclamaron los hijos de Atenea y Ares (más Reyna y Hylla). Los demás solo los vieron confundidos.

–El collar –explicó Annabeth. Ahora todos miraron al libro con miedo.

 **Ese fue mi error: la hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso me desequilibró.**

 **Intenté recuperarme al tiempo que me defendía de la fiera boca de león, pero descuidé por completo la cola de serpiente, que se sacudió y me hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla.**

Todos miraron preocupados a la hija de Poseidón (quien ahora estaba casi enterrada bajo los niños)

 **Sentí la pierna entera arder. Intenté clavarle la espada en la boca, pero la cola se revolvió y me hizo trastabillar.**

Poseidón, de improvisto, se convirtió en un charco de agua.

–¡Papá! –exclamaron sus hijos. Percy consiguió separarse de los niños y fue junto con sus hermanos para ver a su padre.

–No se preocupen –dijo Apolo– Siempre le pasa cuando está muy asustado.

 **La espada se me escurrió entre las manos y cayó por el boquete a las aguas del Mississippi.**

Al ser nombrado el río, Poseidón volvió a su forma original (aunque seguía un poco pálido).

–¡Tienes que ir al río! –exclamó, mirando a su hija.

 **Conseguí ponerme en pie, pero sabía que estaba perdida.**

–No pienses así –murmuró Hazel, mirando a la hija de Poseidón con preocupación.

 **Estaba desarmada. Sentía el veneno mortal subiéndome hacia el pecho. Recordé que Quirón había dicho que la espada siempre regresaría a mí, pero no había bolígrafo alguno en mi bolsillo. Quizá había ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaba en forma de bolígrafo.**

–Volverá –dijo Zoe– Solo que tardará más –Percy asintió.

 **No lo sabía, y tampoco iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Retrocedí hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando vaho por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó.**

 **—** **Ya no hacen héroes como los de antes, ¿eh, hija?**

–No –dijo Aquiles, serio– Los hacen mejores –agregó, con una sonrisa. Todos los semidioses le sonrieron.

 **El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar conmigo, ahora que me había vencido.**

 **Miré al guarda y a la familia. El chavalín se escondía tras las piernas de su padre. Tenía que proteger a aquella gente. No podía morir sin más.**

Orión sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hermanita y él compartían algo en común (aparte de su padre, claro)

 **Intenté pensar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas.**

–Comprensible –dijeron varios

 **Me enfrentaba a un monstruo enorme que escupía fuego y a su madre,**

–Algo bastante difícil –murmuró Lacy

 **Y tenía miedo.**

Los griegos se miraron entre ellos. Era raro ver (o leer) que su líder tuviera miedo, sobretodo porque siempre se veía valiente. Pero, después de todo, ella seguía siendo una persona, y como tal, era obvio que sentiría miedo.

 **No podía huir, así que me acerqué al borde del boquete y miré. Allá abajo, el río brillaba. Si moría, ¿se marcharían los monstruos? ¿Dejarían en paz a los humanos?**

–Es increíble que, aún al estar al borde de la muerte, sigas pensando en salvar a esos humanos –admitió Octavian. Varios romanos (más Nico y Percy) miraron extrañados al augur, aunque entendieron que, gracias a la lectura, estaba cambiando.

–Esa es Percy para ti –dijo Katie, sin notar las miradas de los romanos.

 **—** **Si eres hija de Poseidón —silbó Equidna—, no debes tener miedo al agua.**

Percy, sin que nadie lo notara, se deprimió un poco ante este comentario. Después de lo que pasó con el cieno, le había agarrado un poco de miedo al agua

 **Salta, Percy Jackson. Demuéstrame que el agua no te hará daño. Salta y recupera tu espada. Demuestra tu linaje.**

 **Sí, vale, pensé. En alguna parte había leído que saltar al agua desde dos pisos de altura es como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. Desde allí, el impacto me espachurraría.**

–Si fueras normal o hija de otro dios si –dijo Poseidón– Pero al ser mi hija no te pasará nada.

 **La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra vaharada de fuego.**

 **—** **No tienes fe —me retó Equidna—. No confías en los dioses.**

Algunos dioses miraron, inconscientemente, a Percy

 **Pero no puedo culparte, pequeña cobarde.**

–¡No es cobarde! –exclamaron los griegos. Los romanos (menos el legado de Marte) miraron al libro con rabia. Aunque ellos, como buenos romanos, no hicieron tanto escandalo

 **Los dioses son desleales.**

Luke y Ethan asintieron

 **Será mejor para ti morir ahora.**

–Curioso –dijo Lacy, captando la atención de todos (en especial de cierto hijo de Atenea– Lo mismo le dijo Medusa –Percy se encogió de hombros. Por algo debía ser

 **El veneno ya está en tu corazón.**

 **Tenía razón: estaba muriendo. Mi respiración se ralentizaba. Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses.**

–Tienes que tener más fe en nosotros –dijo Hestia, mirando a la semidiosa

 **Retrocedí y miré hacia abajo, al agua. Recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era un bebé.**

Poseidón sonrió

 **Tenía que haberme visto. Seguramente me visitó cuando yo estaba en la cuna. Recordé el tridente verde que se había formado encima de mi cabeza la noche de la captura de la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hija.**

 **Pero aquello no era el mar. Era el Mississippi, en el centro de Estados Unidos de América. No había ningún dios del mar.**

–Agua es agua –dijo Poseidón

 **—** **¡Muere, descreída! —rugió Equidna, y Quimera me lanzó un chorro de llamas a la cara.**

Todos contuvieron la respiración

 **—** **Padre, ayúdame —recé.**

–Lo haré –prometió Poseidón

 **Me volví y salté al vacío.**

–A eso te referías –dijo Hazel, mirando a la hija de Poseidón. Esta sonrió.

–Se los dije –todos miraron confundidos a las semidiosas, pero no dijeron nada

 **Mi ropa estaba ardiendo, el veneno recorría mis venas y estaba cayendo al río.**

–Eso es todo –dijo Piper, marcando la página.

– ¡Dame eso! –Exclamó Katie, mientras le quitaba el libro a la hija de Afrodita– **Me convierto en una fugitiva conocida**

* * *

 **(1) Personajes de la serie _Castle_**

 **(2) Personajes de la serie _Bones_**

 **(3) Siglas de Unidad de Analisis de Conducta. Grupo que aparece en la serie de _Criminal Minds_**

 **(4) Personajes de la serie La Ley y el Orden: SVU (les recuerdo que este fic está ambientado en el 2011, por lo cual Elliot aún no ha dejado al equipo)**

* * *

 **Hola. Aúnque no lo crean, duré 3 días haciendo la parte de Annabeth. El resto la hice en unas horas...**

 **En fin. Son las 2:35 de la mañana, por lo cual no tengo mucho que decirles...**

 **Respuesta a reviews: (hace tiempo que no hago de estos...)**

 **VAMPIREPRINCESSM: No entendí ninguno de tus reviews... Lo siento, mi cerebro colapsó por la información...**

 **Ya, eso es todo.**

 **Daap**

 **P.D. Perdón si olvidé hacer algo, estoy medio dormida...**


	15. Chapter: Me convierto en una fugitiva co

– ¡Dame eso! –Exclamó Katie, mientras le quitaba el libro a la hija de Afrodita– **Me convierto en una fugitiva conocida.**

– ¡Sí! –exclamaron Hermes y los Stolls. Poseidón gimió.

–Acostúmbrate, tío P –dijo Thalía– No es la primera, ni ultima, vez que pasará.

–No ayudas, Thals –dijo Percy, mientras veía como su padre la observaba con ganas de alejarla lo más posible de Hermes. Katie hizo ademán para comenzar la lectura, pero entonces un nuevo logro apareció en el cartel de los logros de Percy

*Matar a Alecto (sin entrenamiento)

*Matar al minotauro (sin entrenamiento; con su propio cuerno)

*Enfrentarse a un Perro del Infierno (primer Captura a la Bandera)

*Enfrentarse a las tres furias (Primera misión)

*Matar a Medusa (Primera misión)

*Enfrentarse a la Quimiera y a Equidna (primera misión)

–Se me había olvidado el cartel –gimió Percy, antes de golpearse la cara con la mano. Luke miró a la hija de Poseidón, divertido.

 **Me encantaría contarte que tuve una profunda revelación durante mi caída, que acepté mi propia mortalidad, que me reí en la cara de la muerte, etcétera.**

Todos bufaron.

–Si claro –dijeron Thalía, Nico, Jason y Leo

 **Pero mi único pensamiento era: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!**

Todos empezaron a reír.

 **El río se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión. El viento me arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Torres, rascacielos y puentes entraban y salían de mi campo de visión.**

Thalía, Nico, Hazel y los hijos de Poseidón empalidecieron. Eso no era una visión muy bonita para ellos.

 **Y entonces: ¡Zaaaaa–buuumm!**

 **Un fundido en negro de burbujas.**

Poseidón dio un suspiro de alivio.

– ¿Negro? –preguntó Orión, haciendo una mueca de asco.

–El futuro está realmente mal –dijo Teseo, negando con la cabeza.

 **Me hundí en el lodo, seguro de que acabaría atrapado bajo treinta metros de barro y me perdería para siempre.**

–Dramática –dijo Hera, rodando los ojos. Muchos griegos la miraron mal, pero esta los ignoró

–Eso no puede pasar –dijo Poseidón– Eres mi hija, el océano es parte de ti –Percy le sonrío, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

 **Sin embargo, el impacto contra el agua no me había dolido.**

–Ventajas de ser hijos de Poseidón –sonrió Tritón.

 **En ese momento me hundía lentamente hacia el fondo, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas entre los dedos. Me posé suavemente sobre el lecho del río. Un siluro del tamaño de mi padrastro se ocultó en la oscuridad.**

–Pobre siluro –dijeron los Stoll, mientras miraban al libro con solemnidad.

 **Nubes de limo y basura —botellas, zapatos viejos, bolsas de plástico— giraban alrededor de mí.**

–Hay que limpiar ese río urgentemente –dijo Poseidón.

 **En ese punto reparé en unas cuantas cosas: primero, no me había convertido en una tortita al estrellarme;**

–Eso es bueno –dijo Poseidón

 **Segundo, no me habían asado a la parrilla;**

–Pues, te aseguro que tendrías un sabor delicioso –dijo un hijo de Marte, sin poder evitarlo (N/A: ¿Soy la única que cree que los hijos de Marte se comportarían de esa forma con Percy?). Percy lo miró confundida. Entonces un montón de armas le apuntaron a diferentes partes del cuerpo.

–Ten cuidado con lo que dices, romano –dijo Travis, apuntándole al cuello– Percy ahora está bajo nuestro cuidado.

–Aun cuando no lo necesite –agregó Connor, que le apuntaba al corazón.

–Pero aun así estaremos para ella –dijo Chris, quien le apuntaba a la espalda.

–Para siempre –finalizó Luke. El, en especial, le apuntaba a las partes bajas del romano. Hermes miró con orgullo a sus hijos.

–Y ya podemos agregar a otro dios a la lista de Personas que Sobreprotegen a Percy Jackson –dijo Katie, con una sonrisa.

 **Y, tercero, ni siquiera sentía ya el veneno de Quimera en las venas.**

–Sinceramente –dijo Percy, suspirando– Creo que ya he tenido demasiado veneno en mí por una vida –de repente, en todo el salón del trono se pudieron escuchar tres risas espeluznantes, y una carta apareció sobre el regazo de Percy.

 _Sentimos lo de las risas, pero lo que has dicho,_

 _Hija de Poseidón, nos ha parecido bastante gracioso._

 _Las Parcas_

–Genial –bufó Percy. En serio odiaba su suerte.

 **Simplemente estaba viva, y era genial.**

–Muy genial –coincidió Leo

 **Sin embargo, constaté algo muy curioso: no estaba mojada.**

–Poderes del mar –canturreó Teseo. Percy sonrió

 **Quiero decir, sentía el agua fría y veía dónde se habían quemado mis ropas. Pero cuando me toqué la camisa, parecía perfectamente seca.**

–Eso es genial –dijo una hija de Venus– ¿Se imaginan lo genial que debe ser poder nadar en una playa, y que el cabello no se te moje? –tanto hijas de Afrodita, como de Venus, sonrieron ante la imagen mental.

 **Miré la basura flotante y agarré un viejo encendedor. Imposible, pensé. Le di al mechero e hizo chispa. Apareció una llamita, justo allí, en el fondo del Mississipi.**

–Un poder muy útil –dijo Rachel

 **Alcancé un envoltorio de hamburguesas arrastrado por la corriente y el papel se secó de inmediato. Lo encendí sin problemas, pero en cuanto lo solté las llamas se apagaron y el envoltorio se convirtió otra vez en un desecho fangoso. Rarísimo.**

–No es raro –dijo Poseidón– Todos mis hijos tienen ese poder.

–Al igual que muchos otros poderes muy útiles –agregó Teseo, sonriendo arrogantemente.

 **Hasta el final no me di cuenta de lo más extraño: estaba respirando. Estaba debajo del agua y respiraba normalmente.**

–Amo tus poderes, Percy –dijo Leo.

 **Me puse en pie, manchada de lodo hasta el muslo. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos.**

–El veneno no debió haber desaparecido por completo –dijo Apolo

 **Debería estar muerta.**

–No digas eso –murmuraron al unísono Nico y Thalía.

 **El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía… bueno, un milagro.**

–Percy, ¿Qué se dice? –preguntó Hestia.

–Gracias –respondió automáticamente Percy

 **Imaginé la voz de una mujer, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de mi madre: «Percy, ¿qué se dice?»**

 **—** **Esto… gracias –Debajo del agua mi voz sonaba a una chica mucho mayor—. Gracias… padre.**

–De nada, hija –respondió Poseidón.

 **No hubo respuesta. Sólo la oscura corriente de basura, el enorme siluro siguiendo su rastro, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo.**

–Que hermoso –suspiró Lacy. Malcom, quien estaba cerca de ella, no pudo evitar quedársele observando, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía en ese momento. Pero después desvió la vista, sonrojado por sus propios pensamientos. Claro que, para su desgracia, ese sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por ningún miembro de la cabaña de Afrodita (excepto Lacy, claro), quienes se encontraban sonriendo de una manera que harían sentir orgulloso al gato Cheshire

 **¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón?**

–Eres mi hija, eso ya es suficiente razón –dijo Poseidón, mirando a sus hijos con cariño

 **Cuanto más lo pensaba, más vergüenza sentía.**

Todos miraron a la semidiosa, confundidos

 **Así que antes sólo había tenido suerte. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera.**

–En efecto –dijo Hércules, entrando pon la puerta. Tenía el brazo y la cabeza vendados, y lucía un feo moretón en la cara. Todos lo lanzaron miradas de odio.

–Percy ha luchado contra cosas peores –dijo Hazel, en defensa de su amiga.

–Eso ya no es nada para ella –afirmó Annabeth.

–Yo solo les decía la verdad –dijo Hércules, mientras se encogía de hombros. Después de estar en la enfermería (y de una charla con Apolo sobre cómo tratar a sus legados) había decidido que era mejor no meterse en peleas con la hija de Poseidón. Pero eso no significaba que iba a estar callado toda la lectura.

 **Probablemente aquella pobre gente en el arco ya era sólo ceniza. No había podido protegerlos, no era ninguna heroína o algo así.**

– ¿Por qué siempre te hechas la culpa de todo? –preguntó Thalía, exasperada. Percy se encogió de hombros.

–Suele ser mi culpa –antes de que Thalía pudiera decir algo, Hércules la interrumpió

–Es algo de los hijos de Poseidón, siempre se echan la culpa de todos –dijo, entonces miró a Teseo– El problema, es que por hacer lo correcto por los demás, siempre sacrifican algo –todos miraron confundidos a Hércules y Teseo, excepto por Dionisio, Atenea y Zeus. Después de todo, ellos estaban implicados en eso.

–Teseo… –dijo Poseidón, mirando como su hijo se había deprimido por las palabras del hijo de Zeus.

–No es nada –dijo Teseo, cortando el tema.

 **Quizá tendría que quedarme allí abajo con el siluro para siempre, unirme a los animales del fondo del río.**

–Preferiría que estuvieras en el mar –dijo Poseidón.

–Paso bastante tiempo en el mar –dijo Percy– Me gusta mucho ir a tu palacio –Poseidón y Anfitrite sonrieron. Por otro lado, Zeus miró enojado a su hermano. Estaba cansado de que siempre desobedeciera sus órdenes.

 **Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, removiendo el limo alrededor. Y allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, estaba mi espada, la empuñadura brillante sobresaliendo del barro.**

 **Volví a oír la voz de mujer: «Percy, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti.»**

–Todos lo hacemos –dijo Hazel, sonriéndole a su amiga

 **Esta vez supe que la voz no venía de mi cabeza. No eran imaginaciones mías. Las palabras parecían provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín.**

 **—** **¿Dónde estás? —grité en voz alta.**

 **Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.**

–Oh, la mandaste a ella –dijo Tritón.

–Las mensajeras de papá son realmente sexys –dijo Teseo, las cazadoras más nuevas miraron a Teseo con rabia, pero se sorprendieron al ver que las más viejas, como Zoe, solo rodaban los ojos.

–Tantos siglos, Teseo –dijo Zoe– Y no has cambiado ni un poco.

–Tu tampoco, Zoe –respondió Teseo, guiñándole un ojo a la cazadora– Por cierto, Jasmine, Teresa y las otras les mandan saludos –Zoe sonrió.

– ¿De qué habla el muchacho? –le preguntó Kim (que llevaba un siglo en la caza) a su teniente

–Oh, mi querida cazadora –dijo Teseo, mientras se acercaba a la cazadora y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Esta le apuntó con una flecha. Teseo hizo un gesto de rendición.

–No hablaba contigo –espetó Kim.

–Tranquila, Kim –dijo Zoe– Teseo siempre ha sido así. Y las chicas que nombró son cazadoras caídas en batalla –entonces miró a Teseo– Y digamos que se divierten en los Elíseos cazando a este idiota.

–Sabes que me quieres –dijo Teseo, guiñándole un ojo a la teniente.

 **Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.**

 **—** **¿Mamá? —musité.**

Muchos miraron a la hija de Poseidón con tristeza. Pero Frank y Leo no, ellos sabían lo horrible que era ser mirado con lastima.

 **«No, niña, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»**

Poseidón hizo una mueca, el río debía estar peor de lo que creía si sus mensajeras no podían permanecer mucho tiempo ahí.

 **—** **Pero… —Seguía convencido de que aquella mujer era mi madre,**

–Pero tu madre tienes los ojos avellanas –comentó Luke. Todos lo miraron

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Poseidón, mirando al hijo de Hermes.

–Bueno… –

–Luke conoció a mi madre. Fue a mi casa poco después de la batalla en el Monte Tamalpais, y ahí conoció a mi madre –respondió Percy– No les voy a decir nada sobre eso, de todas formas saldrá en los libros –agregó, al ver que las miradas que les daban los griegos.

 **O una visión de ella—. ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? —Tenía tantas preguntas que las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.**

 **«No puedo quedarme, valiente —dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara—. ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…» Su voz se desvaneció.**

– ¿Regalos? –Preguntó Will– ¿Se refiere a las zapatillas de Luke?

–No lo creo… –meditó Malcom– Tal vez se refiere a algún regalo que les darán más adelante.

 **—** **¿Regalos? —repetí—. ¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!**

 **Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelto a perderla.**

Nuevamente, muchos miraron a la hija de Poseidón con tristeza.

 **Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune al ahogamiento.**

Percy negó con la cabeza. SI era posible que se ahogara… Solo que no exactamente en agua.

 **«Tu padre cree en ti», había dicho. También me había llamado valiente… a menos que hablara con el siluro.**

A pesar del ambiente entristecido, nadie pudo evitar reírse de esto.

–Claro Percy –dijo Thalía– Ella estaba hablando con el siluro.

– ¡Podría ser! –se defendió la hija de Poseidón, aunque solo causó que todos rieran más.

 **Me acerqué a la espada y la así por la empuñadura. Quimera aún podía seguir ahí arriba con la bicha gorda de su madre,**

–Esos modales, Percy –le regañaron los Stoll. Percy rodó los ojos

 **Esperando para rematarme.**

–Técnicamente no puede rematarte, ya que no moriste en primer lugar –mencionó Annabeth.

 **Como mínimo, estaría llegando la policía mortal, intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco. Si me encontraban, tendrían algunas preguntas que hacerme.**

 **Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo.**

 **—** **Gracias, padre —volví a decirle al agua oscura.**

Poseidón sonrió.

 **Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.**

 **Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante.**

Nico se relamió los labios. Con la desaparición de Percy, y su búsqueda de las puertas de la muerte (1), no había ido a un McDonald's en bastante tiempo.

 **Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía daban vueltas en círculo.**

–Sí que la has liado, Percy –dijo Will, riéndose.

 **La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año.**

 **—** **¡Mamá! —Dijo una niña—. Esa chica ha salido del río.**

 **—** **Eso está muy bien, cariño —dijo su madre mientras estiraba el cuello para ver las ambulancias.**

 **—** **¡Pero está seca!**

 **—** **Eso está muy bien, cariño.**

Los griegos bajaron la mirada. Era triste ver (o leer, en este caso) como los padres ignoraban a sus hijos, cuando tenían la suerte de poder estar con ellos.

 **Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:**

 **—** **Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista,**

–Ahora eres toda un terrorista, Percy –dijo Katie, con una sonrisa

 **Nos dicen, pero la investigación acaba de empezar. El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a alguno de los supervivientes para interrogarlos sobre las declaraciones de testigos presenciales que indican que alguien cayó del arco.**

 **«Supervivientes.» Me sentí súbitamente aliviado. Quizá el guarda y la familia habían salvado la vida.**

 **Confié en que Grover y Annabeth estuvieran bien.**

–Tú eres la que luchó contra la Quimiera y saltaste de un edificio, Percy –dijo Annabeth

 **Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial.**

 **—…** **un adolescente —estaba diciendo otro reportero—. Canal Cinco ha sabido que las cámaras de vigilancia muestran a un adolescente volverse loco en la plataforma de observación, y de algún modo consiguió activar esta extraña explosión. Difícil de creer, John, pero es lo que nos dicen. Sigue sin haber víctimas mortales…**

 **Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que recorrer un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial. Había agentes de policía y periodistas por todas partes. Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Annabeth y a Grover cuando una voz familiar baló:**

 **—** **¡Peeeercy! —Al volverme, el abrazo de oso (más bien de cabra) de Grover me atrapó en el sitio—. ¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera difícil!**

–En teoría, esa es la forma fácil –mencionó Nico.

 **Annabeth estaba de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadada, pero también ella sentía alivio por verme. — ¡No podemos dejarte sola ni cinco minutos! ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **—** **Más o menos me he caído.**

–Que resumen –dijo sarcásticamente Reyna.

 **—** **¡Percy! ¿Desde ciento noventa y dos metros?**

Muchos se pusieron verdes al oír la altura.

 **Detrás de nosotros, un policía gritó:**

 **—** **¡Abran paso!**

 **La multitud se separó, y un par de enfermeros salieron disparados, conduciendo a una mujer en una camilla. La reconocí inmediatamente como la madre del niño que estaba en la plataforma de observación. Iba diciendo:**

 **—** **Y cuando aquel perro enorme, un chihuahua que escupía fuego…**

–Puede ver a través de la niebla –sonrió Rachel– Al menos ella no fue atravesada con una espada, o te vio pasear con la Señorita O'Leary –ambas chicas solo pudieron echarse a reír. Todos las miraron confundidos.

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Bueno… –dijo Percy– Digamos que la primera vez que conocía a Rachel, fue de una manera un tanto… peculiar.

–Pero ella nombró mencionó dos ocasiones –refutó la rubia– Y para que estés con la Señorita O'Leary la segunda tuvo que haber pasado después de la Batalla del Laberinto –Rachel y Percy intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, como si compartieran un secreto.

–Una vez estábamos paseando con la Señorita O'Leary, y nos encontramos con una persona que podía ver a través de la niebla –dijo Percy rápidamente. Los hijos (y legados) de Apolo y Hermes fruncieron el ceño al detectar que era una mentira, pero decidieron no decir nada.

 **—** **Vale, señora —decía el enfermero—. Usted cálmese. Su familia está bien. La medicación empieza a hacer efecto.**

 **—** **¡No estoy loca! La chica saltó por el agujero y el monstruo desapareció. —Entonces me vio— ¡Ahí está! ¡Esa es la chica!**

 **Me volví de inmediato y tiré de Annabeth y Grover. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud.**

 **—** **¿Qué está pasando? —Quiso saber Annabeth—. ¿Estaba hablando del chihuahua del ascensor?**

 **Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna, mi zambullida y el mensaje de la dama subacuática.**

–No nos contaste que te había mordido –dijo Annabeth, frunciendo el ceño– Tampoco nos dijiste lo que te había dicho Equidna.

–No quería preocuparlos –se defendió Percy.

 **—** **¡Wow! —Exclamó Grover—. ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre.**

–De ningún dios en general, de hecho –corrigió Atenea.

 **Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con otro periodista que daba una noticia y casi me quedo helada cuando dijo:**

 **—** **Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que la chica que podría haber causado esta explosión coincide con la descripción de una joven buscada por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que la chica viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.**

–Recuerdo haber visto esa foto –dijo Piper– Mi papá estaba filmando una película en Chicago, y yo estaba viendo las noticias. Me pareció casi imposible creer que tú podías haber hecho eso.

 **Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.**

 **—** **Primero tenemos que largarnos de la ciudad —le contesté a Grover.**

 **De algún modo, conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran.**

–Un poco de buena suerte no les venía mal –dijo Deméter.

 **Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de San Luis.**

–Fin del capítulo –anunció Katie– ¿Quién quiere leer?

–Yo quiero leer –dijo Frank– **U** **n dios nos invita a hamburguesas**

* * *

 **(1) En el momento de este fic, Nico aún no se ha adentrado en el Tartaro.**

* * *

 **Respestas a reviews:**

 **Nai0310: Creo que nunca resolveré esa duda...**

 **Jane Malfoy24: Todo a su tiempo. La relación Ares/Afrodita/Hefesto se verá desarrollada más adelante. Tal vez ni siquiera en este libro.**  
 **No quise separar a Anfitrite de Poseidón (al menos, en esta historia).** **VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Si, lo hiciste.**  
 **Eto... Sigo sin entender bien lo que dices... Pero su parentesco (de forma directa) acaba en Poseidón, Apolo y otro dios (o diosa) que nombraré más adelante...**

* * *

 **Se que probablemente querrán matarme (y no los culparía de quererlo). Pero sucede que no he podido escribir. No porque no haya tenido tiempo, sino porque no podía usar la computadora (una de las malas cosas de no tener computadora propia). No sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, pero espero hacerlo pronto.**

 **Lamento decir que no podré cumplir con mi plan de acabar la historia para mi cumpleaños, ya que este es en menos de un mes.**

 **En fin. Creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante...**

 **Cambiando de tema. Les tengo un reto...**

 **¿Quien puede adivinar a que se referían Rachel y Percy con lo de "No te vio pasear a la Señorita O'Leary". Quien lo adivine primero, se ganará el derecho de hacerme cualquier pregunta, que yo tendré que responder, con sinceridad. Lo juro por el río Estigio *Se oye un trueno en lo lejano***

 **Debo decir que esta promoción no es valida para mis queridas amigas MarQueZa-N1 y RavenRusher11, ni para las personas que no tienen cuenta, ya que no puedo responder cualquier pregunta por el fic. Claro, al menos que encuentren la forma de que me pueda contactar con ustedes sin usar un MP...**

 **En fin, eso es todo.**

 **Como siempre, me avisan si hay algún error.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Daap**


	16. Chapter: Un dios nos invita a hamburgues

**_Lean la nota al final._**

* * *

–Yo quiero leer –dijo Frank– **Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas**

Zeus le lanzó miradas fulminantes a Poseidón.

– ¿Qué haces interviniendo en la misión? –preguntó. Poseidón rodó los ojos.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo? –espetó.

– ¿Y quién más pudo ser? –Preguntó sarcásticamente– ¿Ares? –los griegos empezaron a reír. ¿Quién sabría qué Zeus resultara tan buen adivino?

 **La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio, nuestro tren llegó a Denver. No habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante,**

–Mis pobres niños –susurró Hestia antes de hacer aparecer un cuenco de frutas (para gusto de Deméter) a todos. Nadie dijo nada porque a Percy le dieran, además, un poco de chocolate azul. Aunque muchos adivinaron quien era la semidiosa favorita de Hestia.

 **En algún lugar de Kansas. Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina Mestiza. Desde luego tenía que notarse, pensé.**

–Eso es una de las cosas que más odio de las misiones –se quejó Annabeth. Todos los mestizos hicieron una mueca, en realidad eso no era en lo absoluto lindo.

 **—** **Intentaremos contactar con Quirón —dijo Annabeth—. Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río.**

– ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? –preguntó con burla el romano _favorito_ de todos (N/A: Creo que deberíamos ponerle nombre…). Los griegos lo miraron como si fuera un idiota.

–Ya lo sabrán –contestó Percy, al darse cuenta que todos los romanos (menos Hazel y Frank) tenían la misma duda.

 **—** **No podemos usar el teléfono, ¿verdad?**

–Al menos que quieras que te maten, no –dijo Malcom.

 **—** **No estoy hablando de teléfonos.**

 **Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que Annabeth iba buscando. El aire era seco y caluroso, y nos parecía raro tras la humedad de San Luis. Dondequiera que miráramos, nos rodeaban las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad.**

– ¿Por qué siempre comparas todo con el mar? –preguntó Leo. Percy se encogió de hombros.

–Son cosas de los hijos de Poseidón –dijo Perseo haciendo, al igual que Heracles, una mueca. Ambos recordaban perfectamente como Teseo comparaba todo con el mar.

 **Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía. Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía que se ganara sus donuts se imaginaría que no tramábamos nada bueno.**

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

 **—** **¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? —pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.**

–Si ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Gwen.

– ¿Es que no lo ves? –preguntó Connor, sentándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

–Van a aprovechar para poder bañarse –dijo Travis, quien se había sentado al otro lado. Dakota miró molesto a los hijos de Hermes por la cercanía que tenían con su amiga.

 **—** **Son setenta y cinco centavos —murmuró—. A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar. ¿Annabeth?**

 **—** **A mí no me mires —contestó—. El coche restaurante me ha desplumado.**

 **Rebusqué el poco cambio que me quedaba y le pasé a Grover un cuarto de dólar, lo que me dejó dos monedas de cinco centavos y una dracma de Medusa.**

 **—** **Fenomenal —dijo Grover—. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar.**

–Al menos ya no necesitamos una manguera para poder hacerlo –dijo Percy.

–Tu no –corrigió Annabeth– Pero el resto sí.

 **—** **¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA».**

 **—** **Mensajería I.**

 **—** **¿Mensajería instantánea?**

–Mensajería Iris –dijeron todos los griegos. Los romanos se mostraron, si era posible, más confundidos.

 **—** **Mensajería Iris —corrigió Annabeth—. La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo, y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos.**

Los romanos se mostraron atónitos por esta nueva información.

– ¿No lo sabían? –preguntó Katie, extrañada. Los romanos negaron con la cabeza

–Ellos no tienen contraparte romana de Iris –dijo Annabeth– Por lo cual probablemente no lo sabían.

–Pero si podemos utilizarlo –dijo Frank– Lo leerán cuando toque nuestra misión con Percy –agregó, al ver las miradas curiosas de los romanos.

 **—** **¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera?**

–No es mejor que ser la Señora Suprema del Lavabo –señaló Leo, a lo que todos empezaron a reír.

 **Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca.**

 **—** **A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris.**

–La conozco –dijo Percy. Entonces usó un poco del agua que había en una fuente cerca y la manipuló para lograr hacer un arcoíris.

–Y por cosas como estas los poderes del mar son los mejores –afirmó Teseo, chocando los cinco con Percy. Orión y Tritón rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de sus hermanos.

–No es justo –se quejaron Apolo y Hermes.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Atenea.

–Para hacer un arcoíris es necesario agua –señaló Apolo– Por eso Iris siempre prefiere a Poseidón.

–Aparte de que le gusta –señaló Hermes. Puede que Iris sea muy amiga de él, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerle todo tipo de favores al dios del mar.

–Son los encantos del mar –afirmó Afrodita. Teseo asintió de acuerdo con la diosa, y sonrió pícaramente. Orión rodó los ojos por la actitud de su hermano.

 **Y vaya que sí, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores.**

 **Annabeth me tendió una palma.**

 **—** **La dracma, por favor.**

 **Se lo di.**

 **Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza.**

Los romanos prestaron más atención a esta parte.

 **—** **Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda.**

 **Lanzó la dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado**

– ¿Cómo hicieron para contactar con Iris si necesitaban dracmas? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Tendrás que esperar para saber, Annie –dijo burlonamente Percy. Ella bien sabía cuánto odiaba su amiga no saber algo.

 **Colina Mestiza — pidió Annabeth.**

 **Por un instante, no ocurrió nada.**

Los romanos alzaron una ceja, curiosos.

 **Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Round en la distancia. Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande.**

–Funciona como una video llamada –supuso Gwen. Los griegos asintieron.

 **De pie, dándonos la espalda, había un chico de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja. Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado.**

–Luke –murmuraron todos lo que estuvieron en el campamento en ese momento. Este se movió incomodo, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que terminara el libro y que los dioses se enteraran de lo que hizo. Aparte de que recordar a detalle todo lo que había hecho no le gustaba mucho.

 **—** **¡Luke! —lo llamé.**

 **Se volvió, sorprendido.**

Reyna bufó.

–Deberían tener un aviso esos mensajes –Hazel, Frank y Percy se empezaron a reír. Todos miraron esto extrañados.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Annabeth, irritada. Estaba empezando a odiar que su _mejor amiga_ se la pasara riéndose de cosas que ella no entendía.

–Lo que pasa es que una vez le mandamos un mensaje a Reyna, y ella estaba en el baño –la hija de Belona se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras fulminaba al trío con la mirada.

 **Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que cubría el arco iris.**

 **—** **¡Percy! —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—.**

Muchos enarcaron una ceja.

 **¿Y ésa es Annabeth? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿estáis bien?**

 **—** **Estamos… bueno… Sí, bien —balbuceó Annabeth. Se alisaba la camiseta sucia y se peinaba para apartarse el pelo de la cara—.**

Los griegos empezaron a reírse del comportamiento de su compañera. No era algo de todos los días verla (o escucharla) con ese comportamiento. Claro que la rubia los fulmina a todos con la mirada.

 **Pensábamos que Quirón… bueno…**

 **—** **Está abajo en las cabañas. —La sonrisa de Luke desapareció—. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. Escuchad, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover?**

–Como si le importara –masculló Clarisse, frunciendo el ceño. Los griegos se mostraron contrariados. Si bien la mayoría había perdonado a Luke, aún les quedaba un leve resentimiento en su contra. El aludido miró al suelo, culpable.

–No te preocupes, Luke –le animó Percy, apretándole una mano– Eso es el pasado –el hijo de Hermes le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

 **—** **¡Estoy aquí! —gritó Grover. Apartó el pitorro y entró en el campo de visión de Luke—. ¿Qué clase de problemas?**

–Oh, ya sabes, típicas peleas entre cabañas –dijo Travis, quitándole importancia.

 **En aquel momento un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a tope.**

Muchos mestizos no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca. Esa música no era del agrado de todos.

 **Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo.**

 **—** **Quirón tenía que… ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Luke.**

 **—** **¡Yo me encargo! —exclamó Annabeth, aparentemente aliviada por tener una excusa para apartarse de en medio—. ¡Venga, Grover!**

 **—** **¿Qué? —Dijo Grover—. Pero…**

 **—** **¡Dale a Percy la manguera y ven! —le ordenó.**

–Mandona –dijo Thalía, mirando a su amiga con burla.

 **Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos,**

– ¡Oye! –se quejaron estas.

–Es la verdad –murmuraron los chicos. Claramente sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso acerería.

Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí, para después esbozar la misma cruel sonrisa. Todos los chicos se estremecieron, claramente arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso.

Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y se sentaron en los alrededores del trono de Artemisa, separándose de los chicos. Esta sonrió, orgullosa.

–Ya que no nos entienden… –dijo Katie– Supongo que no es necesario que estemos con ustedes ¿No? –los chicos se miraron entre sí, tratando de pensar en cómo arreglar la situación. Nico había sido el único en no concordar con el resto, ocasionando que Percy y Thalía lo arrastraran con el resto de las chicas.

– ¿Y por qué Nico si puede estar con ustedes? –se quejó Luke, claramente celoso.

–Él fue el único, aparte de los niños pequeños, en no decir nada –dijo simplemente Thalía, mirando divertido a quien fue su mejor amigo.

 **Después me entregó la manguera y siguió a Annabeth.**

 **Ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo a Luke.**

 **—** **¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! —Me aulló Luke por encima de la música—. Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón.**

– ¿Quién podrá haber sido? –preguntó sarcásticamente Jake. Los romanos se preguntaban la razón de la repentina hostilidad que profesaban los griegos.

 **Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno.**

–Fíjate que llamarse desgraciado a sí mismo –murmuró Travis. Jason, quien estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar mirarlo confundido.

 **Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos.**

–Siempre –dijeron los dioses implicados.

–Entiendo lo de Apolo y Afrodita –dijo Percy– Pero ¿Por qué Ares? –todos los mestizos lo miraron, expectantes. Este se encogió de hombros.

–El tío P sabe luchar con la cabeza, en lugar de dejarse llevar por los deseos de poder o venganza –se explicó

 **Atenea está con Zeus.**

–Nada raro –dijo Poseidón, ganándose un golpe por parte de cierta diosa de la sabiduría.

 **Me estremecí al pensar que la cabaña de Clarisse se pusiera del lado de mi padre para nada.**

– ¡Hey! –se quejaron estos.

–Ustedes saben que no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones antes –se excusó Percy, a lo que nadie pudo refutarla.

 **En la cabina contigua oía a Annabeth discutir con un tipo, después el volumen de la música descendió drásticamente.**

– ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre hombre, Annie? –preguntó Thalía.

–Solo le pedí que bajara el volumen –dijo Annabeth, en tono inocente.

–Si claro –dijo Grover, recordando como la hija de Atenea había amenazado al conductor con su daga.

 **—** **¿Y en qué situación estás? —Me preguntó Luke—. Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo.**

–Lo sentí –confirmó Quirón– Siempre es bueno estar al pendiente de los campistas que tienen misiones.

 **Se lo conté todo, incluidos mis sueños.**

Los griegos hicieron una mueca

 **Me sentí tan bien al verlo, al tener la impresión de que regresaba al campamento aunque fuera por unos minutos, que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando, hasta que sonó el pitido de la manguera y advertí que sólo me quedaba un minuto antes de que se cortara el agua.**

Afrodita pudo notar como Luke miraba a Percy con una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa melancólica. Como si hubiera algo de lo que se arrepintiera…

La diosa no pudo evitar suspirar. Era obvio que ellos dos habían tenido algo, o al menos tuvieron sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero no terminó bien. Después de todo, Luke estaba muerto.

 **—** **Ojalá estuviera ahí —dijo Luke—. Me temo que no podemos ayudarte demasiado desde aquí, pero escucha… Tiene que ser Hades el que robó el rayo maestro.**

– ¿Para qué yo voy a querer ese cacharro? –preguntó Hades. Poseidón reprimió una carcajada, se le había olvidado el apodo del arma de su hermano menor.

–Para poder ampliar tu reino –dijo Zeus, entrecerrando sus ojos.

– ¡Ampliar mi reinó! –Se río Hades– ¿Tienes idea de cuantas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir después de la guerra? Lo último que quiero es expandir mi reino –Zeus iba a replicar, pero Frank continuó con la lectura

 **Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Yo acompañaba una excursión y lo vimos.**

 **—** **Pero Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden tocar los objetos mágicos de los demás directamente.**

 **—** **Eso es cierto —convino Luke, y parecía agobiado—. Aun así… Hades tiene el yelmo de oscuridad. Si no, ¿cómo es posible entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro? Hay que ser invisible.**

– ¿Me estás echando la culpa? –preguntó peligrosamente Annabeth, mirando a Luke. Este tragó saliva, nervioso.

–Lee la siguiente parte, Frank –pidió Percy, ayudando al rubio, quien le dio una mirada agradecida.

 **Ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Luke pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.**

–Hmp –masculló la rubia, rozándose de brazos.

 **—** **Un momento —protestó—. No estoy diciendo que haya sido Annabeth. La conozco desde siempre. Ella jamás… quiero decir que es como una hermana pequeña para mí.**

 **Me pregunté si a Annabeth le gustaría esa descripción.**

–En ese momento, no –admitió la rubia– Pero ahora sí.

 **Aunque, por alguna razón, no pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo.**

La hija de Poseidón se sonrojó profundamente al ser el centro de todas las miradas, que iban desde burla a enojo. Aunque cierto rubio sonreía con suficiencia.

 **En la cabina contigua la música cesó por completo. Un hombre gritó horrorizado, se oyeron cerrarse las portezuelas del coche y el Lincoln salió del lavacoches a toda velocidad.**

Ahora todos miraron a la rubia, pero esta tenía puesta toda su atención en la azabache que estaba a unos puestos de ella.

 **—** **Será mejor que vayas a ver qué ha sido eso —dijo Luke—. Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo.**

 **—** **¡Oh… sí, claro! —Mentí con desfachatez—. Me han venido muy bien.**

–No me engañaste –murmuró Luke, quien seguía mirando a la hija de Poseidón.

 **—** **¿En serio? —Sonrió—. ¿Te van bien?**

Todos los semidioses miraron confundidos al rubio. Era bien sabido que Percy no era la mejor mintiendo, pero él había hecho parecer que sí.

–Siéntete orgullosa, hermanita –le felicitó Teseo– No muchos son capaces de engañar a un hijo de Hermes.

–Son unos expertos en la mentira –coincidió Orión. Percy se encogió de hombros.

 **El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse.**

 **—** **¡Bueno, cuidaos ahí en Denver! —gritó Luke, y su voz fue amortiguándose—. ¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor! Que nadie se convertirá en pino si…**

– ¡Luke! –reprendieron Thalía y Annabeth, mientras que Percy le daba un golpe al sátiro, que había bajado la cabeza murmurando cosas entendibles.

 **Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Luke se desvaneció por completo. Estaba sola en una cabina mojada y vacía de un lavacoches. Annabeth y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo, pero se detuvieron al verme la cara. La sonrisa de Annabeth desapareció.**

 **—** **¿Qué ha pasado, Percy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luke?**

 **—** **No demasiado —mentí.**

–Claaaaro –dijeron los Stoll

 **Sentía el estómago tan vacío como la enorme cabaña 3–. Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de cenar.**

–Hablando de comida…. –dijo Percy– ¿Cuándo almorzamos?

–Después de este capítulo, querida –respondió dulcemente Hestia.

–Y después… ¡A entrenar! –exclamó Clarisse, mirando fijamente a los semidioses. Cierto hijo de Marte se estremeció al notar las sonrisas de los griegos.

 **Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.**

Todos los hombres se relamieron los labios

 **Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:**

 **—** **¿Y bien?**

 **—** **Bueno… queríamos pedir la cena —dije.**

– ¿Enserio? –Preguntó Leo– Yo pensé que querían una camisa o algo así.

 **—** **¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?**

 **El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que empezara a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo. Annabeth parecía a punto de fenecer de hambre.**

– ¿No te viste a ti misma? –Preguntó Grover– Te veías peor, con todos los rasguños y la sangre seca.

 **Intentaba pergeñar una historia tristísima para la camarera cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio: una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño acababa de parar junto al bordillo.**

 **Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas… con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía… piel humana.**

Todos los dioses miraron sorprendidos a Ares

– ¿Qué haces interfiriendo en esa misión, Ares? –preguntó un molesto Zeus. Ares no supo que responder

 **El tipo de la motocicleta habría conseguido que un luchador profesional llamase a gritos su mamá.**

Ares, al igual que sus hijos, sonrió arrogantemente. Excepto por Frank, Frank miró a su familia como si fueran locos recién adentrados al manicomio.

 **Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, téjanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo. Tras sus gafas rojas tenía la cara más cruel y brutal que he visto en mi vida —guapo, supongo,**

– ¿Cómo que supongo? –preguntó Ares.

–No es por ofenderte, _señor_ Ares –dijo Percy, con sarcasmo– Pero usted no es específicamente mi tipo.

– ¿Y cuál es tu tipo, Percy? –preguntó Katie. Todos los semidioses prestaron atención.

–Eh… –meditó Percy– No sabría cómo explicarlo… –Afrodita miró a Percy.

–Esta noche tu, y tus amigas, dormirán en mi templo –entonces desvió la vista en dirección a los chicos– Vamos a discutir muchas cosas –Percy suspiró. Genial, ahora la diosa del amor se interesó en su vida amorosa _de nuevo._ Pero de todas formas asintió.

 **Pero de aspecto implacable—; el pelo, cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchas, muchas peleas. Lo raro era que su cara me sonaba.**

–De sus hijos –señaló Niza.

 **Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse. Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado.**

–Amo hacer eso –le susurró Hermes a Apolo. Este asintió.

 **—** **¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños? —volvió a preguntarnos.**

 **—** **Ponlo en mi cuenta —respondió el motorista. Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Annabeth contra la ventana. Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos y dijo—: ¿Aún sigues aquí?**

 **La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como una autómata y regresó a la cocina.**

–Eso no fue educado, Ares –le reprendió Hestia. Este murmuró un «lo siento», aunque no parecía sentirlo mucho.

 **El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veía los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a hervirme malos sentimientos. Ira, rencor, amargura.**

–Son los sentimientos que produce una guerra –dijo simplemente Ares, encogiéndose de hombros

 **Quería darle un golpe a una pared, empezar una pelea con alguien. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?**

–El dios de la guerra –dijeron Apolo y Hermes al unísono.

 **Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida.**

 **—** **Así que tú eres la cría del viejo Alga, ¿eh?**

Poseidón frunció el ceño. Ares tragó saliva. Algo le decía que no iba a salir bien de este capítulo…

 **Debería haberme sorprendido o asustado, pero sólo sentí que me hallaba ante mi padrastro Gabe.**

Ares se vio horrorizado ante la comparación.

 **Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipejo.**

Los griegos miraron asombrados al libro. Si Percy llegaba a tener estos deseos era porque en verdad le tenía rabia a su padrastro.

De nuevo no se pudieron evitar preguntar ¿Qué tanto daño le habían hecho a la hija de Poseidón?

 **—** **¿Y a ti qué te importa?**

Todos los dioses se quedaron en shock, ¿cómo rayos fue que este semidiós logró vivir tanto tiempo? Aunque los semidioses, ni siquiera los romanos, parecían sorprendidos.

–Curioso –dijo Frank– Cuando se encontró con Marte, parecían unos viejos amigos –Ares miró a la hija de Poseidón. Si dejaba que lo tratara así, era porque se había ganado el derecho.

 **Annabeth me advirtió con la mirada.**

 **—** **Percy, éste es…**

 **El motorista levantó la mano.**

 **—** **No pasa nada —dijo—. No está mal una pizca de carácter, es bastante sexy en las mujeres.**

Ningún hombre pudo negar esto.

 **Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primita?**

–Dudo que eso ayude –dijo Lacy– Más de la mitad del consejo son sus primos, aparte de los dioses menores –los hijos de Atenea, entre ellos Malcom, asintieron en confirmación.

 **Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía la misma risa malvada de algunos críos del Campamento Mestizo, los de la cabaña 5.**

Estos sonrieron, orgullosos.

 **—** **Eres el padre de Clarisse —respondí—. Ares, el dios de la guerra.**

 **Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura.**

Todos miraron al dios como si fuera un loco. Incluso Clarisse, quien era gran amante de todas las armas; pero hasta ella debía admitir que las bombas nucleares era una locura… algo propio de su padre, si se ponía a meditarlo

 **—** **Has acertado, pringada. He oído que le has roto la lanza a Clarisse.**

 **—** **Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.**

 **—** **Probablemente. No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos, ¿sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte.**

Algunos semidioses –en especial los hijos de Afrodita y Atenea– no pudieron evitar pensar en qué clase de proposición estaría pensando Ares… No, definitivamente no querían saberlo.

 **La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate.**

Los hombres, y Percy, babearon al escuchar, o recordar, la comida.

 **Ares le entregó unas dracmas.**

 **Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas.**

 **—** **Pero éstos no son…**

 **Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas.**

 **—** **¿Algún problema, chata?**

– ¡Ares! –Exclamó Hestia– ¡Otra cosa más y te quedarás sin comer! ¿Me has entendido? –el dios asintió apresuradamente. No era que le tuviera miedo a su tía, claro, era solo que le tenía mucho respeto

 **La camarera se tragó las palabras y se marchó sin rechistar.**

 **—** **Eso está muy mal —le dije a Ares—. No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo.**

Hestia asintió, sonriéndole a su sobrina.

 **Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:**

 **—** **¿Estás de broma? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta. ¿Tú no vas armada, pringada? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso.**

–Ni que lo digas –murmuraron los griegos.

 **Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. Necesito que me hagas un favor.**

Los griegos bufaron; los romanos los observaron confundidos.

– ¿Un favor? –preguntó una hija de Ceres.

–Son misiones, básicamente –explicó Thalía.

–Los dioses nos mandan a hacer todo lo que ellos no quieren –masculló Will

–O no pueden –agregó Malcom.

–Y pocas veces te dan algo a cambio –finalizó Niza. Percy sonrió, recordando la misión que Hermes le había dado poco después de que acabara la guerra… París había sido genial.

 **—** **¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo a un dios?**

– ¿Es necesario el sarcasmo? –preguntó Aquiles.

–Siempre –afirmaron Percy y Teseo.

–Son demasiado parecidos –les susurró Orión a Tritón, con pesadumbre. Este asintió.

 **—** **Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él.**

– ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó un hijo de Némesis

 **—** **¿Por qué no vas tú?**

 **El fuego en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad.**

 **—** **También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley.**

–Porque, de hacerlo, te mandaría a estar con tu abuelo –contesto seriamente Poseidón.

 **La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como una cobarde? —Se inclinó hacia mí—. O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja.**

Todos los griegos miraron mal al dios de la guerra, porque hasta sus hijos no aceptaban que llamaran a Percy de esa forma. Los romanos, por otra parte, se mostraban contrariados. Puede que Percy sea su pretora, pero Marte era su patrón.

 **Tuve el irreprimible impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabía que era lo que él estaba buscando. El poder de Ares causaba mi ira y le habría encantado que lo atacara. No pensaba darle el gusto.**

–Eso es impresionante –admitió Afrodita– No muchos pueden resistirse al aura de Ares. Es todo un logro hacerlo.

 **—** **No estamos interesados —repuse—. Ya tenemos una misión.**

– ¿Y? –preguntó Ares, mirando con suspicacia a la hija de Poseidón.

–Es una misión para recuperar MI rayo, Ares –dijo Zeus– No deberías interrumpirla.

– ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? –preguntó Ares, mirando a su padre gritado.

–Pudiste haber mandado a cualquiera de tus mocosos –estos fulminaron con la mirada al rey de los dioses. Frank, quien se había visto ofendido, decidió continuar la lectura para acabar con cualquier posible pelea.

 **Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas que no quería ver: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla.**

–Lamentablemente las he visto varias veces –murmuró Percy, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

 **—** **Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringada. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa… —se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre—**

Zeus miró a su hijo, alzando una ceja.

 **Pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto.**

– ¡Tu! –gritó Hades, fulminando a su sobrino con la mirada. Un aura negra lo cubría completamente. Hizo ademán para levantarse, pero un par de enredaderas lo amarraron en contra de su trono.

– ¡Contrólate, Hades! –exclamó Deméter.

–Mi madre tiene razón –asintió Perséfone– Ya después te vengarás de él, pero no será en frente de los niños –dijo esto último señalando a Hazel y Nico (quienes la veían extrañados).

–Pero –trató de decir Hades, pero su boca fue cubierta por una liana a modo de mordaza.

–Sin peros –exclamaron madre e hija al unísono. Hades masculló algo entendible, pero se calmó. Pronto el aura desapareció.

Poseidón, a pesar de todo, se compadeció de su hermano.

–Hermanita querida ¿No crees que ya puedes soltar a Hades? –le preguntó a Deméter.

–Dejémoslo así al menos hasta el final del capítulo –respondió. Poseidón suspiró, y puso en uso su mejor arma…

O en otras palabras, puso ojitos de foca bebe lastimada.

Deméter trató de resistir la mirada, pero pronto se rindió.

–Ahh, está bien –chasqueó los dedos, y la mitad de las plantas desaparecieron.

–Perséfone… –advirtió Poseidón.

–Está bien –se rindió esta, y retiró el resto de las plantas. Hades, ya en libertad, miro agradecido a su hermano.

 **—** **¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo?**

 **—** **Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo.**

Hades fulminó con la mirada a Ares, pero no hizo nada.

 **En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión.**

–Gracias por poner en peligro la vida de mi hija –masculló Poseidón

 **—** **Gracias —farfullé.**

 **—** **Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso.**

–Claaaaro –dijeron a unísono Hermes y Apolo (N/A: ¿Soy yo o eso rimó?)

 **Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Os prepararé el resto del viaje.**

 **—** **Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta.**

–Odio admitir esto –dijo Annabeth– Pero, en realidad si necesitábamos ayuda.

 **—** **Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué os enfrentáis. Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre.**

–Oh, no –masculló Thalía.

–Lo único que pudo haber hecho cambiar de idea a Percy –murmuró Nico

Percy se sintió algo culpable. Por su culpa, habían tenido que ir a buscar ese estúpido escudo…

 **—** **¿Mi madre?**

 **Sonrió.**

 **—** **Eso te interesa, ¿eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor.**

 **—** **¿Qué interrumpió tu cita? —le pregunté—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

Poseidón suspiró. Si su hija seguía así, no faltaría mucho para que algún dios la asesine…

 **Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Clarisse. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo.**

Clarisse entornó los ojos. A ella no le gustaba que la leyeran tan fácilmente (y no es que fuera fácil, de todas maneras), aunque sinceramente no le sorprendía mucho que la hija de Poseidón fuera capaz de hacerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había notado lo observadora que era.

 **—** **Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringada, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo.**

–El dia en que Percy le hable con respeto a algún monstruo, dios, titán, gigante, o primordial, será el fin del mundo –contestó tranquilamente Will. Conocía lo suficiente a la chica (gracias a sus repetidas visitas a la enfermería) como para saber que eso era imposible.

Zeus resopló, molesto. Esa semidiosa tendría que aprender cómo tratar a los dioses, porque de lo contrario…

 **Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes.**

 **Después de eso, debí de desmayarme o caer en trance, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos Ares había desaparecido. Habría creído que aquella conversación había sido un sueño, pero las expresiones de Annabeth y Grover me indicaron lo contrario.**

 **—** **No me gusta —dijo Grover—. Ares ha venido a buscarte, Percy. No me gusta nada de nada.**

–Para los romanos si es bueno –señaló Jason.

 **Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido.**

 **¿Sabría Ares de verdad algo sobre mi madre, o sólo estaba jugando conmigo?**

–Más le vale que sea verdad –dijo Poseidón, fulminando on la mirada a su sobrino. Este tragó saliva, nervioso.

 **En cuanto se hubo ido, la ira desapareció por completo de mí. Supuse que a Ares le encantaba embarullar las emociones de la gente. Ése era su poder: confundir las emociones al extremo de que te nublaran la capacidad de pensar.**

Los dioses asintieron, aún sorprendidos de que Percy pudiera resistirse al poder del dios de la guerra.

 **—** **Quizá no fue más que un espejismo —dije—. Olvidaos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto.**

–No pueden –suspiró Quirón.

 **—** **No podemos —contestó Annabeth—. Mira, yo detesto a Ares como el que más, pero no se puede ignorar a los dioses a menos que quieras buscarte la ruina. No bromeaba cuando hablaba de convertirte en un roedor.**

Percy se encogió de hombros. Ya la habían amenazado con cosas peores.

 **Miré mi hamburguesa con queso, que de repente no parecía tan apetecible.**

–Milagro –murmuraron los semidioses

 **—** **¿Por qué nos necesita para una tarea tan sencilla?**

 **—** **A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro —observó Annabeth—. Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.**

Atenea concordó con su hija. Ares, por otra parte, rodó los ojos.

 **—** **Pero ¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado.**

– ¡Yo no estaba asustado! –exclamó Ares

–Claaaaro –dijo Hefesto, mirando al dios con burla.

 **¿Qué haría interrumpir al dios de la guerra una cita con su novia y huir?**

–Posiblemente alguna de mis trampas.

 **Annabeth y Grover se miraron nerviosos.**

 **—** **Me temo que tendremos que ir a descubrirlo —dijo Annabeth.**

–Como siempre –mascullaron los semidioses.

 **El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel, originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WAT R A D».**

– ¿Cómo lo leíste? –preguntó Piper.

–Grover lo leyó –respondió Percy con una mueca– Yo leí algo parecido a «WRAT DA» –Grover sonrió.

–Al fin algo que podemos hacer y los mestizos no –dijo Juniper, riendo. Los mestizos los marearon mal

–Yo no tengo dislexia –dijo Frank.

–Suertudo –masculló Chris.

 **La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías. Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste y daba escalofríos.**

–Qué lindo lugar para una cita –dijo sarcásticamente Piper.

–Ya sabes que tienes que llevarla a lindos lugares –le susurró Leo a Jason. Este asintió, era un buen dato…

 **—** **Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita —dije mirando el alambre de espino—, no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella.**

– ¡¿Perdón?! –chilló Afrodita, mirando a la hija de Poseidón.

–En mi defensa –dijo rápidamente la pelinegra– No sabía que era usted –Afrodita entornó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

 **—** **Percy —me avisó Annabeth—, tienes que ser más respetuosa.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? Creía que odiabas a Ares.**

 **—** **Sigue siendo un dios. Y su novia es muy temperamental.**

–Demasiado –confirmaron los dioses

 **—** **No insultes su aspecto —añadió Grover.**

 **—** **¿Quién es? ¿Equidna?**

Artemisa y sus cazadoras estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras a la diosa del amor le dio un tic nervioso.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Percy– Pero sepa que usted es muy hermosa –esto calmó a la diosa, pero solo un poco.

 **—** **No; Afrodita… —repuso Grover y suspiró con embeleso—. La diosa del amor.**

Juniper miró enojada al sátiro y se retiró con las demás chicas (quienes la recibieron con una sonrisa)

 **—** **Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien —dije—. ¿Con Hefesto?**

Afrodita miró a su esposo, esperando su reacción. Pero este parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Sus hijos notaron esta acción, y no pudieron evitar mirar mal al dios –quien, al sentir las miradas, miró a los semidioses, completamente confundido–.

 **—** **¿Y qué si fuera así?**

 **—** **Bueno… —Mejor cambiar de tema—. ¿Y cómo entramos?**

–Yo hubiera volado –dijo Jason.

–Yo me convertiría en un pájaro –dijo Frank.

–Yo quemaría la valla –dijo Leo.

–Yo haría un túnel –dijo Hazel

–Yo viajaría por las sombras –dijo Nico.

–Pero nuestros poderes no sirven en esta ocasión –se quejó Percy.

–El mío solo serviría si hubiera un guardia –dijo Piper.

–Espera –dijo Teseo– ¿No sabes viajar por el vapor? –preguntó Teseo. Percy parpadeó, sin comprender.

– ¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó a su hermano. Teseo sonrió y desapareció, dejando atrás de si un poco de vapor. Entonces reapareció al lado de su hermana.

–Así –dijo.

– ¿Cómo…? –preguntó Percy

–Viaje de vapor –dijo Tritón– Los hijos de Poseidón podemos hacerlo.

–Yo no puedo –masculló Orión.

–Tu eres un semi–gigante –dijo Tritón– No funciona contigo. Y yo soy un dios, no lo necesito

–Pero nosotros sí podemos –sonrió Teseo– Mañana Tritón y yo te enseñaremos. Al igual que otros trucos que puedes hacer con agua.

–Genial –sonrió Percy. Frank decidió seguir leyendo

 **—** ** _¡Maya!_** **—Al punto surgieron las alas de los zapatos de Grover.**

– ¡Maya! –chilló el dios de los ladrones.

 **Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado. Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera previsto todo.**

Todos los mestizos empezaron a reír.

 **—** **Vamos, chicos.**

 **Annabeth y yo tuvimos que escalar a la manera tradicional, aguantándonos uno a otro el alambre de espino para pasar por debajo.**

–Así también se puede entrar –dijo Will

 **Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañador.**

–Que nombres –se rieron los Stoll

 **Ningún monstruo nos atacó y no oímos el menor ruido.**

Los mestizos se tensaron. Cuando todo estaba tranquilo era porque algo iba a pasar.

 **Encontramos una tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías: bolas de nieve artificial, lápices, postales e hileras de…**

 **—** **Ropa —dijo Annabeth—. Ropa limpia.**

 **—** **Sí —dije—. Pero no puedes ir y…**

– ¡Percy! –exclamaron los hijos de Hermes, y el mismo dios.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Percy.

 **—** **¿Ah, no?**

 **Agarró una hilera llena de cosas y desapareció en el vestidor. A los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones cortos de flores de Waterland, una gran camiseta roja de Waterland y unas zapatillas surferas del aniversario de Waterland. También llevaba una mochila Waterland colgada del hombro, llena con más cosas.**

 **—** **Qué demonios. —Grover se encogió de hombros.**

 **En pocos minutos estuvimos los cuatro engalanados como anuncios andantes del difunto parque temático.**

Todos los hijos de Hermes, tanto griegos como romanos, empezaron a aplaudir y festejar.

– ¡Estoy taaaaaan orgulloso! –exclamó Hermes.

 **Seguimos buscando el Túnel del Amor. Tenía la sensación de que el parque entero contenía la respiración.**

–Eso es raro –dijo Lou Ellen

–Lou, estamos hablando de Percy, claro que es raro –dijo Will.

 **—** **Así que Ares y Afrodita —dije para mantener mi mente alejada de la oscuridad creciente— tienen un asuntillo.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca. No le gustaba por donde iba el tema

 **—** **Ese chisme es muy viejo, Percy —dijo Annabeth—. Tiene tres mil años.**

 **—** **¿Y el marido de Afrodita?**

 **—** **Bueno, ya sabes… Hefesto, el herrero, se quedó tullido cuando era pequeño, Zeus lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo.**

–No fue Zeus –pensó Hefesto, mirando con rencor a su madre

 **Así que digamos que no es muy guapo. Habilidoso con las manos, sí, pero a Afrodita no le van los listos con talento, ¿comprendes?**

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió Afrodita. Mientras sus hijos miraban mal a Annabeth.

–Aunque no lo creas, Annabeth –dijo Piper– Eso es solo un estereotipo de nuestra madre. Es como decir que nosotros somos pura apariencia.

–Odio decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, McLean –dijo Drew– Solo por ser hijos de Afrodita, no nos hace menos inteligente. Yo misma soy la mejor de mi clase (1) y no soy una hija de Atenea –los mestizos se sorprendieron– Y por si no lo sabías, mi padre es un matemático.

–Es verdad –corroboró Lacy.

–Está bien, lo siento –se disculpó Annabeth. Frank decidió seguir la lectura

 **—** **Le gustan los motoristas.**

–No necesariamente –contradijo la diosa

 **—** **Lo que sea.**

 **—** **¿Hefesto lo sabe?**

 **—** **Oh, claro —repuso Annabeth—. Una vez los pilló juntos,**

– ¿Una vez? –Preguntó Hefesto, mirando atónito a la rubia– ¡Los he atrapado miles de veces juntos!

–Siempre tiene mucho rating en HefestoTV –agregó Hermes

 **Quiero decir infraganti. Entonces los atrapó en una red de oro e invitó a todos los dioses a que fueran a reírse de ellos. Hefesto siempre está intentando ridiculizarlos. Por eso se ven en lugares remotos como… —se detuvo, mirando al frente—. Como ése.**

 **Era una piscina que habría sido alucinante para patinar,**

– ¿Patinas? –preguntó Piper

–Si –confirmó Percy– También surfeo.

– ¿Si? –Piper estaba sonriendo ante la posibilidad de haber encontrado una compañera para surfear– Un día de estos, tu y yo vamos a ir a mi mansión en Los Angeles a surfear –Percy sonrió.

–Claro.

 **De por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco.**

–Sí, un gran lugar para patinar –afirmó Percy

 **Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montaba guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar. Al otro lado se abría un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina estaba llena. Tenía un letrero que rezaba: «EMOCIONANTE atracción DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS PADRES!»**

Los mestizos empezaron a reír.

–Que nombre –se burló Gwen

 **Grover se acercó al borde.**

 **—** **Chicos, mirad.**

 **En el fondo de la piscina había un bote de dos plazas blanco y rosa con un dosel lleno de corazones. En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, estaba el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido.**

 **—** **Esto es demasiado fácil —dije—.**

–Oh, no –gimieron lo mestizos. Justo cuando todo parecía fácil era porque en realidad era todo lo contrario.

 **¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está?**

 **Annabeth pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana. —Aquí hay una letra griega grabada —dijo—. Eta. Me pregunto…**

–Lo siento –se disculpó Hefesto.

–No importa –sonrió Percy. Annabeth asintió.

 **—** **Grover —pregunté—, ¿hueles monstruos?**

 **Olisqueó el viento.**

 **—** **Nada.**

 **—** **¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad?**

–Eso fue cruel, Percy –le regañó Deméter.

–Lo siento, G–man –se disculpó Percy. Grover hizo gesto, restándole importancia.

 **Grover pareció molesto.**

 **—** **Aquello estaba bajo tierra —refunfuñó.**

 **—** **Vale, olvídalo. —Inspiré hondo—. Voy a bajar.**

 **—** **Te acompaño. —Grover no parecía demasiado entusiasta, pero me dio la impresión de que intentaba enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis.**

 _–_ _¿Por qué tiene que darse cuenta en todo?_ –se preguntó Grover, ruborizado por las miradas de ternura que le daban algunas mujeres.

 **—** **No —repuse—. Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal.**

 **A Grover se le hinchó el pecho.**

 **—** **Claro. Pero ¿qué puede ir mal?**

–Está Percy –señalaron todos los griegos, más Frank y Reyna

–Perfecto –murmuró Percy– Ahora Frank y Reyna se unieron al club de " _Personas que molestan a Percy"_

 **—** **No lo sé. Es un presentimiento. Annabeth, ven conmigo.**

 **—** **¿Estás de broma?**

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntaron unos romanos

 **—** **¿Y ahora qué pasa? —quise saber.**

 **—** **¿Yo, contigo en… —se ruborizó levemente— en la «emocionante atracción del amor»? Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si me ve alguien?**

–Oh, vamos –dijo riendo Percy– En ese momento aún no me gustaban las mujeres –las personas que aún no tenían conocimiento de la sexualidad de la hija de Poseidón (o, en otras palabras, muchos romanos, Leo, Jason, Piper y los dioses, menos afrodita), se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Poseidón, con la voz ahogada.

–Si… digamos que soy… bisexual –trató de explicarle Percy a su padre, quien ya se había puesto pálido y comenzaba a volverse líquido– ¡No te vuelvas a hacer un charco, papá, no es para tanto! –exclamó rápidamente.

–Y… ¿Has estado con alguna chica? –preguntó. Rachel se sonrojó levemente.

–No hablaré de eso contigo, papá, aparte de que aparecerá en los libros –Poseidón suspiró en derrota, y se recostó en su trono… Algo le decía que no le iban a gustar muchos aspectos en la vida amorosa de su hija (si la sonrisa que tenía Afrodita le decía algo).

 **—** **¿Quién te va a ver? —Pero yo también me ruboricé un poco. Las chicas como Annabeth siempre le buscan tres pies al gato. No era para tanto, creo yo—. Vale —le dije—. Lo haré sola. —Pero cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que las chicas como yo siempre lo embarullan todo.**

 **Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo había un chal de seda de mujer. Intenté imaginarme a Ares y Afrodita allí, una pareja de dioses que se encontraban en una atracción abandonada de un parque de atracciones. ¿Por qué? Entonces reparé en algo que no había visto desde arriba: espejos por todo el borde de la piscina, orientados hacia aquel lugar. Podíamos vernos en cualquier dirección que miráramos. Eso debía de ser. Mientras Ares y Afrodita se besaban podían mirar a sus personas favoritas: ellos mismos.**

–Puede ser –dijo Afrodita, aunque la verdad la idea de estar allí con Ares ya no le parecía tan atractiva.

 **Recogí el chal. Reflejaba destellos rosa y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Sonreí con aire de ensoñación, y estaba a punto de frotarme la mejilla con el chal cuando Annabeth me lo arrebató y se lo metió en el bolsillo.**

 **—** **Ah, no, de eso nada. Apártate de esa magia de amor.**

–Hubieras dejado que lo hiciera –dijo Afrodita– Así despertaría más rápido sus sentimientos.

–Ehhh –dijo Percy– Mejor que lo dejara así.

–Sí, de lo contrario los hijos de Afrodita se quedarían sin trabajo –se rió Niza. Todos los griegos se empezaron a reír, menos Percy, Jaso, Piper y Leo, quienes los miraban como si fueran lunáticos recién adentrados a un manicomio. Los romanos estaban igual

– ¿De qué…? –empezó Percy.

–Nada –cortó el tema Miranda, mientras que Katie y Jake se encargaban de explicarle al trío lo que eso significaba. Después se lo explicarían a los romanos.

–Cada semana, apenas Percy se iba a dormir, ellos se encargaban de anunciar los nuevos movimientos amorosos de Percy –explico Katie– Siempre presentaban nuevas teorías sobre el posible novio de Percy. Creo que su madre les dio la orden de seguirle la pista. Obviamente Percy no está enterada –Piper solo pudo evitar una carcajada. Era obvio que tanto su madre como toda su cabaña tenían una predilección con Percy a la hora de los chismes amorosos, pero ahora que sabía la explicación… era bastante gracioso.

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Tú recoge el escudo, sesos de alga, y larguémonos de aquí.**

 **En el momento en que toqué el escudo supe que teníamos problemas. Mi mano rompió algo que lo unía al tablero de mandos. Una telaraña,**

Los de Atenea se estremecieron

 **Pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él.**

–Y ahí está la trampa –dijeron los Stoll, con voz fúnebre.

 **—** **Espera —dijo Annabeth.**

 **—** **Demasiado tarde.**

 **—** **Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. Esto es una trampa.**

–Tarde –dijeron todos, por inercia.

 **Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante.**

 **—** **¡Cuidado, chicos! —gritó Grover.**

 **Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaban sus arcos en posición de disparo. Sin darnos tiempo de ponernos a cubierto, dispararon,**

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

 **Pero no hacia nosotros sino unas a otras,**

Esto los relajó, pero solo un poco

 **A ambos lados de la piscina. Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red.**

 **—** **Tenemos que salir de aquí —dije.**

– ¡Que inteligente! –se rió el hijo de Marte (N/A: Se llamará Clark, créditos del nombre a una querida amiga)

 **—** **¡Menuda lumbrera! —ironizó Annabeth.**

 **Agarré el escudo y echamos a correr, pero salir de la piscina no era tan fácil como bajar.**

–Debimos haber pensado en eso –admitió Annabeth, frustrada.

 **—** **¡Venga! —nos urgió Grover.**

 **Intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida,**

–No funcionará –dijeron los hijos de Hefesto/Vulcano

 **Pero cada vez que la tocaban los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos.**

Los anteriormente nombrados asintieron, era obvio que su padre no dejaría nada al azar.

 **De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse. Un altavoz retumbó:**

 **«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto… Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho…»**

–Oh, quisiera verlo en vivo –se lamentó Hermes

 **—** **¡Hefesto! —Gritó Annabeth—. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache. Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales!**

– ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? –Preguntó estupefacto Frank– Yo estaría más preocupado por sobrevivir –nadie pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

 **Casi habíamos llegado al borde, cuando de pronto los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas… Annabeth soltó un grito de horror.**

Los griegos miraron preocupados al libro. Si Annabeth se había asustado tanto debía ser algo realmente malo…

 **Parecía un ejército de bichitos de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros como una marabunta, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos.**

… O eran simplemente arañas.

Todos los de Atenea lanzaron un chillido –en caso de los hombres nada masculino– y abrazaron a la persona que tenían más cerca…

…Lo que dejó situaciones de lo más cómicas. Muchos de ellos terminaron abrazados con romanos, los cuales los miraban como si fueran extraterrestres. Annabeth terminó abrazando a Thalía, y Malcom terminó abrazando a Lacy… el cómo fue que pasó eso, Lacy no lo sabía, porque literalmente estaban al otro lado del salón. Pero tampoco se quejaba mucho…

 **—** **¡Arañas! —exclamó Annabeth, despavorida—. ¡A–aaa–raaaaa…!**

–Siempre son arañas –se quejó una niña de Atenea de no más de 8 años, quien estaba abrazada a Perseo.

 **Nunca la había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, presa del pánico, y las arañas robot casi la cubrieron completamente antes de que lograse levantarla y tirar de ella hacia el bote.**

 **Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos. Me dije que probablemente no estaban programadas para matar, sólo para acorralarnos, mordernos y hacernos parecer idiotas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una trampa para dioses. Y nosotros no éramos dioses.**

–Buen punto –señaló Octavian.

 **Subimos al bote y empecé a apartar arañas a patadas a medida que trepaban. Le grité a Annabeth que me ayudara, pero estaba como paralizada y sólo podía gritar.**

Esta hizo una mueca, no había sido de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

 **«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…», proseguía el altavoz.**

 **Las arañas empezaron a escupir filamentos de metal buscando amarrarnos. Al principio fue fácil zafarnos, pero había demasiados y las arañas no dejaban de llegar. Le aparté una a Annabeth de la pierna, y otra se llevó un trocito de mis zapatillas surferas con las pinzas.**

 **Grover revoloteaba por encima de la piscina con las zapatillas voladoras, intentando perforar la red, pero no cedía.**

 **«Piensa —me dije—. Piensa.»**

–No te hagas daño –comentó Thalía, buscando romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Cabe decir que funcionó. Todos estaban riéndose, muchos a causa de la cara indignada que tenía Percy.

 **Podríamos haber huido por la entrada del Túnel del Amor, de no haber estado bloqueada por un millón de arañas robot.**

Claro que esta tranquilidad no duró mucho.

 **«Quince, catorce, trece…», contaba sin pausa el altavoz.**

 **«Agua… ¿De dónde sale el agua?»**

–De todas partes –dijo Teseo, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

 **Y entonces las vi: los espejos trampilla eran el desagüe de gruesas tuberías de agua, y por allí habían venido las arañas. Encima de la red, junto a uno de los cupidos, había una cabina de cristal que debía de contener los mandos.**

 **—** **¡Grover! —grité—. ¡Ve a la cabina y busca el botón de encendido!**

 **—** **Pero…**

 **—** **¡Hazlo! —Era una esperanza loca,**

–La verdad, es una buena idea –dijo Malcom, ya tras haberse calmado. Aunque no se había separado de la hija de Afrodita.

 **Pero nuestra única oportunidad. Las arañas ya rodeaban el bote por completo y Annabeth seguía gritando como una posesa. Teníamos que salir allí. Grover se metió en la cabina y empezó a pulsar botones a la desesperada.**

 **«Cinco, cuatro…»**

 **Me hizo señas con las manos, dándome a entender que había apretado todos los botones pero seguía sin pasar nada.**

Todos los presentes empezaron a maldecir en diversos idiomas…

 **Cerré los ojos y pensé en olas, agua desbordante, el río Mississipi… Sentí un tirón familiar en el estómago. Intenté imaginar que arrastraba todo el océano hasta Denver.**

–Vamos –imploró Poseidón.

 **«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»**

 **Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas.**

– ¡Sí! –exclamaron todos, festejando

 **Tiré de Annabeth para sentarla a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con todas las arañas. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua estaba llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban. Los focos nos iluminaban y las cámaras Cupido filmaban en directo para el Olimpo.**

– ¡Sí! –festejaron Apolo y Hermes. Sería genial verlo en vivo.

 **Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes. Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero el bote pareció responder; por lo menos no se hizo añicos.**

–No es tu imaginación –dijo Poseidón– Mis hijos tienen la capacidad de controlar todas las embarcaciones.

– ¡Poderes del…! –

– ¡Teseo! –le cortaron Orión y Tritón. Teseo se cruzó de brazos y murmuró cosas sobre hermanos aburridos que no lo dejaban ser el mismo. Cabe decir que estos _hermanos_ rodaron los ojos ante la infantilidad del primero.

 **Dimos una última vuelta cuando el nivel del agua era casi tan alto como para cortarnos en juliana contra la red. Entonces la proa viró en dirección al túnel y nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad.**

 **Nos sujetamos fuerte y gritamos al unísono cuando el bote remontó olas, pasó pegado a las esquinas y se escoró cuarenta y cinco grados al paso de imágenes de Romeo y Julieta y otro montón de tonterías de San Valentín.**

– ¡No son tonterías! –Chilló Afrodita– Romeo y Julieta son una gran historia de… –

–Sigamos leyendo –la interrumpió Artemisa.

 **En la recta final del túnel, la brisa nocturna nos revolvió el pelo cuando el bote se lanzó como un bólido hacia la salida.**

 **Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y, de allí, chapoteado sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida.**

–Pero eso sería demasiada suerte para un mestizo, sobre todo si se llama Percy Jackson –se quejó Rachel

 **Pero había un problema:**

–Ven.

 **Las Puertas del Amor estaban cerradas con una cadena. Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad.**

 **—** **¡Quítate el cinturón! —le grité a Annabeth.**

– ¡¿Estás loca?! –gritaron todos.

 **—** **¿Estás loca?**

 **—** **A menos que quieras morir aplastada.**

–Es un buen punto –dijo Katie

 **—** **Me amarré el escudo de Ares al brazo—. Tendremos que saltar. —Mi idea era tan sencilla como demencial: cuando el bote chocara, aprovecharíamos el impulso como trampolín y saltaríamos por encima de la puerta. Jamás había oído que nadie sobreviviera a impactos de esa índole, arrojados a diez o doce metros del lugar del accidente. Pero nosotros, con un poco de suerte, aterrizaríamos en la piscina.**

–No paso eso ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Nico a Percy, con una mueca.

–Nop.

 **Annabeth pareció comprender y me aferró la mano. Las puertas se acercaban a gran velocidad. —Yo doy la señal —dije.**

 **—** **¡No! ¡La doy yo!**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué…?**

 **—** **¡Física sencilla, amiguita! —me gritó—. La fuerza calcula el ángulo de la trayectoria…**

Todos gimieron, incluso Atenea, ya que hasta ella debía admitir que ese no era el momento para pensar demasiado

 **—** **¡Vale! —exclamé—. ¡Tú das la señal!**

–Buena forma de callar a un hijo de Atenea –rieron los Stoll.

–Aunque apuesto a que hay otras maneras –murmuró Lacy, mirando de reojo al rubio que ahora estaba calculando las probabilidades de que ambas semidiosas salieran ilesas

 **Vaciló… vaciló… y de repente gritó:**

 **—** **¡Ahora!**

 **Annabeth tenía razón.**

–Nada extraño –admitió Percy

 **De haber saltado cuando decía yo, nos habríamos estrellado contra las puertas. Consiguió el máximo impulso…**

–Y algo saldrá mal –supuso Luke, haciendo una mueca

 **Más del que necesitábamos: el bote se estrelló contra las barcas estropeadas y salimos despedidos violentamente por el aire, justo por encima de las puertas y la piscina, directos al sólido asfalto.**

 **Algo me agarró por detrás.**

 **—** **¡Ay! —se quejó Annabeth.**

 **¡Grover!**

–Amo a ese sátiro –murmuró Poseidón.

 **En pleno vuelo nos había atrapado, a mí por la camisa y a Annabeth por el brazo, e intentaba evitarnos un aterrizaje accidentado, pero íbamos embalados.**

 **—** **¡Pesáis demasiado! —Dijo Grover—.**

–Grover, escucha, nunca, pero NUNCA hay que decirle eso a una mujer –dijo Travis.

–Al menos que quieras pasar un mal rato –agregó Connor.

 **¡Nos caemos!**

 **Descendimos al suelo describiendo espirales, Grover esforzándose por amortiguar la caída. Chocamos contra un tablón de fotografías y la cabeza de Grover se metió directamente en el agujero donde se asomaban los turistas para salir en la foto como** ** _Noo–Noo_** **la ballena simpática.**

Todos empezaron a reír.

 **Annabeth y yo dimos contra el suelo; fue un golpe duro, pero estábamos vivas y el escudo de Ares seguía en mi brazo. En cuanto recuperamos el aliento, liberamos a Grover del tablón y le dimos las gracias por salvarnos la vida. Me volví para contemplar la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. El agua remitía. Nuestro bote, estrellado contra las puertas, había quedado hecho trizas.**

Muchos hicieron una mueca, imaginándose que hubiera pasado si no hubieran saltado a tiempo.

 **Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocaban.**

 **—** **¡La función ha terminado! —grité—. ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!**

Hermes y Apolo empezaron a aplaudir. Eso sería genial en vivo.

 **Los cupidos regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. El parque quedó tranquilo y oscuro otra vez, excepto por el suave murmullo del agua en la piscina de salida de la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. Me pregunté si el Olimpo habría pasado a publicidad y si habríamos estado bien de audiencia.**

–Apuesto que si –rió Deméter.

 **Detestaba que me provocaran y me la jugaran. Y tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con abusones a los que les gustaba hacerme esa clase de cosas.**

A Poseidón no le gustó esto en lo absoluto.

 **Levanté el escudo que llevaba en el brazo y me volví hacia mis amigos.**

 **—** **Vamos a tener unas palabritas con Ares.**

Ares alzó una ceja, curioso, pero no dijo nada.

–Eso es todo –anunció Frank.

–Bien niño –dijo Hestia– A comer.

Todos los mestizos se quejaron, querían saber qué había pasado.

–Un capítulo más, señorita Hestia, por favor –pidió Piper.

–Está bien –dijo Hestia, con una sonrisa– Pero después a comer –todos asintieron, y se reacomodaron para leer. Lacy agarró el libro.

–Yo quería leer –se quejó Malcom, a su lado.

–Muy tarde, rubio –se rió Lacy. El hijo de Atenea se sonrojó por el apodo– El capítulo se llama **Cebra hasta Las Vegas**

* * *

 **(1) No le presten atención a ese detalle. Es solo que, despues de leer Las Crónicas de Kane, no pude evitar pensar en que Drew bien podría ser hija de alguien muy inteligente (despues de todo, tiene ascendencia asiática, y los asiáticos... son asiáticos). Aparte de que hace mucho tiempo leí un fic donde la ponían hija de un Matemático y me gustó implementar la idea.**

 **Primero que nada, siento no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. Simplemente no tuve mucho tiempo, aparte de que las ganas de escribir se me fueron completamente...**

 **En fin. Les tengo dos noticias: Una buena, y una mala.**

 **La buena *redoble de tambores* ¡Voy a ir de viaje a Miami! Aparte de que mi cumpleaños será el próximo lunes...**

 **Ahora, la mala... El viaje será durante dos semanas, por lo cual tendré un tiempo sin escribir. El viaje será del 11 al 25.**

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Hola  
Gracias.  
Seh...No importa.  
Mmm. Buen dicho.  
Las burlas vendrán en Me Peleo con mi Familiar Cretino, ahora no.  
** **Jane Malfoy24: Que bien.  
Por milésima vez. No, Sally estará con Paul.  
Ya lo hice.  
**

 **Annabeth Chase:... Gracias.  
Solo para que sepas, Annabeth no es mi personaje favorito...**

 **Eso es todo...**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Daap.**

 **P.D. Nadie adivinó de que se trataba... Jajaja. Pues, será algo importante que tendrá efecto en el segundo libro... O tal vez tercero.**


	17. Chapter: Cebra hasta Las Vegas

_Se que me quieren matar por las dos falsas alarmas... Pero, recuerden que los quiero._

* * *

–Está bien –dijo Hestia, con una sonrisa– Pero después a comer –todos asintieron, y se reacomodaron para leer. Lacy agarró el libro.

–Yo quería leer –se quejó Malcom, a su lado.

–Muy tarde, rubio –se rió Lacy. El hijo de Atenea se sonrojó por el apodo– El capítulo se llama **Cebra hasta Las Vegas.**

Todos miraron al trío extrañados.

 **El dios de la guerra nos esperaba en el aparcamiento del restaurante.**

 **—** **Bueno, bueno —dijo—. No os han matado.**

–Para tu propia suerte –masculló Poseidón.

 **—** **Sabías que era una trampa —le espeté.**

 _Obviamente_ –pensaron todos los dioses

 **Ares sonrió maliciosamente.**

 **—** **Seguro que ese herrero lisiado**

Los hijos de este fulminaron al dios con la mirada.

 **Se sorprendió al ver en la red a un par de crías estúpidos. Das el pego en la tele, chica.**

 **Le arrojé su escudo.**

 **—** **Eres un cretino.**

Zeus entornó los ojos. Era inaceptable que esa semidiosa siguiera tratándolos de esa forma. Una hija de Poseidón era demasiado peligrosa, demasiado voluble e incontrolable. No le importaba lo que dijeran las Parcas, el idearía una forma para deshacerse de ella. Ares, en cambio, miró con interés a la chica. Eran pocas las personas que le hablan así, y vivían para contarlo…

Por otro lado, el resto de los dioses rodaron los ojos. No les sorprendía, después de todo lo que habían leído, la actitud de Percy.

 **Annabeth y Grover contuvieron el aliento.**

 **Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.**

Atenea frunció el ceño. Normalmente Ares ya habría maldecido a la semidiosa, o al menos explotado de rabia…

 **—** **¿Ves ese camión de ahí? —Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto al restaurante—. Es vuestro vehículo. Os conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas.**

–Pudiste conseguirles algo mejor –Dijo Atenea, mirando molesta al dios.

 **El camión llevaba un cartel en la parte trasera, que pude leer sólo porque estaba impreso al revés en blanco sobre negro, una buena combinación para la dislexia: «amabilidad internacional: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS.»**

–Más bien debería ser «Maltrato a animales: Transporte de animales ilegal, peligro: HOMBRES IDIOTAS VIVOS» –río Percy, las cazadoras y la misma Artemisa la vieron con orgullo.

 _–_ _Sería una gran adición a la caza –_ pensó Artemisa, viendo a la semidiosa con sumo interés

 **—** **Estás de broma —dije.**

 **Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió.**

 **—** **Billete gratis, pringada. Deja de quejarte. Y aquí tienes estas cosillas por hacer el trabajo.**

–Has sido muy amable de tu parte darle algo más –sonrió Hestia.

–Demasiado –murmuró Atenea, frunciendo el ceño. Ares no eran de los que se caracterizaban por regalar cosas a los mestizos solo porque sí.

 **Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía ropa limpia para todos, veinte pavos en metálico, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble.**

–Eso ya ha sido demasiado –señaló Artemisa– Tú lo más que hubieras hecho es darle las dracmas, pero nunca les darías ropa limpia.

–Tal vez el tío P lo mandó –sugirió Apolo.

–En todo caso hubiera mandado a Hermes, o a ti –dijo Atenea, mirando analíticamente al dios de la guerra.

 **—** **No quiero tus cutres… —empecé.**

 **—** **Gracias, señor Ares —saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja—. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Me rechinaron los dientes. Probablemente era un insulto mortal rechazar algo de un dios,**

–Lo es –afirmó Annabeth.

 **Pero no quería nada que Ares hubiese tocado. A regañadientes, me eché la mochila al hombro. Sabía que mi ira se debía a la presencia del dios de la guerra, pero seguía teniendo ganas de aplastarle la nariz de un puñetazo.**

–No te culpo –masculló Hefesto

 **Me recordaba a todos los abusones a los que me había enfrentado: Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse,**

–¡Hey! –Se quejó la chica– ¡A mí no me metas!

–En ese tiempo eras así, Clarisse. No es mi culpa –se disculpó Percy. Clarisse solo la miró indignada y se cruzó de brazos. Chris no pude evitar reír por la actitud de su novia.

 **Gabe el Apestoso, profesores sarcásticos;**

–¿Profesores? –Preguntó Deméter– ¿Los profesores los molestan? –los mestizos se quedaron en silencio.

–A veces se comportaban mal –admitió Malcom– Pero no eran todos.

–Mayormente eran así porque no comprendían que gracias al THDA somos demasiado inquietos, y nos cuesta trabajo prestar atención –agregó Annabeth.

 **Todos los cretinos que me habían llamado «idiota» en la escuela o se habían reído de mí cada vez que me expulsaban.**

Leo frunció el ceño. A él le había pasado lo mismo

 **Miré el restaurante, que ahora tenía sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos miraba nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño.**

–Cosa que normalmente haría –mencionó Atenea

 **Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase. Le dijo algo. Él asintió, levantó una cámara y nos sacó una foto. «Genial —pensé—. Mañana otra vez en los periódicos.» Ya me imaginaba el titular: «Delincuente juvenil propina paliza a motorista indefenso.»**

–La niebla no puede hacer tanto –rió Lou Ellen– Créeme, yo lo sé.

 **—** **Me debes algo más —le dije a Ares—. Me prometiste información sobre mi madre.**

–Es lindo que recuerde a su madre aun cuando estás enojada –sonrió Hera, para consternación de los semidioses

 **—** **¿Estás seguro de que la soportarás? —Arrancó la moto—. No está muerta.**

 **Todo me dio vueltas.**

–Que tacto –rodó los ojos Deméter.

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—** **Quiero decir que la apartaron de delante del Minotauro antes de que muriese. La convirtieron en un resplandor dorado, ¿no? Pues eso se llama metamorfosis. No muerte. Alguien la tiene.**

–¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Atenea. Apolo, a su lado, se rascó una oreja.

–No tienes que gritar, Nea. Te podemos escuchar claramente –Atenea se sonrojó furiosamente y se volvió a sentar.

 **—** **¿La tiene? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

–¿Tendremos que volver a repasar los métodos de guerra, Prissy? –bufó exasperada Clarisse.

–Ya te he dicho que no secuestraremos, torturaremos, aniquilaremos ni nada parecido a nadie cuando estemos en guerra. Al menos que no tengamos otra opción –recitó Percy como si ya hubieran tenido esa conversación miles de veces. Lo cual si había pasado.

 **—** **Necesitas estudiar los métodos de la guerra, pringada. Rehenes… Secuestras a alguien para controlar a algún otro.**

 **—** **Nadie me controla.**

 **Se rió.**

 **—** **¿En serio? Mira alrededor, chaval.**

 **Cerré los puños.**

Al igual que muchos mestizos, sobre todo griegos. Escenas de la guerra contra Cronos se hizo presentes en ellos. ¿Siempre han sido simplemente objetos que usar cuando era el momento? ¿Realmente les importaban a los dioses? Porque si no fuera por Percy, muchos aún serían simples indeterminados…

Hestia miró preocupados a los semidioses. Las llamas de su hoguera se habían puesto azules repentinamente cuando leyeron esa parte. Todos los semidioses miraron a Percy, como esperando alguna señal, pero esta seguía bromeando con Thalía y Nico. Poco a poco las llamas volvieron a su estado normal.

Tal vez Hestia no fuera tan inteligente como Atenea, pero no se necesitaba ser la diosa de la sabiduría para saber que, fuera lo que fuera que Percy había hecho con estos semidioses, los Olímpicos siempre estarían en deuda con ella

 **—** **Sois bastante presuntuoso, señor Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido.**

Los dioses se burlaron de Ares, mientras que este fulminaba con la mirada a la hija de Poseidón. Los semidioses no se molestaron en sonreír.

 **Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo.**

 **—** **Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda.**

–Más te vale que no la estés amenazando –gruñó Poseidón

–No tío P –dijo rápidamente Ares– Solo le estaba avisando –Todos lo vieron con cara de _Si claro ¿Qué más?_

 **Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy.**

 **—** **Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy —dijo Annabeth.**

–Nada anormal en ella –sonrió Rachel.

–En serio ¿No pueden dejar de molestarme al menos el resto del capítulo? –preguntó Percy de forma general. Se escuchó un rotundo ¡No! Por toda la sala

 **—** **Me da igual.**

 **—** **No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios.**

–¿Te sirven titanes y primordiales? –preguntó sonriente Percy

–Sería mejor que no tuvieras a _ningún ser_ de enemigo –dijo Poseidón, mirando a su hija. Esta se encogió de hombros, tampoco es que ella hubiera escogido eso… Bueno, técnicamente sí. Pero era eso o aliarse con seres inmortales que no pueden esperar a que ella no esté para querer dominar el mundo.

 **—** **Eh, chicas —intervino Grover—. Detesto interrumpirlas, pero…**

 **Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión: «Amabilidad internacional.»**

Grover bufó.

–Amabilidad y una… –

–¡Grover! –le reprendió Juniper. El sátiro se sonrojó.

 **—** **Si vamos a tomar el expreso del zoo —prosiguió Grover—, debemos darnos prisa.**

 **No me gustaba, pero no teníamos opción. Además, ya había tenido suficiente Denver.**

–De hecho, no he vuelto a ir –mencionó Percy.

 **Cruzamos la calle corriendo, subimos a la parte trasera del camión y cerramos las puertas.**

 **Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. Parecía la caja de arena para gatos más grande del mundo.**

–Ugh –se quejaron todas las chicas

 **El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé a** ** _Anaklusmos._**

–Algo muy útil –sonrió Reyna.

–Mi espada no puede hacer eso –frunció el ceño Nico.

–Tu espada absorbe la luz, Nico –dijo Percy– Y créeme que es realmente aterradora –Nico solo pudo sonreír maquiavélicamente ante la descripción de su espada.

 **La espada arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste. En una fila de jaulas asquerosas había tres de los animales de zoo más patéticos que había visto jamás: una cebra, un león albino y una especie de antílope raro.**

A todos los amantes de la naturaleza se les ensombreció la mirada. Lacy tenía muchos problemas para leer, y se le entrecortaban las palabras. Muchos ya habían empezado a maldecir, principalmente cierta diosa y sus seguidoras. No por nada Artemisa era la protectora de los animales salvajes

 **Alguien le había tirado al león un saco de nabos que claramente no quería comerse. La cebra y el antílope tenían una bandeja de polispán de carne picada. Las crines de la cebra tenían chicles pegados, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a escupírselos. Por su parte, el antílope tenía atado a uno de los cuernos un estúpido globo de cumpleaños plateado que ponía: « ¡Al otro lado de la colina!»**

–¡No puedo con esto –exclamó Lacy, dándole el libro a Malcom– _Ces maudits bâtards, les porcs, les idiots, les salauds, bâtards, bons à rien. Je l'espère pour aller sur le terrain de la peine et la souffrance tout ce qu'ils ont fait à tous les animaux dans toute leur putain de vie (1)_ –Malcom solo podía ver, impactado, como la hija de Afrodita maldecía a esos hombres. Él sabía francés, pero aun así había varios insultos que no sabía, y tampoco quería saber. Decidió leer, un poco distraído escuchando el amplio vocabulario que tenía Lacy.

 **Al parecer, nadie había querido acercarse lo suficiente al león, y el pobre bicho se removía inquieto sobre unas mantas raídas y sucias, en un espacio demasiado pequeño, entre jadeos provocados por el calor que hacía en el camión. Tenía moscas zumbando alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y los huesos se le marcaban.**

Dionisio gruñó. Ya se encargaría él de esos hombres, seguramente con la ayuda de Artemisa, si es que la mirada iracunda de la diosa decía algo.

 **—** **¿Esto es amabilidad? —Exclamó Grover—. ¿Transporte zoológico humano?**

 **Seguro que habría salido otra vez a sacudirles a los camioneros con su flauta de juncos, y desde luego yo le habría ayudado,**

De nuevo, las cazadoras sonrieron orgullosas por la actitud de Percy.

 **Pero justo entonces el camión arrancó y el tráiler empezó a sacudirse, así que nos vimos obligados a sentarnos o caer al suelo.**

–Rayos –murmuró Silena

 **Nos apiñamos en una esquina junto a unos sacos de comida mohosos, intentando hacer caso omiso del hedor, el calor y las moscas.**

–No pudimos –suspiró Annabeth

 **Grover intentó hablar con los animales mediante una serie de balidos, pero se lo quedaron mirando con tristeza.**

Grover se deprimió al recordar la poca esperanza que tenían esos animales

 **Annabeth estaba a favor de abrir las jaulas y liberarlos al instante, pero yo señalé que no serviría de nada hasta que el camión parara.**

Luke empezó a reír.

–No puedo creer que Percy haya dicho algo más inteligente que tú, Annie –la hija de Atenea le fulminó con la mirada

 **Además, me daba la sensación de que teníamos mucho mejor aspecto para el león que aquellos nabos.**

–No lo dudes –mencionó una hija de Venus. Todos empezaron a reír, para extrañeza de lo más pequeños, quienes no entendieron el chiste.

 **Encontré una jarra de agua y les llené los cuencos,**

–No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Zoe– Quien sabe en qué estado estará esa agua.

–El agua estaba limpia –aseguró Percy.

 **Después usé a** ** _Anaklusmos_** **para sacar la comida equivocada de sus jaulas. Les di la carne al león y los nabos a la cebra y el antílope.**

–Muy bien, Percy –susurró Dioniso, aunque nadie le escuchó

 **Grover calmó al antílope, mientras Annabeth le cortaba el globo del cuerno con su cuchillo. Quería también cortarle los chicles a la cebra, pero decidimos que sería demasiado arriesgado con los tumbos que daba el camión. Le dijimos a Grover que les prometiera a los animales que seguiríamos ayudándolos por la mañana,**

Artemisa estaba cada vez más convencida de que Percy _tenía_ que estás en la caza.

 **Después nos preparamos para pasar la noche.**

–¿Cómo pudieron dormir en esas condiciones? –preguntó Hazel.

–El cansancio –dijo simplemente Annabeth

 **Grover se acurrucó junto a un saco de nabos; Annabeth abrió…**

–Malcom, ya puedes darme el libro –dijo Lacy, ya clamada.

–¿Segura? –preguntó Malcom.

–Si –afirmó– Ahora dame el libro, rubio –Malcom sonrió.

–¿Por qué me dices rubio? –preguntó

–Eres rubio ¿No? –Se escogió de hombro Lacy– Aparte, me gusta decirte así –el hijo de Atenea se sonrojó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que la hija de Afrodita lo notara. Rápidamente le entregó el libro, antes de que si notara el sonrojo. Lacy prosiguió a seguir leyendo.

 **…** **una caja de nuestras Oreos con relleno doble y mordisqueó una sin ganas; yo intenté alegrarme pensando que ya estábamos a medio camino de Los Angeles. A medio camino de nuestro destino. Sólo estábamos a 14 de junio. El solsticio no era hasta el 21. Teníamos tiempo de sobra.**

FacePalm colectivo.

–Así que fue tu culpa –exclamó Annabeth.

–¿Lo siento? –Preguntó Percy.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Reyna.

–Ya lo verán –dijo Percy.

 **Por otro lado, no tenía idea de qué debía esperar. Los dioses no paraban de jugar conmigo.**

De nuevo, los semidioses no pudieron evitar enojarse.

–Siempre lo hacen –masculló Luke. Percy lo miró.

–Pensé que ya habías superado ese odio –mencionó con burla. Luke se encogió de hombros.

–Lo hice –confirmó– Pero aún tengo algo de resentimiento.

 **Por lo menos Hefesto había tenido la decencia de ser honesto:**

Percy sonrió, Hefesto le caía bastante bien

 **Había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento. Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión era observada. Yo no era más que una fuente de diversión para los dioses.**

–Tal vez deberíamos hacer unos premios por eso –alegó Percy.

–Sería algo como Los Premios Mestizos –aportó Leo

–Habrían diferentes categorías –continuó Percy– Como «El Mestizo Más Gracioso» o el «El Mestizo del Año».

–Y tú te llevaría el premio a «La Mejor Fuente de Diversión Mestiza » –agregó Leo.

–Definitivamente no hay que dejar que estos dos se junten –afirmó Jason. Todos los mestizos, menos los Stolls (que estaban de acuerdo con la idea), asintieron.

 **—** **Oye —me dijo Annabeth—, siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Percy.**

Todos los hijos de Atenea se estremecieron al recordar el suceso

 **—** **No pasa nada.**

 **—** **Es que… —Se estremeció—. ¿Sabes?, las arañas…**

Más estremecimientos

 **—** **¿Por la historia de Aracne? —supuse—. Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor, ¿verdad?**

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—** **Los hijos de Aracne llevan vengándose de los de Atenea desde entonces. Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará. Detesto a esos bichejos. De todos modos, te la debo.**

 **—** **Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? —dije—.**

Annabeth se sintió un poco culpable. Ella no pensaba eso exactamente.

 **Además, el vuelo molón lo ha hecho Grover.**

 **Pensaba que estaba dormido, pero desde la esquina murmuró:**

 **—** **¿A que he estado total?**

Todos se empezaron a reír

 **Annabeth y yo nos reímos. Sacó una Oreo y me dio la mitad.**

 **—** **En el mensaje Iris… ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada?**

Los griegos detuvieron abruptamente su risa. De nuevo, los romanos se preguntaron que les pasaba a los griegos cada vez que mencionaban al hijo de Hermes

 **Mordisqueé mi galleta y pensé en cómo responder. La conversación del arco iris me había tenido preocupada durante toda la tarde.**

 **—** **Luke me dijo que él y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino.**

Grover no hizo nada. La mirada de Percy le dijo que si llegaba a decir algo, posiblemente terminara con un cuerno extra. Por otra parte los griegos fulminaron al hijo de Hermes con la mirada.

–Basta, chicos –dijo Percy, mirando con reprobación a los griegos– Esto ya pasó –estos se detuvieron a regañadientes. Aunque Clarisse, que casualmente estaba cerca de Luke, le susurró.

–Créeme que tendrás problemas en cuanto Percy no esté –el hijo de Hermes empalideció totalmente

 **Al débil resplandor de la espada era difícil leer sus expresiones.**

 **Grover baló lastimeramente.**

 **—** **Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. —Le tembló la voz—. Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado.**

 **—** **Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

Los romanos y dioses, quienes no sabían esto, se sorprendieron de sobremanera.

 **Asintió con tristeza.**

 **—** **Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalía, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento… —Miré a Annabeth—. Erais tú y Luke, ¿verdad?**

–Eres bastante astuta, Percy –mencionó Artemisa, sonriendo de forma que Cheshire (2) se sentiría orgulloso– Muy astuta.

–¿Gracias? –dijo Percy, aunque sonaba más a una pregunta.

 **Annabeth dejó su Oreo sin comer.**

 **—** **Como tú dijiste, Percy, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Atenea me guió hacia la ayuda. Thalía tenía doce; Luke, catorce. Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran… unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento. Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró.**

–Tremendo susto cuando apareciste –recordó Thalía. Grover en serio tenía que mejorar eso.

 **—** **Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalía al campamento —dijo Grover entre sollozos—. Sólo a Thalía. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Annabeth solos. Pensé… que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas. Me quedé en el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido…**

–No fue tu culpa –frunció el ceño Thalía– Solo quisiste ayudar a un par de mestizos.

–Eso solo demuestra lo genial que eres –sonrió Percy. Grover, a pesar de todo, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

 **—** **Ya basta —lo interrumpió Annabeth—. Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalía tampoco te culpaba.**

–Exacto –mencionó la aludida

 **—** **Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.**

–Esos idiotas eran solo un grupo de viejos y gordos sátiros –masculló Percy

 **—** **¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? —dije—. Eso es injusto.**

 **—** **Percy tiene razón —convino Annabeth—. Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo.**

 **Grover siguió sollozando en la oscuridad.**

 **—** **¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con las dos mestizas más poderosas del siglo, Thalía y Percy.**

–Hey –se quejaron Nico y Jason– ¿Y nosotros qué? –agregó el último. Hazel y Thalía rodaron los ojos por la actitud de sus hermanos.

–Aún no los conocía –se apresuró a decir el sátiro.

–No tienes porqué estar celoso, pequeño Jassie –dijo Thalía, revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano (cosa un poco difícil, ya que era más alto que ella).

–Tu eres genial, Nico –le dijo Hazel a su hermano, abrazándolo.

Percy sonrió con tristeza al ver la escena, ya que le recordaban de sobremanera a Tyson. En momentos como estos era que realmente odiaba no tener hermanos mestizos. Orión codeó a Teseo y a Tritón para que vieran a Percy. Compartieron una mirada y fueron rápidamente junto con su hermana. Teseo la cargó en sus hombros mientras que corría atrás de Orión y Tritón al lago que estaba cerca de la sala. Finalmente, al llegar, Teseo se lanzó con todo y Percy al agua. Orión y Tritón no tardaron en seguirlos.

El resto de la sala los siguió para saber qué había pasado. Poseidón sonrió al ver a sus hijos reír y jugar en el agua, usando sus poderes para jugar unos con otros. En un momento dado, Teseo creó una ola gigante que los arrastró a los cuatro hasta el fondo del mar. Minutos después salieron al aire, riéndose. Por alguna razón, todos ellos estaban mojados.

–Ejem –carraspeó Hestia, viendo encantada la escena– Es hora de continuar la lectura, niños. Y no olviden secarse –estos se apresuraron a salir del agua, y automáticamente se secaron. Todos volvieron a la sala, solo que esta vez Percy se había sentado entra Tritón y Teseo.

 **—** **No eres torpe —insistió Annabeth—. Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido. Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo. Seguro que Percy también se alegra de que estés aquí.**

 **Me dio una patada en la espinilla.**

–Eso no fue necesario –mencionó Hazel, frunciendo el ceño.

–En ese momento no lo sabía –se defendió la rubia

 **—** **Sí —contesté, aunque lo habría dicho incluso sin la patada—. No fue la suerte lo que hizo que nos encontraras a Thalía y a mí, Grover. Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo. Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan.**

–Vas a quitarme mi puesto de oráculo, Percy –sonrió Rachel.

–Lo dudo, RED –dijo Percy.

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Apolo– Eres descendiente mía, por lo cual tienes la capacidad para ser tanto Oráculo como Augur –Percy negó con la cabeza.

–Ya tengo demasiado con los sueños, no quiero también recibir profecías confusas –Octavian y Rachel no pudieron evitar darles la razón. A veces era exasperante tratar de descifrar las profecías.

 **Oí un hondo suspiro de satisfacción.**

Los griegos sonrieron. Percy era genial dando discursos para subirles el ánimo

 **Esperé que Grover dijera algo, pero sólo volvió más pesada su respiración. Cuando empezó a roncar, me di cuenta de que se había dormido.**

 **—** **¿Cómo lo hará? —me asombré.**

 **—** **No lo sé —repuso Annabeth—. Pero ha sido muy bonito eso que le has dicho.**

 **—** **Hablaba en serio.**

 **Guardamos silencio varios kilómetros, zarandeados contra los sacos de comida. La cebra comía nabos. El león lamía lo que quedaba de carne picada y me miraba esperanzado.**

–El sentía un gran respeto por ti, Percy –mencionó Grover– Recuerdo que estaba agradecido contigo por darle comida cuando ningún otro se atrevió –Percy se sonrojó.

–No es para tanto –dijo– Apuesto que cualquier otro lo habría hecho –el resto de los mestizos se vieron incomodos. Posiblemente no lo hubieran hecho

 **Annabeth se frotó el collar como si estuviera concentrada pensando.**

 **—** **Esa cuenta del pino —le pregunté—, ¿es del primer año?**

 **Miró el collar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **—** **Sí —contestó—. Cada agosto, los consejeros eligen el evento más importante del verano y lo pintan en las cuentas de ese año.**

Todos los griegos miraron instintivamente sus collares.

–Esa forma es mejor que la de los tatuajes –mencionó Frank– Y menos dolorosa –nadie pudo evitar darle la razón

–Dímelo a mí –se quejó Jason, frotándose el brazo– Tengo más años que ustedes.

 **Tengo el pino de Thalía, un trirreme griego en llamas, un centauro con traje de graduación… Bueno, ése sí que fue un verano raro…**

–Muy raro –aseguró Katie.

–Pero el del trirreme fue más divertido –refutó Clarisse.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Rachel.

–No quieres saber –aseguró Will, recordando su primer verano en el campamento.

–Hey –dijo de pronto Jake– ¿Se han dado cuenta que desde que llegó Percy, todas las cuencas están relacionadas con ella? –todos los griegos miraron sus collares.

–No lo había notado –dijo Pollux– Pero es verdad.

 **—** **¿Y el anillo universitario es de tu padre?**

 **—** **Eso no es asunto… —Se detuvo—. Sí. Sí que lo es.**

–Nadie puede evitar abrirse rápidamente con Percy –dijo Thalía, sonriendo. Aunque la hija de Poseidón estaba distraída hablando con sus hermanos.

 **—** **No tienes que contármelo.**

–Ya vengo –dijo Percy– Voy a buscar algo –entonces se fue.

–Eso fue raro –comentó Annabeth.

 **—** **No… no pasa nada. —Inspiró con dificultad—. Mi padre me lo envió metido en una carta, hace dos veranos. El anillo era… En fin, su mayor recuerdo de Atenea. No habría superado su doctorado en Harvard sin ella… Bueno, es una larga historia. En cualquier caso, dijo que quería que lo tuviera. Se disculpó por haber sido un estúpido, dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos. Quería que volviera a casa y viviera con él.**

–Eso no suena tan mal –dijo Piper. A ella le hubiera encantado que su padre conociera el mundo mitológico, pero sabía que era casi imposible

 **—** **Eso no suena tan mal.**

–Exacto –comento Piper.

 **—** **Sí, bueno… El problema es que me lo creí. Intenté volver a casa aquel año académico, pero mi madrastra seguía como siempre. No quería que sus hijos corrieran peligro por vivir con un bicho raro.**

–No es cierto –suspiró Annabeth. Ahora ella comprendía que su madrastra no la apartaba, era ella misma quien lo hacía.

 **Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. No llegué a las vacaciones de Navidad. Llamé a Quirón y volví directamente al Campamento Mestizo.**

 **—** **¿Crees que podrás vivir con tu padre otra vez?**

–Lo hice –sonrió Annabeth– Y gracias a Percy

 **No me miraba a los ojos.**

 **—** **Por favor. Paso de auto infligirme daño.**

 **—** **No deberías desistir —le dije—. Deberías escribirle una carta o algo así.**

 **—** **Gracias por el consejo —me dijo fríamente—, pero mi padre ha escogido con quién quiere vivir.**

 _–_ _Con ambas –_ pensó

 **Guardamos silencio durante unos cuantos kilómetros.**

 **—** **Así que si los dioses pelean —dije al cabo—, ¿se alinearán del mismo modo que en la guerra de Troya? ¿Irá Atenea contra Poseidón?**

–Ya no –sonrió Atenea

 **Annabeth apoyó la cabeza en la mochila que Ares nos había dado y cerró los ojos.**

 **—** **No sé qué hará mi madre. Sólo sé que yo lucharé en tu bando.**

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **Porque eres mi amiga, sesos de alga. ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota?**

–Tiene razones para preguntarlo –le defendió Reyna– Tu no habías sido exactamente un amor con ella –nadie pudo evitar darle la razón

 **No se me ocurría qué decir. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Annabeth se había dormido.**

 **Yo tuve problemas para seguir su ejemplo, con Grover roncando y un león albino mirándome hambriento,**

–Yo tampoco hubiera podido dormir –admitió Jason

 **Pero al final cerré los ojos.**

 **La pesadilla**

Todos los mestizos gimieron.

 **Se inició como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces: me obligaban a realizar un examen oficial metido en una camisa de fuerza.**

–He tenido de esas pesadillas –admitió Leo– Siempre un profesor no paraba de decir «Venga, Leo. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.» –todos se rieron

–Solo tú, Leo –rió Piper.

 **Los demás chicos estaban saliendo al patio y el profesor no paraba de decir: «Venga, Percy. No eres tonta, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.»**

Todos miraron a Leo.

–Eso ya da miedo –admitió Jason

 **Y entonces el sueño se desviaba de su camino habitual.**

 **Miraba hacia el pupitre de al lado y veía a una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos verdes y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz.**

–Te describió perfectamente, Thals –dijo sorprendido Luke– Solo falló con los ojos.

–Te describió como si fueras una hija de Poseidón, su hermana –agregó Annabeth.

Thalía miró sorprendida el libro. Tenía ganas de llorar. Percy la había descrito como su hermana, aún sin conocerla. Y ella la había tratado de la peor forma posible.

Jason no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Él no había podido estar mucho tiempo con su hermana.

 **De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalía, hija de Zeus.**

 **Ella forcejeaba con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:**

 **—** **Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí.**

–Incluso suena como tu –mencionó Nico

 **«Tiene razón —pensaba yo en el sueño—. Voy a volver a esa cueva. Voy a darle a Hades mi opinión.»**

El dios alzó una ceja

 **La camisa de fuerza se desvanecía. Caía a través del suelo de la clase. La voz del maestro se volvía fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo. —Percy Jackson —decía—. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado.**

 _–_ _¿Intercambio?_ –pensaron varios

 **Estaba otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagaban alrededor. Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa hablaba, pero esta vez no se dirigía a mí. El poder entumecedor de su voz parecía dirigido hacia otro lugar.**

La sonrisa de Luke se desvaneció. Ya sabía que soñaba Percy

 **—** **¿Y no sospecha nada? —preguntaba.**

 **Otra voz, una que me resultaba conocida, respondía a mi espalda:**

 **—** **Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia.**

Los griegos rechinaron los dientes, estaban bastantes enfurecidos.

–Idiota traidor –

–Imbécil –

–Desgraciado –

Comentarios así se empezaron a oír por parte de los griegos. Los romanos los miraron confundidos

 **Yo miraba, pero no había nadie. El que hablaba era invisible.**

 **—** **Un engaño tras otro —musitaba la cosa del foso—. Excelente.**

 **—** **En serio, mi señor —decía la voz a mi lado—, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido,**

Todos los dioses jadearon.

–No puede ser –dijo Deméter.

–Lo es –murmuró Zeus. Le dio una mirada de disculpa a su hermano, pero este le hizo señas de que no importaba. En esos momentos tenían problemas más serios

 **Pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente…**

 **—** **¿Tú? —Se burlaba el monstruo—. Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo.**

 **—** **Pero, mi señor…**

 **—** **Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él.**

Poseidón miró nervioso al libro

 **Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… Pero espera.**

 **Está aquí.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse—. ¿La habéis convocado, mi señor?**

–No sería buena idea –murmuró Atenea

 **—** **No. —El monstruo centraba toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, dejándome inmóvil en el sitio—. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. La chica ha venido sola.**

–Hey –se quejó Apolo– Mis genes ayudan –la flecha plateada que se clavó en su trono le hizo saber que era mejor cerrar la boca.

 **—** **¡Imposible! —gritaba el sirviente.**

–Nada es imposible para Percy –sonrieron los griegos

 **—** **¡Para un débil como tú, puede! —rugía la voz. Entonces su frío poder se volvía hacia mí—. Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestiza? Pues te lo concederé.**

 **La escena cambiaba.**

 **Estaba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce. El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados.**

Hades, Persephone, Nico, Poseidón, Teseo, Heracles (N/A: Se me había olvidado que él estaba), Deméter, Hermes y Hestia fueron los únicos en reconocer el lugar

 **De pie, junto al pedestal, estaba mi madre, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos.**

Hestia jadeó. Eso era horrible para una niña.

 **Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero las piernas no me respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se me estaban secando hasta los huesos. Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre mí, me envolvían en una túnica de seda y me coronaban con laureles que olían como el veneno de Quimera y me quemaban la piel.**

–Eso es… tétrico –dijo Reyna

–Es escalofriante –aseguró Frank.

 **La voz malvada se echaba a reír.**

 **—** **¡Salve, héroe conquistador!**

 **Desperté con un sobresalto.**

 **Grover me sacudía por el hombro.**

Todos agradecieron internamente al sátiro

 **—** **El camión ha parado —dijo—. Creemos que vendrán a ver los animales.**

 **—** **¡Escóndete! —susurró Annabeth.**

–Tú lo tienes fácil, princesa –dijo Clarisse

 **Ella lo tenía fácil.**

–Ni una palabra –advirtió Clarisse, al ver que los Stoll ya iban a comentar algo

 **Se puso la gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció. Grover y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de unos sacos de comida y confiar en parecer nabos.**

Nadie pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario.

 **Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.**

 **—** **¡Qué asco! —Rezongó uno de los camioneros mientras sacudía la mano por delante de su fea nariz—. Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. —Subió y echó agua de una jarra en los platos de los animales—. ¿Tienes calor, chaval? —le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara.**

–Será cabrón –murmuró Castor

 **El león rugió, indignado.**

 **—** **Vale, vale, tranquilo —dijo el hombre.**

–Tal vez deberíamos enseñarle a un león de verdad –murmuró Phoebe

 **A mi lado, bajo los sacos de nabos, Grover se puso tenso. Para ser un herbívoro amante de la paz, parecía bastante mortífero, la verdad.**

–Es que no ha conocido al entrenador –río Leo

 **El camionero le lanzó al antílope una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra.**

–Que no se meta con la cebra –murmuró oscuramente Poseidón.

Nadie, ni siquiera los dioses, pudieron evitar el escalofrío que les produjo eso

 **—** **¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad!**

–O tal vez deberíamos cortarlo a la mitad –aportó Zoe

 **La cebra, aterrorizada y con los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente.**

 **No emitió sonido alguno, pero la oí decir con nitidez: «Por favor, señorita, liberadme.»**

–Eso le debió dar un susto de muerte –dijo Piper

 **Me quedé demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar.**

 **Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes a un lado del camión.**

 **El camionero gritó:**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres, Eddie?**

 **Una voz desde fuera —sería la de Eddie—, gritó:**

 **—** **¿Maurice? ¿Qué dices?**

 **—** **¿Para qué das golpes?**

Atenea sonrió. Su hija era muy inteligente

 **Toe, toe, toe.**

 **Desde fuera, Eddie gritó:**

 **—** **¿Qué golpes?**

 **Nuestro tipo, Maurice, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió fuera, maldiciendo a Eddie por ser tan imbécil. Un segundo más tarde, Annabeth apareció a mi lado. Debía de haber dado los golpes para sacar a Maurice del camión.**

 **—** **Este negocio de transporte no puede ser legal —dijo.**

–No me digas –dijeron varios, rodando los ojos

 **—** **No me digas —contestó Grover.**

Nadie comentó nada

 **Se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando—. ¡El león dice que estos tíos son contrabandistas de animales!**

–¡Malditos hijos de…! –Artemisa no pudo seguir maldiciendo, pues Apolo le había tapado la boca.

–Tranquila, Arty, que hay niños –esto pareció tranquilizar a la diosa

 **«Es verdad», me dijo la voz de la cebra en mi mente.**

 **—** **¡Tenemos que liberarlos! —sugirió Grover, y tanto él como Annabeth se quedaron mirándome, esperando que los dirigiera.**

–Obviamente, era la líder de la misión –dijo Grover

 **Había oído hablar a la cebra, pero no al león. ¿Por qué?**

–Porque no eres mi hermana –dijo Pollux.

–Aunque hubiera sido genial –mencionó Castor. Dakota asintió con ellos

 **Quizá se debiera a otra disfunción cognitiva…**

 **Quizá sólo podía entender a las cebras. Entonces pensé: caballos. ¿Qué había dicho Annabeth sobre que Poseidón había creado los caballos? ¿Se parecía una cebra lo suficiente a un caballo? ¿Por eso era capaz de entenderla?**

–Lo descubrió sola –sonrió Hestia

 **La cebra dijo: «Ábrame la jaula, señorita. Por favor. Después yo me las apañaré por mi cuenta.»**

 **Fuera, Eddie y Maurice aún seguían gritándose, pero sabía que volverían en cualquier momento para atormentar otra vez a los animales. Empuñé la espada y destrocé el cerrojo de la jaula de la cebra. El pobre animal salió corriendo. Se volvió y me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. «Gracias, señorita.»**

–Que amable –sonrió Katie

 **Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra,**

– ¿Cómo sabía que era idioma cabra? –preguntó Lou Ellen. Nadie supo qué responder

 **Una especie de bendición.**

 **Justo cuando Maurice volvía a meter la cabeza dentro para ver qué era aquel ruido, la cebra saltó por encima de él y salió a la calle. Se oyeron gritos y bocinas. Nos abalanzamos sobre las puertas del camión a tiempo de ver a la cebra galopar por un ancho bulevar lleno de hoteles, casinos y letreros de neón a cada lado. Acabábamos de soltar una cebra en Las Vegas.**

–Yo quiero hacerlo –dijo Leo con un puchero.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! –exclamaron Jason y Piper a la vez

 **Maurice y Eddie corrieron detrás de ella, y a su vez unos cuantos policías detrás de ellos, que gritaban:**

 **—** **¡Eh, para eso necesitan un permiso!**

–¿Se necesita un permiso para soltar Cebras en Las Vegas? –preguntó Travis

–Al parecer, si –dijo Katie

 **—** **Este sería un buen momento para marcharnos —dijo Annabeth.**

 **—** **Los otros animales primero —intervino Grover.**

–Exacto –dijo Artemisa

 **Rompí los cerrojos con la espada. Grover levantó las manos y les dedicó la misma bendición caprina que a la cebra.**

 **—** **Buena suerte —les dije a los animales. El antílope y el león salieron de sus jaulas con ganas y se lanzaron juntos a la calle.**

 **Algunos turistas gritaron. La mayoría sólo se apartaron y sacaron fotos, probablemente convencidos de que era algún espectáculo publicitario de los casinos.**

–En Nueva York, sería algo completamente normal –rió Drew.

–Te apuesto que a Sadie le hubiera encantado verlo –mencionó Lacy. Drew se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Malcom.

–Nadie –respondieron ambas hijas de Afrodita

 **—** **¿Estarán bien los animales? —le pregunté a Grover—. Quiero decir, con el desierto y tal…**

 **—** **No te preocupes —me contestó—. Les he puesto un santuario de sátiro.**

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gwen

–Lacy, lee –dijo Annabeth

 **—** **¿Qué significa?**

 **—** **Significa que llegarán a la espesura a salvo —dijo—. Encontrarán agua, comida, sombra, todo lo que necesiten hasta hallar un lugar donde vivir a salvo.**

 **—** **¿Por qué no nos echas una bendición de ésas a nosotros? —le pregunté.**

 **—** **Sólo funciona con animales salvajes.**

–Así que solo funcionaría con Percy/Leo –dijeron varios. Leo los miró indignados

 **—** **Así que sólo afectaría a Percy —razonó Annabeth.**

 **—** **¡Eh! —protesté.**

 **—** **Es una broma —contestó—. Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso.**

 **Salimos a trompicones a la tarde en el desierto. Debía de haber cuarenta y cinco grados** (N/A: Algo curioso, en Venezuela esa temperatura es normal) **, así que seguramente parecíamos vagabundos refritos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en los animales salvajes para prestarnos atención.**

–Qué suerte –dijo Charlie

 **Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza.**

Todos los neoyorquinos sonrieron

 **No estaba segura de qué íbamos buscando. Tal vez sólo un lugar donde librarnos del calor por unos instantes, encontrar un sandwich y un vaso de limonada y trazar un nuevo plan para llegar a Los Ángeles.**

Los semidioses rieron. Eso era pedir mucho

 **Debimos de girar en el lugar equivocado, porque de repente nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, delante del Hotel Casino Loto.**

–No –susurró Nico, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los demás lo veían extrañados, excepto por los que sabían la razón de esto, claro.

 **La entrada era una enorme flor de neón cuyos pétalos se encendían y parpadeaban. Nadie salía ni entraba, pero las brillantes puertas cromadas estaban abiertas, y del interior emergía un aire acondicionado con aroma de flores: flores de loto, quizá. Jamás las había olido, así que no estaba segura.**

 **El portero nos sonrió.**

 **—** **Ey, chicos. Parecéis cansados. ¿Queréis entrar y sentaros?**

–No –murmuró Nico– No, no. No entren ahí.

–Nico –le llamó Hazel– ¿Estás bien? –Nico solo pudo medio asentir.

 **Durante la última semana había aprendido a sospechar. Suponía que cualquiera podía ser un monstruo o un dios. No se podía saber. Pero aquel tipo era normal. Saltaba a la vista.**

–Pero cuando se encontró conmigo casi me mata –se quejó Rachel. Todos la vieron curiosos– Más adelante –agregó

 **Además, me sentí tan aliviada al oír a alguien que parecía comprensivo que asentí y le dije que nos encantaría entrar. Dentro, echamos un vistazo y Grover exclamó:**

 **—** **¡Wow!**

 **El recibidor entero era una sala de juegos gigante. Y no me refiero a los comecocos cutres o las máquinas tragaperras. Había un tobogán de agua que rodeaba el ascensor de cristal como una serpiente, de una altura de por lo menos cuarenta plantas. Había un muro de escalar a un lado del edificio, así como un puente desde el que hacer puenting. Y cientos de videojuegos, cada uno del tamaño de una televisión gigante. Básicamente, tenía todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir. Vi a otros chicos jugando, pero no muchos. No había que esperar para ningún juego. Por todas partes se veían camareras y bares que servían todo tipo de comida.**

–Es increíble –dijeron todos.

–No lo es –gimió Nico. Escenas de lo poco que recordaba de su estancia allá llegaron a su mente

 **—** **¡Eh! —dijo un botones. Por lo menos eso me pareció. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana blanca y amarilla con dibujos de lotos, pantalones cortos y chanclas—. Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación.**

 **—** **Esto, pero… —mascullé.**

 **—** **No, no —dijo sonriendo—. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas.**

–Esto es demasiado raro –dijo Chris

 **Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno.**

Nico frunció el ceño. Él estaba en la tres mil novecientos veinte.

 **Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones.**

 **Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde.**

 **Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un error. Evidentemente pensaba que éramos los hijos de algún millonario. Pero acepté la tarjeta y pregunté:**

 **—** **¿Cuánto hay aquí?**

–¡Eso no se pregunta! –exclamaron Hermes y sus hijos

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió con ceño.**

 **—** **Quiero decir que… ¿cuánto se puede gastar aquí?**

 **Se rió.**

 **—** **Ah, estaba bromeando. Bueno, eso mola. Disfruten de su estancia.**

 **Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podía lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Yo no creía que aquello fuera legal,**

–No lo es –murmuró Atenea

 **Pero desde luego molaba. La vista de la Franja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y el desierto eran alucinantes, aunque dudaba que tuviera tiempo para admirar la vista con una habitación como aquélla.**

 **—** **¡Madre mía! —Exclamó Annabeth—. Este sitio es…**

 **—** **Genial —concluyó Grover—. Absolutamente genial.**

 **Había ropa en el armario, de mi talla. Puse cara de extrañeza.**

–Ok, esta ya es demasiado –afirmó Reyna

 **Tiré la mochila de Ares a la basura. Ya no iba a necesitarla. Cuando nos marcháramos, podría apuntar otra a mi cuenta en la tienda del hotel. Me di una ducha, que me sentó fenomenal tras una semana de viaje mugriento.**

–Sí, eso fue genial –concordó Annabeth

 **Me cambié de ropa, comí una bolsa de patatas, bebí tres Coca–Colas y acabé sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. En el fondo de mi mente, algún problemilla seguía incordiándome. Habría tenido un sueño o algo… tenía que hablar con mis amigos. Pero estaba seguro de que podía esperar.**

–Ya te está afectando –murmuró Nico

 **Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Annabeth y Grover también se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Grover comía patatas con fruición, mientras Annabeth encendía el canal del** ** _National Geographic._**

–¿Estás loca? –preguntaron todos los semidioses, menos los hijos de Atenea

 **—** **Con todos los canales que hay —le dije—, y tú pones el** ** _National Geographic._** **¿Estás loca?**

 **—** **Emiten programas interesantes.**

 **—** **Me siento bien —comentó Grover—. Me encanta este sitio.**

 **Sin que reparara siquiera en ello, las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y por un momento lo levantaron treinta centímetros del suelo.**

 **—** **¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Annabeth—. ¿Dormimos?**

–Sí, definitivamente está loca –murmuraron varios

 **Grover y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ambos levantamos nuestras tarjetas de plástico verde LotusCash.**

 **—** **Hora de jugar —dije.**

 **No recordaba la última vez que me lo había pasado tan bien. Venía de una familia relativamente pobre. Nuestra idea de derroche era salir a comer a un Burger King y alquilar un vídeo. ¿Un hotel de Las Vegas de cinco estrellas? Ni hablar.**

Muchos semidioses se sintieron identificados

 **Hice** ** _puenting_** **en el recibidor cinco o seis veces, bajé por el tobogán, practiqué** ** _snowboard_** **en la ladera de nieve artificial y jugué a un juego de realidad virtual con pistolas láser y a otro de tiro al blanco del FBI.**

–Y aun así es pésima con el tiro al arco –rió Will

 **Vi a Grover unas cuantas veces, pasando de juego en juego. Le encantó el cazador cazado: donde el ciervo sale a disparar a los sureños.**

A las cazadoras también parecía gustarles

 **Vi a Annabeth jugar a juegos de trivial y otras cosas para cerebritos. Tenían un juego enorme de simulación en 3D en el que construías tu propia ciudad y, de hecho, veías los edificios holográficos levantarse en el tablero.**

Los hijos de Hefesto empezaron a planificar construir varias para el campamento

 **A mí no me pareció gran cosa, pero a ella le encantó.**

 **No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.**

–Los sentidos des Percy al ataque –sonrió Thalía

 **Probablemente fue cuando reparé en el chico que tenía a mi lado en el tiro al blanco de realidad virtual. Tendría unos trece años, pero llevaba ropa muy rara. Pensé que sería hijo de algún imitador de Elvis. Vestía vaqueros de campana y una camiseta roja con estampado de tubos negros, y llevaba el pelo repeinado con gomina como un chico de Nueva Jersey en la fiesta de principio de curso.**

Todos empezaron a reír. Las descripciones de Percy eran geniales

 **Jugamos una partida juntos y dijo:**

 **—** **Cómo enrolla, colega. Llevo aquí dos semanas y los juegos no dejan de mejorar.**

–¿Cómo enrolla? –Preguntó Lacy– ¿Eso no es de los 70's?

–Lo es –confirmó Malcom

 **«¿Cómo enrolla?»**

 **Más tarde, mientras hablábamos, dije que algo «desentonaba» y me miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra.**

–Este chico es raro –dijo Luke.

 **Se llamaba Darrin, pero en cuanto empecé a hacerle preguntas, se aburrió de mí y regresó a la pantalla.**

–Que agradable –dijo Perséfone, sarcásticamente

 **—** **Eh, Darrin.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **¿En qué año estamos? —le pregunté.**

 **Puso ceño.**

 **—** **¿En el juego?**

 **—** **No. En la vida real.**

 **Tuvo que pararse a pensarlo.**

 **—** **En mil novecientos setenta y siete.**

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos los semidioses, menos Nico, quien seguía en su mundo

 **—** **No —dije, y empecé a preocuparme—. En serio.**

 **—** **Oye, tía, me das malas vibraciones. Tengo una partida que atender.**

 **Después de eso, me ignoró por completo.**

–Idiota –mascullaron muchos

 **Empecé a hablar con los demás, y descubrí que no era fácil. Estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, o al videojuego, o a su comida, o a lo que fuera. Encontré un tipo que me dijo que estábamos en 1985; otro, que en 1993. Todos aseguraban que no llevaban demasiado tiempo, sólo unos días, como mucho unas semanas. En realidad ni lo sabían ni les importaba.**

 **Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba yo allí?**

Todos jadearon. Aunque los griegos estaban tranquilo, pues sabían que la misión tuvo éxito…

Era una lástima que los romanos no tuvieran ese consuelo

 **Parecía sólo un par de horas, pero ¿cuánto había sido? Intenté recordar por qué estábamos allí. Íbamos a Los Ángeles. Teníamos que encontrar la entrada del inframundo. Mi madre… Por un horrible instante me costó recordar su nombre.**

–Eso debió aterrarla –mencionó Thalía

 **Sally. Sally Jackson. Tenía que dar con ella. Tenía que evitar que Hades causara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

–Seguramente llevará varios días –dijo Nico

 **Encontré a Annabeth aun construyendo su ciudad.**

 **—** **Venga —le dije—. Nos marchamos.**

 **No hubo respuesta. La sacudí por los hombros.**

 **—** **¿Annabeth? —Pareció molestarse.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Tenemos que irnos.**

 **—** **¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si acabo de construir las torres…**

–Lo cual es más importante que la misión –dijo Connor

 **—** **Este sitio es una trampa.**

 **No respondió hasta que volví a sacudirla.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa?**

 **—** **Escucha. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?**

 **—** **Oh, Percy, sólo unos minutos más.**

–Nunca saldrían –murmuró Nico.

 **—** **Annabeth, aquí hay gente desde mil novecientos setenta y siete. Niños que no han crecido más. Te inscribes y te quedas para siempre.**

 **—** **¿Y qué? —replicó—. ¿Te imaginas un lugar mejor?**

 **La agarré de la muñeca y la aparté del juego.**

 **—** **¡Eh! —me gritó, e intentó pegarme, pero nadie se molestó siquiera en mirarnos. Estaban demasiado absortos.**

 **La obligué a mirarme a los ojos.**

 **—** **Arañas. Enormes arañas peludas —le dije.**

–Eso funcionará –dijo Clarisse

 **Eso la estremeció y le aclaró la mirada.**

 **—** **Oh, santo Olimpo —musitó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos…?**

 **—** **No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Grover.**

 **Tras buscar un buen rato, lo vimos jugando al cazador cazado virtual.**

 **—** **¡Grover! —llamamos.**

 **Él contestó:**

 **—** **¡Muere, humano! ¡Muere, asquerosa y contaminante persona!**

Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Grover, por otra parte, estaba tan sonrojado que un tomate tendría envidia

 **—** **¡Grover!**

 **Se volvió con la pistola de plástico y siguió apretando el gatillo, como si sólo fuera otra imagen en la pantalla.**

Las carcajadas aumentaron

 **Miré a Annabeth, y entre las dos lo agarramos por los brazos y lo apartamos. Sus zapatos voladores desplegaron las alas y empezaron a tirar de sus piernas en la otra dirección mientras gritaba:**

 **—** **¡No! ¡Acabo de pasar otro nivel! ¡No!**

 **El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.**

 **—** **Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino?**

–Si las aceptan, nunca podrían salir voluntariamente –dijo Nico

 **—** **Nos vamos —le dije.**

 **—** **Qué lástima —repuso él, y me dio la sensación de que era sincero, como si nuestra partida le doliese en el alma—. Acabamos de abrir una sala nueva entera, llena de juegos para los poseedores de la tarjeta platino.**

 **Nos mostró las tarjetas. Sabía que si aceptaba una, jamás me iría. Me quedaría allí, feliz para siempre, jugando para siempre, y pronto olvidaría a mi madre, mi misión e incluso mi propio nombre. Jugaría al francotirador virtual con Darrin el Enrollado por los siglos de los siglos.**

Nadie pudo evitar reír

 **Grover tendió un brazo hacia la tarjeta, pero Annabeth le pegó un tirón y la rechazó.**

 **—** **No, gracias.**

 **Caminamos hacia la puerta y, a medida que nos acercábamos, el olor a comida y los sonidos de los videojuegos parecían más atractivos. Pensé en nuestra habitación del piso de arriba. Podíamos quedarnos sólo por esa noche, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida por una vez…**

–¡No lo hagas! –gritaron todos

 **Salimos a toda prisa del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la tarde, aproximadamente la misma hora del día que habíamos entrado en el casino, pero algo no cuadraba. El clima había cambiado por completo. Había tormenta y el desierto rielaba por el calor.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño. Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso.

 **Llevaba la mochila que me había dado Ares colgada del hombro, cosa rara, pues estaba segura de que la había desechado en la habitación 4001,**

–¿Qué le hiciste a la mochila? –preguntó Atenea a Ares.

–Ni idea –contestó

 **Pero de momento tenía otros problemas de qué preocuparme. Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Gracias a los dioses, seguía siendo el mismo año en que habíamos entrado. Después reparé en la fecha: 20 de junio. Habíamos pasado cinco días en el Casino Loto.**

–Oh, mierda –murmuraron todos

 **Sólo nos quedaba un día para el solsticio de verano. Un día para llevar a buen puerto nuestra misión.**

–Eso es todo –dijo Lacy, marcando la página.

–Ahora sí, a comer –dijo Hestia. Poco a pocos todos se fueron retirando de la sala.

* * *

 **(1) Créanme, no quieren saber la traducción.**

 **(2) ¿Les he dicho cuanto amo a ese gato?**

 **Hola chicos. Ya escribí el cap...**

 **Tienen que agradecerle a JohanDaniel25, el fue quien me ayudó con mi ausente inspiración...**

 **¿Sabían que él tiempo y la inspiración son una pareja bastante disfuncional?**

 **En fin, espero poder retomar el ritmo...**

 **Respuesta a review:**

 **VAMPIREPRINCESSM: Jajajaja. No se porqué, pero me diste una idea...**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Se despide.**

 **Daap**


	18. Chapter: Probamos camas de agua

Ya era hora de empezar con el entrenamiento, y todos estaban reunidos esperando a comenzar (Si, incluso los dioses. Pero ellos estaban de espectadores). Clarisse estaba terminando de planear unos detalles con los hijos de Hefesto, quienes asentían a todo lo que decía. Finalmente Clarisse empezó a caminar hasta los demás.

– ¿Dónde está el _romano_? –preguntó. Este empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba la hija de Ares– Bien, escucha porque no lo voy a repetir. Di Angelo va a traer unos esqueletos y tu tendrás que huir de ellos ¿Entendiste? –el chico bufó.

– ¿Eso es todo? Pensé que, no sé, habría trampas o algo así –los griegos sonrieron. Clarisse carraspeó.

–Esa es la idea general, y el nivel uno. Tú empezarás con nivel ocho –después señaló una línea–. Camina detrás de la línea –El romano, de nombre Erick, fue hasta donde le apuntaban—. Di Angelo, ahora –Nico chasqueó los dedos. Por unos segundos no pasó nada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó el legado de Marte—Al parecer era solo… –antes de que pudiera terminar, una mano le agarró el tobillo. Cuando Erick miró abajo, tuvo que retener un grito nada masculino.

De la tierra estaban saliendo múltiples esqueletos. Uno de ellos lo estaba usando a él para salir.

– ¡Corre! –le gritó Clarisse. El romano empezó a correr hasta el frente, justo cuando el último de los esqueletos había salido. Erick corrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que los estaba dejando atrás.

–No es tan difícil –dijo confiado. Clarisse sonrió.

–Deberías prestar más atención –sugirió. Antes de que Erick pudiera replicar, una flecha aterrizó a su lado.

–Bien hecho, Sandy –felicitó Will a su hermana de siete años—Chicos, apunten –toda la cabaña siete tensó sus arcos—Ya saben qué hacer.

– ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Erick con los ojos como platos. Empezó a tratar de esquivar las flechas, pero no se salvó de varios rasguños y cortes. Dos minutos después, los arqueros se detuvieron, pero antes de que el romano pudiera suspirar de alivio tropezó con una cuerda.

–Oh, nuestro turno –sonrió Beckendorf.

El romano ignoró lo que había dicho el hijo de Hefesto y empezó a volver a correr, pues los esqueletos le estaban dando alcance. En un momento pisó una trampa en el piso que hizo que por todo su cuerpo pasara electricidad.

–Eso debió doler –murmuró Jason, mientras observaba todo el entrenamiento. Una parte de él estaba feliz de que mientras él estuviera no hicieran entrenamientos tan duros.

Después de pasar la etapa de las trampas, llegaron a una especie de muro de escalar.

–Esto debe ser una broma –murmuró el legado, mientras empezaba a escalar. Por alguna razón, mientras más subía más alto estaba el muro.

–Bien hecho, Lou –felicitó Miranda, la hija de Hécate sonrió.

–Es uno de mis mejores trabajos –dijo.

Cuando el legado de Marte alcanzó la cima, un árbol le golpeó con una rama (N/A: No es el Sauce Boxeador). Y así pasó el rato, finalmente después de golpes, rasguños, moretones y haber que las hijas de Afrodita se encargaran de aplicarle perfume a sus heridas*, el chico se desplomó.

– ¿Terminamos? –preguntó Reyna. Clarisse lo meditó un poco.

–Claro… –el legado de marte soltó un suspiro de alivio. En eso los esqueletos llegaron hasta él y lo empezaron a arrastrar—Después de que termine con los esqueletos, claro.

No fue hasta la noche que encontraron a Erick, quien estaba inconsciente.

Pero sigamos con la historia.

– ¿Quién sigue? –preguntó Clarisse. Los romanos se miraron entre ellos, ya que ninguno quería pasar.

–Creo que sería mejor que volviéramos a la lectura –dijo Octavian. Nunca lo admitiría, pero ahora los griegos le daban más miedo. Percy sonrió.

–Ya que insistes… Será tu turno de leer –antes de que el romano pudiera replicar, Percy ya le había entregado el libro—La página está marcada –Octavian murmuró algo que nadie entendió (aunque seguramente no sería nada lindo) y, mientras todos volvían a sus asientos, empezó a leer

– **Probamos camas de agua** –leyó. Annabeth y Grover hicieron una mueca de dolor.

– ¿Cómo terminaron probando camas de agua? –preguntó Piper entre divertida y consternada.

–De una forma bastante estúpida –admitió Annabeth.

 **Fue idea de Annabeth.**

Todos miraron a la rubia

– ¿Qué? –espetó.

 **En Las Vegas nos hizo subir a un taxi como si realmente tuviéramos dinero y le dijo al conductor:**

 **—** **A Los Angeles, por favor.**

– ¿Cómo planean que los lleve gratis? –inquirió Octavian, auto-interrumpiendo la lectura.

–No planeaba eso –contestó simplemente Annabeth.

 **El taxista mordisqueó su puro y nos dio un buen repaso.**

 **—** **Eso son quinientos kilómetros. Tendrán que pagarme por adelantado.**

 **—** **¿Acepta tarjetas de débito de los casinos? —preguntó Annabeth.**

– ¿Esa tarjeta funciona fuera de los casinos? –Preguntó Jason–, sé que algunas lo hacen, pero el Lotus no es normal...

–Ya verás, mi pequeño saltamontes, ya lo verás –contestó Percy, mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Jason. Este solo la miró con confusión.

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

 **—** **Algunas. Lo mismo que con las tarjetas de crédito. Primero tengo que comprobarlas.**

 **Annabeth le tendió su tarjeta verde LotusCash.**

 **El taxista la miró con escepticismo.**

 **—** **Pásela —le animó Annabeth.**

 **Lo hizo.**

 **El taxímetro se encendió y las luces parpadearon. Marcó el precio del viaje y, al final, junto al signo del dólar apareció el símbolo de infinito.**

Un «Wooooow» se escuchó por toda la sala

 **Al hombre se le cayó el puro de la boca. Volvió a mirarnos, esta vez con los ojos como platos.**

 **—** **¿A qué parte de Los Ángeles… esto, alteza?**

–No alimentes su ego –dijo Luke, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–No es bueno para Annie –agregó Thalía. La rubia fulminó con la mirada a ambos

 **—** **Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. —Annabeth se irguió en el asiento, muy ufana con lo de «alteza»-. Si nos lleva rápido, puede quedarse el cambio.**

–Mala idea –exclamaron los griegos, y algunos romanos.

 **Creo que no debería haberle dicho aquello.**

 **El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave.**

Algunos empalidecieron a imaginarse la velocidad.

 **En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les conté mi último sueño, pero los detalles se volvieron borrosos al intentar recordarlos. El Casino Loto parecía haber provocado un cortocircuito en mi memoria.**

–Es normal –dijo Nico–, por más que solo pases un segundo allá, igual el lugar te afectará.

 **No recordaba de quién era la voz del sirviente invisible, aunque estaba segura de que era alguien que conocía.**

 _Y sí que lo conocía_ –pensó Percy, mirando a Luke.

 **El sirviente había llamado al monstruo del foso algo más aparte de «mi señor». Había usado un nombre o título especial…**

 **—** **¿El Silencioso? —Sugirió Annabeth—. ¿Plutón? Ambos son apodos para Hades.**

–Plutón no es un apodo –se quejó Hades–, y no comprendo que tienen contra mí. No fue mi culpa.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Percy.

–Pero en ese momento no –agregó Annabeth.

 **—** **A lo mejor —dije, pero no me parecía ninguno de los dos.**

–Y los instintos de Percy atacan de nuevo –rió Connor.

 **—** **Ese salón del trono se asemeja al de Hades —intervino Grover—. Así suelen describirlo.**

 **Meneé la cabeza.**

 **—** **Aquí falla algo. El salón del trono no era la parte principal del sueño. Y la voz del foso… No sé. Es que no sonaba como la voz de un dios.**

– ¿Cómo suena la voz de un dios? –preguntó Hermes.

–Eh… más poderosa, supongo –contestó Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron como platos.**

 **—** **¿Qué piensas? —le pregunté.**

 **—** **Eh… nada. Sólo que… No, tiene que ser Hades.**

Este bufó, completamente indignado.

 **Quizá envió al ladrón, esa persona invisible, por el rayo maestro y algo salió mal…**

 **—** **¿Cómo qué?**

 **—** **No… no lo sé —dijo—.**

– ¡Annabeth no sabe algo! –exclamó Travis, con cara de horror.

– Eso ya es mala señal –agregó Connor. Cabe decir la rubia los fulminó con la mirada

 **Pero si robó el símbolo de poder de Zeus del Olimpo y los dioses estaban buscándolo… Me refiero a que pudieron salir mal muchas cosas.**

Los griegos asintieron.

 **Así que el ladrón tuvo que esconder el rayo, o lo perdió.**

–Creo que fue una mezcla de ambas cosas… –comentó Percy, mirando de reojo al hijo de Hermes

 **En cualquier caso, no consiguió llevárselo a Hades. Eso es lo que la voz dijo en tu sueño, ¿no? El tipo fracasó. Eso explicaría por qué las Furias lo estaban buscando en el autobús. Tal vez pensaron que nosotros lo habíamos recuperado. —Annabeth había palidecido.**

 **—** **Pero si ya hubieran recuperado el rayo —contesté—, ¿por qué habrían de enviarme al inframundo?**

–Rehenes –contestaron simplemente los hijos de los dioses relacionados con la guerra.

 **—** **Para amenazar a Hades —sugirió Grover—. Para hacerle chantaje o sobornarlo para que te devuelva a tu madre.**

 **Dejé escapar un silbido.**

 **—** **Menudos pensamientos malos tienes para ser una cabra.**

Todos empezaron a reír.

 **—** **Vaya, gracias.**

 **—** **Pero la cosa del foso dijo que esperaba dos objetos —repuse—. Si el rayo maestro es uno, ¿cuál es el otro?**

Atenea miró a Hades de reojo, pensando si el hecho de que nombraran el yelmo de su tío durante la lectura fuese casualidad.

 **Grover meneó la cabeza. Annabeth me miraba como si supiera mi próxima pregunta y deseara que no la hiciese.**

 **—** **Tú sabes lo que hay en el foso, ¿verdad? —le pregunté—. Vamos, si no es Hades.**

–Entonces es un ser maligno que no puede esperar hasta después de mi muerte para decidir que quiere recuperar su trono –bufó Percy, contestándose a sí misma.

 **—** **Percy… no hablemos de ello. Porque si no es Hades… No; tiene que ser Hades.**

 **Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: «FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS.»**

 **Tenía la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de información básica y crucial.**

–Nos faltaba MUCHA información –se quejó Annabeth.

 **Era como cuando miraba una palabra corriente que debía saber, pero no podía entenderla porque un par de letras estaban flotando. Cuanto más pensaba en mi misión, más seguro estaba que enfrentarme a Hades no era la respuesta.**

–Bueno… –meditó Percy–, no fue la respuesta enfrentarme a Hades, pero si ayudó bastante ir hasta el inframundo.

 **Estaba pasando otra cosa, algo incluso más peligroso.**

Poseidón empalideció. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

 **El problema era que estábamos dirigiéndonos al inframundo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, convencidos de que Hades tenía el rayo maestro. Si llegábamos allí y descubríamos que no era así, no tendríamos tiempo de corregirnos. La fecha límite del solsticio habría concluido y la guerra empezaría.**

–De todas formas la guerra empezó –comentó Nico.

–Cállate, chico zombie –le riñó Thalía.

 **—** **La respuesta está en el inframundo —aseguró Annabeth—. Has visto espíritus de muertos, Percy. Sólo hay un lugar posible para eso. Estamos en el buen camino.**

–Los espíritus están en todas partes –murmuró Reyna, compartiendo una mirada con su hermana.

 **Intentó subirnos la moral sugiriendo estrategias inteligentes para entrar en la tierra de los muertos, pero yo no lograba concentrarme. Había demasiados factores desconocidos. Era como estudiar para un examen del que no conoces la materia.**

Los hijos de Atenea se escandalizaron, al igual que la diosa.

 **Y créeme, eso lo he hecho unas cuantas veces.**

Por otro lado, muchos semidioses asintieron. Percy no era la única que había hecho eso.

 **El taxi avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cada golpe de viento por el Valle de la Muerte sonaba como un espíritu. Cada vez que los frenos de un camión chirriaban, me recordaban la voz de reptil de Equidna.**

–Eso ya es tu imaginación –dijo Annabeth.

 **Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tienen las playas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque olía peor.**

Poseidón bufó, no importaba cuantas veces limpiara esa playa, los humanos siempre la ensuciaban de nuevo.

 **Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surferas esperando la ola perfecta.**

Percy y Piper compartieron una mirada cómplice.

–Hay que llevar a Rachel también –comentó la hija de Poseidón.

– ¿Sabes surfear? –le preguntó Piper a la portadora del oráculo.

–Percy me enseñó –contestó–. Fue un mes antes de la Batalla de Manhattan.

 **Grover, Annabeth y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.**

 **—** **¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Annabeth.**

–Buena pregunta –dijo Jason.

–Es algo obvio –comentó Teseo–. Solo tiene que ir bajo el agua –este comentario le ganó un golpe de su primo– ¡Auch! Tritón ¿Por qué me golpeas? –

–No todos respiramos bajo el agua, idiota –bufó.

 **El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol.**

Muchos se maginaron la escena. Sin duda era un paisaje hermoso.

 **Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la playa de Montauk, en el otro extremo del país, donde contemplaba un océano diferente.**

–Unas dos semanas ¿No? –preguntó Hazel.

 **¿Cómo podía haber un dios que controlara todo aquello? Mi profesor de ciencias decía que dos tercios de la superficie de la tierra estaban cubiertos por agua. ¿Cómo podía yo ser la hija de alguien tan poderoso?**

Poseidón sonrío.

 **Me metí en las olas.**

– ¡Ven! Es lo más lógico –volvió a decir Teseo. Esta vez fue Orión el que le dio el golpe– Está bien, no diré nada más.

–Más te vale –dijo Perseo.

 **—** **¡Percy! —Llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

– ¿No es obvio? –Preguntó Leo—Se está bañando para estar presentable ante Hades.

–Cállate, Leo –ordenó Piper, usando algo de encanto vocal. El hijo de Hefesto cerró la boca inmediatamente

 **Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho.**

 **Ella gritaba a mis espaldas:**

 **—** **¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas!**

Los amantes de la naturaleza bufaron, bastante enojados.

 **En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua.**

–Cualquiera diría que solo lo hiciste para no seguir escuchando a Annie –rió Rachel. Annabeth miró molesta a la pelirroja, aunque todo empeoró cuando Percy empezó a silbar "inocentemente".

 **Al principio aguanté la respiración. Es difícil respirar agua intencionadamente. Al final ya no pude aguantarlo. Tragué… No había duda, respiraba con normalidad.**

Teseo asintió, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.

 **Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo sabía dónde estaba todo. Sentía la textura cambiante del fondo. Veía las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distinguía las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que formaban.**

Un «Wow» colectivo se escuchó por todas partes. Los hijos de Atenea pensaban en lo útil que podría ser para la exploración del mar, los de Apolo pensaban en los lindos paisajes que podrían pintar. Por otra parte, los otros hijos de los tres grandes (menos Thalía, cabe destacar) pensaban que a ellos les pasaba algo parecido, solo que con el viento (en el caso de Jason) y la tierra (en el caso de Hazel y Nico).

 **Sentí una caricia en la pierna.**

Luke alzó una ceja.

 **Miré hacia abajo y por poco subo hasta la superficie como un misil. Junto a mí había un tiburón mako**

Y… hasta ahí llegó el encanto para varios. Aunque los hijos de Atenea igual estaban interesados…

 **De un metro y medio de longitud.** (N/A: Cuando mides menos de un metro y medio….)

–Oh, era solo una cría –dijo Poseidón, sonriendo— Suelen llegar a medir hasta más de tres metros y medio (1).

 **Pero el bicho no atacaba. Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito.**

–Oh, que tierno… –dijo Teseo, sonriendo. Perseo suspiró, su primo no era nada normal.

 **Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza. Me sujeté de la aleta con las dos manos y el tiburón salió disparado, arrastrándome con él. Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo. Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón a medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí.**

Thalía empalideció. Tal vez era bajo el agua, pero con la referencia al Gran Cañón…

 **La superficie brillaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima. Sabía que la presión debería haberme aplastado y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando. Sin embargo… Me pregunté si habría algún límite, si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico.**

–No hay un límite –dijo Poseidón–, aunque hay ciertos lugares en los cuales no debes ir. Por ejemplo, el Triángulo de las Bermudas o el Mare Nostrum –Percy le dio a su padre la sonrisa más inocente que pudo hacer. Al mismo tiempo hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Apolo si podía darle relajantes a su padre para el resto de los libros.

 **Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la de mi madre me llamó:**

 **—** **Percy Jackson.**

 **Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que montaba.**

Muchos hombres, instantáneamente, prestaron más atención al libro.

 **Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas. La dama submarina me sonrió.**

 **—** **Has llegado lejos, Percy Jackson. Bien hecho.**

 **No estaba muy segura de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia.**

–Eres una princesa, Percy. No tienes que hacerlo –dijo Poseidón. Percy se encogió de hombros.

–Ya se los dije, no estaba muy segura de que hacer.

 **—** **¿Eres la mujer que me habló en el río Mississipi?**

 **—** **Sí, niña. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte.**

Poseidón sonrió.

–Aunque igual son muuuuy serviciales –dijo Teseo, claramente en doble sentido. Esta vez no se ganó un golpe por parte de sus familiares, pero si varias flechas de plata se dirigieron en su dirección. Aunque claro, tener siglos de experiencia entrenando le permitió esquivarlas.

 **—** **¿Y usted sí le sirve en su corte?**

 **Asintió.**

 **—** **Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar, y aún más tiempo desde una niña. Te hemos observado con gran interés.**

– ¿No es acoso? –preguntó Lou Ellen. Will se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, Lou. No lo sé.

 **De repente recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Montauk cuando era una niña, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida, no había vuelto a pensar en ello.**

Muy pocos pudieron evitar reírse.

 **—** **Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí —dije—, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?**

–No podía –suspiró Poseidón.

 **Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades.**

 **—** **No juzgues al Señor del Mar severamente —me aconsejó la nereida—. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos.**

–No es favoritismo –replicó Malcom–, es mostrar que nos quieren.

–O que no fuimos algo no deseado –bufó Thalía.

 **—** **¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos?**

 **—** **Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo.**

 **Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas.**

 **—** **Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades —prosiguió—. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini,**

–Otra vez lo nombran –dijo Frank– ¿Quién es? –

–Fue uno de mis hermanos –aclaró Lou Ellen.

 **Que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro. ¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos?**

 **—** **Yo… pues no, señora.**

–Tiene otros talentos –aseguró Hazel.

 **—** **Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo.**

–Pero claro que no –dijo Poseidón–, incluso si eso significa encerrarte en mi palacio –Anfitrite le dio un golpe.

–No encerrarás a la niña en el palacio –le riñó.

 **Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies.**

 **—** **¿Qué pasará?**

 **—** **Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar.**

 **—** **¿Qué hay de la advertencia?**

Atenea prestó más atención.

 **Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes.**

 **—** **Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio.**

–Bueno, tengo que hacer algo aparte de atormentar almas todo el tiempo –se trató de justificar el dios. La mirada que le estaba dando Poseidón le estaba inquietando.

 **En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente.**

Teseo alzó una ceja.

–Eso sonó a doble sentido –comento. Nico se estremeció, si su padre y Percy… No, no quería imaginarlo.

 **Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Percy Jackson.**

 **Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío.**

 **—** **¡Espera! —grité—. En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos?**

 **—** **¡Adiós, joven heroína! —Se despidió mientras su voz se desvanecía en las profundidades—. ¡Escucha tu corazón! —Se convirtió en una motita de luz verde y desapareció.**

 **Quise seguirla y conocer la corte de Poseidón,**

–Algún día lo harás –dijo Poseidón–, ese no es el momento.

 **Pero miré hacia arriba, al atardecer que oscurecía la superficie. Mis amigos esperaban. Teníamos tan poco tiempo… Nadé hasta la superficie.**

 **Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Annabeth todo lo ocurrido y les enseñé las perlas.**

 **Ella hizo una mueca.**

 **—** **No hay regalo sin precio.**

 **—** **Éstas son gratis.**

–No lo eran –suspiró Percy.

 **—** **No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. «No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio. Ya lo verás.**

 **Con tan feliz pensamiento,**

–Sarcasmo, lindo sarcasmo –sonrió Leo.

 **Le dimos la espalda al mar.**

 **Con algunas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood. Le enseñé al conductor la dirección del inframundo que había sacado del Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la tía Eme, pero jamás había oído hablar de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio.**

–La niebla –dijo Hades.

 **—** **Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión —me dijo—. ¿Eres una niña actriz o algo así?**

 **—** **Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas…**

–Bien, ahora deja la mentira así –pidió Hermes.

 **Para un montón de niñas actrices.**

Hermes suspiró.

–Pudo ser peor –dijo. Percy sonrió.

 **—** **¡Oh! Eso lo explica.**

 **Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada.**

 **Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. Tampoco aparecía en el listín. En un par de ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en callejones para evitar los coches de policía.**

Los hijos de Hermes asintieron, conformes con las acciones de la semidiosa.

 **Me quedé atónita delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos: en la televisión estaban emitiendo una entrevista con alguien que me resultaba muy familiar: mi padrastro, Gabe el Apestoso.**

Muchos gruñeron con solo escuchar el nombre.

 **Estaba hablando con la célebre presentadora Barbara Walters; quiero decir, en plan como si fuera famoso.**

–Ya quisiera él… –murmuró Grover.

 **Ella estaba entrevistándolo en nuestro apartamento, en medio de una partida de póquer, y a su lado había una mujer joven y rubia, dándole palmaditas en la mano.**

Todas las mujeres miraron con asco el libro.

–Lo que hacen algunas mujeres por el dinero… -murmuró Deméter.

 **Una lágrima falsa brilló en su mejilla. Estaba diciendo:**

 **«De verdad, señora Walters, de no ser por Sugar, aquí presente, mi consejera en la desgracia, estaría hundido. Mi hijastra se llevó todo lo que me importaba. Mi esposa…**

 _Como si le importara…_ –pensó Poseidón.

 **Mi Cámaro…**

–Un auto no es más importante que una mujer –dijo Afrodita, frunciendo el ceño.

 **L-lo siento. Todavía me cuesta hablar de ello.»**

 **«Lo han visto y oído, queridos espectadores. —Barbara Walters se volvió hacia la cámara—. Un hombre destrozado.**

–Destrozado por pirañas, próximamente –murmuró Poseidón, con un aura oscura rodeándolo. Los romanos se alejaron, por instinto más que por otra cosa.

 **Una adolescente con serios problemas.**

–Aunque eso no es falso –comentó Luke. Percy le dio un pequeño golpe, aunque era obvio que no lo hizo con fuerza.

 **Permítanme enseñarles, una vez más, la última foto que se tiene de la joven y perturbada fugitiva, tomada hace una semana en Denver.»**

 **En la pantalla apareció una imagen granulada de Grover, Annabeth y yo de pie fuera del restaurante Colorado, hablando con Ares.**

 **« ¿Quiénes son los otros niños de esta foto? —preguntó Barbara Walters dramáticamente—.**

–Ellos –mencionó Percy, señalando a Grover y a Annabeth.

 **¿Quién es el hombre que está con ellos?**

–Él –señaló Percy, esta vez a Ares.

 **¿Es Percy Jackson una delincuente, una terrorista o la víctima de un lavado de cerebro a manos de una nueva y espantosa secta?**

–Oh, podríamos hacer una secta –sugirió Leo–, usaríamos túnicas y códigos secretos.

–Creo que no fue buena idea que leyeras libros de Dan Brown (2) –dijo Piper, negando con la cabeza.

 **Tras la publicidad, charlaremos con un destacado psicólogo infantil. Sigan sintonizándonos.»**

Annabeth miró a su amiga. Con todas las cosas que paso… tal vez no sería tan mala idea que fuera con un psicólogo…

 **—** **Vamos —me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que destrozara el escaparate de un puñetazo.**

 **Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. A ver, que no se me malinterprete. Soy de Nueva York y no me asusto fácilmente.**

– ¿Qué tiene que seas de Nueva York? –preguntó Frank.

–Algún día te llevaré ahí, amigo –prometió Percy–. Entonces lo entenderás.

 **Pero Los Angeles es muy distinto de Nueva York, donde todo parece cerca. No importa lo grande que sea la ciudad, se puede llegar a todas partes sin perderte. La disposición de las calles y el metro tienen sentido. Hay un sistema para que las cosas funcionen. En Nueva York, un niño está a salvo mientras no sea idiota.**

– ¿Cómo hiciste toda tu vida? –preguntó Thalía. Percy rodó los ojos.

–Fácil, Cara de Pino. Simplemente no soy una idiota, a diferencia de otros –respondió, mirando a su prima.

–Eh, no tienes porqué llamar idiota a Nico –le picó Thalía a su primo. Este se limitó rodar los ojos, pero no respondió. No le daría ese gusto a su prima.

 **Los Angeles no es así. Es una ciudad extensa y caótica en la que resulta difícil moverse. Me recordaba a Ares.**

El dios miró a la chica con una ceja alzada, pensando en sí debería sentirse alagado o insultado.

 **No le bastaba con ser grande; tenía que demostrar que era grande siendo además escandalosa, rara y difícil de navegar.**

–Nueva York es más escandalosa que Los Angeles –dijo Piper.

–No lo creo –dijo Percy–, Los Angeles es peor.

–Ambas ciudades son mucho más escandalosas que San Francisco, y punto –declaró Annabeth. Reyna le dio la razón.

 **No sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar la entrada al inframundo antes del día siguiente, el solsticio de verano.**

–Que optimista –se quejó Gwen.

 **Nos cruzamos con miembros de bandas, vagabundos y gamberros que nos miraban intentando calibrar si valía la pena atracarnos. Al pasar por delante de un callejón, una voz desde la oscuridad me llamó.**

 **—** **Eh, preciosa. —Como una idiota, me paré.**

FacePalm por parte de los griegos, y varios romanos. Esto ya era el colmo.

 **Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos.**

Hestia negó con la cabeza. Esos niños probablemente eran los que tenían problemas en casa.

 **Instintivamente destapé el bolígrafo,**

– ¡Ya lo sé! Eso no les va a hacer nada –exclamó Percy antes de que alguien dijera algo.

 **Y cuando la espada apareció de la nada los chavales retrocedieron, pero el cabecilla era o muy idiota o muy valiente, porque siguió acercándoseme empuñando una navaja automática.**

 **Cometí el error de atacar.**

 **El chico gritó. Debía de ser cien por cien mortales, porque la hoja lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno. Se miró el pecho.**

 **—** **¿Qué demo…?**

 **Supuse que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que la consternación se convirtiera en ira.**

 **—** **¡Corran! —le grité a Annabeth y Grover.**

 **Apartamos a dos chavales de en medio y corrimos por la calle, sin saber adónde nos dirigíamos. Giramos en una esquina.**

 **—** **¡Allí! —exclamó Annabeth.**

 **Sólo una tienda del edificio parecía abierta, los escaparates deslumbraban de neón. En el letrero encima de la puerta ponía algo como: «alpacio ledas sacam de augade crstuy.»**

 **—** **¿Al Palacio de las Camas de Agua Crusty? —tradujo Grover.**

–Eso no me gusta –murmuró Teseo, frunciendo el ceño.

 **No sonaba como un lugar al que yo iría a menos que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, pero de eso se trataba precisamente. Entramos en estampida por la puerta y corrimos a agacharnos tras una cama de agua. Un segundo más tarde, la banda de chicos pasó corriendo por la acera.**

 **—** **Los hemos despistado —susurró Grover.**

–Algo pasó ¿No? –preguntó Katie. Annabeth asintió.

 **Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas.**

 **—** **¿A quién habéis despistado?**

 **Los tres dimos un respingo.**

 **Detrás de nosotros había un tipo con aspecto de rapaz y ataviado con un traje de los años setenta. Medía por lo menos dos metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía párpados pesados y una sonrisa reptiloide y fría. Se acercaba lentamente, pero daba a entender que podía moverse con rapidez si era preciso.**

–Esto debe ser una broma –dijo Teseo, jalándose los cabellos con frustración.

–Es Procrustes ¿No? –preguntó Poseidón, Percy asintió. Apolo tuvo la buena idea de darle calmantes al dos del mar.

 **El traje, del todo propio de los setenta, habría podido salir del Casino Loto. La camisa era de seda estampada de cachemira, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño. Las solapas de terciopelo eran casi pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello.**

 **—** **Soy Crusty —gruñó con una sonrisa manchada de sarro.**

 _Qué asco_ –pensaron todos.

 **—** **Perdone que hayamos entrado en tropel —le dije—. Sólo estábamos… mirando.**

 **—** **Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos gamberros —rezongó—. Merodean por aquí todas las noches. Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. Decidme, ¿os interesa una cama de agua?**

–Digan que no –pidió Teseo.

 **Iba a decir «no, gracias», pero él me puso una zarpa en el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de exposición. Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño supergrande, tamaño emperador del universo…**

–Quiero una cama así –le pidió Percy a su padre, con ojos de foca bebé– ¿Puedes…? –antes de siquiera terminar, Poseidón ya le había prometido que tendría una.

 **—** **Éste es mi modelo más popular. —Orgulloso, Crusty nos enseñó una cama cubierta con sábanas de satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal. El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de gelatina—. Masaje a cien manos —informó—.**

–Genial –dijo Leo.

 **Venga, probadlo. Tiraos en plancha, echad una cabezadita. No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes.**

 **—** **Pues… —musité— no creo que…**

 **—** **¡Masaje a cien manos! —exclamó Grover, y se lanzó en picado—. ¡Eh, tíos! Esto mola.**

 **—** **Hum —murmuró Crusty, acariciándose la coriácea barbilla—. Casi, casi.**

– ¿Casi qué? –preguntó Jason

 **—** **Casi ¿qué? —pregunté.**

–Oh, mi pobre hermano –se lamentó Thalía–. Ya pasaste demasiado tiempo con Percy, más te puede hacer un daño irreversible.

 **Miró a Annabeth.**

 **—** **Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. Podría irte bien.**

 **—** **Pero ¿qué…? —respondió Annabeth.**

 **Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y la condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo. Annabeth no quiso tumbarse y Crusty la empujó.**

–Genial, ahora mi hija está en todo ese lío –bufó Atenea.

 **—** **¡Eh, oiga! —protestó ella.**

 **Crusty chasqueó los dedos.**

 **—** **Ergo!**

 **Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron a Annabeth al colchón. Grover intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron.**

Hasta aquí llegó la tranquilidad que había estado presente en todo el capítulo…

 **—** **¡N-n-no m-m-mola-a-a! —Aulló, la voz vibrándole a causa del masaje a cien manos—. ¡N-n-no mm-mola na-a-a-da!**

 **El gigante miró a Annabeth, luego se volvió hacia mí y me enseñó los dientes.**

 **—** **Casi —lamentó. Intenté apartarme, pero su mano me agarró por la nuca—. ¡Venga, chica! No te preocupes. Te encontraremos una en un segundo.**

 **—** **Suelte a mis amigos.**

–Sabes que no te hará caso, ¿verdad? –preguntó Zoë. Percy se encogió de hombros.

–No perdía nada con intentar.

 **—** **Oh, desde luego. Pero primero tienen que caber.**

 **—** **¿Qué quiere decir?**

 **—** **Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente ciento ochenta centímetros. Tus amigos son demasiado cortos. Tienen que encajar.**

–Tengo 16 años y aún no mido eso –se quejó Percy

 **Annabeth y Grover seguían forcejeando.**

 **—** **No soporto las medidas imperfectas —musitó Crusty—. Ergo!**

 **Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos y hombros de Grover y Annabeth. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a mis amigos de ambos extremos.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor. Eso debía haber dolido

 **—** **No te preocupes —me dijo Crusty—. Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho centímetros más a sus columnas… Puede que incluso sobrevivan, ¿sabes? Bien, busquemos una cama que te guste.**

 **—** **¡Percy! —gritó Grover.**

 **La cabeza me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que no podía enfrentarme solo a aquel grandullón. Me rompería el cuello antes de que la espada se desplegase.**

 **—** **En realidad usted no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad?**

 **—** **Legalmente es Procrustes —admitió.**

 **—** **El Estirador —dije. Recordaba la historia: el gigante que había intentado matar a Teseo con exceso de hospitalidad de camino a Atenas.**

–Demasiado exceso de hospitalidad… –murmuró este.

 **—** **Exacto —respondió el vendedor—. Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? Es malo para el negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir «Crusty».**

 **—** **Tiene razón. Suena bien.**

–Oh, adulación. Eso puede servir –felicitó Apolo.

 **Se le iluminaron los ojos.**

 **—** **¿Eso crees?**

 **—** **Oh, desde luego —contesté—. Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca…**

 **Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no aflojó mi cuello.**

 **—** **Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas. ¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú?**

 **—** **No demasiados.**

–En realidad, era la primera vez que veía uno –admitió Percy

 **—** **¡Pues ahí lo tienes!**

 **—** **¡Percy! —Vociferó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **—** **No le hagas caso —le dije a Procrustes—. Es insufrible.**

–Oh, vamos –se quejó la hija de Poseidón ante la mirada fulminante de la rubia–. Sabes bien porqué lo dije.

 **El gigante se echó a reír.**

 **—** **Todos mis clientes lo son. Jamás miden ciento ochenta exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados. Y después, encima, se quejan del reajuste.**

–Como si lo hubiéramos pedido… -bufó Grover

 **—** **¿Qué hace si miden más de ciento ochenta?**

 **—** **Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil. —Me soltó, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, del mostrador de ventas sacó una enorme hacha doble de acero—. Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado.**

Muchos se estremecieron.

 **—** **Ya —dije tragando saliva—. Muy práctico.**

 **—** **¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con una cliente sensata!**

–Percy es muchas cosas, pero no es sensata –afirmó Thalía. Percy le sacó la lengua.

 **Las cuerdas ya estaban estirando de verdad a mis amigos. Annabeth había enrojecido. Grover hacía ruiditos de asfixia, como un ganso estrangulado.**

– ¿Un ganso estrangulado? –preguntó Jason—Okey, eso sí es raro.

 **—** **Bueno, Crusty… —comenté, intentando sonar indiferente. Miré la etiqueta con forma de corazón de la cama especial Luna de Miel—. ¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el movimiento ondulante?**

 **—** **Desde luego. Pruébala.**

 **—** **Sí, puede que lo haga. Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un tío grande como tú? ¿No se advierte ni una sola onda?**

–Buena idea –le felicitó Artemisa–, es porque eres una chica.

 **—** **Garantizado.**

 **—** **Venga, hombre.**

 **—** **Que sí.**

 **—** **Enséñamelo.**

–No puede ser tan idiota ¿Verdad? –preguntó Octavian, auto-interrumpiéndose de nuevo

 **Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón.**

 **—** **Ni una onda, ¿ves?**

–Olviden lo que dije, si lo es –bufó Octavian

 **Chasqueé los dedos.**

 **—** **Ergo.**

 **Las cuerdas rodearon a Crusty y lo sujetaron contra el colchón.**

 **—** **¡Eh! —chilló.**

 **—** **Centradlo bien —ordené.**

 **Las cuerdas se reajustaron rápidamente. La cabeza de Crusty entera sobresalió por la parte de arriba y sus pies por la de abajo.**

 **—** **¡No! —dijo—. ¡Espera! ¡Esto es sólo una demostración!**

 **Destapé el bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se desplegó.**

– ¡Vamos Percy! –exclamaron varios.

 **—** **Bien, prepárate… —No sentía ningún escrúpulo por lo que iba a hacer. Si Crusty era humano, no podría hacerle daño. Si era un monstruo, merecía convertirse en polvo durante un tiempo.**

 **—** **Eres un regateador duro, ¿eh? —dijo—. ¡Vale, te hago un treinta por ciento de descuento en modelos especiales!**

 **Levanté la espada.**

 **—** **¡Sin entrega inicial! ¡Ni intereses durante los seis primeros meses!**

 **Asesté un golpe. Crusty dejó de hacer ofertas.**

Una ola de aplausos se escuchó por toda la sala.

 **Corté las cuerdas de las otras camas. Annabeth y Grover se pusieron en pie, entre temblores, gruñidos y maldiciones.**

 **—** **Parecéis más altos —comenté.**

 **—** **Uy, qué risa —resopló Annabeth—. La próxima vez date un poquitín más de prisa, ¿vale?**

–Deberías agradecerle que te salvó la vida –le riñó Hestia.

 **Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes, y otro del Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Angeles: « ¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!» Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. « ¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!» La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa.**

–Oh, qué suerte –dijo Dakota.

 **—** **Vamos —dije.**

 **—** **Danos un minuto —se quejó Grover—. ¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!**

 **—** **Venga, no seáis quejicas. El inframundo está sólo a una manzana de aquí.**

–Fin del capítulo –dijo Octavian, mientras le entregaba el libro a Percy.

–Bien ¿Algún voluntario para leer? –preguntó esta.

–Yo quisiera leer –pidió Reyna, agarrando el libro–. El capítulo se llama...

* * *

 _(1) Confirmado por Wikipedia_

 _(2) Famoso autor de libros de suspenso, como Angeles y Demonios, El Codigo Da Vinci, entre otros._

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo, día de reyes, San Valentín, Carnaval, Semana Santa, y cualquier otra fiesta que no recuerde en este momento.**

 **Se que me quieren ahorcar, pero al menos ya actualicé. Espero retomar el ritmo...**

 **Cuentenme, ¿que ha pasado en sus vidas los últimos meses? Porque, en mi caso, han sido bastante... particulares.**

 **En fin, creo que no quieren leer mis estupideces, así que mejor sigan leyendo.**

* * *

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **NicoReyFantasma: Gracias, también me encanta el Fem-Percy.**

 **Que bien que te haya gustado esa escena.**

 **Genesis: Feliz navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes, dia de la Divina Pastora, día de la Juventud, etc...**  
 **Pues, yo soy de Lara.**  
 **Ya no voy a hacer lo del grupo...** **MarGZ12: Tal vez me guste un poco...**  
 **Oh, yo también lo digo bastante (aunque leo demasiadas historias de demasiados fandoms al mismo tiempo, así que es comprensible).**  
 **La pareja de Percy es información clasificada... Okey, no. Pero creo que todos quedarán felices al final.**

 **Guest 1: Hoy lo estoy continuando.** **Draco123: Okey... primero que nada, no me voy a meter con esos aspectos. Creo que mejor dejo a los personajes como estaban (cambiando una que otra cosa, obviamente).**  
 **Y, repito, la pareja ya la tengo decidida... Aunque admito que el Percy/Nico/Thalía me gusta bastante...**

* * *

 **Eso es todo... Hasta la próxima.  
Sin más que decir, me despido.**  
 **Daap**

 **P.D. La principal razón por la cual no actualicé fue la estúpida pelea. Y aún así me parece que no quedó bien...**


	19. Chapter: Annabeth, escuela de adiestrami

— **Annabeth, escuela de adiestramiento para perros** –leyó Reyna.

— Ya entiendo cómo trabaja con Percy… —murmuró Luke, aunque fue escuchado por cierta hija de Poseidón. Menos de cinco segundos después un montón de agua cayó sobre el rubio (sin mojar a nadie más, por supuesto). Luke miró molesto a la hija de Poseidón— ¡Percy! –

—Eso te pasa por decir eso —le recriminó esta. Ante esto, Luke no pudo debatir nada, solo se sentó en su puesto, mientras murmuraba cosas como que "Había mucho frío para estar mojado" o "Que no todos podíamos tocar el agua sin mojarnos". Percy simplemente rodó los ojos y, no sin antes sonreír disimuladamente, abrazó al rubio para poder secarlo.

Cabe decir que varias personas rieron de la cara de sorpresa que mostró Luke.

 **Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «ESTUDIOS DE grabación EL otro barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»**

—Entiendo lo de vagabundos y vivos –dijo Leo—, pero ¿Por qué abogados no? ¿Es que los pueden demandar por exceso de almas? –Piper le dio un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Cállate Leo! –le ordeno, aunque sin encanto.

— ¡Pero es una pregunta justa! –se defendió.

—Los abogados so muy molestos, eso es todo –cortó el tema Nico.

 **Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente.**

—La gente muere a cada segundo –se encogió de hombros Hades.

 **Tras el mostrador de seguridad había** **un guardia con gafas de sol, porra** **y aspecto de tío duro.**

—Caronte –murmuró Malcom.

 **Me volví hacia mis amigos.**

 **—Muy bien. ¿Recordáis el plan?**

 **— ¿El plan? —Grover tragó saliva—. Sí. Me encanta el plan.**

—Un gran plan –bufó Annabeth, rodando los ojos.

 **— ¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona? —preguntó Annabeth.**

—Pues, se meterán en un gran problema – contestó Hermes.

 **—No pienses en negativo.**

—Mira quien lo dice… —murmuró Rachel.

 **—Vale —dijo—. Vamos a meternos en la tierra de los muertos y no tengo que pensar en negativo.**

 **Saqué las perlas de mi bolsillo, las tres que la nereida me había dado en Santa Mónica. Si algo iba mal, no parecían de mucha ayuda.**

—Pues si que nos sirvieron –dijo Grover.

 **Annabeth me puso una mano en el hombro.**

 **—Lo siento, Percy, los nervios me traicionan. Pero tienes razón, lo conseguiremos. Todo saldrá bien.**

— ¿En serio piensas eso? –preguntó Thalía, alzando una ceja.

 **—Y le dio un codazo a Grover.**

—Eso lo responde –señaló Annabeth

 **— ¡Oh, claro que sí! —Dijo** **él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu madre. Ningún problema.**

—Claaaro –dijo Leo—. Eso podría ser verdad, excepto por el detalle de que omitiste: Están en las puertas del infierno.

 **Los miré y me sentí agradecido. Sólo unos minutos antes, por poco habían muerto en unas lujosas camas de agua, y ahora intentaban hacerse los valientes por mí, para infundirme ánimos.**

—Siempre estaremos para eso, Percy –dijo Annabeth, sonriéndole a su amiga.

 **Me metí las perlas en el bolsillo.**

 **—Vamos a repartir un poco de leña subterránea.**

 **Entramos en la recepción de EOB.**

 **Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactos como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada. Con el rabillo del ojo los veía a todos bien, pero si me centraba en alguno en particular, parecían transparentes. Veía a través de sus cuerpos.**

Algunos estremecieron ligeramente. Esa descripción era algo tétrica…

 **El mostrador del guarda de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo. Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación. Intenté leer su nombre.**

 **— ¿Se llama Quirón? —dije, confundido.**

Y por toda la sala se pudo escuchar un FacePalm general.

—Eso no le va a gustar nada –murmuró Nico.

 **Él se inclinó hacia delante desde el otro lado del mostrador. En sus gafas sólo vi mi reflejo, pero su sonrisa era dulce y fría, como la de una pitón justo antes de comerte.**

 **—Mira qué preciosidad de muchacha** **tenemos aquí. —Tenía un acento extraño, británico quizá, pero también como si el inglés no fuera su lengua materna—.**

—Porque no lo es –dijo Malcom—. Su lengua materna es el griego antiguo.

—Si, ya lo sé –bufó Percy—. Me pregunto cuando será el día en que ustedes entiendan que esto pasó hace CUATRO años.

—Es verdad –coincidió Annabeth—. Pero igual hay libros que vienen del futuro, así que no te librarás de esto.

Percy solo pudo mirar a los dioses con cara _¿Por qué a_ _mí?_ Aunque estos simplemente la ignoraron.

 **Dime, ¿te parezco un centauro?**

—No se parece a Quirón –dijo Lupa—, creo que lo único que tienen en común es que son seres antiguos –Quirón la miró, frunciendo el ceño, internamente preguntándose si le dijo que era un viejo disimuladamente.

 **—N-no.**

 **—Señor —añadió con suavidad.**

 **—Señor —repetí.**

 **Agarró su tarjeta de identificación con dos dedos y pasó otro bajo las letras.**

 **— ¿Sabes leer esto, niña? Pone C-a-r-o-n-t-e. Repite conmigo: Ca-ron-te.**

 **—Caronte.**

 **— ¡Impresionante! Ahora di: señor Caronte.**

 **—Señor Caronte.**

—Ese fue un momento algo humillante, la verdad –dijo Percy—. Era como estar con uno de mis profesores.

 **—Muy bien. —Volvió a sentarse—. Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón.**

Quirón, aunque ofendido, le dio la razón.

—Si, uno se siente mal cuando lo confunden con alguien como Caronte. Hasta podría decirse que me siento ofendido –todos los griegos ahogaron una risa. Ver a su maestro haciendo un berrinche era algo muy cómico

 **Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros, pequeños** **muertecitos** **?**

 **La pregunta me golpeó en el estómago como un puño. Miré a Annabeth, vacilante.**

 **—Queremos ir al inframundo —intervino ella.**

—No debiste ser tan directa, podrían sospechar –le corrigió Atenea.

 **Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro.**

 **—Vaya, niña, eres toda una novedad.**

 **— ¿Sí? —repuso ella.**

 **—Directa y al grano. Nada de gritos. Nada de «tiene que haber un error, señor Caronte». —Se nos quedó mirando—. ¿Y cómo habéis muerto, pues?**

 **Le solté un codazo a Grover.**

 **—Bueno… —respondió él—. Esto… ahogados… en la bañera.**

 **— ¿Los tres?**

 **Asentimos.**

—Debe ser una broma –dijo Hermes, bastante exasperado—. Deberían darles cursos de como mentir en el campamento mestizo.

—Hermes, no debes enseñarles a los niños a mentir –le regañó Hestia.

—Pero es verdad, tía H –lo apoyó Apolo—. Les puede servir en casos de emergencia, como este.

Hestia no estaba nada convencida, aunque igual lo dejó pasar. Era mejor que mintieran a que salieran heridos…

 **—Menuda bañera. —Caronte parecía impresionado—. Supongo que no tendréis monedas para el viaje. Veréis, cuando se trata de adultos puedo cargarlo a una tarjeta de crédito, o añadir el precio del ferry a la factura del cable. Pero los niños… Vaya, es que nunca os morís preparados. Supongo que tendréis que esperar aquí sentados unos cuantos siglos.**

—Eso es muy cruel –dijo Piper. Todas las mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Y no debería pasar –coincidió Hades—. Por cosas como estas es que siempre hay colapsos en esa área, tendré que hablar con Caronte después.

 **—No, si tenemos monedas. —Puse tres dracmas de oro en el mostrador, parte de lo encontrado en el despacho de Crusty.**

 **—Bueno, bueno… —Caronte se humedeció los labios—. Dracmas de verdad, de oro auténtico. Hace mucho que no veo una de éstas… —Sus dedos acariciaron codiciosos las monedas.**

 **Entonces Caronte me miró fijamente y su frialdad pareció atravesarme el pecho.**

 **—A ver —dijo—. No has podido leer mi nombre correctamente. ¿Eres disléxica, niña?**

 **—No —mentí—. Soy una muerta.**

 **Caronte se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó.**

 **—No eres ningún muerto. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eres una diosecilla.**

—Semidiosa, en realidad –corrigió Annabeth.

 **—Tenemos que llegar al inframundo —insistí.**

 **Caronte soltó un profundo rugido.**

 **Todo el mundo en la sala de espera se levantó y empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo, a encender cigarrillos, mesarse el pelo o consultar los relojes.**

 **—Marchaos mientras podáis —nos dijo Caronte—. Me quedaré las monedas y olvidaré que os he visto** **—Hizo ademán de guardárselas, pero yo se las arrebaté.**

 **—Sin servicio no hay propina. —Intenté parecer más valiente de lo que me sentía.**

—Parecías muy valiente –aseguró Grover.

 **Caronte volvió a gruñir, esta vez un sonido profundo que helaba la sangre. Los espíritus de los muertos empezaron a aporrear las puertas del ascensor.**

 **—Es una pena —suspiré—. Teníamos más que ofrecer.**

 **Le enseñé la bolsa llena con las cosas de Crusty. Saqué un puñado de dracmas y dejé que las monedas se escurrieran entre mis dedos.**

Hermes asintió con aprobación.

 **El gruñido de Caronte se convirtió en una especie de ronroneo de león.**

 **— ¿Crees que puedes comprarme, criatura de los dioses? Oye… sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes ahí?**

Hades suspiró.

—En serio debo hablar con él… —

 **—Mucho —contesté—. Apuesto a que Hades no le paga lo suficiente por un trabajo tan duro.**

—… pero ahora solo me molestará con eso –miró a Percy algo molesto—. Me acabas de asegurar al menos cincuenta años de que me repita ese tema.

Percy no sabía que responder.

—Eh ¿Lo siento? –era más una pregunta que otra cosa. Hades solo se cruzó de brazos y se empezó a quejar de los futuros dolores de cabeza que le causaría eso.

 **—Uf, si te contara… Pasar el día cuidando de estos espíritus no es nada agradable, te lo aseguro. Siempre están con «por favor, no dejes que muera», o «por favor, déjame cruzar gratis». Estoy harto.** **Hace tres mil años que no me aumentan el sueldo. ¿Y te parece que los trajes como éste salen baratos?**

—Yo no le obligo a usar esos estúpidos trajes italianos –siguió quejándose Hades—. Es más, estoy seguro que con lo que le pago es suficiente para poder conseguir de esos trajes.

 **—Se merece algo mejor —coincidí—. Un poco de aprecio. Respeto. Buena paga.**

Hades interrumpió sus quejas para mirar a Percy.

—Ya no eres mi favorita.

Teseo se acercó más a su tío.

— ¿Volví a ser el favorito? –preguntó. Antes de que Hades pudiera responder, Perseo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—No es momento para eso –después arrastró a su primo de regreso a su asiento, mientras este se tocaba donde le había golpeado.

 **A cada palabra, apilaba otra moneda de oro en el mostrador.**

 **Caronte le echó un vistazo a su chaqueta de seda italiana, como si se imaginara vestido con** **algo mejor.**

 **—Debo decir, niña, que lo que dices tiene algo de sentido. Sólo un poco, ¿eh?**

 **Apilé unas monedas más.**

 **—Yo podría mencionarle a Hades que usted necesita un aumento de sueldo…**

—No lo hiciste ¿O si? –preguntó Jason, mirando a la hija de Poseidón. Esta le dio una sonrisa de _Ya deberías saberlo…_ (1)

 **Suspiró.**

 **—De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meteros con calzador, ¿vale? —Se puso en pie, recogió las monedas y dijo—: Seguidme.**

 **Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras.**

—Eso es muy triste –murmuró Lacy. Malcom, a su lado, le dio toda la razón.

 **Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: «Largo de aquí, gorrones.»**

 **Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con** **una tarjeta de embarque verde.** **Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción.**

 **—Vale. Escuchad: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia —anunció a la sala de espera —. Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de** **que paséis aquí mil años más.** **¿Entendido?**

 **Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender.**

 **— ¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? —preguntó Annabeth.**

 **—Nada —repuso Caronte.**

 **— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?**

 **—Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso.**

—Lo cual es casi nunca, supongo –comentó Katie.

 **—Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. Eso no parece… justo.**

 **Caronte arqueó una ceja.**

 **— ¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niña? Espera a que llegue tu turno. Yendo a** **donde** **vas, morirás pronto.**

Atenea entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Era verdad que la muerte no era justa… Pero no debía decirle eso a su hija tampoco.

 **—Saldremos vivos —respondí.**

—Terquedad del mar –bufó Hércules, mirando a Teseo. Este solo le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

 **—Ja.**

 **De repente sentí un mareo. No bajábamos, sino que íbamos hacia delante. El aire se tornó neblinoso. Los espíritus que nos rodeaban empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en hábitos grises con capucha. El suelo del ascensor empezó a bambolearse.**

Muchos temblaron ante eso. Las descripciones no hacían más que mejorar…

 **Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrí, el traje de Caronte se había convertido en un largo hábito negro, y tampoco llevaba las gafas de carey. Donde tendría que haber habido ojos sólo había cuencas vacías; como las de Ares pero totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación. Advirtió que lo miraba y preguntó:**

 **— ¿Qué pasa?**

 **—No, nada —conseguí decir.**

 **Pensé que estaba sonriendo, pero no era eso. La carne de su rostro se estaba volviendo transparente, y podía verle el cráneo.**

 **El suelo seguía bamboleándose.**

 **—Me parece que me estoy mareando —dijo Grover.**

 **Cuando volví a cerrar los ojos, el ascensor ya no era un ascensor. Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera. Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados.**

Esta vez muchos incluso sintieron ganas de vomitar… pero nada grave.

 **—El río Estige —murmuró Annabeth—. Está tan…**

 **—Contaminado —la ayudó Caronte—. Durante miles de años, vosotros los humanos habéis ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzabais: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad. Gestión de residuos irresponsable, si vamos a eso.**

 **La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno.**

 **El pánico se apoderó de mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Toda aquella** **gente alrededor… estaba muerta.**

Nico, que ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso miró a Percy totalmente extrañado.

— ¿Qué esperabas en el inframundo? –preguntó. Percy se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se… Simplemente recién ahí me afectó eso —

 **Annabeth me agarró de la mano. En circunstancias normales,** **le habría dicho algún comentario al respecto, pero entendía por qué lo hacía. Quería asegurarse de que alguien más estaba vivo en el barco.**

— ¿Y yo no existo, verdad? –murmuró Grover.

—Sabes que no es por eso –

 **Me descubrí murmurando** **una oración, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a quién se la rezaba.**

—Puedes rezarme a mí –dijo Poseidón.

—Y a mi –dijo Hestia.

—A nosotros –dijeron Apolo y Hermes

—A mi también –dijo Deméter—. Si quieres cereales, solo tienes que pedir.

—Si quieres un concejo sobre amor, puedes orarme a mí –agregó Afrodita.

—O si te cansas de convivir con hombres, puedes decirme a mí –dijo Artemisa.

Percy agradeció esto.

 **Allí abajo, sólo un dios importaba, y era el mismo al que había ido a enfrentarme.**

—Eso no es un buen augurio –comentó Rachel

 **La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño.**

 **—El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento —comentó Caronte. Su sonrisa se volvió esquelética a la luz verde—. Mala suerte, diosecillos.**

—Pero si Cerbero es un amor… —sonrió Annabeth, bastante enternecida.

Las miradas cargadas de confusión no faltaron.

 **La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana** **cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.**

 **—Te desearía suerte, niña** **—dijo Caronte—, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna. Pero oye, no te olvides de comentar lo de mi aumento.**

 **Contó nuestras monedas de oro en su bolsa y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry** **Manilow** **mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado.** (N/A: Para variar, tuve que preguntarle a mi madre quien era Barry Manilow…)

 **Seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino.**

 **No estoy muy seguro de qué esperaba encontrar: puertas nacaradas, una reja negra enorme o algo así. La verdad es que la entrada a aquel mundo subterráneo parecía un cruce entre la seguridad del aeropuerto y la autopista de Nueva Jersey.**

—El inframundo constantemente se actualiza –dijo Nico, para después señalar a Teseo—. En nuestro tiempo, él se la pasa en Mortbook, Deadtube, Espwitter, Infragram, WhatsRIP… (2)

 **Había tres entradas distintas bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: «está entrando en erebo.» Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima. Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte.**

 **El rugido del animal hambriento se oía muy alto, pero no vi de dónde procedía. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, que supuestamente guardaba la puerta del Hades, no estaba por ninguna parte. Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente. Las otras dos iban como tortugas.**

—Por algo es muerte rápida –señaló Will.

 **— ¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté a Annabeth.**

 **—La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a** **los Campos de Asfódelos —dijo—.** **No quieren arriesgarse al juicio del tribunal, porque podrían salir mal parados.**

 **— ¿Hay un tribunal para los muertos?**

 **—Sí. Tres jueces. Se turnan los puestos. El rey Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare; gente de esa clase. A veces estudian una vida y deciden que esa persona merece una recompensa especial: los Campos Elíseos. En otras ocasiones deciden que merecen un castigo. Pero la mayoría… en fin, sencillamente vivieron, son historia. Ya sabes, nada especial, ni bueno ni malo. Así que van a parar a los Campos de Asfódelos.**

Hazel se removió inquieta en su puesto.

 **— ¿A hacer qué?**

 **—Imagínate estar en un campo de trigo de Kansas para siempre —contestó Grover.**

—No me gustaría –dijo Leo.

—No lo recomendaría –murmuró Leo

 **—Qué agobio —respondí.**

 **—Tampoco es para tanto —murmuró Grover—. Mira. —Un par de fantasmas con hábitos negros habían apartado a un espíritu y lo empujaban hacia el mostrador de seguridad. El rostro del difunto me resultaba vagamente familiar—. Es el predicador de la tele, ¿te acuerdas?**

 **—Anda, sí** **—Ya me acordaba. Lo había visto en la televisión un par de veces, en el dormitorio de la academia Yancy. Era un telepredicador pelmazo que había recaudado millones de dólares para orfanatos y después lo habían sorprendido gastándose el dinero en cosas como una mansión con grifos de oro y un minigolf de interior. Durante una persecución policial su Lamborghini se había despeñado por un acantilado.**

—Oh, eso es terrible –dijo Hestia.

— Lo peor es que esos niños quedaron esperando una ayuda que jamás llegaría –dijo Rachel, mirando a la diosa.

 **—Supuso Grover—. La gente mala, mala de verdad, recibe una atención personal en cuanto llegan. Las Fur… Las Benévolas prepararán una tortura eterna para él.**

 **Pensar en las Furias me hizo estremecer. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que en aquel momento me hallaba en su territorio. La buena de la señora Dodds estaría relamiéndose de la emoción.**

 _Seguramente lo estaba_ –pensó Nico. Pero prefirió no decir nada al ver la cara de angustia que tenía Poseidón.

 **—Pero si es predicador y cree en un infierno diferente… —objeté.**

 **Grover se encogió de hombros.**

 **— ¿Quién dice que esté viendo este lugar como lo vemos tú y yo? Los humanos ven lo que quieren ver. Sois muy cabezotas…**

El sátiro se ocultó atrás de Quirón ante las miradas que recibía por parte del 90% de la sala.

 **Quiero decir, persistentes.**

 **Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, aunque seguía sin localizar el lugar del que procedían.**

—Yo no quería saberlo –dijo Grover.

 **Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres había un enorme monstruo envuelto en sombras. No lo había visto antes porque era semitransparente, como los muertos. Si estaba quieto se confundía con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Sólo los ojos y los dientes parecían sólidos. Y estaba mirándome.**

 **Casi se me desencajó la mandíbula. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:**

 **—Es un rottweiler.**

Y el silencio se hizo en la sala…

.

.

.

.

… Que solo duró unos segundos antes de que la gran mayoría empezara a reír.

— ¿Qué esperabas? –quiso saber Malcom.

—Supongo que lo dirá en el libro –dijo Percy.

—Yo siempre lo imaginé como sale en la película de Hércules… La de Disney –mencionó Leo.

—No me gusta esa película –dijo Thalía—hacen ver a Zeus como un buen padre.

—Y a mi padre lo dejaron como el malo del cuento –se quejó Nico

— Mi padre ni siquiera habla en toda la película –replicó Percy—. Y parece una mala fusión entre un pez y un hombre.

— ¿Cómo así? –preguntó Poseidón, acercándose a los tres chicos.

— Lo descubrirás en uno años, papá –dijo Percy

 **Siempre me había imaginado a Cerbero como un enorme mastín negro. Pero evidentemente era un rottweiler de pura raza, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que también era el doble de grande que un mamut, casi del todo invisible, y tenía tres cabezas.**

—Importante detalle a tener en cuenta – mencionó Jason

 **Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él: no tenían miedo. Las filas en servicio se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus camino de muerte rápida pasaban justo** **entre sus patas delanteras y bajo su estómago, cosa que hacían sin necesidad de agacharse.**

 **—Ya lo veo mejor —murmuré—. ¿Por qué pasa eso?**

 **—Creo… —Annabeth se humedeció los labios—. Me temo que es porque nos encontramos más cerca de estar muertos.**

Hades asintió.

 **La cabeza central del perro se alargó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruñó.**

 **—Huele a los vivos —dije.**

 **—Pero no pasa nada —contestó Grover, temblando a mi lado—. Porque tenemos un plan.**

 **—Ya —musitó Annabeth—. Eso, un plan.**

 **Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear.**

 **— ¿Lo entiendes? —le pregunté a Grover.**

 **—Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo.**

 **— ¿Qué dice?**

 **—No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente.**

Esto no mejoró los nervios que se estaban presentando en Atenea y Poseidón.

 **Saqué un palo de mi mochila: el poste que había arrancado de la cama de Crusty modelo safari. Lo sostuve en alto, intentando canalizar hacia Cerbero pensamientos perrunos felices: anuncios de exquisiteces para perro, huesos de juguete, piensos apetitosos. Traté de sonreír, como si no estuviera a punto de morir.**

 **—Ey, grandullón —lo llamé—. Seguro que no juegan mucho contigo.**

— ¿Ese es el plan? –peguntó Clarisse—No entiendo cómo es que ustedes sobrevivieron a tantas misiones.

—Cosas de la vida, Clarisse, cosas de la vida… –respondió Percy.

 **— ¡** **GRRRRRRRRR** **!**

 **—Buen perro —contesté débilmente.**

 **Moví el palo. Su cabeza central siguió el movimiento y las otras dos concentraron sus ojos en mí, olvidando a los espíritus. Toda su atención se hallaba puesta en mí. No estaba muy segura de que fuera algo bueno.**

—No lo es –dijo Poseidón.

 **— ¡Agárralo! —Lancé el palo a la oscuridad, un buen lanzamiento. Oí el chapoteo en el río Estige.**

 **Cerbero me dedicó una mirada furibunda, no demasiado impresionado. Tenía unos ojos temibles y fríos.**

 **Bien por el plan.**

 **Cerbero emitió un nuevo tipo de gruñido, más profundo, multiplicado por tres.**

 **—Esto… —musitó Grover—. ¿Percy?**

 **— ¿Sí?**

 **—Creo que te interesará saberlo.**

 **— ¿El qué?**

 **—Cerbero dice que tenemos diez segundos para rezar al dios de nuestra elección. Después de eso… bueno… el pobre tiene hambre.**

Los pies de Poseidón ya estaban empezando a convertirse en agua

 **— ¡Esperad! —dijo Annabeth, y empezó a hurgar en su bolsa.**

— ¿Estás loca? –Preguntó Frank— ¡Deben salir de ahí!

 **«Oh-oh», pensé.**

 **—Cinco segundos —informó Grover—. ¿Corremos ya?**

 **Annabeth sacó una pelota de goma roja del tamaño de un pomelo. En ella ponía: «** **waterland** **,** **denver** **,** **co** **.» Antes de que pudiera detenerla, levantó la pelota y se encaminó directamente hacia Cerbero.**

 **— ¿Ves la pelotita? —le gritó—. ¿Quieres la pelotita, Cerbero? ¡Siéntate!**

 **Cerbero parecía tan impresionado como nosotros.**

Al igual que el resto de la sala.

 **Inclinó de lado las tres cabezas. Se le dilataron las seis narinas.**

 **— ¡Siéntate! —volvió a ordenarle Annabeth.**

 **Estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en la galleta de perro más grande del mundo.**

—Me alegra saber la confianza que me tienes –bufó Annabeth.

—Dame algo de crédito. No me esperaba eso –se defendió Percy. La rubia solo se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada.

 **En cambio, Cerbero se relamió los tres pares de labios, desplazó el peso a los cuartos traseros y se sentó, aplastando al instante una docena de espíritus que pasaban debajo de él en la fila de muerte rápida. Los espíritus emitieron silbidos amortiguados, como una rueda pinchada.**

—Auch –dijeron varios.

 **— ¡Perrito bueno! —dijo Annabeth, y le tiró la pelota.**

 **Él la cazó al vuelo con las fauces del medio. Apenas era lo bastante grande para mordisquearla siquiera, y las otras dos cabezas empezaron a lanzar mordiscos hacia el centro, intentando hacerse con el nuevo juguete.**

 **— ¡Suéltala! —le ordenó Annabeth.**

 **Las cabezas de Cerbero dejaron de enredar y se quedaron mirándola. Tenía la pelota enganchada entre dos dientes, como un trocito de chicle. Profirió un lamento alto y horripilante y dejó caer la pelota, ahora toda llena de babas y mordida casi por la mitad, a los pies de Annabeth.**

—No puedo creer que en verdad esté funcionando eso –comentó Hazel.

 **—Muy bien. —Recogió la bola, haciendo caso omiso de las babas del monstruo. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo—: Id ahora. La fila de muerte rápida es la más rápida.**

 **—Pero… —dije.**

 **— ¡Ahora! —ordenó, con el mismo tono que usaba para el perro.**

Luke sonrió levemente. Percy lo mojó un poco de nuevo, adivinando sus pensamientos.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! –preguntó, levemente molesto.

—Se lo que estabas pensando… —le refutó Percy. Luke, sin encontrar como defenderse, simplemente no dijo nada.

 **Grover y yo avanzamos poco a poco y con cautela.**

 **Cerbero empezó a gruñir.**

 **— ¡Quieto! —Ordenó** **Annabeth al monstruo—. ¡Si quieres la pelotita, quieto!**

 **Cerbero gañó, pero permaneció inmóvil.**

 **— ¿Qué pasará contigo? —le pregunté a Annabeth cuando cruzamos a su lado.**

 **—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Percy —murmuró—. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura…**

 **Grover y yo pasamos entre las patas del monstruo.**

 **«Por favor, Annabeth —recé en silencio—. No le pidas que vuelva a sentarse.»**

Esto provocó varias risas.

 **Conseguimos cruzar. Cerbero no daba menos miedo visto por detrás.** (N/A: Leyendo esto, me estoy riendo como loca…)

 **— ¡Perrito bueno! —le dijo Annabeth.**

 **Agarró la pelota roja machacada, y probablemente llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: si recompensaba a Cerbero, no le quedaría nada para hacer otro jueguecito. Aun así, se la lanzó y la boca izquierda del monstruo la atrapó al vuelo, pero fue atacada al instante por la del medio mientras la derecha gañía en señal de protesta.**

 **Así distraído el monstruo, Annabeth pasó con presteza bajo su vientre y se unió a nosotros en el detector de metales.**

 **— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le pregunté alucinado.**

 **—Escuela de adiestramiento para perros —respondió sin aliento, y me sorprendió verla hacer un puchero—. Cuando era pequeña, en casa de mi padre teníamos un doberman…**

—Extraño ese perro –comentó Annabeth.

 **—Eso ahora no importa —interrumpió Grover, tirándome de la camisa—. ¡Vamos!**

 **Nos disponíamos a adelantar la fila a todo gas cuando Cerbero gimió lastimeramente por las tres bocas. Annabeth se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al perro, que se había girado hacia nosotros. Cerbero jadeaba expectante, con la pelotita roja hecha pedazos en un charco de baba a sus pies.**

 **—Perrito bueno —le dijo Annabeth con voz de pena.**

Muchas personas (en su mayoría mujeres y amantes de los animales) no pudieron evitar sentir pena por el perro…

Reyna hizo nota mental de jugar con sus perros apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

 **Las cabezas del monstruo se ladearon, como preocupado por ella.**

 **—Pronto te traeré otra pelota —le prometió Annabeth—. ¿Te gustaría?**

Annabeth suspiró con culpa.

—Aún no lo he hecho… -

 **El monstruo aulló. No necesité entender su idioma para saber que Cerbero se quedaría esperando la pelota.**

Y ahí va la culpa, aumentando a cada segundo.

 **—Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te… te lo prometo.**

En serio esto no estaba mejorando para la rubia.

 **—Annabeth se volvió hacia nosotros—. Vamos.**

 **Grover y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas.**

 **« ¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!» Cerbero empezó a ladrar.**

 **Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo.**

 **Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias.**

 **—Bueno, Percy —murmuró Grover—, ¿qué hemos aprendido hoy?**

 **— ¿Que los perros de tres cabezas prefieren las pelotas rojas de goma a los palos?**

Muchos asintieron.

 **—No —contestó Grover—. Hemos aprendido que tus planes son perros, ¡perros de verdad!**

Percy se mostró en desacuerdo con esa parte.

 **Yo no estaba tan segura. Creía que Annabeth y yo habíamos tenido una buena idea. Incluso en ese mundo subterráneo, todos, incluidos los monstruos, necesitaban un poco de atención de vez en cuando.**

Hestia asintió, completamente de acuerdo con Percy.

 **Pensé en ello mientras esperaba a que los demonios pasaran. Fingí no darme cuenta de que Annabeth se enjugaba una lágrima de la mejilla mientras escuchaba el lastimero aullido de Cerbero en la distancia, que echaba de menos a su nueva amiga.**

(N/A: My feels…)

* * *

 _(1) Pollo, pollo, polla (?)_

 _(2) Suponiendo que ustedes saben a que se refiere, solo tengo que decir que no estoy 100% que la cronología esté bien. No recuerdo exactamente de que tiempo fue que los personajes vienen... Y no se exactamente cuando fueron lanzadas esas Apps._

* * *

 **Se que tardé demasiado en subir el cap, pero no ha sido mi culpa. Donde yo vivo el Internet no sirve (si saben quién es la Divaza, en uno de sus vídeos explica como es el Internet en Venezuela). Aparte de que en estos momentos mi vida está hecha un caos... Sobre esto le tendré noticias muy importantes próximamente.**

Espero que hayan pasado un buen día de las madres...

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.

Daap.

P.D. Tengo un mes con este capítulo, y no había podido subirlo.


	20. NA: Leanlo, es importante

Hola chicos...

Ya sé que seguro en esta nota me van a comentar cosas como "Debes actualizar" o algo así, pero les pido que se abstengan de eso.

Primero que todo, les diré algo que seguro les molestara: No he actualizado por falta de tiempo, porque en realidad tengo bastante tiempo libre ahora. Si, seguro pensarán "¿Y por qué no has actualizado desde hace dos meses entonces? Pues, la razón es más simple de lo que creen.

No tengo ganas ni inspiración para hacerlo.

Y si, tal vez eso me haga desconsiderada o irresponsable, pero eso no va a cambiar por lo pronto. Y antes que me reclamen por algo, voy a dar explicaciones.

Como ustedes saben (y si no lo saben, les digo) yo soy de Venezuela. Ya saben, aquel país ubicado entre Brasil, Colombia y Guyana... Se hacen una idea de la ubicación.

Sé que este no es un espacio para hablar del tema, pero... Esto ha influido mucho en por qué no he actualizado.

Actualmente en mi país las cosas no están bien; No, no solo no _están_ bien, simplemente están mal y ya.

Si no les interesa saber de este tema, avancen hasta las negritas.

Les pregunto... ¿Cómo es posible que en un país donde hayan tantas posibilidades para surgir, no solo a base de petróleo (que actualmente es la mayor -sino única- fuente de ingreso económica), sino también explotando el turismo (considerando que es un país megadiverso), la agricultura, etc...?

Pues, la respuesta es bastante fácil a decir verdad. El gobierno no sabe manejar la economía...

O el país en general.

Yo, a mis trece años (si, tengo trece años), he tenido la... No puedo decir mala suerte, ya que yo amo a mi país y todo lo que he conocido. Pero también me ha tocado vivir de primera mano lo que es la escasez no solo de alimentos, sino también de medicinas, productos de higiene personal, entre otras cosas; La inseguridad (Venezuela es uno de los países más inseguros del mundo, no estoy segura si es el primero. Aunque la capital, Caracas, si es la ciudad más peligrosa); El miedo... Miedo de no tener un futuro.

En Venezuela te matan por un teléfono, por comida (si, por comida. No estoy exagerando), por unos zapatos, por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado... Y por muchas otras razones que, de nombrarlas, se haría largo esto.

Ustedes seguro pensarán: Oh, pero es una niña, no sabe lo que es la realidad. Seguro está dramatizando todo...

No, lo que les digo es verdad. Hay gente _muriendo_ por falta de alimentos o por falta de medicina (no voy a tocar esto muy personalmente, pero si es importante que lo tomen en cuenta).

¿Les digo que es difícil? Escuchar de la Venezuela de antes por boca de tus padres o tus abuelos. Una Venezuela que, al menos actualmente, no conoceremos. Una Venezuela donde podías conseguir algo en un supermercado sin tener que hacer colas y llevando la cantidad que quieras, o donde podías estar en la calle sin tener que estar pendiente de todo el mundo por si te roban o algo así (de nuevo, no voy a tocar este tema personalmente).

Las cosas están mal, y no es algo que se pueda arreglar de un día para otro con un cambio de gobierno.

Y ese es el problema de todo. El gobierno no es el culpable de todo (aunque sí de gran parte del problema), nosotros mismos los venezolanos debemos cambiar nuestra mentalidad respecto a todo.

Antes a los venezolanos nos describían como personas alegres, unidas, amigables, "chéveres" (expresión venezolana, que significa algo como genial). Pero todo esto ha cambiado por completo... Ahora desconfiamos unos de los otros, peleamos por un simple kilo de alimento, se puede sentir la desesperación de la gente. No digo que ya no seamos de esa forma, pero... ¿Quien puede ser feliz luego de quedarse desde las tres de la mañana en una cola para conseguir alimento? Y eso solo si alcanzas a conseguirlo, o si ese día toca tu número (Gracias a la escasez, en Venezuela hay un sistema donde tu puedes comprar productos dependiendo del último número de tu documento de identidad, o cédula como es llamada aquí. Un ejemplo sería que tu cédula termina en 6, entonces te toca un día en la semana para comprar el producto que encuentres en ese momento). Otra opción es comprar ese mismo producto a revendedores (o bachaqueros, como los llamamos), pero muchísimo más caro de lo que vale según lo impuesto por el gobierno.

Muchas personas dicen que todo esto va a cambiar pronto, pero... ¿Cuando es eso? Todo esto reventó (por así decirlo) en el 2013, después de que el anterior presidente, Chávez, "muriera" (hubo mucha polémica respecto a la fecha exacta en que esto sucedió), dejando como sucesor a Nicolás Maduro (si no han oído nada respecto a él, solo busquen en Youtube su nombre y podrán reírse de las estupideces que ha dicho).

Este hombre... Mejor les dejo a su criterio definirlo.

Volviendo al tema, apenas asumió el poder (al principio era un presidente provisional, pero después "ganó" las elecciones presidenciales), todo se ha venido abajo. Hubieron muchas protestas al respecto, destacando las de febrero del 2014, pero actualmente (y a pesar de que casi todos estamos en contra del gobierno) las "esperanzas" de los venezolanos están puestas en un referéndum para poder sacarlo del poder (si quieren saber más al respecto, pueden investigarlo. No soy quién para explicarlo)

Estas razones han sido las causantes para que, desde hace unos cuantos años, miles de venezolanos tomaran la decisión de emigrar a otro país (aunque estoy segura que han sido más de dos millones de personas)... Y aquí es donde va mi explicación.

 **Razones por las cuales no he actualizado:**

Sí, ya les dije las razones: Falta de inspiración y ganas. Pero voy a explicar mi teoría del porqué me ocurre esto.

Como deben saber, la gente no es una máquina de ideas (al menos que seas Stephen King), y eventualmente muchos escritores sufren de bloqueos. Mi cabeza me lleva a pensar que los míos se deben a que me estoy adaptando a un nuevo entorno.

No sé si se los mencioné, pero pasé dos meses viviendo con mi padre, mi abuela, mis tíos y mi primo gracias a que mi madre estaba en Nueva York buscando posibilidades de emigrar a otro país (ahora ya entienden la explicación de lo de Venezuela, ¿no?). Y... No estaba acostumbrada a vivir allí, lo máximo que había pasado eran tres semanas en vacaciones. Uno de esos meses que viví allí aún estaba en clases.

Digo viví porque, actualmente, ya no estoy con ellos. Ahora estoy con mi mamá en Nueva York.

Me gustaría relatarles todas las cosas que he hecho apenas llegué acá hace casi dos semanas, pero eso lo dejaré para alguna nota de autor después de un cap (cuando actualice. Tengo como un mes escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, pero las ideas no llegan). Pero, lo más importante a destacar, es que ha sido un gran cambio.

Yo no sé cómo serán las cosas en donde viven, pero en mi caso yo consideraba que era una locura andar por la calle con un teléfono, o caminar por ahí después de las... Bueno, a cualquier hora. Aquí lo he hecho con toda la normalidad del mundo (aunque los primeros días me costó despegarme de la costumbre de estar escondiendo el teléfono a cada rato).

Chicos, les he escrito esto para que traten de comprender por qué me he tardado tanto en actualizar. Y, les pido por favor, que eviten poner comentarios en ésta nota como "No importa, tómate tu tiempo" o "No abandones la historia". Voy a contestar sus comentarios siempre y cuando no sean anónimos, estos solo los leeré.

Esto ha sido todo de mi parte.

Se despide,

Daap.

P.D. Los extrañé mucho. He contestado sus comentarios (excepto los anónimos, obviamente) para que sepan que sigo aquí, pendiente de ustedes.

P.D.2 Sé que algunos no estarán de acuerdo con lo que he dicho aquí, pero recuerden que esta es mi forma de explicarles lo que está sucediendo. Si hay algo en lo que esté incorrecta, diganmelo para no informar mal a las personas.

P.D.3 Casi lo olvido. A diferencia de otras notas de autor, esta no la voy a borrar.


	21. Chapter: Descubrimos la verdad, más o me

_Dedicado a Pantera, Kaoru y Kitty. Los extraño, chicos._

* * *

El último capítulo había dejado con un nudo en el estómago a varios, en especial a aquellos que le tenían aprecio a los animales. Después de todo, Cerbero solo era un perro. Sí, tenía tres cabezas, custodiaba la entrada de almas en el infierno y podía matar a alguien en solo segundos… Pero igualmente necesitaba un poco de amor.

Reyna no pudo evitar imaginarse a sus perros en el lugar de Cerbero, cosa que le había hecho sentir mal. Apenas regresaran los llevaría a jugar en algún parque.

—Eso es todo –dijo, cerrando el libro— ¿Alguien quiere leer el siguiente capítulo?

—Yo podría hacerlo –se ofreció Grover, un poco inseguro. Si no recordaba mal, este era el capítulo donde _casi_ habían caído en el tártaro. Miró "disimuladamente" (porque cualquiera que estuviera prestando un poco de atención se hubiera dado cuenta) a Percy, y después a Luke. Seguro sería un capítulo difícil… De los muchos que lo serían, claro— **Descubrimos la verdad,…** –hubo un suspiro. En la cara de muchos ya se estaba formando una sonrisa cargada de alivio—… **más o menos** –sonrisa que decayó inmediatamente.

— ¿Más o menos? –preguntó Jason.

—Más o menos –afirmó Percy, soltando un suspiro. A su padre le daría un infarto en ese capítulo.

 **Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans.**

Muchos asintieron, como para demostrar que estaban siguiendo las órdenes del libro.

 **Ahora imagina un campo un millón de veces más grande, lleno de gente, e imagina que se ha ido la electricidad y no hay ruido, ni luz, ni globos gigantes rebotando sobre el gentío. Algo trágico ha ocurrido tras el escenario. Multitudes susurrantes que sólo pululan en las sombras, esperando un concierto que nunca empezará.**

—Esa es una forma bastante certera de imaginarlo –admitió Hazel, recordando su estancia en ese lugar. Tuvo que reprimir un pequeño escalofrío; lo último que quería era volver allí.

 **Si puedes imaginarte eso, te harás una buena idea del aspecto que tenían los Campos de Asfódelos. La hierba negra llevaba millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano. Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros, y Grover me dijo que eran álamos.**

— ¿Eso tiene alguna relevancia? –preguntó Frank, un poco confundido.

—Debe ser para que tengamos una idea más clara del lugar –supuso Reyna, aunque no se le ocurría una buena razón para que eso sea necesario.

 **El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas. Intenté no pensar que se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento, aunque había varias de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, incrustadas en la hierba negra tras derrumbarse. Supongo que los muertos no tenían que preocuparse por nimiedades como que te despanzurrara una estalactita tamaño misil.**

—Oh, claro –bufó Thalía—Porque eso es muy insignificante.

—Para los muertos, sí –sonrió Leo— Por otro lado, para nosotros no lo es tanto.

 **Annabeth, Grover y yo intentamos confundirnos entre la gente, pendientes por si volvían los demonios de seguridad. No pude evitar buscar rostros familiares entre los que deambulaban por allí, pero los muertos son difíciles de mirar. Sus rostros brillan. Todos parecen enfadados o confusos. Se te acercan y te hablan, pero sus voces suenan a un traqueteo, como a chillidos de murciélagos. En cuanto advierten que no puedes entenderlos, fruncen el entrecejo y se apartan.**

 **Los muertos no dan miedo. Sólo son tristes.**

Hazel no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el piso. Eso era verdad, los muertos eran muy tristes. Al menos lo eran los que no llegaban al Eliseo.

 **Seguimos abriéndonos camino, metidos en la fila de recién llegados que serpenteaba desde las puertas principales hasta un pabellón cubierto de negro con un estandarte que rezaba: «Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!»**

— ¿Por qué les dan la bienvenida? —preguntó Percy. Antes no lo había pensado demasiado, pero ahora esa pregunta le daba vueltas por la cabeza— Digo, no creo que ellos estén muy felices de estar ahí. Si yo estuviera muerta, y viera que me dan la bienvenida, me sentiría peor.

—Me parecía que era una linda forma de darles la bienvenida —se encogió de hombros Perséfone—. Un intento de hacer el lugar un poco menos lúgubre.

— ¡Es imposible hacer eso! Por cosas como estas deberías haber permanecido conmigo para siempre, hija —se quejó Deméter—. Ese lugar no es bueno para ti, es un ambiente demasiado sombrío para la diosa de la primavera.

—Ya hemos discutido esto demasiadas veces —suspiró Hades, masajeándose el puente de la nariz—. Si no les molesta, prefiero que el sátiro continúo leyendo.

—Nunca serán demasiadas veces para mí —Perséfone miró exasperada a su madre—. Lo sé, lo sé. Tú lo amas y esas cosas. Continúa con la lectura, Grover.

Cabe destacar que Deméter no dejó de fulminar con la mirada a Hades, quien estaba ignorándola olímpicamente.

 **Por la parte trasera había dos filas más pequeñas.**

 **A la izquierda, espíritus flanqueados por demonios de seguridad marchaban por un camino pedregoso hacia los Campos de Castigo, que brillaban y humeaban en la distancia, un vasto y agrietado erial con ríos de lava, campos de minas y kilómetros de alambradas de espino que separaban las distintas zonas de tortura. Incluso desde tan lejos, veía a la gente perseguida por los perros del infierno, quemada en la hoguera, obligada a correr desnuda a través de campos de cactos o a escuchar ópera.**

— ¿Qué tiene la ópera? —preguntó Apolo, levemente ofendido. La ópera era arte, y como buen dios del arte era su deber defender todo lo que esto conlleva (?).

—Muchos no la soportan, por lo cual tiene un par de siglos como parte de los castigos —dijo Hades, con los ojos cerrados. Empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza, y estaba seguro de quién era la culpa.

 **Vislumbré más que vi una pequeña colina, con la figura diminuta de Sísifo dejándose la piel para subir su roca hasta la cumbre. Y vi torturas peores; cosas que no quiero describir.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Percy. No quería ni siquiera recordarlas.

 **La fila que llegaba del lado derecho del pabellón de los juicios era mucho mejor. Esta conducía pendiente abajo hacia un pequeño valle rodeado de murallas: una zona residencial que parecía el único lugar feliz del inframundo. Más allá de la puerta de seguridad había vecindarios de casas preciosas de todas las épocas, desde villas romanas a castillos medievales o mansiones victorianas. Flores de plata y oro lucían en los jardines. La hierba ondeaba con los colores del arco iris. Oí risas y olor a barbacoa.**

 **El Elíseo.**

Inconscientemente los semidioses (que todavía no habían muerto, claro) prestaron más atención. Menos Nico, claro, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a todo lo que describían.

 **En medio de aquel valle había un lago azul de aguas brillantes, con tres pequeñas islas como una instalación turística en las Bahamas. Las islas Bienaventuradas, para la gente que había elegido renacer tres veces y tres veces había alcanzado el Elíseo. De inmediato supe que aquél era el lugar al que quería ir cuando muriera.**

Tal vez era un pensamiento ligeramente tonto, pues en realidad _todos_ querían llegar allí cuando murieran.

 **—De eso se trata —me dijo Annabeth como si me leyera el pensamiento—.**

Algo que la rubia acostumbraba hacer desde que se hicieron amigas.

 **Ése es el lugar para los héroes.**

 **Pero entonces pensé que había muy poca gente en el Elíseo, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los Campos de Asfódelos o incluso los Campos de Castigo. Qué poca gente hacía el bien en sus vidas. Era deprimente.**

Algunos se tomaron un momento para reflexionar eso. ¿En realidad todos aquí merecían ser llamados héroes? Octavian disimuladamente observó su daga, ¿él sería capaz de llegar a un lugar así?

No, al menos no lo sería en ese momento. Pero él se esforzaría por llegar.

 **Abandonamos el pabellón del juicio y nos adentramos en los Campos de Asfódelos. La oscuridad aumentó. Los colores se desvanecieron de nuestras ropas. La multitud de espíritus parlanchines empezó a menguar.**

 **Tras unos kilómetros caminando, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban tres criaturas parecidas a murciélagos: las Furias. Me dio la impresión de que nos esperaban.**

 _Claro que lo hacían_ , pensó Annabeth, _todos sabían que nos estaban esperando. Fuimos muy estúpidos al pensar que todo estaba más o menos bien._

 **—Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta —comentó Grover, esperanzado.**

 **—No va a pasarnos nada. —Intentaba aparentar seguridad.**

Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría poco después...

 **—A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero —sugirió Grover—. Como el Elíseo, por ejemplo…**

 **—Venga, pedazo de cabra. —Annabeth lo agarró del brazo.**

 **Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos de Annabeth.**

 **Aterrizó dándose una buena costalada.**

Inconscientemente Grover hizo una mueca. Eso había dolido.

 **—Grover —lo regañó Annabeth—. Basta de hacer el tonto.**

 **—Pero si yo no…**

Esto fue una especie de alerta para todos. Algo estaba pasando, algo iría terriblemente mal. Luke trató de pensar una forma de salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

 **Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo.**

 **—** ** _Maya!_** **—Gritó, pero la palabra mágica parecía no surtir efecto—.** ** _Maya!_** **¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a emergencias! ¡Socorro!**

 **Evité que su brazo me noqueara e intenté agarrarle la mano, pero llegué tarde. Empezaba a cobrar velocidad y descendía por la colina como un trineo.**

 **Corrimos tras él.**

La tensión fácilmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Luke empezó a retroceder lentamente, aprovechando que la gran mayoría estaba distraída con la lectura. Claro, el otro porcentaje de personas eran los que sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba. Y, en todo caso, entendían en cierta parte que el hijo de Hermes quisiera huir.

Pero todo no sería tan fácil.

 **—¡Desátate los zapatos! —vociferó Annabeth.**

 **Era una buena idea, pero supongo que no muy factible cuando tus zapatos tiran de ti a toda velocidad. Grover se revolvió, pero no alcanzaba los cordones.**

Thalía lo miró fijamente. Luke se dio cuenta, y giró su cabeza en su dirección. Dos tonos diferentes de azul chocaron, todo mientras de fondo la lectura continuaba. Tenían una conversación silenciosa, pero había una cosa que cualquiera podía haber adivinado.

La hija de Zeus le estaba dando dos opciones, que para muchos les hubiera parecido más bien una amenaza. Si él se iba, nadie se lo impediría, después de todos seguramente muchos iban a querer matarlo al final de todo y era casi un instinto natural.

 **Lo seguimos, tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los espíritus, que lo miraban molestos. Estaba seguro de que Grover iba a meterse como un torpedo por la puerta del palacio de Hades, pero sus zapatos viraron bruscamente a la derecha y lo arrastraron en la dirección opuesta.**

Pero debía tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones, y si se iba sólo demostraría que no era capaz de hacerlo.

 **La ladera se volvió más empinada. Grover aceleró. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que apretar el paso para no perderlo. Las paredes de la caverna se estrecharon a cada lado, y yo reparé en que habíamos entrado en una especie de túnel. Ya no había hierba ni árboles negros, sólo roca desnuda y la tenue luz de las estalactitas encima.**

Finalmente, Luke decidió quedarse. Sí, él tomaría responsabilidad por todo lo que causó.

Por todo lo que le hizo al campamento mestizo.

 **—¡Grover! —grité, y el eco resonó—. ¡Agárrate a algo!**

 **—¿Qué? —gritó él a su vez.**

 **Se agarraba a la gravilla, pero no había nada lo bastante firme para frenarlo.**

 **El túnel se volvió aún más oscuro y frío. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos y percibí una horrible fetidez. Me hizo pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado nunca: sangre derramada en un antiguo altar de piedra, el aliento repulsivo de un asesino.**

 **Entonces vi lo que teníamos delante y me quedé clavada en el sitio.**

Poseidón parecía a punto de tener un ataque nervioso. Su hija estaba pasando por cosas demasiado peligrosas, y todo esto estaría a punto de matarlo.

 **El túnel se ensanchaba hasta una amplia y oscura caverna, en cuyo centro se abría un abismo del tamaño de un cráter.**

Una simple frase pasaba por la cabeza de muchos: «Que no sea lo que parece». Pero no había muchas esperanzas, era bien sabida la mala suerte que los semidioses traían.

 **Grover patinaba directamente hacia el borde.**

 **—¡Venga, Percy! —chilló Annabeth, tirándome de la muñeca.**

 **—Pero eso es…**

 **—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó-. ¡Es el lugar que describiste en tu sueño! Pero Grover va a caer dentro si no lo alcanzamos. —Tenía razón, por supuesto. La situación de Grover me puso otra vez en movimiento. Gritaba y manoteaba el suelo, pero las zapatillas aladas seguían arrastrándolo hacia el foso, y no parecía que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo.**

La mirada de casi todos estaba clavada en Grover, quien hacía lo posible para no tartamudear mientras leía. Claro que lo recordaba todo perfectamente, y tener que leerlo desde la perspectiva de otra persona no lo mejoraba exactamente.

 **Lo que lo salvó fueron sus pezuñas.**

 **Las zapatillas voladoras siempre le habían quedado un poco sueltas, y al final Grover le dio una patada a una roca grande y la izquierda salió disparada hacia la oscuridad del abismo. La derecha seguía tirando de él, pero Grover pudo frenarse aferrándose a la roca y utilizándola como anclaje.**

Un pequeño suspiro de alivio salió por la boca de muchos. Eso era una buena señal, al menos tenía oportunidad ahora.

 **Estaba a tres metros del borde del foso cuando lo alcanzamos y tiramos de él hacia arriba. La otra zapatilla salió sola, nos rodeó enfadada y, a modo de protesta, nos propinó un puntapié en la cabeza antes de volar hacia el abismo para unirse con su gemela.**

 **Nos derrumbamos todos, exhaustos, sobre la gravilla de obsidiana. Sentía las extremidades como de plomo. Incluso la mochila me pesaba más, como si alguien la hubiese llenado de rocas.**

A pesar de todo, Atenea prestó bastante atención a ese detalle. Estaba segura que sería en un futuro.

 **Grover tenía unos buenos moratones y le sangraban las manos. Las pupilas se le habían vuelto oblongas, estilo cabra, como cada vez que estaba aterrorizado.**

Muchos lo estaban, y eso que sólo estaban escuchando lo que pasó.

 **—No sé cómo… —jadeó—. Yo no…**

 **—Espera —dije—. Escucha.**

 **Oí algo: un susurro profundo en la oscuridad.**

—No sigas el sonido, por favor —suplicó Poseidón—. Vete si quieres con Hades, pero no sigas el sonido.

—Papá…

—No digas nada, Percy. Sólo aléjate de ahí.

—Lo siento —eso fue todo lo que necesitaba Poseidón, quien cayó en su asiento casi en estado líquido. Esto no podía estar pasando, no podía pasarle a su niña. Maldijo las leyes que prohibían ayudar a sus hijos.

 **—Percy, este lugar… —dijo Annabeth al cabo de unos segundos.**

 **—** **Chist. —Me** **puse** **en pie.**

 **El sonido se volvía más audible, una voz malévola y susurrante que surgía desde abajo, mucho más abajo de donde estábamos nosotros. Provenía del foso.**

Un gran silencio cayó en la sala, sólo siendo roto por la voz de Grover narrando la historia.

 **Grover se incorporó.**

 **—¿Q-qué es ese ruido?**

 **Annabeth también lo oía.**

 **—El Tártaro. Ésta es la entrada al Tártaro.**

 _Una de las entradas del tártaro_ , pensó Nico. Ahí estaban las puertas de la muerte, una parte importante en su misión para derrotar a Gea.

 **Destapé** ** _Anaklusmos._** **La espada de bronce se extendió, emitió una débil luz en la oscuridad y la voz malvada remitió por un momento, antes de retomar su letanía. Ya casi distinguía palabras, palabras muy, muy antiguas, más antiguas que el propio griego. Como si…**

 **—Magia —dije.**

Pero ahora Percy sabía que era mucho, pero mucho peor que simplemente magia.

 **—Tenemos que salir de aquí —repuso Annabeth.**

 **Juntos pusimos a Grover sobre sus pezuñas y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la salida del túnel. Las piernas no me respondían lo bastante rápido. La mochila me pesaba. A nuestras espaldas, la voz sonó más fuerte y enfadada, y echamos a correr.**

 **Y no nos sobró tiempo.**

 **Un viento frío tiraba de nuestras espaldas, como si el foso estuviera absorbiéndolo todo. Por un momento terrorífico perdí el equilibrio y los pies me resbalaron por la gravilla. Si hubiésemos estado más cerca del borde, nos habría tragado.**

Por un momento, Annabeth sintió como si algo dentro de sí le estaba alertando. Era un mal presentimiento, cosa que la dejó levemente consternada. Ya había vivido eso, ¿qué cosa podría pasar que fuera peor que _casi_ caer en el Tártaro?

Claro que ella no sabía lo cruel que podía ser el destino.

 **Seguimos avanzando con gran esfuerzo, y por fin llegamos al final del túnel, donde la caverna volvía a ensancharse en los Campos de Asfódelos. El viento cesó. Un aullido iracundo retumbó desde el fondo del túnel. Alguien no estaba muy contento de que hubiésemos escapado.**

Nuevamente lo sintió. Por alguna razón, una nueva idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza: « _Al menos que no hubiéramos escapado, sólo retrasamos lo que pasaría»_. No, ya estaba conspirando demasiado. Todo el asunto de la nueva guerra le afectaba gravemente.

 **—¿Qué era eso? —musitó Grover, cuando nos derrumbamos en la relativa seguridad de una alameda —. ¿Una de las mascotas de Hades?**

 **Annabeth y yo nos miramos. Estaba claro que tenía alguna idea, probablemente la misma que se le había ocurrido en el taxi que nos había traído a Los Ángeles, pero le daba demasiado miedo para compartirla. Eso bastó para asustarme aún más.**

Claro que había estado asustada, todos en la sala lo estaban. Ya sabían quién era, ya se habían enfrentado contra él. Pero todavía a muchos les dolía las consecuencias de esa guerra.

 **Cerré la espada y me guardé el bolígrafo.**

 **—Sigamos. —Miré a Grover—. ¿Puedes caminar?**

 **Tragó saliva.**

 **—Sí, sí, claro —suspiró—. Bah, nunca me gustaron esas zapatillas.**

 **Intentaba mostrarse valiente, pero temblaba tanto como nosotros. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había en aquel foso, no era la mascota de nadie. Era inenarrablemente arcaico y poderoso. Ni siquiera Equidna me había dado aquella sensación. Casi me alivió darle la espalda al túnel y encaminarme hacia el palacio de Hades.**

 **Casi.**

Poseidón sí estaba aliviado. Claro, sabía que su hermano no era precisamente alguien sin peligro, pero lo prefería a él que a su padre.

 **Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte. Algunas eran de tiempos modernos —una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera llena de soldados con máscaras antigás, una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano—, pero todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años. Me pregunté si eran profecías hechas realidad.**

(N/A: No importa cuántas veces haya leído esta parte, para mí es la más deprimente del libro. Perdón la interrupción)

 **En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes grandes como mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto. Aquí y allí, como invitados a una fiesta, estaban las estatuas de jardín de Medusa: niños, sátiros y centauros petrificados, todos esbozando sonrisas grotescas.**

Perséfone pensó en su jardín. No importaba cuantas veces su madre le hubiera dicho que era muy poco de lo que merecía, a ella le encantaba.

 **En el centro del jardín había un huerto de granados, cuyas flores naranja neón brillaban en la oscuridad.**

 **—Éste es el jardín de Perséfone —explicó Annabeth—. Seguid andando.**

 **Entendí por qué quería avanzar. El aroma ácido de aquellas granadas era casi embriagador. Sentí un deseo repentino de comérmelas, pero recordé la historia de Perséfone: un bocado de la comida del inframundo y jamás podríamos marcharnos.**

Hades miró a su esposa. Sin duda alguna, ella era la más preciada de sus riquezas.

 **Tiré de Grover para evitar que agarrara la más grande.**

 **Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Supongo que allí abajo no les preocupaba la lluvia.**

 **Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M-16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo.**

Era una imagen bastante tétrica.

 **Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

 **—¿Sabéis? —Murmuró Grover—, apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta.**

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso. Leo pensó agregar algo, pero el ambiente no estaba para bromas.

 **La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. No se me ocurría por qué. Quería abrirla, comprobar si había recogido por casualidad alguna bala de cañón por ahí, pero no era el momento.**

 _Ojalá la hubiera abierto_ , se dijo Percy, _me hubiera ahorrado algunos problemas._

 **—Bueno, chicos —dije—. Creo que tendríamos que… llamar.**

 **Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.**

—Básicamente los están invitando a entrar —señaló Reyna.

 **—Supongo que eso significa** ** _entrez-vous_** **—comentó Annabeth.**

Ninguna de las dos comentó algo sobre el parecido.

 **La sala era igual que en mi sueño, salvo que en esta ocasión el trono de Hades estaba ocupado. Era el tercer dios que conocía, pero el primero que me pareció realmente divino.**

Ares se sintió ofendido, mientras Dionisio simplemente soltaba un «¡Bah!» y hacía aparecer un poco de bebida.

 **Para empezar, medía por lo menos tres metros de altura, e iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzado. Tenía la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache. No estaba musculoso como Ares, pero irradiaba poder. Estaba repantigado en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta. Tan peligroso como una pantera.**

Hades sonrió, bastante satisfecho con su descripción.

 **Inmediatamente tuve la certeza de que él debía dar las órdenes: sabía más que yo y por lo tanto debía ser mi amo. Y a continuación me dije que cortase el rollo. El aura hechizante de Hades me estaba afectando, como lo había hecho la de Ares. El Señor de los Muertos se parecía a las imágenes que había visto de Adolph Hitler, Napoleón o los líderes terroristas que teledirigen a los hombres bomba. Hades tenía los mismos ojos intensos, la misma clase de carisma malvado e hipnotizador.**

Sí, en realidad le encantaba.

 **—Eres valiente para venir aquí, hija de Poseidón —articuló con voz empalagosa—. Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensata.**

 **El entumecimiento se apoderó de mis articulaciones, tentándome a tumbarme en el suelo y echarme una siestecita a los pies de Hades. Acurrucarme allí y dormir para siempre.**

 **Luché contra la sensación y avancé.**

Le parecía también bastante sorprendente que aquella semidiosa pudiera resistirse. Oh, esperaba que su "yo" futuro no hiciera nada para desatar la ira de su hermano. _Poseidón molesto podía dar bastante miedo_ , pensó Hades.

 **Sabía qué tenía que decir.**

 **—Señor y tío, vengo a haceros dos peticiones.**

—Eso, hermanita, fue bastante estúpido —dijo Teseo—. Pero debiste haber sorprendido mucho a nuestro tío Hades —Percy se encogió de hombros. Todo había salido bien, al menos.

 **Hades levantó una ceja. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, en los pliegues de su túnica aparecieron rostros en sombra, rostros atormentados, como si la prenda estuviera hecha de almas atrapadas en los Campos de Castigo que intentaran escapar.**

—Lo está —afirmó Hades.

 **La parte de mí afectada por el THDA se preguntó, distraída, si el resto de su ropa estaría hecho del mismo modo. ¿Qué cosas horribles había que hacer en la vida para acabar convertido en ropa interior de Hades?**

Zeus sonrió de forma bastante burlona. Ya sabía con qué molestar a su hermano por unos cuantos siglos. Seguramente otros se hubieran reído si no fuera por la tensión del momento (o el miedo de que el dios de los muertos los mandara a su territorio). Por otro lado, Hades ahora se encontraba frunciendo el ceño. Pero no sentía que debía aclarar de qué estaba hecha su ropa interior.

 **—¿Sólo dos peticiones? —Preguntó Hades—. Niña arrogante. Como si no te hubieras llevado ya suficiente. Habla, entonces. Me divierte no matarte aún.**

Poseidón miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano. Le daba la razón de que la forma en que su hija había dicho eso estaba mal, pero más le valía a su hermano no haberle hecho nada.

 **Tragué saliva. Aquello iba tan mal como me había temido.**

—Siempre —suspiró Percy.

 **Miré el trono vacío, más pequeño que el que había junto al de Hades. Tenía forma de flor negra ribeteada en oro. Deseé que la reina Perséfone estuviese allí. Recordaba que en los mitos sabía cómo calmar a su marido.**

Tanto Percy como Thalía y Nico se miraron entre sí. No, en realidad no era buena idea.

Aunque Perséfone se sintió bien de que ella haya pensado eso.

 **Pero era verano.**

 **Claro, Perséfone estaría arriba, en el mundo de la luz con su madre, la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter.**

—Como tiene que ser —masculló esta.

—No empieces de nuevo —le imploró su hija. Deméter decidió callar, pero sólo por ahora.

 **Sus visitas, no la traslación del planeta, provocan las estaciones.**

Malcom se recordó del nuevo libro que había conseguido, Juego de Tronos (1). Tal vez esa era una forma de explicar las estaciones tan raras allí.

 **Annabeth se aclaró la garganta y me hincó un dedo en la espalda.**

 **—Señor Hades —dije—. Veréis, señor, no puede haber una guerra entre los dioses. Sería… malo.**

 **—Muy malo —añadió Grover para echarme una mano.**

—Muy, muy malo —murmuraron Travis y Connor.

 **—Devolvedme el rayo maestro de Zeus —dije—. Por favor, señor. Dejadme llevarlo al Olimpo.**

 **Los ojos de Hades adquirieron un brillo peligroso.**

Igual que los de Poseidón, pero esto solo parecía dirigido a su hermano mayor.

 **—¿Osas venirme con esas pretensiones, después de lo que has hecho?**

—Sé que no es el momento —interrumpió Leo—, pero ¿qué hiciste exactamente? —muchos estaban con la misma duda, pero no habían querido preguntar.

—Fue exactamente lo próximo que pregunté —sonrió Percy.

 **Miré a mis amigos, tan confusos como yo.**

 **—Esto… tío —dije—. No paráis de decir «después de lo que has hecho». ¿Qué he hecho exactamente?**

 **El salón del trono se sacudió con un temblor tan fuerte que probablemente lo notaron en Los Angeles. Cayeron escombros del techo de la caverna. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en todos los muros, y los guerreros esqueléticos entraron, docenas de ellos, de todas las épocas y naciones de la civilización occidental. Formaron en el perímetro de la sala, bloqueando las salidas.**

—Esto es malo —murmuró Hazel.

 **—¿Crees que quiero la guerra, diosecilla? —espetó Hades.**

 **Quería contestarle «bueno, estos tipos tampoco parecen activistas por la paz», pero la consideré una respuesta peligrosa.**

—Seguramente eso hubiera ocasionado tu muerte —dijo Hermes—. Prefiero que estés en una sola pieza.

 **—Sois el Señor de los Muertos —dije con cautela—. Una guerra expandiría vuestro reino, ¿no?**

—Eso ya es culpa de los estereotipos —dijo Jason—. Desde siempre nos habían enseñado eso de Plu- Hades quería eso —se corrigió antes de que algún dios le regañara por causarles problemas greco-romanos.

—Supongo que deberíamos haber hecho algo —admitió Lupa.

 **—¡La típica frasecita de mis hermanos! ¿Crees que necesito más súbditos? Pero ¿es que no has visto la extensión de los Campos de Asfódelos?**

 **—Bueno…**

 **—¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha crecido mi reino sólo en este último siglo? ¿Cuántas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir?**

—Si contamos la Primera Guerra Mundial, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, todos los muertos durante el régimen comunista, la Guerra de Vietnam, los problemas en Corea de Norte y Corea del Sur… —Lacy le cubrió la boca a Malcom. Lo quería, pero ese no era momento para una clase de historia.

 **Abrí la boca para responder, pero Hades ya se había lanzado.**

 **—Más demonios de seguridad —se lamentó—. Problemas de tráfico en el pabellón del juicio. Jornada doble para todo el personal… Antes era un dios rico, Percy Jackson. Controlo todos los metales preciosos bajo tierra. Pero ¡y los gastos!**

—Nadie nunca piensa en eso, señor Hades. Lo sentimos —se disculpó Reyna.

 **—Caronte quiere que le subáis el sueldo —aproveché para decirle,**

Annabeth le dio un golpe a Percy en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —preguntó, tocando la zona afectada.

—En ese momento no lo hice, y creo que te lo merecías —fue su única respuesta. Y en realidad era bastante razonable.

 **Porque me acordé en ese instante. Pero deseé haber tenido la boca cosida.**

 **—¡No me hagas hablar de Caronte! —Bramó Hades—. ¡Está imposible desde que descubrió los trajes italianos!**

Nico sintió algo de orgullo nacionalista (?)

 **Problemas en todas partes, y tengo que ocuparme de todos personalmente. ¡Sólo el tiempo que tardo en llegar desde palacio hasta las puertas me vuelve loco!**

—¿No puede aparecerse o algo así? —preguntó Frank, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el dios.

 **Y los muertos no paran de llegar. No, diosecilla. ¡No necesito ayuda para conseguir súbditos! Yo no he pedido esta guerra.**

—Ni ninguna hace muchos siglos —agregó.

 **—Pero os habéis llevado el rayo maestro de Zeus.**

—¿Sigues con eso, Percy? —preguntó Piper, un poco incrédula. Era obvio que no lo había hecho. Percy solo sonrió culpablemente.

 **—¡Mentiras! —Más temblores. Hades se levantó del trono y alcanzó una enorme estatura—. Tu padre puede que engañe a Zeus, chica, pero yo no soy tan tonto. Veo su plan.**

—¿Mi plan? —Preguntó Poseidón — ¡¿En serio crees que arriesgaría de esa forma a mi hija?!

—¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¿Qué harías tú si todo el mundo te culpara de haber robado el rayo cuando tu tridente desapareció también? —Poseidón no respondió.

 **—¿Su plan?**

 **—Tú robaste el rayo durante el solsticio de invierno —dijo—. Tu padre pensó que podría mantenerte en secreto. Te condujo hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y te llevaste el rayo maestro y mi casco. De no haber enviado a mi furia a descubrirte a la academia Yancy, Poseidón habría logrado ocultar su plan para empezar una guerra. Pero ahora te has visto obligada a salir a la luz. ¡Tú confesarás ser la ladrona del rayo, y yo recuperaré mi yelmo!**

—Yo ni sabía que era una semidiosa en ese momento —se cruzó de brazos Percy—. No entiendo por qué me pasan estas cosas.

—Su suerte apesta, eso es todo —respondió Rachel.

 **—Pero… —terció Annabeth, desconcertada—. Señor Hades, ¿vuestro yelmo de oscuridad también ha desaparecido?**

 **—No te hagas la inocente, niña. Tú y el sátiro habéis estado ayudando a esta diosecilla, habéis venido aquí para amenazarme en nombre de Poseidón, sin duda habéis venido a traerme un ultimátum. ¿Cree Poseidón que puede chantajearme para que lo apoye?**

—Hubiera usado otras formas para convencerte, en realidad —admitió Poseidón.

 **—¡No! —repliqué—. ¡Poseidón no ha… no ha…!**

 **—No he dicho nada de la desaparición del yelmo —gruñó Hades—, porque no albergaba ilusiones de que nadie en el Olimpo me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda.**

Eso era verdad, seguramente nadie se habría esforzado para ayudarlo. Hestia miró a todos los dioses. Algunos no parecía ni siquiera sentir culpa por eso.

Era triste como incluso en una familia se podían discriminar entre sí.

 **No puedo permitirme que se sepa que mi arma más poderosa y temida ha desaparecido. Así que te busqué, y cuando quedó claro que venías a mí para amenazarme, no te detuve.**

—Esa es la única razón para que todo hubiera sido más o menos difícil —suspiró Annabeth. Si Hades hubiera querido detenerlos, no hubieran podido completar la misión.

 **—¿No nos detuvisteis? Pero…**

 **—Devuélveme mi casco ahora, o abriré la tierra y devolveré los muertos al mundo —amenazó Hades —.**

—No se moleste, señor Hades, eso ya está ocurriendo —murmuró Clarisse. Oh, maldecía por completo a Gea y esa nueva estúpida guerra. Para su suerte, porque tendría que haber dado explicaciones que no iban al caso, ningún dios le prestó atención.

 **Convertiré vuestras tierras en una pesadilla. Y tú, Percy Jackson, tu esqueleto conducirá mi ejército fuera del Hades.**

 **Los soldados esqueléticos dieron un paso al frente y prepararon sus armas.**

 **En ese momento supongo que debería haber estado aterrorizada. Lo raro fue que me ofendió. Nada me enoja más que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso.**

—Lamentablemente —suspiró Percy.

 **—Sois tan chungo** (2) **como Zeus —le dije—. ¿Creéis que os he robado? ¿Por eso enviasteis a las Furias por mí?**

 **—Por supuesto.**

 **—¿Y los demás monstruos?**

 **Hades torció el gesto.**

 **—De eso no sé nada.**

—En ese momento no sabíamos quienes estaban implicados en todo el lío —suspiró Quirón.

 **No quería que tuvieras una muerte rápida: quería que te trajeran vivo ante mí para que sufrieras todas las torturas de los Campos de Castigo. ¿Por qué crees que te he permitido entrar en mi reino con tanta facilidad?**

 **—¿Tanta facilidad?**

—Créeme, Percy, lo que ustedes hicieron fue demasiado fácil —dijo Teseo.

 **—¡Devuélveme mi yelmo!**

 **—Pero yo no lo tengo. He venido por el rayo maestro.**

 **—¡Pero si ya lo tienes! —Gritó Hades—. ¡Has venido aquí con él, pequeña insensata, pensando que podrías amenazarme!**

 **—¡No lo tengo!**

 **—Abre la bolsa que llevas.**

 **Me sacudió un presentimiento horrible. Mi mochila pesaba como una bala de cañón… No podía ser. Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Dentro había un cilindro de metal de medio metro, con pinchos a ambos lados, que zumbaba por la energía que contenía.**

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —Preguntó Atenea, expresando en voz alta la pregunta que se hacían varios— Hemos seguido a lectura, en ningún punto ella pudo haberlo tomado —la diosa miró a Ares, que parecía fruncir el ceño. _A menos que la mochila lo hubiera tenido todo el tiempo, pero sólo allí pudiera aparecer._

 **—Percy —dijo Annabeth—, ¿cómo…?**

 **—N-no lo sé. No lo entiendo.**

 **—Todos los héroes sois iguales —apostilló Hades—. Vuestro orgullo os vuelve necios… Mira que creer que podías traer semejante arma ante mí. No he pedido el rayo maestro de Zeus, pero, dado que está aquí, me lo entregarás.**

Zeus frunció el ceño. Ya era mucho que esa semidiosa tenga su precioso (?) como para que ahora su hermano lo obtuviese.

 **Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una excelente herramienta de negociación. Y ahora… mi yelmo. ¿Dónde está?**

 **Me había quedado sin habla. No tenía ningún yelmo. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado el rayo maestro en mi mochila. De alguna forma, Hades me la estaba jugando. Él era el malo.**

—Siempre me echan la culpa a mí —bufó el dios.

 **Pero de repente el mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Reparé en que estaban jugando conmigo. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se enfrentaban entre sí, pero azuzados por alguien más. El rayo maestro estaba en la mochila, y la mochila me la había dado…**

—¡Ares! —Rugió Zeus— ¿Por qué tenías tú mi rayo maestro?

—Déjame decirte, padre, que estoy igual de confundido que tu —dijo, tratando de pensar. Aunque eso siempre se le había dado mejor a Atenea que a él.

—Cálmate, Zeus —dijo Hera—. Estoy segura que pronto se resolverá esto.

Disimuladamente, todos los semidioses y otros seres se fueron alejando de ellos. Grover tomó las palabras de Hera como señal de que debía continuar.

 **—Señor Hades, esperad —dije—. Todo esto es un error.**

 **—¿Un error? —rugió.**

 **Los esqueletos apuntaron sus armas. Desde lo alto se oyó un aleteo, y las tres Furias descendieron para posarse sobre el respaldo del trono de su amo. La que tenía cara de la señora Dodds me sonrió, ansiosa, e hizo restallar su látigo.**

—Odio a la señora Dodds —dijo Percy, con una mueca.

 **—No se trata de ningún error —prosiguió Hades—. Sé por qué has venido; conozco el verdadero motivo por el que has traído el rayo. Has venido a cambiarlo por ella.**

 **De la mano de Hades surgió una bola de fuego. Explotó en los escalones frente a mí, y allí estaba mi madre, congelada en un resplandor dorado, como en el momento en que el Minotauro empezó a asfixiarla.**

Poseidón miró a Hades, prometiendo una gran tortura si es que su hija o ella sufrían algún daño.

 **No podía hablar. Me acerqué para tocarla, pero la luz estaba tan caliente como una hoguera.**

 **—Sí —dijo Hades con satisfacción—. Yo me la llevé. Sabía, Percy Jackson, que al final vendrías a negociar conmigo. Devuélveme mi casco y puede que la deje marchar. Ya sabes que no está muerta. Aún no. Pero si no me complaces, eso puede cambiar.**

—Una pobre mujer no tendría por qué pagar por los problemas de ustedes, tío —dijo Artemisa, frunciendo el ceño.

 **Pensé en las perlas en mi bolsillo. A lo mejor podrían sacarme de ésta. Si pudiera liberar a mi madre…**

 **—Ah, las perlas —prosiguió Hades, y se me heló la sangre—. Sí, mi hermano y sus truquitos. Tráemelas, Percy Jackson.**

 **Mi mano se movió en contra de mi voluntad y sacó las perlas.**

 **—Sólo tres —comentó Hades—. Qué pena. ¿Te das cuenta de que cada perla sólo protege a una persona? Intenta llevarte a tu madre, pues, diosecilla. ¿A cuál de tus amigos dejarás atrás para pasar la eternidad conmigo? Venga, elige. O dame la mochila y acepta mis condiciones.**

—¿Cómo vas a hacer ahora, Percy? —preguntó Reyna en un susurro.

 **Miré a Annabeth y Grover. Sus rostros estaban sombríos.**

 **—Nos han engañado —les dije—. Nos han tendido una trampa.**

 **—Sí, pero ¿por qué? —Preguntó Annabeth—. Y la voz del foso…**

 **—Aún no lo sé —contesté—. Pero tengo intención de preguntarlo.**

 **—¡Decídete, chico! —me apremió Hades.**

 **—Percy —Grover me puso una mano en el hombro—, no puedes darle el rayo.**

 **—Eso ya lo sé.**

 **—Déjame aquí —dijo—. Usa la tercera perla para tu madre.**

—No lo hará —respondieron varios por inercia.

 **—¡No!**

 **—Soy un sátiro —repuso Grover—. No tenemos almas como los humanos. Puede torturarme hasta que muera, pero no me tendrá para siempre. Me reencarnaré en una flor o en algo parecido. Es la mejor solución.**

—En realidad, en cuanto a sacrificios, esa sería la mejor opción —dijo Atenea—. Aceptaste la misión para rescatar a tu madre, darle el rayo solo causaría problemas, tú eres una semidiosa demasiado clave en este caso y si hubieras dejado a mi hija yo misma te hubiera matado. El sátiro debería haberse quedado, pero sin embargo está aquí, lo que significa que no lo dejaste.

—Nunca lo hubiera hecho —afirmó Percy.

 **—No. —Annabeth sacó su cuchillo de bronce—. Id vosotros dos. Grover, tú debes proteger a Percy. Además, tienes que sacarte la licencia para buscar a Pan. Sacad a su madre de aquí. Yo os cubriré. Tengo intención de caer luchando.**

 **—Ni hablar —respondió Grover—. Yo me quedo.**

 **—Piénsatelo, pedazo de cabra —replicó Annabeth.**

 **—¡Basta ya! —Me sentía como si me partieran en dos el corazón. Ambos me habían dado mucho. Recordé a Grover bombardeando a Medusa en el jardín de estatuas, y a Annabeth salvándonos de Cerbero; habíamos sobrevivido a la atracción de Waterland preparada por Hefesto, al arco de San Luis, al Casino Loto. Había pasado cientos de kilómetros preocupado por un amigo que me traicionaría, pero aquellos amigos jamás podrían hacerlo. No habían hecho otra cosa que salvarme, una y otra vez, y ahora querían sacrificar sus vidas por mi madre.**

—Tienes muy buenos amigos, Percy —sonrió Hestia—. Cuídalos muy bien.

—Créame que lo haré, señorita Hestia —respondió, sonriendo igualmente.

 **—Sé qué hacer —dije—. Tomad estas dos. —Les di una perla a cada uno.**

 **—Pero Percy… —protestó Annabeth.**

 **Me volví y miré a mi madre. Quería sacrificarme y usar con ella la última perla, pero ella jamás lo permitiría. Me diría que mi deber era devolver el rayo al Olimpo, contarle a Zeus la verdad y detener la guerra. Nunca me perdonaría si yo optaba por salvarla a ella. Pensé en la profecía que me habían hecho en la colina Mestiza, parecía haber transcurrido un millón de años: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

Todo poco ánimo que pudo haber en los semidioses se esfumó. Todos, de alguna u otra forma, tenían cariño por Sally Jackson. Tal vez algunos sólo la conocieran por la lectura, pero igual era admirable.

 **—Lo siento —susurré—. Volveré. Encontraré un modo.**

 **La mirada de suficiencia desapareció del rostro de Hades.**

 **—¿Diosecilla…?**

 **—Encontraré vuestro yelmo, tío —le dije—. Os lo devolveré. No os olvidéis de aumentarle el sueldo a Caronte.**

 **—No me desafíes…**

 **—Y tampoco pasaría nada si jugaras un poco con Cerbero de vez en cuando. Le gustan las pelotas de goma roja.**

 **—Percy Jackson, no vas a…**

 **—¡Ahora, chicos! —grité.**

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho todo eso! —chilló Julia, asombrada. Percy era la mejor heroína, quería ser como ella.

 **—¡Destruidlos! —exclamó Hades.**

 **El ejército de esqueletos abrió fuego, los fragmentos de perlas explotaron a mis pies con un estallido de luz verde y una ráfaga de aire fresco. Quedé encerrada en una esfera lechosa que empezó a flotar por encima del suelo.**

 **Annabeth y Grover estaban detrás de mí. Las lanzas y las balas emitían inofensivas chispas al rebotar contra las burbujas nacaradas mientras seguíamos elevándonos. Hades aullaba con una furia que sacudió la fortaleza entera, y supe que no sería una noche tranquila en Los Ángeles.**

 **— ¡Mira arriba! —Gritó Grover—. ¡Vamos a chocar!**

 **Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad hacia las estalactitas, que supuse pincharían nuestras pompas y nos ensartarían como brochetas.**

—No te preocupes por eso, Percy, las burbujas los protegen —dijo Poseidón, aunque parecía querer calmarse más a si mismo que a su hija.

 **— ¿Cómo se controlan estas cosas? —preguntó Annabeth a voz en cuello.**

 **— ¡No creo que puedan controlarse! —me desgañité.**

 **Gritamos a medida que las burbujas se estampaban contra el techo y… de pronto todo fue oscuridad.**

 **¿Estábamos muertos?**

—No lo creo —respondió Atenea.

 **No, aún tenía sensación de velocidad. Subíamos a través de la roca sólida con tanta facilidad como una burbuja en el agua. Caí en la cuenta de que ése era el poder de las perlas: «Lo que es del mar, siempre regresará al mar.»**

 **Por un instante no vi nada fuera de las suaves paredes de mi esfera, hasta que mi perla brotó en el fondo del mar. Las otras dos esferas lechosas, Annabeth y Grover, seguían mi ritmo mientras ascendíamos hacia la superficie. Y de pronto… estallaron al irrumpir en la superficie, en medio de la bahía de Santa Mónica,**

—Ya están a salvo —sonrió Hestia.

 **Derribando a un surfero de su tabla, que exclamó indignado:**

 **— ¡Eh, tío!**

—Pero espero se hayan disculpado con ese chico.

—Eh… Creo que no, tía Hestia —dijo Percy, haciendo memoria— Lo sentimos.

 **Agarré a Grover y tiré de él hasta una boya de salvamento. Fui por Annabeth e hice lo propio. Un tiburón de más de tres metros daba vueltas alrededor, muerto de curiosidad.**

 **— ¡Largo! —le ordené.**

 **El escualo se volvió y se marchó a todo trapo.**

—Eso fue malo de tu parte, el pobre solo quería ayudar —se quejó Teseo. Perseo le dio un golpe, ya cansado de sus interrupciones.

 **El surfero gritó no sé qué de unos hongos chungos y se largó, pataleando tan rápido como pudo.**

Algunos no pudieron evitar reír.

 **De algún modo, sabía qué hora era: primera de la mañana del 21 de junio, el día del solsticio de verano. En la distancia, Los Angeles estaba en llamas, columnas de humo se alzaban desde todos los barrios de la ciudad. Había habido un terremoto, y había sido culpa de Hades.**

—Esa no es la mejor forma de querer que muertos no lleguen a tu territorio, ¿sabes? —preguntó Poseidón.

 **Probablemente acababa de enviar a un ejército de muertos detrás de mí. Pero de momento el inframundo era el menor de mis problemas. Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Tenía que devolverle el rayo maestro a Zeus en el Olimpo. Y sobre todo, tenía que mantener una conversación importante con el dios que me había engañado.**

Ares frunció el ceño.

—Eso es todo —anunció Grover, tocándose la garganta. Había sido un largo capítulo— ¿Alguien quiere leer el siguiente?

Nadie quería, en especial los de la cabaña de Ares. Aunque…

—Lo haré yo —anunció, para sorpresa de todos, Frank. Grover le pasó el libro, que tenía la página siguiente marcada— **Me peleo con mi familiar cretino.**

* * *

 _(1) Primer libro de la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego._

 _(2) Si alguien es tan amable de decirme que diablos significa Chungo, se lo agradecería._

* * *

 **Pues... He vuelto... Muchas cosas han pasado, chicos, muchas cosas han pasado... Volveré a retomar las actualizaciones, pero no serán precisamente cada semana.**

 **Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D. Pasó mucho tiempo y puede que haya olvidado muchas cosas que pasaron. Cualquier error, me avisan.**


	22. Chapter:Me peleo con mi familiar cretino

.

.

.

.

.

.

Feliz día de los inocentes, mis niños~

Los quiero, y ya espero los insultos~

-Daap.

P.D. El próximo cap lo publicaré pronto, no se preocupen ;D

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

Guest 1: Gracias por lo del significado. En Venezuela no usamos esas palabras, entonces es extraño para mí (?). Nunca dije que este fic sería Pernico, y en realidad me reservo quién será la pareja de Percy... Pero bueno, no he olvidado nada (respecto a eso, claro). ¿Esto cuenta como actualizar? Okno, no soy así. Claro que espero actualizar también... Este año. pero tienes razón, son los más importantes.

Mar: Gracias por el cumplido :3 Y me alegra que te encante~

Fnix de Plata: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste~


	23. Gracias :D

Vale, vale, sé que dije que iba a actualizar hace meses y que de hecho mucha gente se enojó por mi pequeña broma, pero ya llegué a mi límite.

Como seguramente ustedes ya han pensado (y si no lo hicieron, son demasiado optimistas), esta es una nota de... disculpas-despedida-agradecimiento. No sé por dónde comenzar, esto ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace semanas... si no es que meses. Créanme, me he estado volviendo loca por la culpa y la rabia, pregúntenle a Anonimus Maximus (El Profe o Nimus de cariño) o a La Otaku Que Lee Libros, ellos podrán dar crédito a lo que digo.

Sinceramente no sé qué diré, simplemente voy a dejar que todo fluya... Ni siquiera voy a revisar si tengo errores ortográficos, no tengo la paciencia.

Seré directa: Esta historia no está en hiatus, oficialmente abandonaré Leyendo Persephone Jackson.

Si eso era todo lo que les interesaba, pueden pasar a los comentarios a dejarme los insultos, regaños, etc., que quieran. Espero que lo hagan, sinceramente.

Ahora vamos con las explicaciones... Sólo para que sepan, tengo unos pañuelos conmigo ya que esto será triste para mí. A ustedes puede que les duela un par de minutos u horas, pero seamos sinceros, vendrán más historias que les harán olvidar esta.

¿Cómo perdí el amor por esto? La verdad, no tengo ni idea. Puedo recordar perfectamente a la Daap de 12 años escribiendo el primer capítulo completamente emocionada, a pesar de que hizo algo que (ahora, dos años después, yo considero) es pecado. Les contaré:

Este universo yo la conocí gracias a un crossover con Harry Potter cuando tenía 11 años. Si les soy sincera, no tenía ni idea de qué trataba el día en que decidí descargar los pdf de la primera saga (cosa rara, ya que normalmente suelo investigar mucho sobre lo que voy a leer/ver, hasta el punto que me auto-spoileo). Leí los primeros dos capítulos y... me aburrí. No se porqué, suele pasarme con todo. Dejé El Ladrón del Rayo abandonado por dos meses hasta que decidí volver a leerlo... Y vaya que me enganchó. Terminé leyendo los primeros cuatro libros en un día (estaba de vacaciones en esa época), el quinto lo leí cerca de un mes después. No sé si lo saben, pero yo soy una persona bastante... ¿impulsiva? No, mejor digamos estúpida, y lo primero que hice después de terminar El Último Héroe del Olimpo fue entrar a fanfiction y entrar en el primer fic que encontré en español (era un, oh sorpresa, Percabeth). Como no entendía quienes eran personajes como Reyna o Hazel, empecé a leerme la segunda saga. Cuando terminé con El Hijo de Neptuno me dije: Oh, ¿cómo sería un fic en el cual los personajes leyeran los libros también? Debo hacer uno. Abrí un documento de word y escribí todo el prólogo de golpe... No tengo ni idea qué me pasaba por la cabeza al escribir eso cuando me faltaban libros por leer, y creo que se nota perfectamente en cómo los personajes interactúan.

Anyway, como ya saben, empecé a escribir. Era bastante fácil hacerlo, al punto de que (como las personas que leen esto desde un principio sabrán) era capaz de darles tres capítulos en una semana (normalmente los escribía los viernes después de clases, seguidos). Con el tiempo me empecé a dar cuenta de que era una historia... vacía, pues aunque en mi cabeza ya tenía qué iba a pasar (sí, tengo el final pensado desde siempre), no sabía cómo desarrollarlo. Era una niña que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre cómo era la estructura de una historia, de reglas gramaticales, o siquiera de qué rayos quería lograr. Igualmente me esforcé y continué escribiendo, hasta que mi vida fuera de la computadora empezó a cambiar. De repente no tenía más tiempo para escribir, o siquiera para medio hacer borradores. Aunque sí terminé la saga (cofcofMeLeíLaSangreDelOlimpoReciénEnEneroDelAñoPasadocofcof), no encontraba momento para dedicarme a escribir. Poco a poco empecé a caer en una especie de... bloqueo.

Y pasaron muchas otras cosas, pero de eso creo ya he hablado demasiado.

La primera vez que me digné a pensar en si yo en verdad podía continuar una historia tan larga y pesada (creanme, tener que cambiar detalles para que sean con Fem!Percy es complicado), fue como un golpe a mi orgullo. En ese momento decidí que no haría las dos sagas, sólo la primera. Y que la terminaría en dos años, que no era tanto atraso con mi plan original (menos de un año por libro).

No funcionó. Incluso cuando tenía tiempo para escribir, las palabras no salían.

Empecé a distanciarme del fandom gracias a esto. Sentía culpa cada vez que veía un fan-art o que leía un fic (tengo meses que no leo nada de la categoría "Percy Jackson"). Finalmente llegué a un punto en que me dije a mi misma que esto sólo me hacía daño. No sólo a mí, a ustedes también. Yo también soy lectora, yo sé cuánto desespera que un autor no actualice una historia que sigues, puedo ponerme en su lugar. Por eso mismo, creo que es mejor dar esto finalizado por mi parte, para que no sigan esperando algo que no llegará.

Ahora, voy a contradecir completamente lo que dije en la última oración del párrafo anterior.

¿Les dije que soy estúpida? Pues sí, lo soy, pero también masoquista. Le quiero ofrecer mi fic a quien quiera continuarlo. Si esta persona quiere, le daré TODOS los archivos con los capítulos y TODOS los detalles que ya estaban formados en mi cabeza (qué pasaría con la prueba de Percy, algunas reacciones, con quién haría o no pareja, quienes se agregarían a la lectura, y muchas otras cosas). No les diré que solamente con que me digan ya será algo como "Oh, claro, te la regalo". Primero tendría que asegurarme que en verdad yo crea que puedan continuar algo que yo creé con tanto cariño.

También cabe destacar que ya ofrecí la historia, pero esta persona (a quien se la hubiera entregado sin siquiera pensarlo) dijo que no podía.

Por último, quiero que sepan que amé, pero amé mucho haber estado con ustedes estos casi dos años. Fue genial, y atesoraré la felicidad que tuve desde el primer comentario hasta las bellas palabras que muchos me dieron cuando las necesitaba. También conocí a personas geniales gracias a esta historia, con la cuales (en su mayoría) sigo en contacto.

Ahora, los agradecimientos especiales:

A MarQueZa, mi hermanita del alma. Tantas charlas geniales, sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón (y en mi mensajería privada. Ya sabes, siempre puedes escribirme). Estuviste desde el principio conmigo, y sigues acá. Esto vale mucho 3

A Omnipotente Vargas, de mis más grandes amigos dentro de Fanfiction. No importa si tengo que esperar un mes, sabes que siempre amaré tus mensajes o cuando me cuentas de tu vida por allá. Lamento no poder darte tu capítulo preferido, pero... ya ves, no me sirvieron tus consejos.

A La Otaku Que Lee Libros, mi mejor amiga, la argentina de mi vida, la chica con la cual tendría (y tengo, de hecho) un sismance (igual el Otanimus es mi OTP, ¿ok?), contigo hablo casi a diario, a tí voy cuando necesito consejos o quiero quejarme de personas que, como tú dices, le palpita la concha (?). No sé qué haría sin tí.

A Anonimus Maximus, Nimus, El Profe, alguien que fue y es (que conste que lo negaré después) un modelo a seguir y alguien con el cual puedo tener charlas profundas sobre historia o que puede hacerme sacar canas verdes con decirme mentiras (¡Y MUY GRANDES MENTIRAS!) o con molestarme con cosas que no son ciertas.

A Nani, chiama de mi corazón, otra de mis grandes amigas dentro de esta plataforma (aunque últimamente ande más perdida que Santa en verano). Me enseñaste cosas increíbles, pasamos momentos geniales... Joder, ¡incluso hice una aparición en tu historia! Te hamo demasiado.

A RavenRusher, otra chica que está medio desaparecida, pero que quiero demasiado también 3. Quiero saber qué fue de tu vida este tiempo, siempre te esperaré (?)

A JohanDaniel, tú simplemente desapareciste de un día para otro, me preocupas (?). Vamos, dame alguna señal de vida, por favor (?).

A todos ustedes, personas que quiero tanto y que leyeron esta historia... Sé que me pueden faltar gente por agradecer, pero soy muy dispersa y seguro he olvidado a alguien.

Fue un gusto escribir junto a ustedes, damas y caballeros. Pero esto ya es lo último por aquí.

Se les quiere, recuérdenlo.

 _*Aquí es dónde irían esos flashback sobre nuestros momentos juntos, junto con una banda sonora triste y unos "oww" tristes... pero aún no han inventado la forma de poner mis recuerdos acá*_

Oh, por cierto... No dejaré de escribir, simplemente no será para este fandom (o el de Harry Potter, pondré un anuncio así en mi otra historia... algún día). Espero volver a coincidir con ustedes.

 _Daap._

P.D. Fue difícil cambiar el summary, no lo he tocado desde hace tiempo...


End file.
